When Would I Learn
by CameronGoode
Summary: Cammie Morgans life appeared to be perfect. But if you dug a little deeper, and looked a little closer, everything was crashing down. She hardly trusted anyone, thanks to her deadbeat mother. So then why did she let the new cliche bad boy, Zach Goode, into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Cammies POV

My alarm started wailing at 5:45 am.

I didn't get up to turn it off for another five minutes. No one else would hear it, there was no one else in the house to hear it. And I had no desire to get up to start my first day of senior year. But I also had no choice. I dragged myself out of bed to begin my hellish day.

After my steamy hot shower, I stood in my closet wearing the fluffiest robe know to mankind. I skimmed through an overflowing section of shirts. It was probably going to be way too hot in Los Angeles again, so I chose a little white halter top. To match it I pulled out some ripped high waisted jeans from American Eagle.

I would probably get dress coded but who cares, right? That makes things a little more interesting.

I threw that, and some strappy sandals on the island in the middle of the closet. I had to start doing my hair.

Eventually, I finished curling my hair and put on my outfit. Time for makeup, which was really only fake lashes. I was blessed with nearly perfect skin. And a skincare routine so extensive that would make Macey Mchenry quake.

I added a Cartier bracelet to spice up my look. I grabbed a black bag (because black matches everything, duh), and flew out of my room and down the stairs to grab breakfast.

I was going to be late. But no calls of "have a good day honey" or "I love you" caught my attention. Only a note a note taped to the fridge. I walked over to it and read over the single line. I already knew what lie it would have on it.

There was a careless scrawl of handwriting-

 _I'll be home in two weeks, maybe three. Miss you so much! Mom_

It fell to the floor and I rolled my eyes. She would never mean it, any of it. She was never home, and she hadn't missed me in four years. I grabbed the keys to my Mercedes and was on my way to the hell hole we call the Gallagher Academy.

As I pulled out of the driveway, I noticed the for sale sign had gone been taken down at the house next to mine. Great. Some rich, stuck up family would probably move in. They would probably have some bitchy and entitled teenage daughter. That's how everyone is in this neighborhood.

As I made my way to the gate to get out of here, I passed so many luxurious cars, and houses that tower over each other, much like my house. Every lawn was perfectly manicured. It was picture perfect.

Ok, so I might live like that too, but I swear I'm different. And probably much more damaged.

Me and my mom moved here from a small town in Virginia about 3 years ago. She was offered an amazing job opportunity, now she makes millions. I was sick of the small town life. It was almost suffocating. And it was so painful. But my mother couldn't care less about me or my feelings.

Every day I would walk into the kitchen, no longer lead to it by the smell of fresh waffles lingering throughout the house. I would no longer see him, standing there making the waffles. He would no longer dance just a little bit, just because he was happy about the morning. _He_ was my father, who's dead now. He died 4 years ago, from reasons unknown. His line of work was extremely dangerous and highly classified. So even if I did know what he could have done at work, I wouldn't have been able to even guess how he passed away. But I want to know. For four years, I've felt like I deserved to know, I had no idea how my father died, and I don't even know for sure that he is dead. How do you think it feels to live with that knowledge in the back of your head 24/7?

For that year that we stayed in Virginia, it was absolute hell for me. But not for my mother. She started sleeping with any man she could wrap her little claws around. And it didn't matter if they were married or not.

It didn't stop when we moved here. Except that she is always away on some lavish business trip with whoever the ass was. She's the biggest slut in California.

I finally pulled up to the school and found a parking spot. I groaned as I grabbed my bag and mumbled "it's finally my senior year." The next thing I could do was put my guard up, get ready to fake a smile to a million people and walk toward the building.

As I stepped through the front doors, so many emotions from last year came flooding into my mind. But they were quickly rushed out by the tremendous amount of shouting flowing throughout the hallways.

There were plenty of people calling out "hi Cammie" and "how was summer" or "damn nice shorts" ( you can probably guess who those comments were from )

I continued to push my way through the ever-growing sea of students to get to my friend Bex.

We've been best friends since the ninth grade when I arrived at this awful place. She was the only one who really seemed to want to talk or get to know me. Probably because I used to be a loner who sat in the back of all her classes. I was going through some tough shit then. I still am today, but now I know how to hide my feelings better.

Eventually, I just kinda joined in on her friend group. We are all pretty close now.

As I got closer to everyone, I yelled out "HEY GUYS!" They all came running towards me and the guys immediately caught me in the tightest hug ever. The girls were close behind them, and soon, I felt dizzy, like I couldn't breathe and was ready to pass out.

"GUYS!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could at that moment. "Can't...breathe..."

They eventually released me and I took a deep breath of sweet, fresh air. I turned to see Bex, Macey, and Liz standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"how are you, bitches?" I said with a big smile. We all laughed. Then Grant came up to me.

"Did you forget about us?" he said as he gestured to Nick and Jonas.

"Ahh, you know I could never, you're too big of an asshole."

He laughed. Over the years, Grant had become something like a brother to me, and we teased each other all the time.

Macey chimed in, "What's your guys' homeroom?"

Everyone started exchanging schedules. Only Bex and I had homeroom together. Then the first bell rang. Bex and Grant kissed each other goodbye. Oh yeah, they are totally a thing. Liz and Jonas hugged because they weren't big on PDA. they are together, its kind of a cute nerdy relationship. Macey and Nick were against the lockers, making out as if their lives depended on it. They were kind of together, the situation was awkward and complicated. I turned to Bex.

"Ready to go?"

"Ugh. we get to listen to a teacher go on and on about some shit for a whole hour."

We rolled our eyes and laughed as we walked across the school to our first class. Apparently, this was a new teacher, so I had no idea what to expect.

When we stepped inside, Joe Solomon announced that we had assigned seats and that we better not talk. What a buzzkill. I mean, we are seniors for hells sake. Who has assigned seats? I had an empty seat next to me, so I sat my purse in it and got ready for a long, boring lecture.

As we were walking out of class to get to our next class, I looked down the hall at the wrong moment. I was staring at the last person I ever wanted to see again. I stopped walking, and Bex ran into me. I kept my face as cold as stone as I walked past him.

"Nice ass," he said, loud enough for only me to hear.

"Oh I know, too bad you can't have it back."

I rolled my eyes as he shoved past me. I could see Bex start walking towards him, but I reached out and said "don't" because honestly, I didn't want to get in another fight on the first day. But, at the same time, who would they call for me if something did happen?

You might be wondering, who is Josh, and why did Bex want to kill him? Well, everything started a week into tenth grade.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one week into the tenth grade.

Everyone was figuring out their schedules and getting their routes down. It was kind of nice.

As Macey and I became better friends, she slowly gained complete control over my closet. And that's when everyone started noticing me. Including Josh.

He started talking to me, and honestly, by the second day, I was head over heels for him. Now it disgusts me that I let someone in so easily.

Anyway, he asked me out like three weeks later, and of course, I said yes. We went out for two years. And he was my first everything. First date, first kiss, first beer, first time… Then one day I went to his house and saw him shoving his tongue down some sluts throat. It absolutely crushed me. And right before senior year was going to start. I had almost thought nothing worse could have happened. But I already knew that wasn't even on the list of the top ten shittiest things that have happened in my life.

So let's just say the school year would be interesting. Little did I know how interesting it would become.

I barely paid attention to anything the teachers said, it probably wasn't important. I was already exhausted from senior year. And in almost every class, I had an empty seat next to me. It was strange but whatever.

The only interesting class I paid attention in was P&E. it was a new class this year, only available to seniors. And it was taught by Mr. Solomon. The class is like an amped up pe class because we were learning self-defense. And good stuff too. I'm surprised I didn't see Bex here too. This was totally a class for her.

I walked back to my car, a little disappointed we didn't do anything in P&E. But at least we didn't have to wear nasty ass uniforms. That was a blessing of its own.

As I drove, I let my mind wander a little bit. I thought about the house next door. I bet the people would be moved in by now. I would probably go introduce myself later.

As I pulled into my driveway, I saw a bright yellow moving truck next door. There were men unloading it, and they looked tired. So I was right. I saw a woman standing there with a little girl, probably only 9 years old. The woman noticed me getting my bag out of the car and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Goode. This is Emily" she showed me the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Cammie," I said, as enthusiastically as I could. It had been a long day, and I was slowly growing more tired. I reached out my hand to shake hers, but she pulled me in for a hug. I definitely wasn't prepared for that. Eventually, she released me.

"Well Cammie, I hope we get to know each other better, you seem like a lovely young lady. Maybe its too soon to ask, but would you like to come over for dinner later this week?"

"Sure, I would love too!"

"Great. I should probably get back to moving, but how does Wednesday sound?"

"Wednesday sounds great. I don't want to keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy it here!"

She went to turn away, grabbing Emilys hand she moved. They both seemed genuine. I wonder what the rest of her family would be like. But honestly, I was so ready for a nice homecooked meal again. Maybe some good could come from this after all. And Emily was absolutely adorable.

I walked into my lounge. I had transformed it from a bare room with an old rickety wooden desk into a very nice relaxing area. There was floor to ceiling bookshelves lining one of the walls. My father gave me a great love for reading, and I had many of the classics. But I had read less than half of them. A grand shimmering diamond chandelier hung in the center of the room. On the other side of the room, a great fireplace covered in brick took up a whole wall. It would probably never have to be used, but it gave for great decor. The mantle was stocked full with pictures of me and my best friends. We had gone on some pretty crazy adventures together. God, I missed them already.

Right in front of the fireplace were two of the comfiest chairs in the world. It was like sitting on clouds. They sat on a fluffy white rug, on top of a wooden floor. There were three more of the same chairs under the chandelier. Every chair had a Tiffany blue pillow. That is my favorite color. And a fav jewelry company.

I threw myself into a chair near the fireplace and went through my texts. Apparently, there was a party at Jackson Marcellos place on Friday. There's no way I would miss that. Plus everyone would drag me to it. This would be the first party of the year. Jacksons parents would probably be out of town. And he always managed to get weed or alcohol. He also had a pool. Everyone was invited, and almost everytime we all partied, the cops were called. But we were never caught. That's amateur stuff.

Other than that, nothing else happened.

Lunch was pretty boring. Everyone complained about their new classes. No one needed to catch up on summer events, because we had pretty much spent every minute of it together. We all either swam at my place or Maceys. Or we were road tripping across America. We also went out of the country a couple times. It was pretty lit. Or we stayed at my place, stayed up too late, and probably ate too much. Good times.

And somehow, none of us had classes together. Except for homeroom with Bex. I checked to make sure I had no homework. I could tell everyone groaned when I asked. Actually, Jonas and Liz probably got excited. They were complete nerds.

We all decided to meet up at my house and order takeout. Nothing else really happened. I changed into comfy shorts and we watched a bunch of movies. Until Nick decided that we should play truth or dare. He started the game.

"Ok," he looked around for his first victim. Macey squirmed. And then she knew she was up.

"Mace, truth or dare?"

"Alright, Madsen. Dare, and don't be a bitch." Nick smirked.

"Jump in the pool."

"With my clothes on?"

"Or you could strip?"

Macey stood up and got rid of her shirt and shorts.

"Yeah, Mchenry, take it off!" Grant yelled. Bex slapped him across the chest. Macey laughed as she ran to the pool. We all followed to watch.

"CANNONBALL!" We all backed up to avoid the splash.

Bex and I went upstairs to grab her some dry clothes to borrow.

"Alright, whos next? Morgan, you're up." Macey pointed to me.

"Bring it on."

After a while, everyone was yawning so we wrapped up the game. Everyone chose a couch and a cuddle buddy. I went into the kitchen to look for more snacks. Then I saw the clock and remembered it was a Monday night. Actually, it was a Tuesday morning. "SHIT. Guys, its 1 am. We have school in 6 hours!" I saw Liz jump up, no doubt that she was asleep and I woke her up.

"Well, I guess everyone can just crash here. There are three extra guest bedrooms, so figure out where you guys are sleeping. I have extra toothbrushes in the closet. Girls, you can borrow clothes in the morning. Sorry guys. Goodnight everybody!"

As I made my way up the stairs and to my closet to change into a sweatshirt, I heard nobody move. And as I crawled into bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. But an awful thought couldn't leave my mind.

School was going to be even worse tomorrow. yay...

 **Hi, its the author. Dont forget to review and give advice!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 5:45 sharp. This time I couldn't let the alarm squeal for an extra ten minutes because there were actually people in the house.

Sadly, it was only the second day of school, so I couldn't resort to sweatpants and a ponytail. So I crawled out of bed to go shower. Apparently, three other people were showering at the same time, so the water wasn't burning my skin off as I like it to.

Wearing my amazing robe, I could barely keep my eyes open. I went downstairs to get some caffeine. I took a sip and automatically woke up. But I crawled up the stairs to go finish my morning routine.

I decided to wear shorts again, but this time they were black. Macey chose a yellow crop top for me.

This time I straightened my hair. Sometimes I got sick of my light brown hair. I've considered bleaching it a couple times, but its too much upkeep. And everyone said I shouldn't. So for now, it stayed light brown.

I got changed and added another Cartier bracelet and a couple of Tiffany rings. I grabbed a white purse I put on my fake lashes and went downstairs to check on everybody.

The girls looked amazing. The guys still looked tired. I felt a little bad. So I said, who wants Starbucks. We all hopped into my range rover because we all wouldn't fit in the Mercedes. We were probably gonna be a little late, but its ok because anything for coffee. We also bought breakfast sandwiches. And accepted the fact that we were gonna be late. But we turned up the radio and sang as loud as we wanted to in our delusional state.

We finally pulled up to the school. Luckily we missed all the awful traffic from the rest of the students. So we all took our time walking into class. Because if you're gonna be late, take your time. But as we stepped into homeroom, I was shocked to see who was sitting in the desk next to mine. Little did I know that that would not be the last time we would see each other.

"Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter, glad you finally joined us. Please take your seats. I don't want to hear a sound." he looked around the class and added, "from anyone."

Class was boring but better than yesterday. At least we had a reading assignment. It was about living on your own or some shit. I probably could have written a better article. I've been alone since I moved here three years ago.

Eventually class got out. Me and Bex walked out together. Then all of a sudden some jackass decided to trip me. But I never hit the ground. I felt big, strong arms catch me. And they were covered in a black leather jacket. I got up and looked to see who had saved me from my almost extremely fatal fall. He had the most captivating green eyes. Its like they made time stop. And some gorgeous brown hair, that was messed up in all the right ways. Then, when I looked to his mouth, he wore a huge, satisfied smirk. He helped me regain my footing.

"So, do you like what you see?" he said, making sure to be hella cocky.

"I've seen better," I said adding a flirtatious smile. But then I had to stop myself. Because I remembered that I absolutely could not get into anything close to a relationship right now. I'm not sure my heart could handle it.

"Hmm, doubt it. Anyway, I'm Zach."

"Cammie." then as if remembering that we had places to be, I said, "what's your next class?"

"Math, with Thompson."

"Same. do you want to walk together?"

"Sure. but we gotta hurry. You're gonna have two tardies in one day."

"Wow, someone's observant. What do you think about Mr. Solomon?"

"He's, interesting… I guess."

"Where were you yesterday?"

"My family moved from Nebraska. I drove separately and got here late last night."

"That's cool. Well, here's the class. Ugh, welcome to hell on earth."

"Haha, where do I sit?"

"There's an empty seat next to me if you want to take it."

He smirked, and said in a low, sexy voice "I mean if you want me to."

God, he was hot. God, I needed to stop.

He took his seat right as the teacher walked in. Class began, and we couldn't talk for the rest of the period.

Not soon enough, the teacher said it was time to pack up. And that the homework was due in two class periods. Hopefully, no other teacher would assign anything else.

Also, Zach and I have had every class together until 5th period. Because then we had lunch. I asked Zach to sit with us. I felt like Grant and him would get along just fine.

"Hi guys!" we walked up to the table we had already claimed. Bex slid over so I could sit. Nick scooted over for Zach.

"So who is this stranger?" Macey asked as she stabbed at her salad.

"I'm Zach"

"He's Cammies night in shining armor. This morning he saved her from a life-threatening fall. He saved her from being embarrassed for her entire year!"

"And the award for most dramatic actress in the world goes to Bex!" I said, laughing as I rolled my eyes. Everyone joined in.

"So, is everyone going to the party on Friday?" Nick asked.

Everyone answered with of course, or duh.

"Whats this party you're talking about?" Zach asked.

Macey has started listening again.

"It's Jackson Marcellos party. They get wilder every year. His parents are somehow always out of town when he throws them. He always manages to get alcohol and weed. He has a pool. Everyone leaves a little drunk or high. And everyone's invited which means you have to be there." then she looked at me, Bex and Liz. "and we are all going shopping for new dresses and bikinis."

I rolled my eyes. For as full as my closet was, I hated shopping. But I agreed. I also had no choice.

"Well, if there are bikinis, I'm definitely in."

"Hell yeah, my brother!" Grant got up and they did the weird guy hug back slap thing. I would never understand it.

"Oh, I can drive everyone back to my place, since you all left your cars there. Just meet up at my car after last period.

"Deal," everyone said.

Too soon did the lunch bell ring. We all went to our next classes. Zach followed me all the way to the classroom. Suprise, we had another class together.

"Are you stalking me, Morgan?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Zach."

"Maybe it's not so bad. Maybe we could sit together again."

We did sit together again.

"I think fate keeps throwing us together, Zach."

We walked down the hall together. To our next class. Together. But this was P&E. the only interesting class of the day.

I walked out in another crop top, tight shorts, and my hair was thrown up in a messy bun. At least half of the guys' mouths dropped open.

"Damn Morgan." Zach came over with a smirk on his devilish face. Let's just say I had abs. And they were good ones too. And maybe a bit of an ass. Then Solomon walked in.

"Everyone, run 7 laps for warmup. Then in line to stretch. Go." so Solomon definitely meant business. He seemed much more interesting than in homeroom.

Zach caught up to me.

"where'd you learn to run like this?"

"Lots of volleyball practices. They are brutal. And Bex makes me run with her. What about you?

"Football back in Nebraska. Varsity team. But then we moved."

"You should try out for the team here. Grant plays too, and I feel like you guys will become good friends."

"Yeah, he's cool. Solomons glaring at us, race you the last three laps!"

I won, but Zach would tell anyone that we tied. I was getting ready to do the splits. Zach watched, and he looked like he was in pain just from looking at me. And as I continued to stretch, he just looked more uncomfortable.

"Alright, as you all know we will be learning how to fight. But the school won't let us call it that, so we will call it intense self-defense." and then I saw something that I never thought would happen. Joe Solomon smiled. Then he stopped. "Now well start on basic techniques. Choose your partner. That will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Zach looked at me and shrugged.

"Partners?"

"Sure."

I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow. I got changed and headed to my car. Zach caught me before I got to my car.

"Hey, what's your number Morgan?"

"Hey yourself. Here, hand me your phone," I added my number and a contact picture.

"You want to hang out later?" Zach asked, adding a little smirk. Damn, he always had a smirk.

"Yeah, ill text you an address. How about we meet at 430? Text me later, I've got people waiting for me."

"See you later"

I got to my car, and everyone was waiting for me.

"So cam, hows your new boyfriend?" Bex raised an eyebrow at me.

I unlocked the car and got in to turn on the ac. It was fucking hot outside.

"Trust me, we are _just_ friends. I can't mentally handle another relationship right now. Everyone knows that. Who wants food?"

We went to some fast food restaurant before I got back home. Everyone got their things and left. I started on the math. But I didn't finish it. I went to change into a little strapless dress. That made it feel like summer break still. We had been back in school for two days and I already wanted it to be over. I texted Zach and drove over to the little coffee shop.

I got there first, but Zach walked in after I had ordered.

"Hey" I waved to him

"Hi. what did you order?"

"Iced almond milk latte. They are the best, next to pumpkin spice lattes."

"Oh my god. You are the most basic girl I know." then he looked to the barista. "I'll have whatever she's having."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But, now I have to determine how big of a douchebag you might be." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Alright, so you play football, what position?

"Quarterback"

"I know your iPhone x is white, so there are two signs. Do you own any vans or thrasher?"

"Only one pair of vans, I swear"

He had switched out his leather jacket for a white tank top. He had really nice biceps. Not too beefy, but noticeable.

"Where did your leather jacket go?"

"It was way too hot outside for that."

"Do you ride a motorcycle?

"I've been thinking about getting one for a while."

"It would look good with your leather jacket. And I can 100% confirm that you are a douchebag. But a pretty nice one."

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie is actually a really nice girl. She wasn't all stuck up, despite the fact that she was dripping in designer brands. We stayed for like 3 hours, just talking about the little things. She seemed very guarded and didn't want to let too much personal information out. Maybe I would get to know more eventually. Maybe she was like me. She put on an act, where she's a badass and nothing can hurt her just so no one ever knows about the real her. I knew about that all too well. But when we moved here, I made a deal to myself that I wouldn't slip into my old habits. And I wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

 **Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I guess I never clarified this in the story, but these are basically the same characters with different personalities. Cammie has definitely changed the most in this story. And, eventually, you will know more about the characters, but Cammie is terrified to let anyone know too much about her. And I know this one is really long, but that's mostly because of all the dialogue. also, school is starting again, so I'm gonna try to upload at least once a week. what do you think will happen next? what do you like/dislike? dont forget to review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zachs pov**

I woke up at 6:15. School started at 7.

I went to go open my balcony doors to see if the sun had risen yet. The sky looked like orange, red and pink melted together. It was breathtaking. I never really got to see anything like this back in Nebraska. You wouldn't want to leave the doors open anyways, too many damn bugs.

I picked out an outfit before I got in the shower. Yesterday I noticed what most the guys wore. I had hardly anything to match, so I tried my best. I ended up choosing a black tank top and a pair of those tan pants that every guy seemed to own. Then I went to hop in the shower.

Steamed filled the bathroom as I stepped out of the shower. It was like I was a Greek god or something. I styled my hair and got dressed. I made sure to add my only pair of vans to the outfit. I went downstairs to grab some breakfast and my keys. I said goodbye to my mom and younger sister. Her name is Emily. Dad must've left for work already. I was almost to the garage when mom caught me. "Don't forget about our dinner guests tonight." I looked at her with a smile, "I would never, I love you, now I'm gonna be late." as I got to my car and couldn't remember a single thing she had said.

I pulled out of the driveway. I sped through the neighborhood, and the engine was crazy loud. Maybe Cammie was right. I was a bit of a douchebag. I smirked at the thought.

 **Cammies pov**

I walked into my garage to get in my car.

All of a sudden I heard some stupid sports speed down the street. I hated those obnoxious dick heads who think they're cool.

Anyway, I got in my car and drove to school. The ride was pretty boring, and my mind went back to yesterday during coffee with Zach.

I remembered the conversation. And the hoped that I didn't let anything too personal slip. I absolutely could not let him see the real me. The damaged, broken down me.

I have major trust issues. Probably because I've never had anyone to trust. Everyone in my life walks away. I'm terrified of people using my personal information against me. Because why wouldn't they want to hurt me? That's what people do. My mother has done a pretty good job of showing me what the real world is like. No one is there for you, and everybody cares about themselves. I'm still not even a sure one hundred percent that I trust my friends.

And then when Josh broke up with me, he used everything against me. He spread rumors about me. He told everyone that I was a huge whore just like my mother. Grant help me shut those rumors down pretty quick. And Josh ended up with a broken nose.

But Zach seemed different. Like he had some culture behind him. Maybe he had major regrets that he hid from society. What if we were both broken people, using cover personalities? What if he became a whole different person to hide from whatever it was that he wanted to hide from? And that's what terrified me the most. What if I did end up liking him? I know I would end up hurt. And I knew I was strong, but I was also sick of everything.

Wow, that is a lot. Then I thought, well what if he isn't broken. What if he's just a nice guy from Nebraska? I knew I couldn't think like that for long because that's how I wanted it to be. But enough shit has happened in my life to know that nothing is ever as it seems. And you'll never see the truest form.

I pulled into the parking lot. I had to lay on the steering wheel for a second, just to get my mind clear. I decided that I would be friendly to Zach, and if he was willing to let me in, then maybe I could let him in a little bit too. But it would take time. And for now, we were definitely just friends. That's just how it would be.

I decided not to go straight to everyone, but to the back of the school where Jackson Marcello stood with his crew. Then I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned to see Zach staring down at me.

"Hey" I waved up to him.

"Where are you going?"

I looked at him, deciding that he was cool and wouldn't tell. Maybe he needed something too.

"Follow me" as I've said, Jackson Marcello always had something on him, I already knew today was going to be a long one, so I went to go see what he had.

When I got there, he was taking a drag from a joint. I saw some vodka in his buddies hand. I can handle my alcohol better, so vodka it is.

As we got up to him, Marcello looked skeptical. "Hey man, he's cool," I said, pointing to Zach. I reached for the bottle and took a swig. It burnt as it went down my throat, and I could already feel the buzz. I thought about taking another but didn't want to risk it. Marcello looked at Zach and handed him the blunt. He took a couple of breaths.

"Thanks, man" they did the handshake thing, then we went to leave. Marcello called out to us "I better see both of you Friday night. Bikinis only" he said with a wink.

"You know I wouldn't miss it, I called back to him.

"Looks like I'm in," Zach said.

"Anyone who wants to go shows up, even the nerds. Also, who knew you were such a stoner?"

"You gotta have fun somehow. But I don't think you can judge, that was straight vodka."

"Let's just say I'm not a lightweight. Shit, we've gotta go." the bell had rung, and there was one minute until we would be late. And we were all the way in the back of the school. I looked to Zach, grabbed his hand, and said "race you!" I pulled him along. Then I dropped his hand to gain speed. He seemed even faster today.

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hall. It felt right, and that's how I know it was so wrong. Then she started running and dropped it. "Race you," she said. Looking over her shoulder. Not wanting to lose again, I ran at full speed.

We slowed down as we got to the door. As soon as we stepped through, the bell rang.

"Not late this time. Sit." his back was to the door. Its like he was a spy or something.

"I am so sorry Mr. Solomon. Zach called me earlier this morning saying he got lost and couldn't find the school. I went to go help him out. And he did just move here, it was the least I could do. Please don't be too mad at us. And yesterday was completely inexcusable of me. I apologize for that. But today, we weren't technically late." I saw her throw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Alright, Cameron. Please take your seat." Damn, she was good on the spot. He either believed her or didn't care enough to keep talking about it.

We had some boring lecture. I didn't listen. The bell took forever to ring. Soon, me and Cammie were walking out of the doors, on our way to math.

"Where did you learn to lie like that?" I asked her, with only a small hint of admiration in my voice.

"When the cops bust you enough times, you just get good at coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"And what happens if you don't?

"You get caught. And that's for amateurs. Or you run as fast as your legs can carry you. That's also why I'm so good at running.

The secret to lying is making sure that whatever you come up with is logical. He knows you're new, so it could have easily happened. But, some situations are trickier than others. And if there is evidence, that makes it even worse. But you eventually learn to cover it up, not get fingerprints, or count on your amazing lying ability. I've got some crazy shit that's gone down before. Maybe I'll tell you about some of them sometime." she added the last part with a wink. We walked into class and sat down.

The rest of the day was boring, up until lunch. We walked out and went to go sit with everyone. It might have only been two days, but I felt like they liked me enough to let me hang around. Cammie sat down next to Macey and I went to Grant. We had a class together, and he was pretty cool. He also was a linebacker in football, so he was trying out. As I thought about football, I thought about cheerleaders.

"Hey Cammie, you should try out for the cheerleading squad."

 **Cammies pov**

I almost choked on nothing.

"Are you serious!? I would never want to be one of the bitches."

"Hey! I used to be a cheerleader!" Bex sounded a little offended.

"You know I'm kidding. It could actually be fun. Are you guys trying out this year?" I looked at Bex and Macey. Liz would never, she's not really the athletic person. In pe last year, we were walking over to some people, and she tripped over her own shoelace. And her shoes were tied. If she was a cheerleader, the whole squad would go down.

Macey nodded as if she was agreeing.

"So I expect to see three girls and one guy at tryouts. They are all at the same time." grant pointed to us and Zach.

"Ok," we all said. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tina Walters walking towards us. She is the schools biggest gossip and has "sources" everywhere. They are usually wrong. And she was also extremely annoying. But I felt a little bit bad for her, she didn't really have many friends.

"Hi Tina," I said without turning around. I saw her jump a little bit.

"So is it true that you and the new bad boy are dating? I heard you guys were holding hands in the hall today." she gave Zach the look she always got when trying to uncover gossip.

"Yeah, Tina." I got up to go hug him, just to mess with her a little bit. "And we are also 6th graders."

"Yup Tina, you really got us. Good job super spy." Zach held his hands up in defeat.

Then, horror struck as I saw three people walk outside. They are three of the worst people to see us in this situation.

Josh walked up to us and saw my arms still wrapped around Zach.

"Wow, the little slut moves on quickly," Josh announced to anyone listening. But everyone was watching. His rat faced friend dillion came up to us, which luckily we were by Grant.

"Be careful with her, she's a wild one." he hissed. Dee Dee laughed at his remark. Grant stood up. Everyone backed up a little bit, they remembered what happened last time. Tina a far back, but close enough to catch all the gory details.

I took my arms off Zach and stood by Bex. Zach got up to stand by Grant. You could see the regret fill Joshs eyes, but that wouldn't stop him from starting a fight.

"Do you want to say that again, Josh?" everything was a blur, but I saw a fist swing. Then I heard a lot of fists hitting people.

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie came up to hug me, she seemed to be messing with some girl. But then three people walked out the doors and I felt her tense up. This wasn't going to be good.

As they walked up, some guy said something, and his friend followed. That must have pissed Grant off because he stood up and clenched his hands together. Cammie took her arms off me and stood by Bex. You could see in her eyes that she was scared, not just scared, but hurt by their words. She wouldn't dare let her face show it.

The guys squared up. Grant threw a punch but didn't let it hit anything. But Josh had already started swinging. He barely hit grant in the jaw before he could dodge the fist flying towards his face.

I saw his other friend swing at me but I threw his fist to the side and gave him a nasty uppercut to the jaw. I thought about giving him a swift kick to the ribs, but this was just a rich boy fight. Soon, someone would pull us off of each other. None of them could do anything to cause permanent damage. Except for Grant. He was huge. He had a good 4 inches on me, and I was hovering near 6'5.

I threw a couple good punches, knowing Devon wouldn't be able to do much more.

Jimmy was under Grant, and he showed no signs of stopping. We pulled him off. As I suspected, the principal was walking over to us. Everyone mouths had dropped. Cammie had something that looked like satisfaction filling her face.

The principal looked at everyone. He pointed to us and watched as Dee Dee struggled to help Josh up. Thank god no one was bleeding, because that would have made everything worse. "Everyone in my office. NOW!" he. Was. pissed. I saw Tina run away, knowing she would be just fine. I looked down to Cammie. She gave me a look that said, don't worry, I got this. So Cammie Morgan, you better become the best actress and save all of our asses.

 **Cammies** **pov**

I didn't stop the fight. Maybe because I wanted to see what would happen. So far, no one that I cared about had gotten got severely hurt. I know the other two had gotten one or two punches in. As we walked down to the office, I knew I had to become a Broadway star. This was going to be interesting.

As we were walking down the hall, I whispered to Zach, "you guys will be fine because Grant technically didn't punch anyone, so he didn't start the fight. And you were attacked. Leave everything to me, but mention that part for yourself when the chance comes. It'll make you seem like the victim." he nodded. We all walked through the doors together. We were not going down.

"Josh, Dillian, and Dee Dee, please wait outside. Everyone else, follow me." we cautiously made our way in.

"Mr. Elwood, we were just bystanders. None of us took part in any of the violence. We didn't want to take the chance of getting hurt" Liz pointed to Bex, Macey, Nick and herself.

"Mr. Madsen, why didn't you try to stop this brawl?" he stared down Nick as if no answer would be good enough.

"I definitely could have, but I was making sure the ladies were protected. Although I should not make excuses. It was my fault to fail to recognize that I should have stepped in." Nick looked sincere. But I knew he was almost as good as me with this stuff. Then Mr. Elwood looked at me.

"The boys were really protecting us. You would not believe the nasty things they said to me. " I was laying it on pretty thick. I added all the emotion to my eyes. Plus I wasn't lying about the entire fight. Just wait.

"You four may return to your lunch hour. Zach and Cameron, remain seated. Ms. Morgan, enlighten me."

 **Hi everyone! Don't worry, this chapter isn't finished, but I didn't want it to become much longer. The dinner is something that I want to be focused on because it's extremely important to the plot. The next part will be out no later than tomorrow. I'll see you in the next part. And, it may seem small, but THANKS FOR 200 READS! I love seeing people enjoy this story, I really enjoy writing and developing these characters. Also, don't forget to review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammies pov**

"We were all sitting at lunch. Tina Walters came up to talk to us. She thought Zach and I were dating, based off of some false rumors. I got up to hug Zach, just to mess around a little bit. Then, Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillian came outside and saw us. Heres a little background information- Josh and I dated for close to two years. Then we broke it off. From what I've seen and heard from him, he's not over it yet. Or he has just chosen to be a bully. They walked over to the table. I was still hugging Zach. he came over and called me a slut." my voice shook, not just for effect, but because I was really fucking sick of everything that had to do with Josh. I carried on.

"He slut-shamed me. I know this school has a no-tolerance bullying rule. I want to put an end to bullying, and make sure no one is ever called that or a variation of the disgusting word. I feel like you can play a major part in helping with that." I really meant that part. I know that I am strong. Every female, (and everyone else too) is. But I was extremely strong, from my past and everything in it. Joshs vile words had gotten to me. I truly never wanted anyone called that ever again.

"Thank you, Cameron. And I am sorry to hear about the relationship. Let me hear Zachs side, and we can go about finding a solution from there.

 **Zachs pov**

She really delivered. But part of me didn't think she was acting for some of it. Josh was a serious problem for her. From then on, I would make sure Jimmy was never a problem for her ever again.

"Everything Cammie has said is true. Grant stood up, which intimidated the two boys, at least that's what I had observed. I decided to stand with Grant, to increase numbers. I had no intention to hit anyone. Then Josh threw a punch at Grant, and they started their fight. I saw Dillian coming at me. I barely had time to register that he was about to knock me to the ground. I said what Cammie wanted me to say. But I didn't make it sound too whiny. Mr wood guy seemed to be going over everything.

"Zach, you should be punished for being involved in a violent act, but you were defending yourself and Ms. Morgan. I will let you off with a warning. But that is your only one. And, I understand that you are new to our high school, but that does not excuse a fight. If something does happen again, please alert the proper authorities. Do not continue to take the matter into your own hands. I will walk you out. I believe your lunch period is over, so head to both of your next classes. Hand these slips to your teachers." as we got to the door, he handed us papers.

"Gentlemen, and the young lady, please follow me." as they walked in, Josh gave a look meant to kill. The principal cleared his throat. Josh looked away.

I noticed Grant wasn't with us.

"Where did Grant end up?" I looked down to Cammie. She seemed ok now. But there's always more than what meets the eye.

"He went to the nurse. Probably said something about his knuckles." she looked at me as we walked to class.

"Smart move"

"Yeah. and thank you so much for defending me, you really didn't have to"

"Yes, I did. It was the right thing to do. Plus, I'm completely fine. You should have seen the other guy." we laughed. It was good to hear her laugh.

We reached our class and went inside.

 **Cammies pov**

I didn't think about much during my next classes. P&E was ok, and Zach made it way better. Even though we had just met, he seemed to make a lot of things better. Nothing was on my mind as I walked to my car. As I drove home, that quickly changed. I remembered the dinner tonight. Shit, I forgot what time it was at. Hopefully, I could catch Rachel before I had to go over.

When I pulled into the garage, I saw Mrs. Goode and Emily unloading groceries. I went to go talk to them.

Emily saw me first and yelled "Camel!"

"Camel? My name is Cammie silly. You are the cutest little thing ever!"

"I'm not little, I'm 9!" she put her hands on her hips. We both laughed. I saw Rachel walking over to us.

"Oh, you found Cammie! Hi dear." she went to pull me in for a hug, and I was ready for it. "We can't wait to see you tonight. Will your parents be joining us? I haven't seen them around." she looked concerned, but also very sad.

"No, sadly. My mom is on a work trip, and my dad is… no longer… with us." I said it, and it was ok. The words came out fine. I was fine, and I believed it this time.

"Dear, I'm so sorry to hear that." she pulled me in for a hug, and I honestly wanted it. And she also genuinely seemed sorry. She didn't just say it to make me feel better. "Well," she started, wanting to change the subject. Dinner is at 6 tonight. I hope you like Italian."

"How did you know that's my favorite?" I said with a grin. I really could eat Italian for the rest of my life. Along with Mexican food.

"I am so excited to talk more tonight, but those groceries won't put themselves away. Wouldn't that be a nice change. And cannolis take time." she smiled.

"You are truly an angel!"

"I probably should have asked already, but do you have any food allergies."

"Nope. well, I don't want to keep you any longer. I'll see you tonight. Goodbye guys." I waved goodbye to Emily, and she waved back so hard that her little arm would fall off.

 **Zachs pov**

Mom and Emily walked through the doors with groceries in their hands. I went to help.

"Oh Zach, would you move some of the spare boxes into another room? Remember, we have a dinner guest tonight."

So that's what she told me. I didn't bother asking who, because I wouldn't know. And although we had been here for like three days, it looked like Martha Stewart threw up in the living room. And everywhere else.

"Alright. I'll move those and start on homework. What's for dinner?"

"Italian."

"That's my favorite!"

"I know. Now get moving. They will over at 6."

I finished moving everything, so I started on the math that was assigned. Eventually, it was time to shower and be ready for the guests.

 **Cammies pov**

When I got home, I went into the longe to work on school stuff. At 5, I went to fix my hair and choose an outfit for tonight. I decided on a nice dress. At 5:45, I was ready, so I went to go wash the three dishes that were out. I should hire a maid.

At 5:55, I locked my door and took a 2-minute walk. Why did we all have such long driveways? After the treacherous walk, I made it to their house. I knocked and waited to be answered.

 **Zachs pov**

"Zach, get the door!" someone yelled. I made my way down the stairs but Emily beat me to it. I went to go back up to add some cologne but turned when I heard the strangest voice ever.

 **Cammies pov**

The door opened, and I saw Emilys beaming little face. "Cammie!" she wrapped herself around my legs. "You got it right this time, good job!" then I saw someone on the balcony above us. stairs. It was Zach. A shirtless Zach actually. I almost stopped breathing for a second. "Cammie? What are you doing here?" then he added a smirk. "You like what you see?" I was about to melt.

I regained some composure. "Maybe" I winked and he just kept that sexy smirk.

"Oh, I have some homework questions, could you help me for a sec?" he nodded to the stairs as if to say come up. Emily was still glued to me so I said " I gotta go upstairs really quick." she got up and bounced on her toes. "Ok." then she looked up to Zach and waved a finger as if to warn him. "Keep your hands to yourself, mister. Then she ran down the hall singing ZACHY HAS A CRUSH! I laughed as I walked up one of the winding staircases.

"What did you need to ask?" we moved into a hall, where we couldn't be heard.

"It's not about the homework, you already know that. Don't mention the fight during dinner. Or the weed. My mom will freak, and I don't want her worrying about me again. I can tell you later. I'll go put a shirt on." then he said a little louder, "thanks for the help."

I went downstairs and saw Emily waiting for me. "Come and see my playroom." I followed her through the house. It was like a home goods magazine threw up. We got to her playroom. There were glass double doors that lead into the bare room. There was a rug on the ground, and toys were thrown everywhere. Boxes were off to the side. The room seemed like my lounge without the fireplace. They probably had another one somewhere else. I had mine turned into a movie theater. Emily handed me a Barbie, but I heard heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Oh girls, time for dinner, you can play after." she seemed happy that Emily had someone to play with. "Alright. Let's go Cammie!" she grabbed my hand and we followed Mrs. Goode to the kitchen. Zach had come downstairs already.

When I saw the kitchen, everything looked phenomenal. We all sat down. Emily was to my right, and Zach sat across from us. Mrs. Goode served us, then sat with Mr. Goode.

"Let's eat, everyone!" we all dived into our meal. "Oh honey, you have outdone yourself once again." Mr. Goode said after he finished his first bite. "Thank you. So, Cammie, I take it you and Zachary have already met." haha, Zachary. I finished chewing to answer. "Yes. we actually have every single class together." she looked a little shocked at that. "Really? What classes interest you?" none. "There's a class called P&E that is very interesting. We are being taught advanced self-defense moves." Zach cut in. "or as our teacher calls it, 'intense self-defense' because advanced isn't allowed." everyone laughed and Emily said "I bet Cammie could win Zach in a fight" Zach rolled his eyes. I leaned down to her and said "I bet you could too." she laughed. I took another bite of the alfredo.

"Mrs. Goode, this is absolutely divine."

"Thank you, dear. And please, call me Rachel."

"And I'm Daniel, call me Dan." Zach's father said. I smiled at both of them.

Dan began to say something. "So Zach is extremely interested in the security department." Zach chimed in. "and it may sound silly, but being a secret service agent would be cool too. I could save the president. Or I would become a spy, and save the world from terrorist attacks."

"That's awesome. I actually am interested in joining the secret service, I think that stuff is fascinating. And if that doesn't work out, I'll become a spy. Apparently, there's a great training school called Blackthorne Academy. I would love to go there to learn fighting tactics." Zach stood up from his seat. "That settles it. Cammie and I are going to become the world's greatest spies, and save the world!" I laughed before taking another bite. He sat back down.

We talked about more things. Apparently, me and Zach were interested in the same colleges. Harvard and the University of California. Luckily no one asked about my parents. Rachel must have said something. It felt like a normal family dinner. Everyone just easily talked.

We all had finished our plates and carried them to the sink. I saw Rachel load the dishes in the dishwasher. She insisted I stopped helping, but I wanted to. We finished those. I brought smaller plates for everyone. I sat down, and she stayed in the kitchen

Rachel came back carrying the biggest tray of the fattest cannolis I have ever seen.

She saw the excitement in my eyes and sat one down on my plate. I could hardly wait until everyone had one. I took a bite. As I bit down, the flaky outer shell had the perfect amount of crunch. The ricotta filling was whipped so much that it resembled a cloud. And the shards of chocolate melted in my mouth.

"Oh. My. God." I realized what I had said and instantly covered my mouth. "Oh no, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip. I'm sorry." Dan laughed. "Oh Cammie, it's fine." Rachel seemed to take it as a compliment.

"Sorry. This is my favorite dessert, and I've never had anything close to this." Zachs eyes lit up. "It's my favorite too!" we finished our dessert and walked to the living room. Emily held my hand. "Can Cammie stay and watch a movie with us?" she looked to her mother with pleading eyes. "Ok, if Cammie wants to, she can stay. What do you say, dear?" Emily looked at me and jumped up and down. She said pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee as she bounced. "Alright, I can stay." she looked overjoyed. "Should we go down to the theater, or stay up here?" I didn't care. "whatever you want to do." Emily guided us to the theater and Zach walked beside me. "Thanks for staying," he whispered with his low, sexy voice. I smiled. We got down there and Emily demanded a romance movie. Zach rolled his eyes, but wore a smile. I voted with Emily. She chose the notebook. We settled into our own heated recliners.

Emily fell asleep before the movie was halfway through, so nothing too bad had happened. Zach carried her up to her room.

Soon the movie ended. We walked upstairs. At the door, Rachel pulled me into a hug and I shook Dans hand. Rachel pulled me aside. "How would you feel about dinner once a week? I can tell Emily absolutely adores you. You're truly a delight to be around." they actually liked me. "I would love to. How about Mondays?" she thought for a minute. "That would work out great. Ok, it's late, so Zach can walk you home. Please don't argue, I insist." Zach was probably about to protest. I could tell he was tired. I was fading fast too." "alright. And thank you so much for that exquisite dinner. Have a good night." we walked out the front doors.

"So who would have thought we were neighbors?" I started the conversation.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. What would Tina think?" we both laughed, remembering the insane day.

"She would pass out. What if she saw us drive together tomorrow? Do you want to?"

"Sure, that's a good idea. And thanks for not saying anything about school today. My mom really used to worry about me in Nebraska. You don't seem like the type to snitch anyways."

"Trust me, I'm not. Usually because if I heard about it, I was there too and I don't want to get in trouble. Plus, that guarantees you won't snitch on me." I added a wink. We walked up to my doorstep. I unlocked the door but turned back to him.

He leaned against one of the columns. "I'll pick you up at 6:50 tomorrow morning.

"I'll be ready. Just text me. Have a good night." I turned to the door and walked inside. Tonight had totally made up for today's events. I felt wanted and appreciated. I made my way up the stairs. Everything caught up to me and I was finally exhausted. I pulled my balcony doors open to let in the warm air.

 **Zachs pov**

I got up to my room and opened my balcony doors. Apparently mine and cammies rooms were next to each other. I felt the warm air settle in. I also felt my eyelids getting heavier.

Cammie walked into her closet and changed into a sports bra and booty shorts. Damn. there was nothing else to say. I ditched my shirt and walked away so I didn't seem like a stalker. She saw me walk away and gave a little wave. I smirked. Then I went to brush my teeth. I locked the doors. My eyes were closed as I fell onto the pillow.

 **Sorry everyone, this was longer than the other chapter. I decided to just make it a completely new chapter. I just love writing! Cammie is bonding with everyone. Zach and her are slowly bonding. Watch out ;) What did you like? Do you like the different povs? Review, and give any feedback. AND THANKS FOR 400 READS! It truly means a lot. I stayed up way too late finishing this, so I am going to bed. ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Zachs pov

I pulled up to her house.

I didn't understand why everyone had such obnoxiously long driveways.

In the light, I could see that her house was gorgeous. There were giant glass windows covering the first of four floors. There were archways over the door, where we stood last night and covering a porch. There was a pool house on the side of the house.

I turned and saw the massive front doors had opened. Not a minute late.

Cammie was making her way to my car. She saw my stare and slowed down. She gave a flirty little turn and threw her hair over her shoulder. Damn. her outfit was nice. Short and cropped. That seemed to be a signature look for her. I didn't mind.

"Hi," Cammie ducked down to get in my low car. "Wait, were you the one speeding down the street?" she sounded annoyed about it.

"Uhhhh, yeah…" I said, wondering why she was mad.

"Ok. I just think those people are annoying. And what if you had hit a kid?" she stared up into my eyes, probably trying to make me feel guilty somehow.

"I promise I won't ever do it again." I reached out my pinky. We shook on it. I saw her looking at my outfit.

"What's up, Morgan?" I asked.

"Do you want to go shopping later? I feel like you could use some help in the clothes department. You've got the whole bad boy vibe but from Nebraska. I also need to buy a new outfit for the party. How about we go to the mall after school?"

"Sounds like a plan. You wanna get some coffee?

"You read my mind," she said with a smile.

We got iced almond milk lattes.

Cammies pov

We pulled up to school just in time. Everyone saw us getting out of zachs car. Everyone would be talking about it by second period. And that was ok.

Every class was boring. We eventually got to lunch, but it always felt like it never came soon enough. Zach and I walked out to our table. Apparently, everyone was busy because only Liz and Jonas was sitting there.

"Hi guys." we all talked as we waited for everyone to show up.

Everyone had finally had shown up. Except for Nick. "What took everyone so long?"

"Uhhmmm, nothing…" Bex blushed and looked towards the ground. She never did that.

"Oh my god, you guys!" I looked over to Macey because that was getting a little weird.

"Wheres nick?" she looked up and I saw that her eyes were red. Then I knew, so I grabbed her hand and didn't say anything else. But she started talking.

"So Zach, have you been enjoying the LA life?

"It's definitely interesting, to say the least. There are a lot more people and things to do then in Nebraska. That was pretty boring compared to here."

"What have you and Cammie been up to? I saw you guys came to school together." she had a dangerous look in her eye, it suggested something that was completely untrue. I cut him off, worried about what he might say.

"We are actually next door neighbors."

"Yeah, Cammie came over last night. We had dinner together. And today we were going to the mall. Apparently, my look is too "Nebrasken".

Macey looked him over. "Sorry, but she's not wrong. We should all go together. We need to get stuff for the party tomorrow." I saw Grant shudder. He hated shopping, but if Bex was going, he would be there too. Macey saw him and got upset.

"Grant, do you suggest that we all rewear clothes. That's a fashion crime." she pretended to faint. But I couldn't blame her. Although I already have an extensive wardrobe, I would never be caught dead wearing an old outfit.

"I'll just help my guy out. Youll be looking fresh as hell when we're done." Grant smiled at Zach. "thanks, man."

We still had 45 minutes left for lunch. "Do you guys want to ditch this place and go find actual food to eat?" we went to Zachs ad Macey's car. Soon, an Audi R8 and a Mercedes rolled out of the parking lot. As we were driving, I wondered how had Zach had such a nice car. It seemed a little odd.

"Where'd you get the car? Also, follow Macey, she knows where we're going."

"Ok. My parents bought it as an I'm sorry we are moving, but please don't be mad gift. What about you?"

"My mom isn't really ever around, and she doesn't notice if her bank account is a little low. So for my birthday and Christmas, I buy myself an extravagant gift." I knew that the question was coming. But I think I was ok with him knowing.

It terrified me though, that I was ok with letting him know something about personal about me. We met like two days ago. And I know this is stupid, and written into every single damn fairytale, but Zachary Goode seemed different. Maybe it was his warm, welcoming family that drew me to him. Or just him. But maybe, all I really wanted was someone who would actually care about me. Maybe I began to believe that some people cared. That some people were good in this world. But right now I wouldn't let him know anything more. He would only touch the surface of what is Cammie morgans feelings.

Zachs pov

As she told me that, she looked a little uncomfortable. Like she regretted telling me that small part of her life. But maybe it wasn't small to her. So that was why no one else had come over with her last night.

We pulled into some place called pressed and walked inside.

"So what mall should we go to?" Cammie asked, attacking the fro yo she bought.

"Definitely the Beverly center. Bex started. "Fendi bikinis ladies?"

"What the hell is that store? Whatever, it sounds hot," I added a smirk. Cammie rolled her eyes. I know she loves it though.

"Just meet at the front doors after school. I'm with Zach so I don't have a car." Cammie said after finishing her food.

We drove back to school and walked to class. Everything was boring. And P&E was brutal.

"Listen up. We have a schedule that we will follow. This will be the first time we go over it and the last, so I recommend you pay attention. Today we will start the workout, and tomorrow we will go over technique. One day is a workout, the other will be technique. Eventually, we will start fighting. But not right now. I expect everyone to be eating correctly. Our bodies are machines, so fuel them." he paced as he talked. He was like a drill sergeant, spitting out the orders. "Todays workout will start with a three-mile run. Then you complete the list of exercises on the wall. After you have done both, take a five-minute rest. The weights room is available for full use. Then get up, and start running. Take note as I say this, these workouts get harder, and we will be tracking our progress. By the end of your senior year, I want to see improvement. Now get up and go."

I took off, knowing Cammie would be right beside me. The three miles were basically nothing. And although it wasn't that long ago, I forgot how much I enjoyed running. We finished the three miles and went to the weights room to start the workout.

Cammie had beat me in situps, push up, and burpees. And maybe even lunges. We went to rest.

"Damn Cammie, who knew you had some muscle. She laughed and rolled her eyes. And pretended to flex.

Most of the guys had their shirts off. I was hot so I took mine off too. Cammie was talking to some other people. Then she came over to sit with me.

"Its pretty hot." she lifted her shirt over her head to reveal a sexy sports bra. It had mesh on the front and said Victoria sport, whatever that was. She saw me staring. "Try to control yourself, Zach. "

"I'll try," I said with a smirk, just to mess with her.

"Damn, she has better abs then you. Sorry man." some guy said. Cammie looked like it was common knowledge.

We began running again, but on the third mile, the bell rang. Everyone went to get changed. I beat Cammie to my car.

"So I have no idea where this place is, "I said as I ducked into the car.

"I'll put it in maps. Also, here's some advice, unless it's going on your card, don't mention the price. We may have a shopping problem, but none of us will admit it."

"Ok," I chuckled. "I won't say anything." Astroworld was on the radio. Cammie went to turn it up.

"I love this song," we both said. We started rapping along. The song finished as we pulled into the parking lot. There were more Lamborghinis, Porches, Mercedes, Audis and Rolls Royces then I could count. So this was Beverly Hills.

"Fair warning, everyone in here is a bitch, so be prepared." I nodded my head. I got out and opened the door for her. I offered her my hand to get out. She took it.

"Thank you, what a gentleman," she said with a flirty laugh. But then she dropped it.

"Holy shit, it's hot out here. Let's go find the ac." she agreed and we walked inside. We found everyone else and began the adventure to redo my entire closet.

We started at Bloomingdales. The girls started arguing about what to get. Grant came up to me and we walked over to a pants display.

"What size?" grant glanced over to me.

"30." he threw 5 pairs of skinny jeans at me. Most were tan and black.

He gave me a couple of other styles and some shorts

"We should probably just go with summer clothes right now. The girls will make us come back for fall clothes."

"Whatever you say, man. Hey, those Adidas shirts are cool." we went over and got way too many shirts. Then we saw the girls coming up to us. All 4 of them had their arms full of clothes. Cammie gave her pile to Bex. She walked up with a black shirt. It had the word thrasher written on. Oh god.

"You have to get this. I'll even pay for it." she pulled the puppy dog eye on me. God, she was good.

"Ok, fine. Wait, are all those clothes for me?

"Mostly. We picked some stuff for us too. Youll see it at the pool party" Macey said.

The girls got us checked out. I think the bags weighed more than Liz. She was an actual stick, and barely hitting 5 feet. And I didn't even want to see the total. My mom would probably freak out about this. And since we didn't stop at that store.

We went into a shoe store and bought 6 pairs. We went into Gucci. I bought a belt. That probably wasn't the smartest. As we entered Louis Vuitton, I saw grant shudder. He was over this. We sat outside. Macey and Cammie ended up with two bags for themselves. We were walking past Tiffany and co. Cammie froze.

"I have to go in there." it was like she was in a trance. I laughed and followed her in.

She looked at about a dozen necklaces before choosing a silver one with a huge diamond charm. But then she walked over the bracelets. She put her hand on the case.

"I cant. I shouldn't. We still need swimsuits. And my mom would definitely notice. It's just so beautiful." she was longingly staring at a rose gold bracelet that wrapped around itself. It was also 7000 dollars. She definitely needed that for her birthday.

We walked into Fendi. Cammie picked out four bathing suits. And they all seemed tiny.

Cammies pov

My arms were about to fall off. Either from the bags, the workout, or both.

We went back to zachs to put everything away. His room was a lot like mine, but very bare. He put on a fashion show. He managed to mismatch everything we had bought. But he looked hella good.

I looked in his closet. It was massive, like mine, but barely even full. I had forgotten what an empty closet looks like.

"You want to go swim? I've got to put my stuff away. And maybe I can get your approval on a new swimsuit or two." he gave a dirty look of agreement. We walked downstairs and ran into Rachel.

"Hi mom, we're going over to cammies. Ill text you if I might be late for dinner. Also, me and cammies friends are going to a party tomorrow. Trust me there will be no alcohol." I almost lost it with the last part.

"Ok guys, have fun." she must have been cooking something because she rushed off to the kitchen. And it smelt like heaven. We walked back out to his car to grab my things

"It might be quicker to drive," Zach said and added a smile. Jesus, he was always good looking. I got in the car.

It was literally a thirty-second drive. We unloaded everything.

"My room is on the second floor. I said to Zach as he made his way through the door. He held some bags in his hands. My voice echoed throughout the empty foyer. Maybe Rachel would help me decorate one day. I went to open french doors that lead to the pool.

We dropped the bags in my closet. "Do you want the grand tour?" he nodded. I took him into my closet. It was a mess. "Holy shit, you have so many clothes!"

One wall is completely covered in shoes. The other three walls had shelves that lined the top of the closet that was filled with purses. The cupboards were overflowing with shirts and various tops. There's a bunch of drawers filled with mini skirts and shorts. The island was filled with drawers of sunglasses and accessories.

There was a full-size mirror on the door.

"This is just one of the closets. Here, ill show you a guest room and you can change. Come back when you're done." he said ok as I walked back into my room. I ended up with two Fendi bikinis, a channel and a Louis Vuitton. I walked out in the Fendi one. The bottoms were very tiny, with the logo all over. The top was about the same. I looked at myself. My ass is poppin.

Zach was sitting in a chair. He turned. His mouth dropped. I went over and picked it up off the ground for him.

"This one is good." he couldn't keep his eyes to himself. And I didn't mind at all. Then I remembered when we first met.

"You like what you see?" I tried to smirk but failed miserably.

"I've seen better," he smirked effortlessly.

"Doubt it."

We laughed and led him down to the pool. Then all of a sudden I felt my feet leave the ground. And I was dangling upside down. I saw the cement and knew what was coming. For a second, we were both weightless.

We were flying.

But then we were brought back down to earth and the cold reality hit me in the face. It was actually really refreshing for how hot it was outside.

We splashed around like five-year-olds. We did a handstand competition. Zach could hold his breath for the longest. We held a cannonball contest. And I didn't care that we were almost adults. I had so much fun.

Bu both of us were tired, probably from P&E, so we grabbed floaties out of the pool house. We layed out on them and tanned. We asked more deep questions, like what would you do with a million dollars? If you had to save the world, how would you do it? What's your favorite animal? What's your second favorite food? It was like the coffee shop. That felt like years ago, not just two days.

I was probably becoming too attached, but Zach seemed to want to be around me. I had to remind myself that he was ok. Well, he might be ok. We both just needed more time to get to know each other.

I could feel a sunburn, so we dried off.

But our night wasn't over yet. Zach stayed over. We decided to order Italian. The door rang and I went to answer it. I was still in my swimsuit. Probably not my best choice. Zach came to help with the food. The guy gave us a look. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist. "Thanks, man." he handed the guy a tip. I closed the door and we walked into the kitchen.

We ate on the couch. After he finished, Zach turned to me.

"We never finished the tour."

"Ok, well this is the living room." we walked to the dining room. "I don't remember the last time this was used. The kitchen is right through the door." we walked over to the lounge area. "This is my personal library, basically." Zach looked around in awe. "Do you read much? He asked. "I love it. But I've only read under half the book here. But I have most of the classics. What about you?"

"I actually love reading. To kill a Mockingbird is my favorite. But I never have the time.

Cammie, this is amazing. Did you design it yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty proud of it."

We moved on to see the personal gym and spare bedrooms. The fourth floor wasn't that exciting. I was planning on transforming it eventually. Lastly, we made it to the movie theater.

"Do you want to watch something?" Zach gestured to the seats. We sat down and agreed on a movie. Zach wanted infinity war. I only let him win because yesterday he sat through the notebook.

Both of us fell asleep, exhausted from our long day. At three am, we woke up. Zach took one of the guest rooms. We took showers and fell asleep for three hours.

After I had finished getting ready, we went to his house. I picked out an outfit for him. He looked like he had been here his entire life.

Hi everyone! Sorry, I haven't updated, I've had writer's block. I'm pretty tired from writing this, its 2 am right now. Review and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Cammies pov

School went by in a daze. Nothing caught my attention.

I was way too excited for tonight. This was our last first week of school party. And Zach would be there. I think this was finally going to be the year we got busted. Everything was going to be wild.

The girls went home with me. Macey had carried this huge bag into my house. I had no idea what could be in there. We sat out and tanned for like three hours. Then we went to get ready. I put my hair in a ponytail because every single year, I ended up in the pool whether I wanted to be or not.

We finished getting ready. The mysterious bag was full of bikinis and mini dresses. Everyone had a fashion show, and we decided on our looks for the night.

Bex wore a halter top and high waisted bottoms. It was a deep red. There was a massive cut out on the top. On the sides of the bottoms, there were a bunch of ties that crossed. It was pretty hot. She chose a white mini dress that was extremely see through. Honestly, I expected nothing less.

Macey's swimsuit was like the one I wore yesterday, but white instead of brown. She never ended up in the pool, so the color was safe. She chose a gorgeous strappy yellow dress. I didn't think anyone would have ever been able to pull that color off. But Macey proved me wrong, as she often did with many of the outfits she wore.

Lizs look was comical. She walked out in a green one piece. I knew that wouldn't work. Plus, she could live a little every once in a while.

"Lizzy, follow me," I pulled her back into the closet. I pulled open a drawer of bikinis. They never really saw the light of my closet anymore. They were either too small or pretty modest, which wasn't really my style. But they would be perfect for her.

I pulled out some options. There was a striped black and white set that caught Lizs eye. It was like Bexs but actually covered. But it did have a really cute back. She changed into it but still looked uneasy. I gave her one of the few tee shirts that were in this closet ( I had my crop tops for summer, everything else was in another closet) and a pair of high waisted shorts with no rips. "You can keep the shorts on the entire time, but you need to show off your fantastic body." she still looked nervous. But I gave her a smile. "Everyone needs to see you." I opened the door. The girls were sitting on some chairs. But it was the guys who had caught my attention. And Zach, who was looking pretty fucking fine. Stop that. Liz ran into me. Everyone started hollering because Liz was a total snack. There were a bunch of "give us a turn," or "yes girl, work it". But Liz only had heard what Jonas had said. "Look at my girl." awww. She went over and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone was shook. That was bold, especially for her. I knew tonight was going to be fun. I got changed into the same Fendi bikini as yesterday. No one other then Zach had seen it, so it was fine.

I walked out in a short, backless black dress. It was extremely tight. I knew everyones eyes were on me. I could feel Zachs eyes eating me up. And I loved it.

"What's everyone waiting for? Let's go."

The girls drove with Liz. The guys went with Jonas. Except for nick. They had become the designated drivers because neither of them would drink. The same couldn't be said for the rest of us.

We pulled on to the street with every window down. The warm air was soothing. As we drove closer, you could hear the music. Jacksons house was bigger than mine. It sat on its own hill, so we wouldn't disturb anyone. The gates were opened for us and we made our way up to the castle. Cars filled up the lane. We all got out and made our way to the back of the house

People filled up the yard. Everyone had some kind of drink in their hand. One of Marcellos friends was handling the music. There was a dance floor somewhere. Jackson walked up to me. Over the years, we had become buddies. And he knew exactly what I liked. "Hello, Cammie Morgan". He looked me over and shoved a drink in my hand. He was high or tipsy. Probably both. I took a sip. "Holy shit, that's straight gasoline." he laughed. "Bitch, I know." then he looked to Zach. "Bruh, I swear we've met before. What's your name man?"

"I'm Zach, bro." Marcello led him to the DJ booth and took a mic. His friend stopped the music. "Ladies, gentlemen, boys, and girls… listen up," his speech slurred a little bit, and he swayed as he stood. He clapped Zach on the back. "This is my g… ZACH! Let's show him how we do it here!" the crowd screamed, and went wild. He led Zach back to me.

Everyone decided to go find weed or alcohol. Grant found a joint. Macey and Bex were sipping on something. I had almost finished whatever Jackson gave me, so we went to get more. Zach rolled one, and we shared our first joint together. I know, so cute.

Everyone moved to the dance floor, and I was feeling great. Bex and I graced the dance floor with our amazing moves. Zach and I danced, and all I will say is that Macey would have fainted. It was pretty obvious she thought we should be together. I heard the DJ start to talk, and I led the group closer to the entrance because I knew what that meant.

"EVERYONE STRIPS OR YOURE KICKED OUT!" that would mean lose the clothes and jump in the pool. I slipped out of my dress and unzipped my heels. The girls did the same, except for Liz. She kept her shorts. We put our stuff in the car and ran back to the party.

I moved over to Zach.

"HEY!" I was a little drunk, or high, so I kinda yelled at him.

"Hey to you. I'm guessing you don't want me to mention the pool yesterday, right?" he leaned down, his deep voice just a little slurred.

"Yeah. the girls would freak. And I don't want rumors starting."

"Understandable. Also, you are killing me in that bathing suit" I gave him a satisfied look and turned to talk to the group. "The night is young, let's regret everything in the morning."

As we got back, Zach grabbed my hand. We made our way to the pool. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around Zach. I leaned in but decided against a kiss at the last second. I just tucked my head into his shoulder. It wasn't the alcohol taking over. He ran to pool and jumped in with me. Marcello and his group joined us. Bex, Grant, and everyone joined us. We did chicken fights. I drank way too much pool water. We dried off and got some more drinks. Zach led me to the dance floor. All I could tell was that the music kept getting louder, and Zach kept me upright. I made myself stop drinking because I was drunk. And it took a lot to do that. But I held my tongue, not saying anything embarrassing or regretful.

We stayed for maybe another hour. It was three am. Mostly everyone had left. It was 2 am. I said my goodbyes, and we walked to the

"Everyone meets at my house" I called out. They already knew. Liz drove us home. We sang a bunch of songs. Liz was amazing for dealing with all of us. I wonder how Jonas was holding up because Grant was already pretty wild. Zach probably just hyped him up more. During the party, they had gotten along like brothers.

Liz tried to help carry us to the door. Bex and I were holding onto each other, laughing at something like it was the best joke in the world. The dresses and shoes were left in the car, they would sit there until the morning.

From the past years, I've learned to have ibuprofen and water at the ready. Everyone downed some. Liz ordered Chinese. Everyone knows that's the best hangover food.

We decided to wait in the hot tub. We were still in bathing suits. Bex sat with Grant. Jonas was next to Liz. Macey sat alone. I wondered what was happening with her and nick. I sat with Zach, and his arm had found its way around me again. I didn't mind. Everyone talked about what had happened earlier that night.

"Liz, I didn't see much of you guys tonight. What did you do? Bex looked at the pair. She couldn't really seem to focus on much.

Jonas answered instead. "We mostly just hung out in the pool house. It was pretty crazy out there." Liz blushed. I had noticed she had walked out with no shorts on. Macey did too because she winked at them. Someones phone rang. It was Lizs. She and Jonas jumped out and went to grab the food.

"So are we all staying here and watching movies?" someone had asked. Every time we partied on a weekend, everyone crashed at my house and we watched way too much tv. We've found that this was the ultimate hangover cure. And once we were sober enough, we went to the store and bought all the food we wanted.

"Yup." Liz called us from the doors. The food was finally here. We turned off the jets and walked inside. There was so much food. I got white rice and orange chicken, my favorite combo during times like this. Everyone migrated to the dining room. I was not going to get stains on my couches.

Water was chugged and the food was passed around. Soon, we had finished. We went into the living room and turned on the tv. Some show was turned on. I'm pretty sure Zach and I were the only ones who watched for more than ten minutes. I curled up next to him. I was still in my skimpy little bikini, and I was growing cold. But I was also too lazy to grab a blanket. Zach was better anyways. He happily let me lay on him, and my eyes drifted to someplace else.

Zachs pov

She had fallen asleep on me. Jesus, she was adorable. She had curled up on me. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to keep her warm. I wasn't able to fall asleep, as much as I had wanted to. My mind was racing. I thought back to the party when we were jumping in the pool. It seemed like she was going to kiss me. And on the dance floor, she was not definitely not being shy. So I came to the conclusion that she liked me. But I wouldn't push it. I didn't want to make her answer before she wanted to. I've noticed she's very reserved with her feelings. We were more than friends. It was complicated. So I made up my mind to be happy with what she would give me. I also knew that I had to hang out with Marcello again. My eyes fell shut.

I woke up at two pm. My mother was probably freaking out. I texted her-

 _We got home safely last night. The party went really late. All of cammies friends and me crashed at her place. I'll be home at one point. Love Zach._

Bex and grant woke up next. Bex saw Cammie laying on me and gushed. I rolled my eyes. Macey was up not long after. Grant came up with a great idea to scare Cammie awake.

"She really would sleep until 5 pm if we let her." Macey yawned as she talked. Grant told us his plan. "Yell Cammie on 3. 1...2...3!"

CAMMIE!

She bolted up and jumped off my lap. "What's going on!" she looked around the room, frantically. Then she realized what we had done.

"You are all assholes." she pointed to Grant, somehow knowing it was him. "Especially you" everyone laughed, but Jonas had his priorities set straight.

"So what's the plan for food?"

"I know everyone wants to shower. So go home, get ready, then we all meet back here. How about ihop for food?" everyone agreed with Cammie. We all made our way to the door. I made sure to grab my shirt because my mother would have a heart attack if I walked through the door without one. Emily was the first one to see me.

"How is your girlfriend? She is really pretty." Emily hugged my legs. She was so small and precious. "I know she's pretty. But she's not my girlfriend, you little rascal." I played with her hair, and mom walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dear. Oh, you need a shower. I'll let you go do that, then we'll talk." I laughed as I turned to go to my room.

I got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Where did you get that outfit?" mom asked as we sat at the bar.

"I went shopping yesterday with everyone. That's why Cammie was here."

"Oh yes, I remember seeing her. Where were you Thursday night?"

"I and Cammie hung out. We watched a movie and fell asleep. Then in the morning, we came back so I could change. Then we went to school together. You know where I was last night."

"Ok, I'm glad you're making friends. Just don't fall back into your old habits."

"Thanks. I'm going back to her house. Everyone is going to ihop."

"Alright. Be safe."

I walked out the door, back to see Cammie.

Cammies pov

I had finished my hair and was going back downstairs. I heard a knock at the door. It was Zach. As he stepped in, I know we were both admiring each other looks.

"Hi." I broke the silence.

"You clean up pretty nice, Morgan."

"You're not so bad yourself." we walked to the lounge. We started talking as we waited for everyone else.

"Was your mom mad that you've been gone so much lately?"

"Nah. she's happy that I'm making friends. They really like you, you know. Emily will go insane that you're coming over again. And she's not the only one." he added a smirk at the end. I got a good feeling inside. They liked me, and Zach was excited to have me in his house again.

"Yay. I'm excited too. Also, if I did anything at the party last night, I'm sorry."

"Trust me, I didn't mind at all." he smiled. "But, could you make me buddies with Marcello? He's the shit."

"Oh, he definitely likes you. You're probably on his list."

"What's his list?"

"You're always invited to the parties. And he tells you where his stash is at the school. Believe me, he only gives that information out to the real ones. Don't worry."

"Awesome. Then that means he will be here for your party."

"What party?"

"You've never thrown a party?" Zachs eyes were filled with disbelief. "That will be changed. Zachary Goode is here now, and he has the best ragers. Marcello will be shook after he comes to this party."

"Alright, but it needs to be at least two weeks away. There will probably be another one thrown. This is the prime season for a party."

The door rang and I went to answer it. Macey stepped inside. She didn't look like that wild night at all.

"So what were you guys doing last night?" I know what answer she wanted. But I gave her the same answer as before.

"Sure" she rolled her eyes, knowing I would give her nothing more.

Once everyone arrived, we piled into my car. Zach controlled the radio, and we all had one hell of a concert on the way to three pm breakfast. But that's how weekends worked for us.

Grant and Zach had a pancake eating contest. Grant won. He had a gut of steel but still managed to have abs almost as good as Zachs. I ate one pancake. That was enough for me. After three pm breakfast, we went to Starbucks because I needed coffee. The car was pretty quiet without the guys rambling about a random topic. We went to a grocery store and loaded up on the snacks. We also grabbed ingredients for steak, because Bex claimed she could cook it as well as Gordon Ramsay.

We wheeled the cart over to the checkout stands. Our groceries were kinda weird. It consisted of steak, veggies, and a shit ton of candy and popcorn.

Back at the house, we played some games like the four-year-olds we all truly were. Duck duck goose was by far the best. And Jonas won. He was the least athletic out of everyone. We played a few rounds, then moved everything down to the theater.

After two movies and at least seven bags of popcorn, everyone was feeling hungry for dinner. Bex started on the steak, and the house smelled amazing. Eleven o'clock dinner is always the best dinner, no matter what anyone says. After that, we finished another two movies. My head leaned on Zach. We were all tired. And school was creeping up on us. Everyone except Macey and Zach left. Tomorrow was the awful catch up on homework day.

They each went to a guest bedroom. Macey borrowed some pajamas. I changed into my preferred PJs, booty shorts and a sports bra. I layed down, knowing my sleeping schedule was absolute shit. Eventually, sleep won.

We ate a pathetic breakfast. It was some random cereal in one of the cupboards. Macey left to go home, but Zach stayed. We had every class together, so all of the assignments were the same. Eventually, we finished that and went to the lounge to read. It was nice to have someone with me. We sat on the sofa together. As soon as we opened our books, we fell into the fictional worlds and escaped our real one.

"Be ready at 6:50. I'll pick you up this time." I stopped reading to tell Zach. He nodded, and I devoured the words again.

At 5, Zach left. His mother probably thought I was insane. I decided to do a quick little workout. I prayed that would start the week off right. I also cleaned the kitchen, dining, living room, and theater. I was pretty proud. But I was definitely hiring someone to finish everything. There was also the pool house.

I went to my room and watched tv. At 9 o'clock, I turned the tv off, knowing that waking up the next morning would be literal hell.

 **Don't worry, Cammie will not turn into an avid smoker or drinker. shes just being a stupid teen living her life. And there will be much more Zammie in the future. Don't forget to review, and keep enjoying the story :)**


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**Cammies pov**

I had survived my first week of school. Now I just had to get through approximately three thousand more.

The steam and heat from my shower woke me up. I just stood there, not yet ready to face the world yet. I went through the weekend in my head. I thought about everything I had said and was happy with what I hadn't said.

I drove up to his house at 6:50. I texted him-

 _Out front._

He walked out the door. He was still trying to zip up his backpack. I admired how nice his arms were in that tank top. Those are my favorite thing he wears. or nothing in that case. I unlocked the car and he got in.

"Hi…" he stopped to look at my outfit.

"Goodmorning. Straight to the literal embodiment of hell, or coffee?" I looked at him like I was his driver he played along.

"Definitely the coffee. But I have meetings to get to, so make it snappy." we burst out with laughter. That was the best way to start a morning.

Since the first week was over, classes definitely got way busier. By the third period, I already had at least three hours of homework.

At the end of the day, my backpack weighed more than me. I drove Zach back, and we worked on our homework on the couch in the lounge.

"My mom says to get excited for dinner tonight. I m sure she has outdone herself again, so be prepared."

"Make sure to tell her thank you for me. Dinner was amazing last time."

"I will. If you don't mind me asking, will I ever get to meet your parents?"

I made sure my face didn't show new emotion. It was easy. This is what you've wanted. He's interested in your life. He would need to know eventually.

"Well, my dad is...no longer with me. He passed away four years ago. And if she was here, I don't think you would want to meet her. She would probably be drunk. Her current fuckbuddy would probably be with her too. It's kinda problematic."

"No. its ok. Thanks for telling me. I really appreciate it." I gave him a shy smile. As I had said all that, I almost wanted to tell him more. But I didn't want to dump all my problems onto him. But he seemed to get it. And he also seemed to know how hard it is for me to open up.

"So does Zachary Goode have any deep secrets?"

 **Zachs pov**

She had shared something. It was only fair that I do the same.

"So, you know when we got in that fight? You remember what Dillian had looked like. And he's massive." she shook her head, to show she was listening. "I had barely done anything to him. Anyways, back in Nebraska, I didn't have the best of friends. I got in a lot of fights, and they usually just helped me out. That's why I knew exactly what to do." she had a look on her face as if some dots had finally connected. I carried on.

"One night during summer, my family was coming back from dinner. The door was open and the lock was busted. We hadn't lived in the best neighborhood. My dad walked in front of us, but I was already ahead of him. Emily called for me but I shushed her. I crept through the front door, almost silent. I had no idea what anyone could want.

A flist flew around the door. It hit me in the jaw, but I recovered and punched him harder. I got him to the floor. I was ready to break his arm." Cam gasped.

"I realized who it was. They were some kids that I owed weed to. Eventually, the others came down the stairs with my stash in their hands. All I remember was a fist hitting something. Sickening snaps filled the air. My dad came in and pulled me off. The cops came. I went to jail. Two guys went to the hospital. I was only there for two days before I was bailed off But any time I looked at my bruised knuckles, it reminded me of what I had done, the monster I let out of me. Emi-

Cammie cut me off. She pulled me into a hug. "Don't say that about yourself. Ever again. You protected your family. What do you think could have happened if you hadn't been there? Wait, don't think." I was about to say something, but I was cut off. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. Her lips touched mine, softly at first. I realized what she was doing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed the unnecessary space between us. She crushed her lips into mine as if she had been waiting an eternity for this. A craving had been filled. I ran my hands up and down her waist. She moved up farther on my lap. I felt her pull away. I never wanted her to leave. We sat there holding each other as if letting go would destroy our fragile little universe.

"Zach" she stared into my eyes. I got lost in them. "You are a hero. You saved Emily, your mother, and father. You have also saved me." I watched her lips as they moved. I neede more. I cupped her face. She grabbed my belt loops and scooted in closer. "Jesus Cammie," I said in the low voice that made her go crazy. I sat up, and she was twisted around me. I lost my shirt, I felt way too hot. We never broke apart once. I climbed up the stairs, my grip never slipping. she just kissed me even harder.

As we walked through her bedroom door, she moved to my neck. It was intoxicating. I gently laid her down on the bed, as if she was made of glass. My hands moved up and down her slimmed legs. They found their way underneath her shirt. Her legs curled around me again. Her waist was tiny in my hands. I had almost wrapped my fingers around her bra, imagining what could happen. But then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong, did I go too fast?" panic filled my voice. What had I done? Had I scared her away?

"You are... Beyond perfect." she laid her hand on my bare chest. "I had to stop myself. I don't know if I can let myself get any closer right now. But I think we both know I would be lying if I said I didn't want more." she gave me a sexy look. Neither of us stopped. She jumped into my arms and gave what I felt was going to be the last kiss for a while

"For you to remember."

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Cammies pov**

He sat me down.

That would probably be the last time for a while.

Whatever that was, I could tell we had both been wanting that for a while. Actually, it was complete, raw need. So while I figured out what was going on in my head, the next couple of weeks might become actual torture.

We walked into my closet. I checked myself for anything and Zach did the same. We would be going to dinner soon with his family. I saw the time. We needed to get going. Zach picked up his homework. We walked downstairs and he picked up his shirt. I almost didn't want to see him put it back on. He covered those amazing abs of steel.

I locked the doors. I looked around and did the stupidest thing to do in public. But no one would see us from my long ass driveway. I reached up and grabbed Zachs collar. His hands knew to go straight to my hips as if that's the only place they belonged. But instead of the hungry, ravenous kisses we had shared earlier, this was sweet and fragile, as if we couldn't bear, didnt dare to harm one another. "Not a word," I whispered in his ear.

"I would never," he smirked. we walked over. Emily opened the door. She wrapped her arms around both of us. Then she grabbed our hands.

"Zach, mom says you're in trouble and Cammie, you too. You guys are late for dinner." she sounded extremely serious

"Oh no Zach, we better hurry!" we both pretended to run into the dining room.

"Mom, please don't be too mad. The piles homework is insane." Zach was clasping his hands together. He was on his knees, pretending to plead. I joined him on the floor.

"Rachel, I'm begging you, the homework is truly brutal! Please have mercy on us." she pretended to look furious with us. But she broke into her heartwarming smile.

"As long as it never happens ever again. Now get up here." she pulled both of us into a hug. "go sit down."

Emily sat in between Zach and I this time. The meal was even better than last time. I couldn't tell you anything more other than my taste buds had exploded. It was almost better than the snack I had earlier.

During our conversation, cheerleading and football were brought up. Tryouts were this week on Thursday. Shit. Me and Bex are gonna have to work our asses off.

Emily dragged me and Zach into her playroom. We played house. She was slowly becoming the little sister I thought I would never get. She also begged for another movie. Of course, I couldn't say no. she had also pulled the puppy dog eyes on me. Rachel and Dan decided to skip out on the movie. Emily led us down to the theater. I didn't pay attention to what movie she chose. But she curled up on my lap. I was honored to be chosen as the chair.

Sometime during the movie, I felt an arm snake around my small shoulders. I leaned into him, trying not to disturb a sleeping Emily. He stood up to take her to bed. She woke up just enough to say "Cammie, hug." I wrapped my arms around her tiny little body. "Goodnight sweetie." she curled up into Zach's arms. He walked to the door, and I followed. He walked to her room and laid her down. My heart was going to explode, they are so sweet. He leaned into his parents room. I didn't hear what Rachel had said, but Zach sounded embarrassed. I had a smile on my face as he walked out. He took me by the waist and led me down the stairs. the front door shut behind us.

We ran through the yard with our hands together, as if we were thirteen. It felt like we were carefree. The porch came to view, and we walked inside.

I was ready to pounce on him. I needed more. But I had told him that I needed to think over things. Right now my focus would be on making the cheer squad.

"What did your mom say?"

"Be safe" he rolled his eyes. I couldn't hold myself back for any longer. I pushed those other thoughts out of my mind. I looked to the stairs. "Race you." I launched up the stairs, trying to get anything close to a head start. When we got to the top, my feet left the ground.

I spun and met his lips. He put me down and abandoned his shirt for the second time that day. I took his hand and led him into my room. We knew where to go from earlier. He sat on the edge of my bed. I guided his hands to the hem of my shirt. I tugged and he almost ripped it off. He went back to kissing me. His arms went back around my waist. I whispered into his ear, and he moved to the side of my neck. "this isn't very safe" he looked up and gave me a smirk that said I don't care. I pushed him down and climbed on top. His strong arms had trapped me in. the only thing that stopped us from going any further was a buzz from his phone. He went to go get it. It was just some stupid notification. He sat at the end of the bed.

"So tryouts are this week, and I really need to focus. You do too." I traced a finger down his perfectly sculpted abs. "And obviously, I'm not the best with control around you. So let's focus on our sports right now." I moved my finger away. "Its gonna suck, but we need to stay friends." he looked disappointed, but understanding. His parents had mentioned that football had basically become his life. I didn't want to mess this opportunity up for him.

We made our way out of my room. He picked up his shirt again. It was a sad sight to see. I said my goodbyes and went to bed.

 **Zachs pov**

The walk back was lonely without her. But I couldn't wrap something around my mind. How could we do that, but then she says we need to remain friends? She was right though, I did not want to miss football. So I had to get my head in the game.

For the next two days, grant and I had become inseparable. We spent whatever spare time we had gone through drills and plays. I had barely seen Cammie, so I'm assuming that Bex and her were doing the same.

Tryouts were vicious. Nothing like back at home. Grant was one of the best guys out there, I knew he would make it. I probably had a pretty good shot too. P&E had definitely helped with my strength. Cammie had yet to fill me in on her tryouts.

 **Cammies pov**

I never would have thought cheerleading was that hard. I got chosen to be a flyer, so it wasn't really that hard. But Bex had taught me some stunts that would for sure get me on. Zach spent every spare second with Grant, so we hadn't seen much of each other. Friday was completely stressful because that's when all of the results came out. I hated stress, it made me break out. So right after school, Bex, Grant, Zach and I went to the pier. Everyone else had been busy with family. We made everyone promise not to look at the results. Instead, we rode roller coasters and ate ice cream.

The guys became our personal photographers. Bex and I only took approximately a million photos. We all took turns taking the pictures. They turned out really cute. The guys also only tried throwing us in the ocean three times. Luckily we left dry. But they had gotten into a water fight. *insert eye roll here* the sun had begun to set, and we stayed to watch. These sunsets never failed to amaze me.

We piled into the car and talked about what our futures may hold. I felt some stress creep in, but I pushed it aside. I was with my favorite people. Nothing could have been better.

Everyone ran into my house. We sat on the couch, waiting for the answers to load.

Guess who the newest football player and cheerleaders are?

Since it was Friday night, no one wanted to stay in. so we decided to go to a club. Sure, none of us could drink, but grant knows a guy. That also doesn't stop us, obviously.

I changed into a tiny dress, one of my favorites by far. I added heels that were too tall. Bex borrowed a little black dress. The guys already looked fine. We got in my Mercedes and left.

There were no problems getting in. I began to dance the night away. I also chose to remain sober. Somehow, that was one of the best decisions of my life. Zach and I danced, but as friends. Bex and I danced, but as girls. We always tear it up. We had even gotten grant and Zach to slow dance. Best shit ever. The night remained unblurry. I had become the designated driver. That part fucking sucked.

Eventually, the crowd shrunk, and we decided to flee. It had become a movie weekend again. I drove back to my house. Bex and I mad dashed to my room, ready to change. The guys ditched their shirts. We settled in on the couches. The rest of the weekend went exactly like that.

The week flew by once again. Homework piled up. I did it with Zach either at my house or his. I could hardly walk from P&E and cheer. The practices had taken up most of my week. The same for Zach and football. But we still saw each other all day.

the last bell had rung. It was finally Friday. That meant gameday. Both of us were hyped as Zach drove home. He dropped me off, and I ran inside. I probably looked like a child. When I burst through the doors, I dropped my stuff down. My phone buzzed. Zach's name lit up the screen. I opened the message.

 _My mom wants pictures. There's no escaping it. And Emily will freak out when she sees you. Hope you don't mind that they'll be there. Try not to take forever._

I responded with a happy emoji. _I'll try my best._ I hit send and ran up to my room. There was so much to do. I walked to the shower.

The outfit was extremely tight. And pretty short. But it showed my curves off. The ponytail took ten minutes to get in the right spot. I used a whole can of hairspray so everything was smooth. Red lipstick stained cotton balls all over on the sink. Maybe I wasn't the best at applying lip liner. It had finally looked decent enough. I made sure I had everything that was necessary and walked out the door.

I walked up to zachs house. Grant and him were throwing a football around. Zachs back was facing me, so I told grant to be quiet. I snuck up behind an unsuspecting Zach. my hands covered his face, or as much as I could reach. He actually jumped. Grant laughed so hard he started rolling around on the ground. Zach spun around and tried to tackle me to the ground. But those P&E classes must've been working because he was the one on the ground. Grant was still howling.

"Hi Cammie," he said from the ground. "It only took you two hours, good job." he ended with a smirk.

"You know, I think forgot something, maybe I'll run back and grab it," I said with a mocking voice. I helped him up and he did the thing. He just seemed to pause, his eyes moving up and down my body. He looked at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. He did it with every single outfit. I loved it so much. I never would want him to stop. Lucky for me, I feel like he wouldn't.

Grant came over and clapped Zach on his bag, zapping him back into reality.

"Your mom and sister are on the porch. Probably time for our photo shoot."

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie truly looked amazing. I know everyone is hyped for the first game, but her happiness was radiating off of her. Mom came to take pictures. Emily dashed out to hug Cammie. Her mouth dropped open. She squealed "you look like a princess!" she turned to mom. "I want to be a cheerleader!" Cammie laughed. "You want to do a trick?" she pointed to Grant and me. "Stand on both sides of me. Emily, come stand in front of me." we did what she said. Emily bounced over with joy. "So I'm gonna lift you up, and when you're in the air, stay as still as you can, ok?" "Ok!" she grabbed Emily and threw her in the air, then caught her feet. Emily stood as tall as she could, and stuck her little arms out. Cammie brought her down. "Do some tricks!"

"Alright." she walked away, then ran and jumped into some type of flip. I had no idea she could do that.

"Very nice Cammie," mom clapped and had a huge smile over her face. "Everyone get together. I need pictures but we're going to be late. We pulled some "fierce" poses, as Emily would say. Cammie decided to drive us. Mom and Emily drove separately.

We walked onto the field, and Bex found us. The stands were already filled with students, and the game didn't start for thirty minutes. Grant and be talked for a second, but coaches called all of us away.

The team was stretching and getting warmed up. I could feel the adrenaline start to rush.

Cleats scratched the ground as all the guys ran to the field. I pulled my helmet on. We rushed to our spots. The crowd seemed uncontrollable. Everyone was on their feet. I looked over to the cheerleaders. Cammie was shaking her pom-poms, looking so happy. She had a huge smile lighting up her face. She seemed like a natural. I got to my position. The adrenaline coursed through my veins. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. The crowds stomping filled my head. But the shrill cry of the whistle brought me back onto the field. The ball was thrown to me, and I took off as fast as I could before being tackled.

 _Cammies pov_

The cheer squad stood on their pedestals, patiently waiting for the game to begin. Zach told me he was number 46. I saw him running with all of his other teammates. I couldn't see it, but I knew there was a guy under there that couldn't get happier than this. A whistle blew, and the ball was thrown. The season had officially begun.

Helmets crashed together. I watched Grant dive in front of the guy running with the ball. Good hell, this was terrifying to watch. Zach had the ball again, he was running to their end zone. A guy went to tackle him, but someone prevented that. The crowd got louder. Zach ran faster. We stood up. The ball hit the ground. No one was sitting. Zach jumped into the air. All of the girls started cheering. We started a routine. I flew up in the air. I heard the counts of the girls, the crowd still cheering. As I flew in the air, I could see Zach and everyone surrounding him. I came back to earth, being saved by a basket of arms. I was let down. Girls flew in front of me with tumbling tricks. The guys got back to position, and we did the same.

Halftime arrived, and we ran inside. Summer seemed like it wasn't going away anytime soon. And although the sun had set, it was still at least 80 degrees outside. And everyone had been working. Water was chugged faster then it should have been. We huddled together and yelled motivating things. Bex and I hugged as we walked back to the field. This was definitely worth sacrificing parties on Fridays.

 **Zachs pov**

The ball was back in my hands. I ran past the opposite team, the sounds of gear crashing growing distant. A guy was about to stop me, but one of my guys fixed that. The end zone grew closer, and I couldn't see anything else. I pumped my legs harder and crossed into to the end zone. The ball dropped and I jumped up. Hell yeah! I saw Cammie flying through the air, her face was thrilled. The crowd was insane. I think I saw Emily and mom jumping up. Dad had gotten stuck at work. The guys came barreling towards me. I got smashed into a suffocating hug. We moved to our positions. The game went on.

A buzzer went off. Halftime was here. I ripped the helmet off. I saw the girls running into the high school.

The team room was packed. It smelled disgusting. A water bottle was being passed around. I emptied it. People came up to congratulate me. I had gotten two other touchdowns. Gallagher was in the lead. The other team was so behind, it was kind of embarrassing to see.

Coach led us back onto the field. The girls were on the field, and so was the drill team.

After they finished, the game carried on.

 **Cammies pov**

The game carried on. We cheered. I flew. Zach ran. The crowd screamed. We won.

Zach also had scored three touchdowns. I wish his dad was here to see how happy he was.

The rest of the group had shown up. As soon as Bex and I were allowed to leave, we ran up to them. Soon Zach and grant joined us.

A bunch of random people walked up to congratulate Zach. A lot of random people also asked what his name was.

Rachel and Emily found us. Zach introduced them to everyone. Emily made sure everyone knew who she was. Rachel took photos of anyone that wanted one. I posed with random people. I posed with my friends. I posed with Emily. I even posed with Zach. Emily begged the cheer squad to do more tricks with her. "I want to do what Cammie did." she eagerly pointed to me. Girls crowded around to help spot. We tossed her in the air and she spun around. We held her ankles as she struggled to stay in the air. She showed off her cartwheel and handstand. She had some pretty decent form.

The pair went home. Emily had stayed up way too late.

We all decided to go to a cute little restaurant. Milkshakes were brought to our crowded little booth. Zach and I shared a fantastically creamy strawberry shake. We took more pictures, there was a really cute wall. Plans for the weekend were discussed. There had been too many lazy weekends. I hadn't thought that was possible. But six flags sounded pretty fun. So that's where we would be all day tomorrow. We finished sipping on the milkshakes, paid the bill, and walked out the door.

The air had slightly cooled down, and outside had felt wonderful. "Swimming, anyone? No one wanted to end the night, I could tell. Everyone parted ways to grab a swimsuit.

As we drove through the evening, we talked about the amazing game.

"How do you not get terrified about being tackled?" I asked, my voice filled with wonder.

"I don't know. I've probably gotten used to it. The gear protects us pretty well. And I've only had three concussions."

"Only three"? I was shocked that he said it so casually as if it was nothing. Zach laughed.

"How do you go flying through the air like that?" now he was the one left curious.

"Over this week, all of us have kinda built a trust. Most of the girls are mutual friends. And Bex is always there to catch me. The coach would also kill us if we dropped a stunt in front of a crowd like that." I could see his smile through the darkness.

"Well, you looked amazing flying through the air. You seem so happy. I'm assuming you've fallen in love with this, huh?"

"Hell yeah. But when I got to see you on the field, it looked exactly like you belong there. You looked happy to be playing again. Your jump was adorable from the first touchdown." I had to tease him, just a little bit. That was the least I could do.

He dropped me off at my doors.

"Come over when you're ready. Actually, give me ten minutes."

"Alright." he drove down my driveway, his engine roared throughout the silent night. What a douche.

I folded my outfit and took off my lipstick. I found an old bikini to wear, not wanting to debut the newest additions to my collection quite yet.

Zach was over in ten minutes. We sat on the couch, just talking about little things. I thought about his delicious lips. I needed to stop. At least for right now. I also found out that zachs birthday was July 27. He had already turned 18. I had to wait until November 19 for my big day.

The rest of the gang arrived. It was too hot for the hot tub, so we pulled out floaties. The night lasted until our fingers were pruney. Everyone left. We could not be tired for the fun day ahead.

 **hi! I loved writing these two parts. probably by far my favorite. but it gets better ;) the next chapter will be out soon. don't forget to review. what do you think, give me advice**


	10. Chapter 9

**Zach's Pov**

I wanted to lay in bed all day.

My body felt like if I moved I would shatter every single bone. It really had been a great game. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to check for texts.

 _Good morning star quarterback. What house do you want to meet at?_

It was from Cammie.

 _I can ask my mom to make breakfast. Come over when you're ready._

Send. I hopped into the shower. I picked out an outfit. My closet was extremely empty. The girls would probably make me go shopping again. I walked out of my room. Emily's cartoons played. I made my way into the kitchen. Mom had made waffles. Everyone knows they're better than pancakes.

Cammie knocked and I answered.

"I hope I smell waffles," she sniffed the air dramatically. "It just a given fact that they are better than pancakes." my mouth dropped.

"Holy shit, I was thinking that too. My mom claims that the batter is the same but its a te-"

"Xture thing!" we both shared a smile. I loved looking at that bright smile. It made you feel like everything was going to be alright, no matter how much the world was falling apart. It grounded me. I hope I could do something like that for her too. I know her life is so much more lonely and complicated then what she had already told me. I looked into her eyes and saw a look of mischief. God, I think I was falling in love with her.

She brought her finger up to her lips. It meant be quiet. She pointed to Emily, who was engulfed in her show. Cammie tiptoed over to her and put her hands around her shoulders. "Guess who?" Emily jumped up and turned. "CAMEL!" Emily jumped into her arms and was swallowed into a hug. They were both so adorable. Cammie was so good with her, and Emily loved her. I think everyone did at this point.

Cam carried Emily into the kitchen. Emily jumped out of her arms to sit down. Mom pulled her into a hug. "Hi dear." she looked over to me. "Come and sit down. Your father should be here soon," I replied with a nod.

Cammie and I sat next to each other as we ate our amazing buttermilk waffles. I looked over at cams plate, and her meal was drowning in syrup. But that wasn't the real meal. I had seen her outfit earlier. She was wearing an extremely short, red-hot crop top. The straps were tiny. To match, she paired it with tight black biker shorts and vans. Instagram models had nothing compared to her.

 **Cammies pov**

I walked in the door. Zach and I had talked for a second. Then he seemed to zone out. But he was doing the thing. Drinking me in. Making me feel like the only girl in the world. I added a little twirl. But then I saw Emily sitting on the couch, and decided to have a little fun.

We ate the most amazing waffles. Mr. Goode had come downstairs as we had finished. We said hello and walked out the door. Everyone was going to meet at the park.

Zach drove and the car was filled with silence. Nothing awkward, but it was like we were both still completely exhausted. I looked over to him.

"Are you still tired?"

"You know it," he yawned and wrapped his arm around me.

We hit some traffic, of course. It wouldn't be LA without it. The cars crawled, and we made stupid small talk. Macey called.

"Are you guys stuck in this hellish traffic too?"

"Yeah, it's awful. Did you drive with anyone?"

"No. Bex went with Grant, Liz went with Jonas."

"Are you and Nick… still… together?"

"Uhmm, no. we ended things. But it's for the better." her voice had no regret in it.

"I'm so sorry girl. Well, it will probably take around 45 minutes to get there," Zach groaned. Macey heard him and laughed.

"I'll tell the other girls. Have fun with Zach. Bye!" the phone went silent. I could feel the wink through the phone.

"What did she say?" he looked over to me.

"Basically asking where we are, and that we are taking forever."

"Cool."

It may have taken a small infinity, but we finally pulled up to the place. Kids were screaming with joy, and the coasters roared on the tracks. The smell of greasy fried food floated through the air. We walked to the front. It was packed. And the day had already begun to heat up.

We walked through the gates and found everyone else. Macey had worn a cropped sweater. She was probably dying of heat. Bex had worn heels too. They truly had lived in California their entire lives.

The lines grew longer so we hopped in one. I could tell the rest of the day might be like that. We eventually got onto the ride. The employee strapped us in. the cart moved forward. All of a sudden we flew up. We stopped. The room was filled with darkness. You could hear everyones breath. A garage door opened and bright sunlight filled the room. We moved onto more tracks. The cart stopped and you could see the entire city. But as we all enjoyed the view, the cart moved forward and we went down. We flew through the air. We twisted and turned. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I hadn't been on a rollercoaster in five years. I had forgotten how much I loved it.

We got off and walked around. There were so many booths to try to win teddy bears. Grant decided to show off. He gave Bex the biggest bear there. As we moved from there, I saw a human catapult.

"Zach, we have to do this," I pulled his hand to the attraction. He laughed at my eagerness. We walked up to the people running it. They told us the rules and other boring shit I didn't bother to listen to. We got strapped into a little bubble. The pod moved back and something clicked into place. The people gave us a thumbs up. We were launched into the sky. Zach grabbed my hand and I gripped onto his. Our screams filled the small space. They turned into laughter and we fell back. The pod swung in the air, taking us hundreds of feet above the ground. We continued to laugh. Soon, the ride came to a stop. The people helped us get out.

Everyone had probably walked away to grab food. I bet Grant was the ringleader of that. The food court was full of little kids with mustard stains on their shirts. I saw Macey, her long glossy black hair was shining in the sun. Zach and I made our way through the crowd to meet them.

Bex was picking at some of grants fries. Macy looked disgusted with all of the options. I chose a good old fashioned hot dog. I drowned it in ketchup. Zach chose a corndog. Liz and Jonas shared a funnel cake. We found a nice shady table. Everyone ate their food.

"I bet no one will go down the water slide here," Jonas said with his mouth full of food. He looked to grant. "Do it, no balls."

"Easy. Bex, you have to do it too. No balls. Actually, no ovaries." her mouth hung open and she looked to me. I looked at Liz. She looked over to Macey, and Macey carried it over to Zach.

"I guess we will all do it." I rolled my eyes. I got up to through my trash away.

"But first, the ladies are taking a bathroom trip. Meet us at the slides." I grabbed the mini Louis Vuitton backpack I had brought. It held some makeup for touchups.

"Girls are so weird," one of the guys said as we walked away. The crowd had gotten thicker, and we had to fight our way through it. Soon, the bathrooms were in my sight.

It was packed with other girls fixing their makeup. I found a mirror. I made sure my eyelashes were still on. My skin had gotten oily, so I fixed that right away too. We exited the bathrooms and flowed with the crowd. They took us right to the spot. The guys pulled all of us to the side.

"Took you long enough ladies."

We all rolled our eyes.

"Let's just go."

We stood in another line like we had been doing all day.

It finally moved. Four of us were loaded into a raft. My shorts were already soaked. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist. I held onto his arms. The employee pushed us down and we were off.

We drifted for a second. A drop came. We landed in a huge puddle. Water sprayed my eyes and covered my lap. We screamed. There was a sharp turn and even more water landed on us. It had actually felt good. It cooled me down from the hot day. The tunnel took us to a huge open area. Our raft spun around. I saw the opening where we were probably supposed to exit through. The raft wasn't facing the right way. We hit it sideways. We all pushed. The raft turned and we went down backward. Maceys back was sprayed with water. Zach had acted as an umbrella for me because I didn't feel a thing. We took more sharp turns, all while facing backward. I thought I could sense some light streaming through the dark abyss. We shot out of the end of it. We floated into a pool.

And I guess Zach thought it would have been funny to tip the raft.

Maybe it would have been funny, but now our hair was wet. And there's almost nothing more that a girl hates then getting her hair wet. But now mine was completely soaked. I made him buy me two towels. It had also gotten late enough to go home. He walked me back to the car. I didn't say anything to him. For a half hour, the only noise that filled the air.

"Cam, I am sorry. I didn't know you would get that mad. Is there anything I can possibly do for you?" I could hear the pleading in his voice.

"You don't get it. You got my hair wet." I tried to keep my gaze straight ahead and my voice stone cold.

"But, I need to make it up to you. I hate not talking. What can I do?" the pleading was thick in his voice.

"This is the only way I will forgive you. After you take me home, you will drive to lush and buy me three bath bombs. And we will have a mandatory movie night. Take it or leave it."

"I'll do it."

"Good. we have to watch the Titanic. And no complaining." he laughed and brought his arm around me again. I leaned into it. My eyes focused on the road. I got lost in all of the different headlights.

My driveway came into sight. He pulled up and dropped me off. I immediately walked upstairs, eager to remove the awful chlorine smell. I used my best smelling soaps and followed with delicious lotion. I changed into a cheer hoodie and some shorts. To pass the time while Zach bought me a makeup gift, I sat in my lounge. As I opened the book in my lap, the door knocked.

I answered the door and an eager Zach stood at the doorstep. He held a bag in his hands. He held it out, like a little kid holding a birthday gift.

"I guess I can forgive you now." I moved for him to walk inside.

"I would ask if you wanted to swim, but I think your poor hair has suffered enough."

"Yeah, I don't want to start the movie yet. We could sit around the fire pit. I can turn on the lights and hook my phone up to the speakers."

"We should do that."

"Follow me."

 **Zachs pov**

We walked out the backdoors. I had never realized that her backyard wrapped around. Cammie walked over somewhere and turned on lights. They circled around a brick fire pit. There was a brick bench surrounding it. A fire pit stood in the middle. Off to the side were a grill and bar. None of that had probably ever been used. A tv was mounted to a wall. She had a pretty sick set up back here.

"So, do you like it?"

"Hell yeah. Did you know I make a mean steak? Maybe for dinner on Monday night we could do dinner here."

"I would love that. Plus, I would love to give your mom a break. Her meals are always divine."

"I'll mention it. Have you ever considered putting a tramp back here?"

"Zach, we are adults,"I couldn't hold my laugh in.

"You are 17, until November 19. And who cares, it would be fun." only 2 more months. I couldn't wait to see that bracelet around her wrist.

"Ok, ill buy one tomorrow, but you have to help me set it up."

"Deal. and if Emily finds out, she may never leave your yard. Shes always wanted a tramp, but our yard wasn't big enough."

"Oh. I forgot, why did you guys move here again?"

"We struggled a little bit. My dad was in law school, so most of the money went to the student loans. Eventually, he graduated. For about a month, he had been working and making good money. That's how they bought my car. He got a job down here, so we moved. And then I met you." my voice went softer with the last part. Cam gave me the soft smile that was reserved for only me. She always wore a confident smile around her friends. Or anyone. She let me into her life just a little bit more.

"That's really good. And I'm assuming that's why he said you were interested in law."

"Yeah. but I'm not sure that I would ever do that. But remember how we are going to become the best spies in the world?"

"I would never forget."

My stomach growled and I looked to Cam.

"You wanna order some food?"

"Mexican, Italian or Chinese?"

"Mexican."

"Ill order. What do you want?"

"A chicken enchilada."

"Alright," she called a restaurant and placed the order.

"Do you have them on speed dial?" she gave me a look.

"Of course. They greet me by name every time I call." we laughed.

The sun was almost finished setting. Cammie scooted closer to me. Her head leaned on my arm. We watched the clouds melt into the skyline. Every night they got better. But maybe it was who I was with.

She started to speak. "This is one of the only things that make it enjoyable living here.

We watched as the sun completely disappeared and the colors faded into darkness. Cammie turned on the fire. I stared at the flames as they danced up into the sky. She came and sat back in her spot. It felt cold without her. The fire grew hotter. I heard the water hitting the edge of the pool. It was probably close to 930. We sat there for a while, just listening to everything around us.

For a long time, I truly hadn't felt a sense of peace. The robbery had really messed me up, in more ways than one. I always felt like someone was on my back, waiting to hurt me. Although could be completely exhausted, I never fully slept through the night. I hadn't in two years at least. But as I looked into my arms and saw this strong, beautiful girl, I knew that feeling might be able to disappear.

Her phone buzzed. "The food is here. I'll put out the fire." I got up.

She walked to the door. I sat in the lounge. The door opened. Cammie started to talk but her words got caught in her throat. I went to the door. Josh stood there.

 **Cammies pov**

Josh was standing with my food in his hands. Zach came up behind me. His hand rested on the small of my back. Josh had a weird look on his face.

Zach looked down to me. "Is there anything wrong babe?" his car was sitting in the driveway. I knew what Josh was thinking.

"Wait you are dating. Prove it. Kiss her." Josh glared at us. I looked back to Zach and shrugged. I stood on my toes. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck. His hands moved to my hips, pulling me in closer. We kissed, for the first time in weeks. It wasn't enough. But we had an audience. He pulled away, a sad look in his eyes. Josh gave a disgusted look towards me. Zach took the food and I shoved the money into his hands. I couldn't look into those disgusting eyes. He backed away but a single word almost left his mouth. Zach cut him a look that could kill. I think he remembered last time. Good. the door slammed. The food was set on the counter. As soon as his hands were free, I pulled him down to me. I knew what I had wanted. It was all of him. I needed him.

My lips crashed into his. I heard his breath catch, not ready for a kiss. But soon he caught up to speed. He lifted me up onto the counter. My fingers dug into the back of his neck. I needed more. There was too much space between us. My legs brought him right up against me and we closed the two-inch gap. Our tounges wrestled each other. He ran his hands up and down my back. His lips pressed into mine even harder. I let out a soft moan. He pulled away and gave a satisfied smirk. "Wait here." his voice was low and scratchy. I had completely lost control over myself. Zach held power over me. I was ready to give myself to him. The door opened and a pink striped bag was in his hands. It was from Victorias Secret.

I gave him a look but pushed the bag away. "I won't need that tonight." I grabbed his belt loops as I had done ages ago. I took off his shirt. He took off my sweater and marveled at my body. My bra was extremely revealing. He didn't look unhappy. Lust took over. I leaned over to his ear. "Bedroom. Now." I left the counter and was secured with strong arms. As he stepped up the stairs, I played with his hair. His grip tightened on my ass. He opened my door and I kissed his neck. He let out a soft groan. We stumbled to the bed.

 **Zachs pov**

I laid her down gently. I climbed on top of her but then she flipped me over. She played with my neck a little more. She moved down to my sculpted chest. She gave each ab a little kiss. I brought her back up and flipped her over so I was on top. My hands moved down to her legs. Her arms lay under my back. She brought my hands to her pants. Her hips lifted and I slid them down her legs. I did the same with my pants and tossed them. They landed on the floor. We locked lips again. But then something had to ruin it all. My stomach growled. I came up for air.

"Do you want that food?" she looked into my eyes.

"Let's go." she grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. We hadn't bothered with the lights.

As we walked down the stairs pretty much naked, I noticed what Cammie was barely wearing. A lacy black thong and bra covered her body. God, she was perfect.

The food was cold so we microwaved it. As it heated up, we stood there, just holding each other. The food was done. We barely ate anything. But Cammie pulled the pink bag over. She took out the paper. She pulled out a deep red bra and some underwear to match.

"I'll have to wear those sometime." she gave a suggestive look. Then she set it down. She pulled me close, into a hug.

"Say the words, Zach." I know what she was asking for. I had been wanting to ask for an eternity.

"Cameron Morgan, will you be my girlfriend?" she stared into my green eyes. I stared into hers. Her answer came so softly.

"Yes." I kissed her forehead, afraid to do any damage. She nuzzled her face into my chest. We had found who we needed. We completed each other. I whispered into her ear.

"Now how about that movie?"

I thought we were going to the theater, but she led me back to her room. She really did need me. I had noticed that when we had first met, she avoided touching anyone. But now she cuddled me as we laid in her bed. Together. We were finally together. I don't know what show we watched. All I could see was my arms wrapped around her, like my first night over here. Our legs were intertwined. Her breathing had slowed. She was probably asleep. I turned off the tv. I inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. My eyes drifted shut. And that was my first night of complete rest.

 **hi everyone! i hope you are enjoying. dont forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Cammies pov**

The sun shined through the opened window and warmed my face.

I was trapped in Zachs arms. I turned to face him and buried my face into his comforting chest. I had noticed that when Zach had stayed over, he always woke up before me. I wondered what had changed.

He should sleep for as long as he needed. I closed my eyes. Body wash and cologne had never smelled so good on anybody. His chest was warm and comforting. The arms wrapped around me tightened. I looked into those emerald green eyes that were struggling to open.

Our lips met.

"Good morning Gallagher girl." he had his low, scratchy voice. It was all for me.

"Gallagher girl. I like it." I smiled. Zach stared at me. It was like we couldn't believe that we were finally with each other. His lips started to move.

"If I remember correctly, we have a tramp to buy today," he said. He is adorable.

"But cant we cuddle for just a minute longer?" he gave me an answer by pulling me in close and kissing me on my forehead. I think that's one of the sweetest gestures a guy could do.

We laid in bed for another good hour. But soon it was time to go to the store to buy Zach his tramp.

I drove my big range rover because we would need the space. And he drove a lot yesterday.

As I sped down the highway, his hand rested on my thigh.

"What do you want to do for fall break?" my eyes stayed on the road because everyone is an awful driver. "It gets packed here because everyone comes down for the warm weather. I vote we go somewhere cold. I want to buy new winter clothes."

"We could road trip somewhere. Didn't you guys take a bunch of trips during the summer?"

"Yeah. who told you?"

"Grant."

"Cool." I honestly have no idea where we could go that wouldn't take forever to get to. He spoke up.

"Maybe we could fly somewhere since we have a longer break." I nodded my head and changed lanes.

"That would be fun. We should talk about it with everyone tomorrow."

"Ok. hows cheer going?"

"It's so great. We have all bonded, it's like a sisterhood. No one seems to be a bitch. The coach said I should have signed up sooner because I'm good. It just kinda sucks that we are leaving this year. But at the same tie, I'll finally be free of Gallagher high!"

Zach pumped his fists in the air and cheered. We pulled into Walmart and I parked the car.

For a Sunday morning, it was pretty empty. But nothing in California was ever truly empty. Tired moms pushed around shopping carts. Confused dads frantically looked down aisles.

I grabbed Zachs hand and our adventure started.

So, if you haven't noticed, Zach is slightly childish at times. He is the reason we're here. But before we found the tramps, he found the bikes. We rode around on the little things, terrified they would break. When I was with him, the world just kind of paused. He brought out the very little good left in humanity. Zach and I both had our covers that we clung to. But right now I could see that carefree side of him, the one he wouldn't let out around anyone at school. Only his mom, dad, Emily and I seemed to be able to bring it out. I saw hi skid around the corner just in time to face plant. It was like I was 15 again when nothing I did mattered. I got up to go help him on his feet. I didn't feel like getting kicked out of somewhere again.

We picked out a tramp. Two guys and Zach carried it out to the car. I remembered what Zach had said about Emily. I hope this would make her happy. Once it was loaded in, the guys left and Zach jumped in next to me.

"Isn't your mom worried about you? Did you tell her we are hanging out?

"Shes figured it out that if I'm not at home, then I'm either with you or Grant. Don't worry, she could never get angry with you. And as for us, I wanted to tell them over dinner. We're practically adults, so I figured this is more mature."

"Ok good. And I 100% agree with the last part. Do you want to text everyone to come over?"

"Sure. its lame but we should work on homework. I have stuff piling up like crazy."

"Me too. I think I've seen you around, what classes do you have?" we shared a laugh. His hand laid on my thigh again. "Did you tell your mom about dinner tomorrow night?

"She's excited to come over. And, just a heads up, shell probably start redecorating everything."

"That's ok. I could use some help decorating the whole place. It's pretty much empty."

"But the library looks amazing."

"Thanks. How is football?"

The guys love me, especially after the first game. Grant and I are great friends. It's so much better than in Nebraska. And everyone knew everyone. It feels good to be in a big city like this. Always something going on. And nobody knows anything about me."

"Keep it that way. You'll regret it if you don't." I focused on the road. He went quiet, probably knowing not to ask. Neither one of us felt like having a private information interrogation. I pulled up to the gates to get in the neighborhood. The security guard let us in.

As I pulled up to my house, everyones cars were already parked. Zach walked into the house and came back with the guys. They pulled out the tramp from the trunk and walked around the side of the house.

I walked in through the garage and saw the girls sitting at the island in the untouched kitchen.

"What's up hoes?" Bex turned around with a salad in her hands. I laughed, she had never been afraid to make herself at home. "Come see what Zach and I bought."

The box had been ripped open already. Things were being laid out. It was unbearably hot outside. And fall was coming soon. California was weird like that. We started to help out.

So apparently no one had ever set up a tramp before. The frame was simple enough, but we all struggled with hooking the net on. The springs kept bouncing off. And as we added more, the mat got tighter. It felt like the suns rays were getting worse. Zach, Jonas, and Grant took off their shirts. My eyes lingered a little bit too long. But now it was ok. Because now we were together.

"Like what you see Gallagher girl?"

"You know it." Macey gave me a look and Bex glanced over. Damn, those girls could figure almost anything out.

"Do you guys have something to tell us?"

"Yeah actually."

"Cammie and I are dating," Zach announced to the crew.

"I knew it." Macey didn't look surprised at all.

"Congrats you guys. You belong together." Liz looked ecstatic. Everyone looked happy. Maybe we were truly meant to be together. But it had literally only been a day. We continued to struggle to finish the tramp.

After an eternity, we got it finished. But by then, we didn't want to be outside for any longer. So we walked back inside and made lemonade. And sadly, we did have to start on that awful homework. Zach ran home for a second to grab his bag and everyone walked back to their cars and did the same.

The pile of work grew huge around our group. Many complaints and questions were asked and answered. I think math was the worst subject, but English was a close second. For P&E, we had a pop quiz to take. It was almost basic knowledge. I sipped on my lemonade and wished graduation would come quicker.

Someone had looked at the clock. We had been working for three hours. I opened the back doors and it felt amazing outside. I was sick of being inside. I ran over to the tramp and hopped on. I bounced and went flying. It was like I was five years old again.

"Guys, get your bored asses out here!" I called as I flew into the air. A stampede ran up to the tramp. I hit a backflip before everyone got on. The tramp automatically sunk with all the weight. Bex and I did simple cheer tricks and the crowd went crazy. I couldn't wait for our next game. And practice started again the next day.

We booked until our legs were jelly. Who know tramps could make people bond. Grant and Zach had noticed the pool was close enough to the tramp.

Macey was showing me something on her phone. The guys were wrestling on the tramp. Soon, Jonas was flying through the air. Grant picked up Bex and they jumped into the pool. Zach followed everyone. I grabbed Macey's hand.

"Don't you dare bitch." she gave me a look that could kill. I tugged harder and soon we flew through the air.

"Too late!"

As I hit the water, the day melted away. I instantly was cooled down. I looked over to Zachs house. Emily was standing on one of the balconies. I waved to her and grabbed Zachs hand.

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie grabbed me out of the pool. We walked towards my house. Emily was standing on the balcony. Cam told her to come over. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't tell her yet"

"Got it."

Emily ran through the backyard. She didn't slow down as she reached the pool. And she hadn't changed into a swimsuit. We followed and watched as she cannonballed into the pool. I jumped in after her.

After she broke through the surface, she swam to the shallow part to stand up.

"Mom is gonna be so mad you got your clothes wet." Cammie came over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. My clothes got wet too. I guess we'll both get in trouble." Emily shrieked with laughter.

"Guess what Zach made me get today?" cam pointed to the now abandoned tramp.

"NO WAY!" she ran out of the pool as fast as her little body could move. We both followed after her. Everyone sat in the hot tub.

Emily took a couple of bounces and invited us on. We played crack the egg. Sometimes her small body would fly so high it made me nervous. Then she insisted that she and Cammie bounced me. Emily hardly did anything but had a huge smile on her face the whole time. This was all she had wanted for in her small life. And a puppy of course.

Friends said goodbyes and went home. We did have to go to the literal embodiment of hell tomorrow. Emily started shivering with her wet clothes on. The sun had gone down so it had gotten colder. We brought her in and cam gave her a blanket. She also begged for a sleepover.

"Maybe next weekend. We all have school in the morning." cam gently persuaded her into going home.

"You sound like mom." she ended with a yawn.

"Was that a yawn?" I looked down at her. "No… fine. I tired. And mom might be mad. I didn't tell her I was coming over. But you don't either so I guess its fine."

"Well, when I do that, it's different. I'll tell you later. Said goodbye to Cammie. Don't forget you'll see her tomorrow." she threw the blanket off and went to hug her.

"Goodbye, sweetie. I hope you loved the tramp."

'Here em, go put the blanket back." I needed to get her out of the room. But as we watched her walk away, she looked back and gave us a wink. God, she was so sassy sometimes. Cammie gave me a light kiss. "Tell your mom to go easy on her. Goodnight Zach.

"Goodnight Gallagher girl."

Emily came around the corner.

"Jeez, get a room." a smirk crawled onto my mouth that only Cammie could see. She gave me a sly smile. Emily pulled on my hand and we all walked to the foyer.

"Goodnight guys."

Emily started talking as soon as the door clicked shut.

"So is she your girlfriend now?"

"Something like that."

"You two should get married." I laughed. "And now you have to carry me home."

"I thought you were a big girl."

"Well I'm tired now." she jumped into my open arms and her head leaned into my chest. It was like when she was only a couple months old. Although she was extremely sassy, she was my little sister. And I couldn't let anyone hurt her. I couldn't imagine why anyone would. But I knew the worlds true colors. I had two girls to protect now.

I put Emily in her room. I went to mine. I wasn't prepared for the week to start again.

After my shower, I crawled into my bed. As I pulled the covers over me, the uneasiness settled into my mind. It had been there for the past ear. The only time it was absent was last night. But I never fully fell asleep. I was always ready to get up. To fight anyone who might walk through our doors again. The other side of the bed felt empty there wasn't a certain Gallagher girl to fill it. But I did what I had done for most of the nights. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to find a sense of peace.

 **I haven't been able to write as much. School is hectic and I'm working on a huge project. More for that soon. Back to the story. I know they need more character development, but the time will come. Who would you want to hear more about? I feel like this showed Emily's spicy personality off a little bit more. What should I add? What should I do less of? The comment section is yours :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Zachs pov**

I could always count on school to be horrible. But being able to hold Cammie's hand made it better. People swooned in the hallways. There were an equal amount of nasty looks, from both the guys and girls. And during some classes, her head rested on my shoulder. God, I sound like a freshman.

But as fall break grew closer, the homework got more intense.

As we were sparring in P&E, some stupid guy came up.

"Be careful not to hurt your girl, man." I knew she wouldn't like that. Her leg came straight at my face with full power. I ducked down and swept her feet out from under her. As she hit the ground, she came back up with more force. I threw a punch but she moved away and flipped me to the ground. The guy just stood there with his mouth open. Cammie was still on top of me.

"As you were saying. Carry on." she gave him a look that said now it's your turn to leave. Other people had started watching. I knew she wasn't paying attention so I switched our places. As she processed what was going on, she immediately fought back. A fist to my rib got her free. We weren't allowed to hurt each other badly, just enough to feel it a little bit. But sometimes, a good bruise could be worth extra credit.

The sparring finished and we started on our workout.

Cammie walked over to the mats and started stretching out. It was almost time to go to practice. Some of the poses she did put me in physical pain just by looking at her. And she had only gotten better with cheer.

The dismissal bell rang and we walked to the locker rooms hand in hand. When we got to the doors, I pulled her in for a gentle kiss. The guys were extremely jealous, I could feel it. Wait, is this what its like to be a girl?

We both got changed and walked to the fields. My arm slid around her waist. She looked hot in her outfit. She always looked hot.

My muscles were in pain. It scared me to think that football could get even worse. I didn't want to drive home. But I still had to go buy steak for tonight.

"I gotta stop at the store for tonight. Hope you don't mind."

"Its good, I'm excited to see if you truly can put Gordon Ramsay, or even Bex to shame." I gave her a confident smirk

"And well look really good in these." she gestured to our practice outfits. I had on a school t-shirt with shorts on. She had on Spanx and a Gallagher sports bra. Her cheer jacket mostly covered it, but I didn't care about what she wore. As long as she liked it.

We walked into some prestigious grocery store. I would never get used to this extreme lifestyle. I found some filet mignon. I grabbed spices and vegetables. It was like when Bex had cooked for us.

"We are actual adults right now." cam had a proud look on her face.

"Good job babe." laughter filled my voice.

The car ride home was filled with some awful and loud karaoke. I dropped her off and went to go tell mom our dinner plans for tonight.

"Just in case you forgot, we're going over to Cammies. And in making steak." I found her sitting in the living room.

"I remember dear. We are all looking forward to it. You make the best steak. How was school?"

"Exhausting." I left the Cammie part out. "I guess people like me because someone is always coming up to talk with me." she laughed.

"I'm sure its hard to manage all your popularity. Was practice good?"

"It always is. I missed football so much. All the guys are welcoming. Are you and dad gonna be able to make the next game?" dad had missed the first one, and he helped me out a lot.

"Your father will most definitely be there. It depends on how work goes for me. You know how it is sometimes." I gave her an understanding look.

She had worked at Blackthorne but retired before she got married. Apparently, she was a living legend. But now she works from home. Her cover is a stay at home mom. She answers emails and stuff. Sometimes there were random trips too. But that's about all I know, things are classified. And that's why I wanted to go to Blackthorne so bad. I had heard stories from her, and I was intrigued. No one could know. People were out there who wanted Blackthorne ended. As for reasons, they are unknown.

"Mom, did you ever meet someone named Joe Solomon?" he had seemed like the

guy that was perfect for that job. He always seemed to know what was going on. I had wondered where he had learned all of those moves for P&E because they were beyond basic. I looked into moms eyes.

"That name doesn't sound familiar." she was lying. Her voice shifted at the end of her sentence. Her eyes broke my gaze for a split second. No regular person would have noticed it. You don't have a spy parent and learn nothing. She had taught me how to tell and spot a lie. She might have been a trained operative but I am a teenager who has told countless lies for years. And Cammie has helped me out too.

"Alright. Just wondering. I'm gonna start on homework." she didn't ask me more. She should have. That made me more suspicious.

"Have fun dear. What time are we going over?"

"6. Tell Emily again, she probably forgot."

"Ok." I walked up to my room. But why would my mother lie about knowing Joe Solomon?

 **Cammies pov**

When I stepped through the doors, I walked up to my gym. Even though I had worked out every single day last week and today, I still liked doing my own thing sometimes. I stretched out and did foam rolling. I tried some yoga. I went downstairs and ate a salad because of health.

I decided to act like an adult and clean the kitchen. It was hardly ever used so I didn't have to do much. But I wanted to slightly impress Rachel. Her house looked like it was straight out of a magazine. I bet she didn't work. I have no idea how she could have that much time to do things.

I took a quick shower. I changed into a better outfit than my regulars. Well, maybe a t-shirt with some shorts. The backyard looked decent enough. I pulled out some homework while I waited for everyone to arrive.

The doorbell rang and I set the papers down. I didn't open it because Emily was already walking in. rachel tried to get her to walk back to her side. I pulled the door open a bit more.

"Hi guys, come in."

"Oh, Cammie, I'm so sorry about Emily." she apologized profusely.

"She is absolutely fine." I closed the door behind them. Zach had a plate in his hands and a warm smile on his face.

"Hi, Gallagher girl. I'm gonna put this in the fridge."

"Go ahead"

The back doors had been swung open. I heard Emily bouncing on the tramp.

"So is that where Emily was last night?" she didn't look angry at all.

"Uhh, yeah. I saw her on the deck and decided to invite her over. Zach and some of my friends were here. We swam and bounced until it was dark then Zach took her home."

"That's alright. But I would appreciate it if next time she came over, she wore a swimsuit."

"Of course. Would you all like a grand tour?" they nodded. "Zach, go grab Emily." he pretended to salute me. An energetic Emily ran inside. "Let's go."

I showed them the four floors while Zach started seasoning the steak.

The third and fourth floor were basically empty. My gym was on the third floor along with the theater and some extra rooms and bathrooms.

Rachel had probably noticed how boring everything was. Although the house alone is absolutely stunning, there weren't many decorations.

"Cammie, how would you feel if I helped you decorate a little bit?" her eyes gave a caring look.

"I would love to. How about we go tomorrow after cheer practice?"

"When does that end?"

"Around 3:30. I would have to go home for a minute first. We could meet at 4:15?"

"That's a plan then. Emily pulled on my arm.

"I want to go to!"

"Its fine if you come with."

"Yay! I want to go bounce!"

We walked downstairs and Zach had finished the steak. Everyone followed me out the back doors. Emily ran onto the tramp and we all sat around the firepit. Zach put the steak on the grill and we started our lovely Monday night conversations. After a while, Emily joined in.

I grabbed everyone's attention.

"Zach and I have an announcement to make. We stood up. he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. My hand rested on his chest.

"We're officially dating," Zach announced. Dan gave a smile and an approving nod. Rachel looked like she was going to explode from happiness. Emily started yelling "I KNEW IT!" Rachel got up. "Welcome to the family, officially." everyone got up and we shared a great big hug.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week." that's all she could know. "But wait, there's more." Zach wrapped me up with tender arms. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh my god, you better not be pregnant." Rachel blurted out with wide eyes. Zach responded before I got the chance to.

"Well…"

"ZACHARY GOODE!" Rachel stood up with rage. This time my eyes went wide. I jumped up before things got worse.

"No no no no no. Zach is just being an asshole." holy shit I was going to murder him. I could see his dad trying to hold back a laugh. Emily looked confused. Rachel was calming down.

"We are actually going on a trip for fall break." Everyone chilled and luckily the dinner was done.

We made our plates and sat around the fire. No one really talked because they were consumed with their meal. I would have to give it to him, that was some damn good steak. I yawned and it was only 8 o'clock. Life was making me tired. I helped Zach with the dishes. I decided to forgive him.

His parents and sister left but he stayed behind. We walked up to my room and watched the sunset. It was amazing as always. I laid on his chest.

"Jesus, I can't believe you said that at dinner tonight." his chest moved up and down. He laughed.

"I saw an opportunity and had to take it. And did you see how my mom reacted? Priceless."

"Ok, I get where you're coming from. But please don't joke about something like that."

"Alright. I promise." he kissed my forehead.

"I gotta go." I walked Zach to the front door. He pulled me into a hug and I closed it with a kiss.

"Be safe out there."

"Goodnight Gallagher girl." the door shut and I went upstairs to take care of my skin.

I woke up the next morning and the air had shifted. It was officially fall. My birthday was getting closer. And so was prom season. We had all gone to homecoming. It was nowhere near as big as prom. The shopping experience for a dress was even worse.

I chose a crop thrasher hoodie, biker shorts, and red vans. California would still be impossibly hot.

Zach and I walked into school, his hand holding the small of my back. We walked over to our group of friends. Macey was talking.

"- plans for fall break?" Bex turned around. "Hey, guys. Maceys talking about fall break."

"Yes. and as I was saying, I think we should go across the country or something. It's our last fall break." she made a good point.

"Italy! We can get our prom dresses from the best." Bex said.

"I can call my mothers designer and everything will work out great. Unless the guys want to say something."

Grant started to talk. "I think I can speak for the other two when I say that I don't want to sit in a store all day. How about you girls can do that and we'll rent sports cars or something."

"Hell yeah. I'm in." Zach responded. Jonas and Liz looked fine with it. So we were going to Italy.

 **Zachs pov**

So fall break was no joke. The girls started talking about what they would need to bring.

The bell rang and the hall was flooded with anxious ninth graders, worrying about getting to class on time.

Cammie and I walked into class and got sat down.

"Fair warning for when you are shopping with my mother. She will take forever, and is very persistent. If she recommends buying something, just do it." cam looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Alright. Solomon is gonna kill me if he hears me laughing." I stared into her eyes. They were definitely blue. From the first time, I had met her, they had seemed closer to grey. Now it was clear to see that they were a mesmerizing ocean blue.

I stopped to catch my breath during running drills. There was a game on Friday. That would also be when I ask Cammie to prom. It would take a lot of people. But she deserved something special. I needed to talk to Bex.

"Hey Grant, can you and Bex meet me at the Starbucks after this?" he tried to catch his breath and answer.

"For what?"

"I'm asking cam to prom at the next game. We can talk later if you're in."

"Yeah man." we went to do pushups.

 **Cammies pov**

Zach was right. Shopping with Rachel was nothing like going out with the girls. I trusted her to pick ou great things. My mind zoned out. I thought about prom and fall break. It's going to be amazing to have my dress custom made. And maybe Zach was working on ways to ask me to prom.

I remembered where I was. We had gone to at least four stores for the three hours we spent shopping. And an inappropriate amount of money was spent. Emily had begged for a treat so we grabbed a little ice cream. She was a pretty good shopper too.

"So we figured out where we are going for fall break." Rachel was driving us home.

"Where?"

"Italy. One of my friends owns a private jet that we'll take. The girls are gonna get custom made prom dresses."

"Very nice. What did the guys say?"

"They want nothing to do with the dress part." she laughed.

"I bet that was Zach."

"You know him pretty well then. He was actually not too bad when we all went to the mall a couple weeks ago."

"I do. They will probably find some trouble to get into."

 **Zachs pov**

As I was driving to the coffee shop, I thought about what I could do to ask her. It would definitely need to involve the cheer squad, drill team, the football team and a throne of course.

"So as I was getting here, I thought about who would be needed. I can trust both of you not to say anything to her right?" they nodded in unison. "The football and drill team would need to be involved. I figured that you could talk to them.

"Probably."

"Ok. Grant, you and I can talk to the football team. So this would all happen at halftime. The football players would line up. Each one would hand her a rose. At the end, a big throne would be there for her to sit on. The cheer squad and drill team would perform. As they finish, smoke will go off. I'll be standing in the middle of the field with a sign that says prom? And her answer will be all that matters. Opinions?"

"That's gonna be absolutely insane to pull off. How will you get to the field without being seen?"

"I have my ways. We can talk to the guys tomorrow. Bex, can you get all the girls together and start making a dance?"

"Easier said than done. But ill have to talk to the coach and get Cammie out of it. Don't worry, it will work out great. And she'll probably be in her cheer outfit."

"I figured she would be. I'll probably be in my football gear too. It's awful to change out of."

"Cam is gonna be so shocked. She really deserves this, she's been through so much."

Bex probably stopped there because that wasn't her story to tell. "And as far as Italy goes, Macey will have a driver sent to your houses to pick you up. We'll leave at 1 am on Saturday. Why so early, I have no idea. But it's going to be worth it."

We all split up and went home. I needed to email some people. And some hacking.


	13. Chapter 12

**Zachs pov**

I opened my laptop. my email popped up and I started emailing who I needed to. My fingers flew across the keyboard. My doorknob twisted open. Mom poked her head through the doorframe.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm planning cammies promposal. It's going to be huge. But that's all you get to know."

"Ok. And I found out that I will be able to the game. don't forget to finish that homework before Italy."

"Cammie told you?"

"Yes. I can tell you're busy so I'll let you be."

"Thanks, mom." she shut the door. I had emailed enough people. The Blackthorne login sight filled my screen. Time to see who Joe Solomon is and why my mother is lying about him.

For a spy organization, the page was very simple to get into, even without an agent login. But when I tried to get into peoples profiles, that's where it got trickier. I had only learned a couple things. The fighting, sneaking and physical things were better for me. I couldn't get any useful information from it so I shut it down. My backpack sat on my desk, and the math homework was waiting.

 **Cammies pov**

The next day at cheer was weird. The drill team was here.

"Bex," I tapped on her shoulder. "What's going on?" she just shrugged. How would she know what was going on? The coach came up to me.

"Cammie, will you come with me?" I hadn't done anything to get in trouble.

"So, you're pretty new to cheerleading right?" why wasn't Bex walking with us?

"Yes, M'am."

"The other coach and I wanted to do a small evaluation with you. We've seen some of your tumbling skills and they are phenomenal."

"Thank you. How long will this evaluation take?"

"I'm afraid you won't be in the next game. But we know you are a flyer, so we are going to try to give you more time to show off your amazing talent.

"That's great. Will we start today?"

"Yes, go start warming up.

 **Zachs pov**

Cam got in the car.

"Hey Gallagher girl." she loved that nickname.

"Hey. How was practice?"

"Insane. They probably want us working harder before we take the whole week off. And, how much pasta do you think we will eat?"

"Probably way too much." she laughed. "But today during practice, one of the coaches pulled me away to get a 'tumbling evaluation.' it was weird. So now I don't get to perform. But this will make it so I get more tumbling time, and that means more attention."

"Ahh, you do love attention," I smirked. So far everything was working. We pulled into her driveway. But there was already a red BMW in my spot.

"Oh my god. It's my mom." that made her tense up and seem very uncomfortable. The door opened and she ran to the front door. I got out to follow her. Before she opened it she pulled me into a hug.

"Just stay behind me and don't say anything, ok?" there was pleading in her eyes. But she pulled a brave face on, I assume she had done this many times and we walked in.

 **Cammies pov**

She was actually here. I didn't want her to be here. She had no right, even if she paid for everything.

Zachs hand touched my lower back but I pushed him away. She couldn't find out that he meant something to me.

A drunk cackle filled the hallway as I walked to the kitchen. Catherine Morgan was sitting there, swirling a glass of wine in her hand and laughing at something the strange man in front of her had said.

Her head turned and saw me walking in.

"Cammie. How nice to see you." a shiver went through my spine. "Well come give your mother a hug." I walked towards her and she swayed a bit. Her cold arms wrapped around me and I was getting sucked further into the trap. I felt my arm being gripped.

"Don't even think about ruining this for me. Be civil." her grip tightened and her voice was soaked with acid, meaning nothing. She released me. "Have you been eating dear? I don't want you getting unhealthy." no one would hear the poison-laced in her voice.

"Of course." she wasn't going to care about what answer I gave her.

"Who is this young man?" she gestured to Zach.

"Zach." that's all I would give her. She didn't need to know anything else.

The man cleared his throat. "Well Cammie, I'-"I cut him off.

"No. that's for people who I care about. To you, it's Cameron. And nothing more."

"Cammie, stop that. Are you going anywhere tonight?"

"Yes." and with that, I grabbed Zach and walked up the stairs to my room.

"Whos that?" he sat on my bed.

"That" I walked into my closet. "Would be my mother. And that guy is her current dickgiver."

"Gallagher girl, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was like that."

"How could you? I haven't told you anything." I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. "But you'll know soon. Uhm, can I stay at your place for a while, or at least until she leaves? It would only be for a couple of days." I felt vulnerable, one of the worst things to feel.

"Of course. You know my house is always open to you. And no one will mind. Actually, Emily might get jealous because you'll be in my room. If you'd like."

I walked over and kissed him. "That's the only place I would want to be." he gave me a heartwarming smile. "And you deserve to know more." I had finally decided to fully let him in. There was no going back now.

"Pack a nice outfit. The only clue I'm giving you is a late night. And to be ready by 7." what the hell did that mean? I pulled out a dress that was good for multiple occasions. When was the last time I had even seen it, I couldn't remember. Some stilettos and other outfits joined an oversized bag that I was packing. I grabbed some more things and we walked downstairs.

The snake had found a guest bedroom. I grabbed both sets of keys to my cars so she wouldn't steal them.

We walked out the door and Zach led me to his car. He left the driveway. And so did all the panic, dread and anxiety that my mother gave me.

"Just walk into my room and put your stuff in the closet. It's mostly empty." we got out and he pulled me into a hug. I melted into his arms, the safest place I could be. "I going to go tell my mom the situation." I looked into his green eyes. "But not too much."

"I know." I squeezed him a little tighter. He let me go and we walked into his house.

Emily was in her playroom and ran to give me a hug.

"Hi. whats that bag for?"

"I'm going to be having a sleepover for a couple of nights. And that means we will be able to play dolls together. How does that sound?"

"Let's go!"

"I'm going to unpack first ok?"

"Ok!" I was walking up the stairs but Rachel caught me.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened with your mother." she pulled me into a hug. "You're always welcome here." she might have become the closest thing to a mother that I would get. And I was so grateful for her. Well, for the entire family.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Also, I'm pretty sure Zach had plans for you guys tonight." I smiled at her.

I walked up the stairs to Zachs room. His closet door was already opened so I welcomed myself in. I dropped my heavy bag on the island. Footsteps followed behind me. Hands held my shoulders and they spun me around. A low voice filled my ears and I fell into one guy's gorgeous green eyes.

"Don't forget about tonight. I would have already started getting ready by now. Especially knowing you," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You know, sometimes you are impossible. And I have a playdate with your sister." he pulled me into a kiss. The world melted away. Nothing was wrong.

He laid on his bed while I hung my shirts on the hangers. My phone buzzed. We would only have ten minutes to play before I would really need to get ready. I walked down the stairs.

We played and we laughed. Barbie dolls had some real drama apparently. And Emily was becoming the sister I never had. I almost didn't want to go back upstairs to get ready. But it would be selfish towards Zach if I was late.

My hair fell in gentle curls around my shoulders. The eyeliner was sharp enough to kill and my lashes were fuller then clouds. My skin was glowing and the blinding highlighter only made it better. I moved my face and it glimmered in the light. Perfect. That had only taken an hour.

I had been wearing a robe that I brought from my own closet. Zach was laying on his be, waiting his turn to get ready. When he saw m face, I gave him a smirk and turned around. He got up to go do his hair. That would probably take only 2 minutes. Life was unfair. I pulled out the dress I had packed. It was a short sleeve bodycon and fell to my knees. My curves were shown off in all the right places. The color was a midnight black with a cutout under my boobs. There were little of silver woven through it and you could see them when they caught the light.

The shoes I brought were very tall and very dangerous. They were just simple back stilettoes with a strap across my ankle and toes. I had to choose between the three purses I had brought. A white Chanel with a solver chain won. I opened the closet door and walked back into the bathroom. Zach was shirtless. His hair was swept to the side but messed up in all the right ways. He smirked. I was staring. He passed me and shut the door to his closet. He came back out with a white button up and black pants. And his sleeves were rolled up. Nothing could have looked better. He flashed me a smile, but this time it was his turn to stare. We had our moment. I took his arm and we walked downstairs.

Apparently, everyone was waiting for us. Rachel made us take pictures again. Dan looked like a proud dad. We hugged and said our goodbyes. Zach walked around the side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I ducked into his car. He started the engine and we drove down the street.

He got onto the freeway and I still had no idea where we were going. And the GPS didn't give any hints either. The traffic wasn't awful. We talked and laughed. The conversation was just us catching up on life. We were both excited about the upcoming trip. I was excited about prom preparations. It was going on three days after we all got back from break. I didn't say anything about my mother. The conversation was too happy and I couldn't let her ruin my night out with my boyfriend.

He got off the freeway. It seemed like we were near Beverly Hills. So it was somewhere in there. We drove through many high-end boutiques and restaurants. He pulled into the parking lot of Il Cielo. A gasp left my mouth.

"Zach, how did you get a table here?"

"Marcello helped hook me up. And anything for my girl."

"You keep getting better and better."

"This is nowhere near the best part." just wait until tomorrow." he got out and walked around to get my door again.

 **Zachs pov**

I pulled her out of the car. I was getting to spoil her. She deserved it, especially after today. I looked her over once again. Her beauty never failed to amaze me. As we walked in, I leaned down to her.

"How do you not trip in those?"

"It's a magical talent." I smiled. With those heels on, she came closer to my face then my shoulders. She didn't even need my arm to hold onto. She didn't tumble once.

I held the door open for her. Fancy music and sophisticated small talk filled the air. Occasionally a waiter would walk by with a sizzling plate. The food smelled phenomenal. The line moved forward.

"Reservation for Goode," I told the waitress at the stand. She gave me a flirty look. I ignored it so she glanced over at cams ring finger. For a little joke, she decided to put on a fake engagement ring. The waitress looked annoyed and went back to her computer screen. "Here it is. Follow me." we walked closer to the back of the restaurant. No one was younger than us. The table had candles lit and a checkered tablecloth. I had made sure we got an especially quiet spot, even though no one raised their voice above a whisper. I pulled out the plush seat for Cammie. I sat down in my own and I thought it was a cloud.

A waiter greeted us and gave us our menus. He might have seen Cammie's fake ring.

"Would you like to see our wide variety of wine?" I nodded and he handed us a menu. We chose a bottle of champagne instead. "May I see identification?" we both pulled out a fake id. What, you have to be prepared. He seemed satisfied and handed them back. She gave me a smug smile that no one would see. We had moved on from the beer and various alcohol at Marcellos party. I glanced over the menu. The Ribollita caught my attention. I would be eating much more than this in less than 72 hours. The waiter came back with our bottle. He poured it for us. I watched all of the bubbles rise to the top. We took a sip. It was pure bliss. The bubbles popped in my mouth and tickled my throat as it went down.

"Oh my god. This is amazing." Cammie said as she sat her glass down. I smirked back at her. Its good that she was able to kinda able to forget about today's events and enjoy right now. We talked until the waiter came back. He held the bottle in his hands.

"Would the lady like more?" he gestured to Cammie and she said no. He turned to me. "Well, what about the gentleman?" I shook my head no. He gave a sad look but took our orders. Cammie ordered risotto. "And cannolis." I smiled. She was adorable. He smiled and took our menus away.

"So who do you think will have the most dramatic prom proposal?" I almost froze. But that would be stupid.

"I don't know. We'll probably see a ton at the game tomorrow. What color are you choosing for your dress?" hopefully she had assumed that we would be going together.

"Probably a red. I don't know what shade yet."

"Youll be the best looking girl."

"Well, I'll have the best looking guy with me,"I smirked. "Thanks for taking me out tonight. Today was… emotionally exhausting. This is nice. I got to dress up and look fancy for another night."

"Well I'm glad it happened." she gave me a weird look. "Let me explain. I was finally able to meet your mother. And now I know that I never want to speak to her."

"I absolutely do not blame you." I gave her an empathetic look. But it's sad that she felt this way towards her mother. "But now you are going to be able to fall asleep in my arms tonight." she gave me a devilish smile.

The waiter came back with our plates. Her eyes lit up. He set them down before us and she was ready to dig in.

"Zach, I hate to break it to you, but Italian might be my first love." I pretended to look hurt.

"So I've been replaced." she reached out and took my hand.

"This may be hard to handle. But we can still be friends." we laughed and went back to our dishes. I ended up eating over half of hers but she took more of mine too. Italy was going to be very dangerous for my stomach.

Cammie laid back and put her hands up as if she was defeated.

"Did that take you down Gallagher girl?" she nodded, but then she saw our waiter walking out with her order of cannolis. I bet she wasn't so full after all. The man barely had time to set down our plated before she dug in.

She bit in and her eyes went wide with shock. I bit into mine. The ones my mom had made had nothing compared to these.

"Holy shit. I'm ordering one of these every night." I would be doing the same.

I paid the bill and we walked out to the car. The sun had set and it was definitely colder. I wrapped my arm around her shivering shoulders. We got in the car and drove home. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

I pulled into the driveway and Cammie was falling asleep. I opened her door and carried her in. she walked into my closet and got changed. But she came out wearing that thrasher t-shirt and no pants.

"This is my favorite shirt. And I don't think I've ever seen you wear it."

"Well, it looks ten times better on you than it ever could on me." we went to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

I took off my clothes and we crawled into bed together. School was starting way too soon the next morning so I fell asleep quickly. But I could feel her small body moving against mine. What if we could go to bed like this every morning?

 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**WARNING: there are mentions of sensitive topics. please be careful reading if you have a hard time with suicide, abuse or self-harm. If you still want to read the rest of the chapter, I would read until Cammie starts talking about her mom getting a job opportunity. After that paragraph, it's fine. Please enjoy!**

 **Cammies pov**

I was jolted awake by the cry of the alarm.

Zachs warm breath moved down my neck. He didn't seem to hear the shrieking noise that had become the sound of hell for my ears. I tried climbing over him but was pulled back onto the mattress.

"Why the hell are you awake so early?" his voice sounded like it was tired.

"I have to shower." he tried to pull me down into a kiss but I slipped away from his grip. My finger slammed onto his phone screen to shut the alarm up.

"You are insane."

"Just go back to sleep." I heard the blankets shift and he was probably already out cold. I grabbed my robe and started the shower.

My body was waking up as the warm water hit it. I let it run over my face and soak through my hair. This was always the best part of the morning. I washed my face and stood there for ten more minutes, just relaxing. I thought back to last night. It was so nice, just Zach and I. We were treated like real adults and given champagne. It was a stolen moment in our hectic lives. Nothing had gone wrong. I had just enjoyed his company, especially after the moment with my mother. I still couldn't believe she had the audacity to show up. Not even a text. Especially with a man. I came back to reality and turned off the water. My robe was in a heap on the counter, welcoming my freezing body into its warm arms.

I wrapped myself up and went to the bed. Zach looked so peaceful sleeping there. His breaths were even and he snored a little bit. He probably hadn't been asleep for long. I bent down and gave him a kiss. He groaned as if this was the best sleep of his life. I smiled, our lips still together. An arm swooped around me and I was pulled down. I wrapped my arms around him and attempted to pull him up. It was pointless. He got the message and walked to the bathroom. We were going to be late if he slept for longer.

"The shower gets lonely. You could join me." lust filled his voice. His mouth was in a smirk but his eyes were begging for more sleep. I lifted my hand to his chest.

"I think you'll be fine." he shook his head with a smile on his face. The door shut and the water started running. I walked into his closet. My cheer outfit was out. It was Friday. So did that mean sweats or a day dress? My hair was clean so there was no way I was putting it in a ponytail. I picked out a light red dress that fell off my shoulders and would flow in a breeze. I chose some vans. My shoe selection was extremely limited. I saw a little black coat that would work for the morning chill that had quickly fallen into the air. I heard the water turn off. How was he already finished showering? I changed into my dress and waited for him to walk out.

I felt bad about turning my hair dryer on. I didn't want to wake anyone up. But it had to be done. I flipped the switch on and the loud roar filled the bathroom. Zach walked in and started doing his hair. He was still in his towel. Some beads of water glistened in the light.

He finished and got dressed. I started curling my hair. He brushed his teeth and we went through our morning routines. But the sink had to be shared.

We got in the car and barely made it to school on time. Kids were rushing to get to class. I let the crowd guide me to Mr. Solomons class. Students slowly arrived and sat in their desks. Zach and I talked until the bell rung. I had noticed that when the bell rang, a deadly silence swept over the room. It was as if people were scared of the teacher. He was loud and brooded a little bit but that was it. The door shut and Mr. Solomon had appeared at the board. Ok, he was also insanely quiet, and sneaky. Maybe even spy-like.

Our morning lecture began. I had always put my phone in my bag and it rested against my desk. It kept buzzing like crazy. I could feel it through the desk. It didn't stop. Mr. Solomon cut me a look. I grabbed my bag and walked outside. Text messages lit up my screen. They were all from my mother.

I couldn't stop my finger from scrolling. Puddles began to form in the corners of my eyes. They started to fall and there was no way I could stop them. I brought my hand to my mouth to stop the cry of pain. I sank down to the floor and brought my knees to my chest. I didn't wipe the trails of tears off of my cheeks. They just came down faster. Another noise escaped my mouth.

 **Zachs pov**

No one takes that long to deal with an annoying friend. I grabbed my bag and stood up, ignoring the warnings from Solomon. I walked out the door and turned the corner to start looking for her. But I stopped. Because there she was, sitting on the ground. Her body shook all over. Her shoulders moved up and down. She made a noise but it was muffled.

 **Cammies pov**

She wanted me to kill myself.

She wanted me to know that I was a complete mistake, wasting air with every breath I took.

She said that no one had ever loved me.

She said that no one could love a fat slut like me.

She said that my father had never loved or wanted me.

That I was the reason why he disappeared.

She said her life would be better off if I was gone.

That I was damaged and broken.

How had such a blissful morning turned into such a rotten one?

For years, things along these lines would come from her mouth. It bounced off the wall that I had built for myself. In darker times, I started to believe it. And I dealt with it. But none of it was healthy. None of it was ok. A person can only take so much of this abuse. I was disappointed that she had driven me to this point. That's what shes wanted all along. A sob escaped and I leaned my head against the wall. The kid who walked by would see my tear stained cheeks. The didn't stop to say anything. They only looked away and walked faster. But the only thing that had mattered was that Zach was standing there. How long had he been there for?

I froze. No one was ever supposed to see me like this. He stood there, frozen in place too, unable to react.

"Gallagher girl," it was the faintest of sounds, barely even a whisper.

"My mom texted me."

It looked like his heart had just shattered The tears hadn't stopped falling. And neither had the sobs. I turned away. I heard the zippers of his backpack jingle as he moved. My legs couldn't work. He picked me up off the ground and I fell into his arms. Another sob escaped and some more tears followed. The messages were in full view of my mind. Neither of us said anything. My bag was picked up and we walked to the front of the school. My head just laid on his chest. I didn't see what we walked past, all I knew was that we eventually made it to his car. My eyes stopped seeing straight. My lungs gasped for air. My stomach hurt. I had held everything in so I didn't make a single sound. The wall had finally broken. Everything came rushing out. I had become emotionally drained. I was losing feeling.

We drove down the highway and everything became a blur. It was a comfortable silence. The tears weren't falling anymore, and the pain filled sobs stayed lodged in my throat. Zachs hand rested on my thigh. It brought me back into reality just a little bit. The gates came into view and the car moved forward. He parked.

"By the way, my parents are at work and Emily is at school."

"Ok." my voice was soaked in sorrow. I forced my legs to start working again. As we moved to the couch, I noticed a tattoo behind his right ear. It was a number, _0476_. I don't know how I had never noticed.

I threw myself on the couch. He followed. I laid across his lap and he gently played with my hair.

"I would ask if you're okay, but I'm not that stupid." I shook my head just enough to answer. Things were starting to come back. I felt safe here, protected from some of the evil in the world. He didn't rush me for my answer. So that's why I was finally going to tell him. He was going to get to know Cammie Morgan.

 **Zachs pov**

She looked up.

Her cheeks were stained with tears. Her eyes said a ton. I was never supposed to see her like this. That she was embarrassed. That she was hurt and vulnerable. We both knew that was the worst thing to be. And as I looked at her, my heart started to shatter. Who could have caused her enough pain to get to this point? Her wall had broken. It was the one she had built so that no one would know the true Cammie Morgan. It was so she couldn't get hurt. I had the same wall.

I knew that she couldn't stay here any longer. I helped her off the wall and we walked to my car. A couple of sobs escaped her mouth. My arms tightened around her. She laid on my chest.

We drove home in silence. I felt eyes on me. She was probably looking at my tattoo. My hand rested on her thigh. That sense of touch seemed to have relaxed her just a little bit.

 **Cammies pov**

I took a deep breath. My emotions were at bay, and I wouldn't cry again. I got up from his lap and we faced each other.

"My dad died when I was 14. We had such a special bond. I think my mom has always been jealous of that. We lived in a small town named Roseville. Everyone knew each other. One day, we got a call. My dad had been reported missing. That meant dead. But here's the thing, I hardly knew anything about his job, except that it was dangerous and highly classified."

There was a look in Zachs eyes, it was like he understood the feeling. But how would he?

"Word spread. But no one had told me what really happened. I think my mom had something to do with it. Suprise, she hasn't told me anything for years. But after he passed away, she hit the bottle pretty hard. And every guy within a 25-mile radius was hitting her ass. She was never home, always with some strange man. That's when the verbal abuse started. Everything that was said today had been said in a different way over the years. She starved me because she thought I was getting too fat. She didn't want to waste any more money on food for me.

"We stayed in that house for about another year. Every time I went to stand in the kitchen, my heart ached. Because I would never see him sneaking some peanut m&ms before dinner. There was no more dancing around while he was baking. That was one of his hobbies. My mom didn't care about my feelings. She didn't care about how hard it was to look at any room in the house." I had to stop for a second. Just to catch my breath.

"Somehow a job opportunity showed up. We moved here. I tried to start over. But her abuse didn't stop. Her words got to my head. I thought about cutting. Only once did I slit my wrist." he looked to my arm. I moved the gold bracelet that I always wore. It had mostly faded because it wasn't that deep.

"When the blade cut into my skin, I shrieked in pain. I dragged it across my wrist and the blood started to pool. As I saw it run across my skin and down my arm, I realized what my mother had done. She had driven me to this horrible act. I would never let her do that to me again. It would mean that she would have won. So I vowed to never do it again.

Then I met Bex and her group of friends. I stayed out of the house as much as possible. We got into trouble, but my mother was never home to scold me. I just lived my life, doing whatever stupid shit my heart desired. Call the cops, tell them I say hi. But from the acts of my mother, I've developed trust issues. I don't let anyone in, so then I can't get hurt. I don't cry, because that's when you are most vulnerable. Bex is the only one who knows the whole story, and now so do you. Zachary Goode, you must be pretty damn special to me." I looked into his eyes, expecting him to feel bad for my poor life story.

 **Zachs pov**

I let a breath out. The puzzle pieces were all falling into place. I wanted to hug her. But I didn't feel bad for her. I respected her for living in her own personal hell for four years and surviving.

"I'm not going to sit here and say that I feel bad for you, because you don't want to hear that." she shook her head, agreeing with me. "But I will say that I have mad respect for you. No one deserves to live like that. And you've survived it all. I get the feeling of not crying because that's when people can hurt you. I get to date this amazing, smart, cunning, sassy, fine as hell girl that has gotten through more than anyone will ever know." she gave a warm smile. "Thank you for telling me. And I promise that your mother will never hurt you again."

"Zach, you don't have to do that. I've learned that she is an awful person and will ever change. I will never let her get to me ever again. You've helped so much, so just keep doing what you're doing." I pulled her into a kiss. All of her uneasiness melted away.

"How about a movie?"

"That sounds perfect."

She chose some movie and we held each other. I realized she hadn't eaten anything today. I opened the post mates app. 47 minutes later, Mexican food, cannolis, and a chocolate desert showed up at my door. She got up with me. And when she saw the containers, a bright smile lit up her face. We sat at the kitchen table. I stole some of her food but she finished most of it.

"So are you up for the game tonight?" we had made our way back to the couch. My heart started to pound faster as I waited for her answer. I swear the world had stopped spinning in those few seconds.

"Yeah. I gotta support you and my girls. Plus people will probably already be getting asked to prom."

"Ok good. I wish you were cheering."

"There will be other games."

The movie sucked us back in. and soon the end credits were rolling. Cams phone was buzzing like crazy.

"It's Bex," she answered the phone and Bex started grilling her. She had a tendency to do that sometimes.

"She was very concerned with where I was today. I promised her that I would be at the game tonight."

"Cool. when was the last time you went to an arcade?"

"Good hell, I have no idea."

"Cammie Morgan, would you like to go to the arcade today?"

"That sounds like fun. I'll be in the car."

We drove along the coast. The sun was out and sea salt filled the air. Air rushed by and messed up my hair. No one was on the road because everyone was still in school. it was peaceful, making me forget about the hectic city life for a while.

As soon as I stepped through the doors, the sounds of all the games rushed to my ears. One of the employees waved us over and we bought some tokens.

And apparently, I'm awful at arcade games. Zach gave me a teddy bear that he spent his tickets on. Shoving the thing in the trunk was not very fun.

When we got back to our houses, I looked at my driveway. It was empty. But I wasn't ready to go back yet.

Emily had gotten back from school. I had her help me unload the bear. We put it in her playroom. I looked at the time and rushed up the stairs. We had to be at the school in an hour.

"Zach, time to get ready!" I shouted at the top of the stairs. It was pointless. He took five minutes to get ready. I headed into his bathroom and started straightening my hair. As the last hairs were passing through, he walked in.

"Why would you straighten it when no one will see it?" he gave me a confused look. Guys would never get it.

"It adds effect," he smirked and shook his head. I ran my brush through my silky hair and put into a high ponytail. The black bow was wrapped around next. I added some highlighter and dark lipstick.

My cheer outfit was waiting for me. I slipped into it and grabbed Birkenstocks to wear on the way there.

Everyone was waiting for goodbyes at the stairs. It was rushed because if we stayed for any longer, we would be late and the coaches would kill us.

 **before I start, I know that was a little dark, so I don't want anyone to get hurt. that's why I put the warning at the very beginning. I feel like that got the emotion through. and the prom proposal will be coming very soon. hopefully, Zachs vision comes alive just as he wants it to. what do you think Cammie will say? Don't forget that fall break is coming up fast. What should the gang do in italy? leave your suggestions in the comments below. I also love reading some of the theories you guys come up with. Keep them coming.**

 **(p.s, sadly I haven't had the chance to ever visit Italy, but its totally on my bucket list. I hope I will be able to accurately describe the great culture and scenery in the next chapters. one more thing, where should everyone spend Christmas? should they travel or stay home with family?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Cammies pov**

Girls were stretching and getting warmed up. I sat down to lace up my shoes and started stretching too. None of the coaches had noticed that I was late. I have a talent for slipping by and going unnoticed for when I wanted to be. A coach walked up for me.

"Morgan, over here." she pointed to a spot on the ground. "So, because of the tumbling evaluation, you will not be performing in the halftime show. But I expect your best when cheering in the stands." I nodded and she gave me a smile. She patted my back and I walked back to all the girls. But then I saw something weird. Zach was talking to the cheer coaches and drill team teachers. Why was he over there?

 **Zach's Pov**

I walked over to the teachers that were helping me with all of this. They said everything was going to work out perfectly. Cammie wasn't going to be performing and still had no idea why.

The guys on the team were all down for it. She would walk down a red carpet, and they would be kneeling in a line, each handing her a rose. At the end of the carpet would be a huge chair for her to sit in and watch the show. Bex would take her away while we were getting everything ready. Then she would bring her to the red carpet and go perform.

I debated doing fireworks, but Marcellos guy couldn't get them in time.

We did some drills to warm up. Grant and I started throwing the ball around. All of a sudden the air shifted and it was game time. The cheerleaders got on their stands and I stood in my spot, waiting for the whistle to blow. The bleachers were full again, every person anxiously waiting for the first move. I heard the cry from the whistle and the game began.

As I ran to the end zone with the ball in my arm, my legs started to shake. A guy was coming up on my right and I tried to swerve left but he got me down. It was all the nerves. I needed to stop, I couldn't ruin the whole game. I shook it off and we restarted. My gaze found the girls, Cammie flashing a bright smile. Everything was fine. The ball was back in my hands and my body took over.

Grant had the ball, I was covering him. He passed it down the field and I caught it. My legs pumped harder and harder. The end field was right there. No one was getting in my way. The ball made it in. the crowd went wild. I had made a comeback. I looked into the crowd. There was a bright pink sign- go 46! No doubt that that was Emily. My parents had made it. Tonight was going to be fine.

It was the final play before halftime. The other team had barely been playing after the first down. I was hyped up on nerves and adrenaline. So I just ran fast and got through it.

A buzzer rang and we all knew it was halftime. We ran back inside for water. As we walked back onto the field, I saw Bex leading Cam away.

 **Cammies pov**

It was halftime. Everyone ran into the school. But then Bex pulled me away and we walked to somewhere else.

"Its an emergency!" she said as she continued to drag me farther away from the game. I looked her over. Her lipstick looked like hell.

"Bex, did a monkey teach you how to put on makeup?" she shrugged. I helped her fix it. I looked over her to make sure she looked perfect. And then she flipped me and there was a blindfold over my eyes.

"What the hell?" I cried, but she just took me away. I could hear the cry of the crowd in the stands. We were getting closer. What was going on?

 **Zachs pov**

Bex dragged her away and everyone burst into action. I got stage crew to help us out. They unloaded a huge red velvet chair. There were gold embellishments and it matched the red carpet being rolled out. Roses were being passed out, and the guys lined up. All of the cheerleaders walked onto the field, with the drill team following close behind.

Everyone was in place. Bex would be showing up with a blindfolded Gallagher girl any second. I stood in my place. The show began.

 **Cammies pov**

We were outside. I walked onto the turf. Bex stopped me and took off the blindfold. She leaned in my ear.

"He really likes you bitch." she turned me around and ran away. The field had been transformed. No one in the crowd made a sound. There was the entire football team kneeling in front of me on a red carpet. Each one held a rose in their hand. Grant was the first guy in line.  
"Start walking." he smiled and handed me a rose. I picked it up from his hand and laid it in my arm. I walked down the carpet. A great red chair was at the end. I continued to take the roses. Soon there were no more football players. The last one took my hand and led me up the steps to my velvet covered seat. I said thanks and he returned to his spot. Zach wasn't there.

All eyes were on me. I wore a smile but still had no clue what was going on. The girls on the field stood in their places and the music started playing.

 **Zachs pov**

Everything was working perfectly.

I saw her walk down the carpet. She looked radiant. The last guy, Easton, helped her up the steps.

The music was right on cue. I stayed out of sight for about thirty seconds. As one of the girls flipped through the air, another group did some turns. I didn't know shit about this, so I'm glad the teachers completely took over designing the dance part. For only two days to learn everything, everyone seemed to know what to do very well. Another trick and that was my cue to leave.

I snuck through some people and went to change into my suit. As soon as I told all of this to mom, she insisted I wore a suit. Piece by piece, I took off my football gear. It was replaced by a black suit. Thank god she didn't make me wear a tie.

 **Cammies pov**

This is why I was pulled away at practice. I didn't see anything they were practicing, just heard the music. All of the girls were intertwined, both groups mixed. Some did some stunts, others twirled in the air. It seemed like a hip-hop routine. They were impressive. But as the music carried on, I realized that Zach had done all of this for me. He really did care. And today when I told him all of that shit, he didn't look at me like a kicked puppy. That's what I was afraid of. I hated it when people pitied me. I kicked those sad thoughts away and focused on the dance. The music faded away.

And then thick smoke filled the air. You could barely see the girls moving off of the field. As it started to fade, there was only one person standing there. I would recognize that tall, muscular body anywhere. The smoke started fading. He turned around. The crowd started cheering. He held a microphone to his mouth. A smile crept over my face.

"Hi everybody." his voice rang throughout the stadium. "I'm Zach." he gave a small wave. There was a smirk on his face. "I have a question for my girl over here." he pointed to me. My girl. I don't know if he could have said anything sweeter. "Cammie Morgan, can I take you to prom?" I was shocked. I set the roses down on the gorgeous chair. Bex appeared out of nowhere and took me to him. My mouth had been dropped open. He looked into my eyes and closed my mouth. There was a satisfied smirk covering his entire face.

"What do you say Gallagher girl?" only I could hear him. He held the microphone up to my mouth, everyone waiting for my answer.

"Yes!" the crowd erupted into a cheer. He cupped my face and we kissed. The crowd went wild and I hugged him. "Ok, so it's a good thing she said yes because this would have been awkward if she said no." we all laughed. He had this way of getting everyone on his side like there was something about him that just made you want to like him. We waved and he walked me off the field.

 **Zachs pov**

I hustled onto the field. I know no one would see me, I'm too good. But when I turned around I saw her sitting in her chair, looking like a queen.

Bex led her over to me. "So what do you say Gallagher girl?" she pulled to microphone to her mouth.

"Yes!" all of the anxiety flooded out of my body. She deserved all of this. And the looks on her face the entire time made it all worth it. I knew we had run out of time, so I walked her off the field. Once we were behind the bleachers, she wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes. "Thank you. For everything." I gave her a hug and walked away to change.

The suit flew off and I got into my gear as fast as humanly possible. The team was lined up and I ran to my spot. The guy next to me patted me on the back.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let the game begin!" and we were off.

Don't be too surprised, we won the game again. When everything was finished, I walked back onto the field to look for my family. Emily came running up to me. I tossed my helmet to the ground so she wouldn't hit it. Her little body slammed into my legs at full speed.

"Hi em."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" she jumped up and down. So people liked it. Mom and dad showed up soon after her.

"How did you figure out how to do all that?" dad looked amazed. Grant, Bex, and Cammie were walking up to us.

"Honestly, I couldn't have done it without them. I pointed to Bex and Grant. Cammie gave my parents a hug.

"Oh this is too cute, I need pictures!" mom pulled out her phone. I rolled my eyes but Cammie and I posed together. Emily wanted in too. Bex took a group photo of us. Liz, Jonas, and Macey showed up eventually. But Macey was on someone's arm. I had never seen the guy before. He was almost as tall as me but as thin as a stick. My parents took Emily away.

"Hi. Preston winters." he held out his to shake.

"Zach Goode."

"Wait, are you and Macey going out?" Cammie cut in.

"Uhh, no were just friends." cam gave her a look. It was the same look that Macey had when Cammie introduced us. "Preston, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Preston." she rattled off names.

Grant cut in this time. "Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around man."

"No, I've been here for three years. Nobody really noticed me. Until Macey did." she shrugged it off.

"Are you going to prom together?" Bex's voice was filled with wonder.

"We don't know yet. So does everyone know what's happening for Italy?" everyone shook their heads. "Ok, keep up. Tonight around 1 a.m, a driver will pick everyone up. They will take you to where we keep our private jet. The drive will probably be about 45 minutes, so you can sleep then. We'll board the jet and enjoy the thirteen-hour flight. After that, someone else will drive us to our hotels. 2 people will share a suite. A tour guide will help us out. We will land back here sometime on Sunday. Got it?" no one dared to ask her a question. Macey McHenry could be terrifying sometimes. I already knew Cammie had to go home and pack suitcases. Some people came over to take pictures with us. Apparently, the whole prom proposal thing was a big deal.  
Finally, we were able to escape. My parents had already.

"Gallagher girl we're going to Italy!" reality was setting in. I was traveling around the world with my girlfriend. Life was becoming better again.

"Do you know how much I have to pack? Come on." we ran to the car and got in. I pulled into her empty driveway.

"Ready?" she nodded and we walked in.

 **Cammies pov**

I ran upstairs. I grabbed most of the designer items to put in a suitcase. Macey would probably have me buy a bunch of things there anyway. I went to the bathroom and grabbed all of the things to bring. It was actually really easy to pack. And this time I only had two suitcases. I was proud of myself.

"Its good if I stay with you again right?" Zach was sitting on my bed.

"Of course."

We walked to his house. Rachel and Dan were sitting on the couch. He went and told them our plans.

I walked into his room and sat on his bed. Soon he showed up too.

"Do you just want to sleep for four hours?" he sat down next to me.

"No. we have time for that later. Any good ideas on things to do?"

"Last year during summer, if we weren't already doing some stupid shit, we would go walk along the beach. All the stars would be out and there's always a good chance someone would have a bonfire we could crash. You just have to watch out for homeless people. We should invite Bex and Grant. Ill text her."

She said to meet up at the beach. "They're down."

"Ok. my mom gets mad if I sneak out at night. She hears everything so follow me and don't make a sound. They are still in the living room and think we are sleeping so we can climb down the balcony then go to your house. They'll hear my car, so can we drive yours?"

"Yeah. let's go." he opened the doors enough to wiggle through. I walked past him. The balcony was up pretty high, but they wouldn't see us. I looked over the corner and saw brick. I walked closer to it and swung my leg over the rail. It took a second for my foot to find the brick but then my hands held onto it. I climbed down the side of the house. My landing made no noise. Zach soon climbed down and we ran to my house.

I unlocked the front door. The air didn't feel right as if I wasn't really welcome in. I shrugged away the thoughts because I was the only one who did belong. The kitchen was a mess so I cleaned it up enough before we left. The decor Rachel and I had bought was thrown everywhere. I just picked it up. Enough was done so I went and opened the garage.

The car sped down the road. I got on the freeway and headed to the coast.

"Remeber when we were going to the party and you said you had all those wild stories?"

"You want to hear one?" his light brown hair shined in the streetlamps.

"No just thought I would bring it up." I could feel his smirk from the driver's seat.

"The night had started out just like this. We were all bored. Oddly enough no one wanted to get drunk or high. So everyone piled into one of our cars and we drove to the older parts of la. You could guarantee that there would be some old, abandoned building somewhere." he cut in.

"Let me guess, you just drove by to check it out, and no one stepped foot out of the car."

"You know us too well." I rolled my eyes. "Its common knowledge that Grant is a dumbass. So he would get us out of the car and we would walk in. Every time, Jonas or nick would jump up and down to make sure the floor wouldn't collapse. Desks were in pieces everywhere. Graffiti had covered the walls. As we walked farther into the building, we would find a new clue as to what the building used to be. Sometimes we would turn a corner and find a new staircase that would lead us somewhere else. This one had been hidden. Grant had shoved me into the wall and it appeared. We walked down into what we thought was a basement. Or that's what we assumed it was. Macey picked the lock and she shoved the door open." I looked over to him. His ears seemed to drink up every word. "It was completely dark. Phone flashlights turned on. When I saw the room, it seemed like a century old. Dirt covered the floor. Wood was broken everywhere, I still have no clue as to what to what it was for. In one corner, there were a bunch of needles discarded from the heroin addicts. Grant lead the way and we stepped over more debris. I had noticed a plate on the ground. It was covering something. I walked over and lifted it up. A ladder led down to another level. No one had seen what I had found. I didn't tell anyone, I just crawled in deeper."

"Jesus Cammie, you could have been killed."

"I'm still here aren't I? Anyways, my foot hit solid ground hit the ground and my phone swept the room. It was still all dirt but there wasn't any wood on the ground. I moved forward and turned another corner. But a big brick wall had stopped me. I kicked and pushed on it to see if there was a loose one. It fell in and I tried ripping more down. They crumbled into dust. I crawled through the hole I had made but was stopped by a huge object. It was a fridge. The door was barely hanging on. I covered my hand and pulled it ope-"

"And you found a million dollars?"

"God I wish. Bones fell to my feet. My head started to rush. Who the hell had been put in there? I crawled out and ran back to the ladder as fast as I could. My foot slipped on the first rung but I pulled myself up. I couldn't hear anything as I got to the next floor. No one was waiting for me so I found the stairs. Everyone was there. I told them what had happened and we ran. As soon as we stepped outside the building, sirens cried in the distance. And with every second they grew closer to our location. I drove us the opposite way. I think that I had triggered an alarm."

"But why would it call the police? What if it had been staged?"

"There were no news reports of anyone being found. The first dirt level had been easy to get to, but the second one was small and very hidden."

"Somebody knows." his voice was quiet.

"And that's what had scared me."

"So you stopped exploring abandoned buildings right?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Who do you think we are?" I pulled into a parking spot and we got out. This part of the beach was more secluded. The stars were out, and they stretched across the sky for miles. The ocean was at low tide, and the waves rode up onto the sand.

"I see Bex and Grant." he wrapped his arm around me and we went to meet our friends. I slipped off my shoes and let my toes dig into the sand. We started walking around.

"So you guys didn't want to sleep either?"

"Nope"

We fell into a deep conversation about all our hopes and dreams for Italy. The prom proposal was brought up too.

"By the way, you guys are all genius bastards for that." a chorus of laughs followed from our small group.

We wandered the beach until it was time to drive back home. The drive home was peaceful.

"Maybe this would have been important to mention, but we have a security system that automatically locks the doors. I hope you can pick a lock." Zach looked over to me.

"You have no faith in me. I'm hurt."

The neighborhood was silent. I parked in my driveway and we ran back to his balcony. I climbed up the rocks and took a bobby pin out of my hair.

"Won't the alarm go off?"

"Have a little faith in me Gallagher girl." I rolled my eyes and went to work.

 **Zachs pov**

When she got us in, we only had like thirty minutes until the driver would be here. Mom would want to say goodbye too. So for the next twenty minutes, Cammie and I wrapped our legs together and didn't let our lips apart. Only our shirts ended up on the floor.

A sharp knock on my door made us freeze. Cam grabbed her shirt.

"One second." I pulled mine over my head. We got up and grabbed the luggage. I pulled open the door and there were my sleep-deprived parents.

Dad carried our things down the stairs. I looked at cammies suitcase. She had shut the closet door at one point so I had no idea what could be in there.

"I want to lay out some rules. Nothing illegal. Don't spend a fortune on things. And all though the endless pasta bar seems tempting, don't stuff yourself. Don't forget the sunscreen either. The sun is just as bad as here. Most importantly, have fun." mom ended with a chuckle and pulled us in for a group hug. Dad looked so out of it. My eyes were starting to droop.

"Rachel, please tell Emily that she is allowed to use the tramp all she wants as long as you are ok with it." she smiled.

"Oh, she would love that. Thank you, dear."

We hugged some more and soon the driver was here. Dads goodbye was the last thing I heard as we walked out the door.

The chauffeur held the door open for us and took care of our luggage. We were the first to be picked up. Exhaustion was taking over as I clicked my seatbelt in. I leaned my head back to rest.

"Do you need directions for the others?" cams voice was quiet.

"No, I have all of the directions right here. But thank you." she leaned her head against me and my arm rested on the seats. The next thing I saw was the massive wings of the jet.

 **I hope that the prom proposal was everything that you guys wanted. Now everyone is off to Italy, what do you think will go down?** **Also, completely off topic, but Zach or Cammie? It will be relevant later on. Don't forget to review, thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Cammies pov**

Bex shook me awake. My dream disappeared from my mind, a dream that had felt all too real.

Doors were opening and unfamiliar voices filled the air. It was fall break and I was with my best friends. I took the hand helping me out of the car. A blanket occupied my shoulders. No one looked alive. Grant, Bex, Zach and I had been running around in the sand and scaling a building almost an hour ago. Good times.

Macey was the only one that was at least half awake. Preston looked exhausted too. Did they spend the night together?

People were dragging our luggage onto the plane for us. Macey had us pose for photos. I didn't complain because I didn't have enough brain power to comprehend what was going on. Zach came over and I leaned on him, ready to fall asleep any second. I'm sure he felt the same way. His leather jacket wasn't the best pillow. Someone, probably the pilot, led us onto the plane. I think the interior was gorgeous, but I just wanted to sit down.

The pilot announced a couple things. We would be stuck on the plane for thirteen hours. Great, that was enough time for a nap.

"Wake me up before we land." I leaned in close and whispered in his ear. His lips touched my forehead and my eyes fluttered shut.

 **Zachs pov**

The plane was nice and big, especially for eight people and the crew. I had slept on the way here but it wasn't enough. Cammie had found a blanket and I wrapped up in it with her. She leaned against my shoulder already knocked out cold. The plane was almost silent, no one had anything to say. Macey was jittery, probably had too much coffee. Preston seemed to steady her a little bit. I tried to look out the window but saw nothing except some lights.

All of a sudden we started moving forward. The plane turned and started to pick up speed. We were in the air. Vacation had finally begun. As the plane flew higher, I looked out the window again. Lights flooded the ground. It probably wasn't LA, but we were going over a decent sized city. I sat back and realized I had no idea where Macey had us meet up. I watched the lights as we moved and soon everything went dark.

I woke up to the sound of people walking around. The plane was filled with light. Cammie had abandoned her spot on my shoulder and was sitting with Bex. What a traitor. Jonas was the only one who was still asleep. I walked over to the group.

"What time is it?" my voice was a croak. Cammie laughed and got up.

"Glad to see you're alive. Its like 6 a.m, breakfast is whatever you want." I leaned down to kiss her.

"Good morning Gallagher girl." I felt her smile against my lips.

"Holy shit guys, there's a bed in the back if you need it," Macey said from behind us and I could feel Cam's eye roll. I laughed it off and went to find food. Some of the window shades were open. We were flying over the ocean. Or a lake, I didn't know if we were out of the states yet. It had always amazed me how big and mysterious something could be.

A platter of fruit was laid out. Pancakes and waffles were stacked about 6 inches tall. Syrup sat to the side. I grabbed an orange and walked back to everyone. They were playing a card game.

"You know how to play poker right?" Grant said as I sat down.

"Hell no. deal me in and hand me some chips." I rolled my eyes and my voice dripped full of sarcasm.

We played for probably an hour. And I learned that you shouldn't undermine Liz. she won most of the games.

As we were cleaning up, the captain came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, only 9 more hours until we land."

Great. What else could we do? The breakfast bar was still out so I grabbed a waffle. Cammie had stolen my window seat. My walk was silent as I crept up behind her. I pounced and grabbed her by the hips. She flew out of the seat and a surprised screech left her mouth. Her elbow landed on me hard. I dropped her on accident but she was standing strong on her feet

"Damn, those P&E classes must really be doing something," I smirked at her, but there was a satisfied smile on her face. I moved closer to her. Her eyes were mesmerizing, and her lips looked delicious. She stood on her toes, ready for a kiss. But she never got it, because I flipped her around and sat in my rightful seat.

"You sexy ass bastard." she tried to look mad, but it was really cute watching her try.

"Gallagher girl, it is adorable when you look angry." there was a laugh from behind us. Bex spoke up.

"I have never seen Cameron Morgan be adorable a day in her life." she nodded, agreeing with Bex.

"She right." I held her wrists. My voice dropped to a low whisper, only for her to hear. "Cammie Morgan is one of the smartest girls you will ever meet. She can figure you out, even if you didn't realize you needed her to. If you get in a fight, she will make you, crawl away in pain, I speak from personal experience. She is a badass and has one hell of an ass. But she is also one of the bravest people I have ever met. Don't get in her way, because she will fucking destroy you." her hands held my face and our lips collided.

Everyone gagged in the background so she backed off and sat down next to me. The flight attendant came by with snacks on a cart. She dove towards a pack of peanut M&Ms.

"Oh my god, I haven't had these in years. I and my dad would always eat them together." her expression wasn't sad like it usually was when talking about her parents. "He always seemed to have a pack in his pocket, no matter where we went."

Grant had started listening. "One year for her birthday, we got her a bag of them that almost weighed ten pounds."

"The bag was empty within twelve hours, and she didn't share with a soul." the plane erupted with the sound of laughter.

After the noise died down, we found a stupid game to play that killed some hours.

 **Cammies pov**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we need to discuss all of our plans for Italy." Macey's voice rang throughout the cabin. "I've heard a word from the captain that we will land at a small airport somewhere. Ironically, Preston's father owns one of the most prestigious hotels Venice can provide. I think that we all will want to stay there for a while and just chill, am I wrong? You can decide what you want to do for the night." she winked at Zach and me. I shook my head. "On Sunday, I say that we should just stay in the hotel and do as you please. Girls, on Monday we will have the chance of a lifetime. Legendary designers will be at your beck and call. They will give suggestions for you, but you have the ultimate decision for your prom dress!"

Bex and Macey shrieked like little girls. It was kinda gross but they were excited.

Everyone found someone to talk to. I was next to Zach, but this time I had the window seat. I looked up and saw the tattoo across his skin. I hadn't asked the first time I had seen it.

"Zach," my voice was quiet, in case he didn't want anyone to hear about it. "What's above your ear." his hand reached up and knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." he moved his head to everyone.

"That's ok, I get it." I gave him a soft smile. I looked out the window. We would only see the ocean right now so there wasn't anything exciting to see. I reached for my purse and pulled out some books. Zach took one from me and we got lost in the chapters.

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie handed me a book. It was the one I had started at her house. That seemed like such a long time ago. So many things had happened. The plane started getting darker, and I fell asleep, stealing Cammie's blanket too.

My eyes jerked open as the plane dipped down as it got closer to the ground. Everyone was walking around, gathering their things. We were landing. The lights were on and outside was pitch black. I checked my phone. It was almost 12 am. It felt like 12 pm in California. I shoved the book back in Cammie's open bag. She snored a little bit, and I leaned down.

"Gallagher girl, we're here." her eyes moved a little bit, and when they opened, she looked confused. I helped her up. She rubbed her eyes and seemed to wake up more. Everyone finished getting their things together and we waited for the plane to stop.

The wheels hit the ground and everything seemed to slow down. Our captain walked out and announced that we were here. He opened the door and walked down the steps. Macey had her phone out and ran out behind him. Cammie grabbed my hand and we walked out together.

Macey was crouching at the bottom of the steps. Her camera kept flashing. Cammie put her hand up to protect her eyes. I hid her from the camera.

"No paparazzi!" I shouted to Macey and she laughed. We got down and sat in the car. I was so sick of sitting. The lights were a blur as we drove through the streets. It was pretty empty, all of the tourists had left. Locals were walking together, mostly teenagers. almost all of the little shops had closed for the night. Streetlamps covered the roads. It was like something out of a storybook. It was peaceful town life, the complete opposite of California. We drove over a bridge, and there were a bunch of old buildings towering above us. Everything was breathtaking.

The car pulled up to a massive hotel. It must have taken up at least the whole block. Lights glimmered in the dark night. The driver stopped at the front doors and we got out. A concierge came up and took our bags. A chorus of good evenings to Preston came too. Someone led us into the building. Carts rolled across the marble floors and it echoed throughout the empty lobby.

A water fountain greeted us. Chandeliers dripping in diamonds lit up the room. Velvet curtains covered the windows. Seating areas were everywhere, covered in plush. Couches lined the wall. A big wooden desk stood to the left of us. I looked over to Cammie and she was taking everything in. I couldn't imagine what the rooms would look like. A lady walked up to us, her heels clicking on the ground. We climbed a grand staircase. She brought us into an elevator and we shot up into the unknown'. The doors opened and we walked out. A floor to ceiling window was near me. I walked over to it. We were high up. There was a view of the entire sleeping city. A few stray cars drove down the road.

"Zach let's go," Grant called from down the hall. My gaze was ripped from the life below. Everyone walked into their suites. I stopped at the doorway. The room was bright, with gold and white everywhere. Cammie guided me in. I saw more of our room. Curtains covered the windows like in the lobby. Straight in front of me was a coffee table and a huge couch. A tv was attached to the wall. An enormous white fireplace was in the corner. To the right was a little kitchen with a fridge and stove. More chandeliers were on the ceiling, covered in the same diamonds as downstairs. Vases of flowers were on side tables. Cammie walked over to smell some I guess.

"Zach these are from your mom." I walked over and put my chin on her head. I read the card - _have fun you two. I love you both so much!_

"Awe, that's sweet!" she walked away to go look around some more.

As I walked farther into the living room, there was a door to the left. Cammie opened it and walked in. here was the biggest bed I had ever seen. Another small seating area was in the corner. The room was as big as the other one, maybe bigger. Gold decor filled the room.

Another door was on the wall. It had a huge bathroom in it. The floors were the same as in the lobby. A white porcelain tub was in the corner. Two sinks were on a wall and a vanity sat on the end. More gold decorations were on the counter. A massive shower was in another corner. I just stood there. How could a guy like me go from detention centers in the middle of nowhere to here?

 **Hi guys. Sorry, it's a little bit shorter. I just can't figure out what to write for this chapter anymore, so I decided to post what I have. But don't worry, their vacation is far from getting started. What's going to happen in Italy? Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Cammies pov**

I sank into one of the plush couches. We had finished exploring our massive suite, which should have been called an apartment. Zach looked at me. Instead of exhaustion, boredom filled his eyes. I saw his tattoo again and remembered that he has a story to tell. How had I never noticed it until just a few days ago?

My hand scratched behind my right ear, the same side where the ink had stained his skin. He got what it meant and shook his head. His eyes looked up to the corners of the living room. Cameras. microphones. This conversation couldn't be recorded or replayed. What made it so dangerous?

"Gallagher girl, would you like to go on a walk?"

"Let me grab a jacket." our luggage sat untouched, in the corner of the bedroom. I pulled one of my suitcases onto the bed and went through it. I pulled on a light jacket and grabbed my phone. I found the group chat- _don't wait up for us tonight._ Send. zach opened the door and stepped out into the great world of Italy.

The car ride didn't give the view justice. Few people were out, because it was close to 2 am. My shoes clicked down the cobblestone sidewalk as we walked. Lights twinkled throughout the entire city below us. Much farther out, I could barely make out the ocean line. I shivered in the slight breeze.

Zach slipped his leather jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Just so you know, this is one of the sexiest things a guy could do," he smirked through the dark, it had become another sense now. "Aren't you cold?"

"No. that's one thing I have to tell you about. God, there's so much you need to know." he looked around. Anyone would have thought it was just a normal glance, but I while ago, I had noticed that he always would look around whatever room we were in. I only know understood why. He was looking for cameras, microphones, so no one would find out his secrets. Something shifted inside of me, and I knew that Zachary Goode had a deep, dark past.

 **Zachs pov**

She had noticed the tattoo. No one had ever noticed it before. All you had to do to see it was to really look. And she had. That was when I knew that it would be safe for her to know. I looked around the corner, making sure that no one was lurking.

"Everyone has a past they are trying to escape from, or are desperately trying to leave behind. And in the back of their head, there is also have a dark side, that the public eye will never see because that person won't ever allow it." she nodded her head. She got it because she was the same as me, only with a different story.

"The reason I don't mind the cold is because I had lived in it for almost four years, up in Maine, deep in the mountains. I went to a boarding school named Blackthorne. It was part of the association my mom was with. Their cover was a juvenile detention center. They have a cover because what they do needs to stay a secret." her eyes were wide open. She understood.

"And it needs to stay a secret. Zach, is your mother a spy?" I nodded my head and went on

"We weren't just kids who got expelled. We were turned into spies. They showed us how to get away, sneak around, make and dismantle bombs, plant bugs, and so many other things. But they taught also taught us how to fight. How to kill, and deal with that weight on our shoulders for the rest of our lives. We were... assassins."

"So was that how they identified you?" her voice didn't sound scared, but almost intrigued.

"Bingo. I traveled to the corners of the earth, looking for answers to questions, taking down people who weren't good people. I've had so many covers. I was a pavement artist. Another thing they teach you is how to lie. And how to detect a lie. Our teacher, Mr. Solomon, had given me a weird feeling the second I stepped into his class. And as I sat in his class, I thought about it more and more. He's the definition of a CIA legend. So I asked my mom about him, but she lied to me. Said she had no idea about who he was. That stopped me from hacking into her laptop. It didn't give me much, because that wasn't much of my territory. But when I ran his name through, something came up. I couldn't get through to find out any more information. But the fact that he was in the system at all was something. My mother lied about knowing who he was, so what was she protecting?"

"That's why you never get caught, and how you can charm people into getting them on your side. That's why you excel in P&E. that's why you are eerily sneaky sometimes. What does your mother do now?"

"She retired. Her cover is a housewife, which is perfect because she had always wanted a family. My dad is just her husband, never got into everything. But in this business, that's one of the biggest risks you can take because sometimes you don't make it home."

 **Cammies pov**

Sometimes people don't make it home. My head flooded with emotion. A couple of the puzzle pieces had connected. My father was a spy. And he was one that hadn't made it home.

My heart dropped. Was he really gone? He couldn't have been. Then I started to think about it. He was gone a lot. He said his job had changed over the time, no position ever permanent. Those were his cover stories. When he was home for a couple weeks at a time, he would return with gifts from around the world. I would ask where he had gotten them, why he had them. But any answer was either a lie or the truth was classified. I had never fully understood. I didn't think spies were real.

"I think my father could have been a spy." my breath caught in my throat.

"Do you think he's really gone?" he looked into my eyes.

"I'm not sure what to think now. Almost all of his information was held from me. It was highly classified. This might sound insane, but has he been in deep cover for the last four years?" my mind was spinning. My father could have been alive.

"It's possible. Although rare, it can happen. Spies keep moving, getting new information and moving onto the next mission. Before you ask, he could have reached out to you, but sometimes its just safer not to." I understood.

"This might also sound like crazy, but do you think we could find him?"

"It would be a longshot, and maybe you would have to come to Blackthorne, but it's entirely possible. Besides, somebody knows." the first part gave me a new sense of hope, but the last part wasn't comforting. He had said it once before. How many people would we have to go through before there was a single answer? "Does any of this scare you?"

"Zachary Goode, you could never scare me. This life sounds insane, the good and all of the bad. And now its given me a chance at finding my father? No, it doesn't scare me. So many things make sense now. Thank you." there were so many more things I wanted to say. But this was the best response. I grabbed the cuff of his shirt and got on the tips of my toes. His lips touched mine. It was as romantic as you could get, kissing your boyfriend in Italy at two am. Bonus, you also just found out that he was a former spy and you might be able to locate your missing father.

All good things must come to an end. Bright lights stopped in front of us. Zach whispered a curse under his breath, then turned and looked at the vehicle approaching us. A big burly man opened the door.

"Are you Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode?" his voice was gruff and tired. I didn't wait for Zach to start.

"Whos asking?"

 **ATTENTION! I would highly recommend that you read the bottom of the page (the other set of bolded letters). It's very important for this part of the story! The rest of the story will change if you go to the bottom. It's also a big announcement that I'm very excited about. So either skip to it or enjoy the rest. Sorry for interrupting your story, carry on.**

"Do you have any idea who Macey McHenry is?" I laughed. Of course, they would have someone come looking for us, no matter what I told them.

"Sir… officer, this is all a misunderstanding. Me and my friends, including Macey Mchenry herself, are vacationing here. The time zones were weird, and neither of us was tired, so we decided to see what the great city of Venice had to offer at night."

"Well, although our city is lovely, I would recommend making your way back to your hotel. Although the streets are generally quiet at night, you can never be too safe."

"Thank you for your concern officer, well make our way back." Zach shook hands with the man and he drove off.

Our walk back was quiet. My mind churned with all of the new information. He was probably lost in his own thoughts too. But before we stepped into the lobby, I opened my mouth.

"Uhm, about the academy, can't go. I have a life here, and although everything there sounds incredible, I can't leave everything here. And if the offer with my father is still on the table, I will happily help you with anything I can. You offering to help in the first place is generous enough."

"Gallagher girl, of course, I would do this for you. And I don't care if you can't come. It's a big decision. and probably better for everyone's safety too. You would kick ass."

When we were safely back in our room, I texted everyone so they knew we were fine. There was a silent, unrehearsed dance as we went through our nighttime routines. But the bathroom was big enough that we wouldn't have had to touch if we wanted to. I walked into the bedroom. My suitcase was still sitting there, all of my belongings thrown about. I had no desire to put them away properly, so I shoved it off the bed and fell asleep in my favorite spot.

No alarms went off. I rolled over and opened my eyes. Zach sat up in bed, comfortable as ever.

"She's up," he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "One of the girls came in to see what we wanted to do for breakfast." I looked up at him.

"I need coffee before I think about anything," he called room service without a word. He really knew me. He found the shirt that I took off before bed for me to wear. I wasn't going to explain to room service even if nothing had happened. Sadly in this society, it was acceptable for him to walk around shirtless. Who would complain though?

A ding went off on the screen attached to the wall. A small camera in the hall showed that our room service was here, with a cart full of Italian delicacies. Zach got up to answer the door and returned with a man pushing the cart.

The man started spitting out rapid Italian. Zach stopped for a second and fired back just as fast. I was shocked. When had he found the time to study Italian? I think they said their goodbyes, and the waiter let us be. We wheeled the cart back into our room and I started concocting something to fully wake me up.

Once my mind formed actual thoughts, I got dressed and walked into Liz and Jonas' suite. Everyone was sitting in the living room. When the door opened, all eyes were on us.

"Good morning guys," I sat down, sipping my cup of warmth and happiness. "So what are we doing for breakfast?"

The room filled with chatter as we decided where to go for our first meal in Italy. It was decided that we had an hour to get ready, then we would walk the streets of Venice and decide what looks appetizing.

Macey made sure to come to our rooms and coach us on what to wear. Zach ended up in a blazer and dress shoes and so did all the other guys. The ladies wore light coats, flowy shirts, nice pants, and high heels. None of us had packed any of this, and I had no idea how Macey had gotten all of this. One thing I did learn early on is that you never question Macey McHenry.

Venice had turned into an entirely different place compared to last night. The sun was out, shining brightly. All of the cobblestone streets were filled with cars passing by. People rushed by, going somewhere to enjoy their Sunday. Every shop was open, and most had people shuffling out, their arms filled with something.

We walked for a little longer until we found a cute little cafe that wasn't as busy. The displays were filled with croissants and baked bread goods. A chalkboard filled with items hung above the cash register. It was nowhere as filled with choices like Starbucks is. Someone walked up to help us.

"Buongiorno! Come posso aiutarti?" Zach stepped up. Surprisingly enough, he was the only one who could speak Italian.

 **Zachs pov**

I moved to stand at the front of the group. The cashier couldn't speak English. Blackthorne had stuffed so much information about different cultures inside of our heads. That included 14 different languages, including Italian. I explained how breakfast works here and ordered for everyone.

Breakfast was different here then compared to America. They ate very lightly. No one took to long to finish, but we sat and talked for a good half an hour. The cashier didn't rush us to leave.

There wasn't a shortage of people on the streets. Macey had us go into only four designers. The girls came back with only 5 bags instead of ten. They were downsizing, good for them. Our day was just spent wandering around. The bags were put in the suites. When we got back outside, the world was slowly changing tonight. We got a cab and rode to the beach.

The colors started slowly showing up. soon, the sky was filled with vibrant oranges, reds, and pinks. it was as good as sitting on the beach at home. With Cammie. She was home.

 **Heres the announcement: I'm going to start another story! I'm very excited to start it because I've been wanting to write about the spy life. I want to see how Cammie acts when in Zach's territory. That also gives me the chance to explain Zach more I feel like. It will start off in Italy, and the man coming up to Zach and Cammie. It will focus a lot more on the spy life at Blackthorne. and Cammie's life will change in ways she never thought were possible.**

 **This story will keep going, but not focus on spy stuff as much as it has been. It'll be a group of teenagers going through life. of course there will still be some references tied in because that's an important part of this entire series. As of right now, I don't know when I will start with the new story, probably about a month or two. I want to hear what you guys want from the story. your reviews always give me a lot of inspiration and I really appreciate all of them.**

 **I also have one more thing. a reader said that I should come out with a posting schedule so that's what I'm going to do from now on. I will make it a goal to post every Monday. there willl be at least one new chapter a week. if I've written more after Monday, it will be posted on Thursday or friday. those are like bonus days. with the other story, I'll come up with a schedule too, but that's far out from now.**

 **Sorry if the small bit of Italian is incorrect. I had to use google translate lol, I'm better witFrenchch.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed my story so far. I hope you like what I put out next. Sorry, this last part was pretty long, but I had to :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Cammies pov**

Today was the day.

It was like I was five years old on Christmas eve again. I couldn't sleep for hours. Prom had become one of the biggest events of senior year, and new me and my best friends were showing up in the best dresses Italy could offer.

Our bed was huge. I could have stretched out and still wouldn't have come close to where Zach was sleeping. He snored as I climbed over back over to him.

"BABE!" I shouted into his ear. He jumped up. I couldn't hold in my laughter and rolled around the bed. "Oh my god, your face!" I said in between gulps of air.

"Jesus Cammie. You're insane." I caught my breath and jumped off the bed. He launched towards me. My feet got twisted up in the sheets. I had only a second to escape their grasp. I threw the door open and slipped through. But Zach was too good and stayed on my tail.

I ran around the coffee table in the middle of the sitting room. The only place left to go was the kitchen or out. I made an amateur move and jumped on to the counter. I had cornered my self. Zach stopped seconds after I got up.

"Not as good as you thought, huh?" he smirked. My legs wrapped around him as I sat in my place on the counter. The space between us closed. His skin was warm on mine, neither of us had bothered to put on proper clothes. I felt alive, his lips moved slowly against mine. Our kiss was slow, filled with a hunger for each other. Maybe I didn't have to get a prom dress. Maybe I could just stay in this moment for forever. The world would keep moving on, so what bad would come from it?

We broke apart, because if we did cancel today, Macey McHenry would be covering up a murder and there would be a missing person report on the news.

"What are you and the boys doing today?"

"Good morning Gallagher girl." he stared at my lips, drinking me in, and the look in his eyes said that he hadn't listened to a single thing I said.

"You're impossible." I rolled my eyes and shoved him away. He laughed and stumbled back. "Not as good as you thought, huh? I put his words back in his mouth. He shook his head, his perfect brown hair flopping around and becoming even messier.

"Not around you." his voice was low and raspy, regardless of chasing me through the suite. "I don't know what the guys have planned yet."

"I quote your mother on this, nothing illegal."

"I go where the wind takes me. Do what my gut tells me."

"That was cheesy." he just smirked.

"What are you doing for your dress?"

"It's red. And that's all I'm giving you." his eyes held a pleading look. I shrugged and jumped off the counter to go get dressed. Yesterday I bought some new clothes, so hopefully, I would make Macey proud with my outfit.

When I opened the door to the closet, someone had slipped in an outfit for Zach. It hung there on the empty rack. We got changed, looking very Italian. The last thing I would ever want to look like is a tourist. God forbid.

I went to Macey's suite and Zach went to grants suite. There was only a small amount of fear for what they would come up with.

The girls sat on the couch, all waiting for me.

"Were you and Zach _busy?"_ Macey raised her eyebrows at me.

"You wish. Did you call an uber."

"No, because we didn't know when your late ass would get here." Bexs voice cut through the room.

"Order it now then bitch ass." she rolled her eyes at me but opened her phone.

"Now that the five-year-olds are done fighting, let me tell you how today will run.."

 **Zachs pov**

I walked into grants suite. Everyone was in the kitchen, eating something. We forgot to eat breakfast. They had called in room service and didn't skip anything. It was like that cafe had come to their room.

Grant handed me a croissant and clapped me on the back. "Zach Goode, have you ever been racing down a road at 200 miles per hour with your buddy in a car next to you?"

"What do you think we did in Nebraska? All the time man." we laughed because the best thing you could do in Nebraska was go pick corn or start a bonfire. But when in Dubai on a mission to catch an arms dealer, well a different story that they can't hear about.

"I'll take that as a no. Well gentlemen, today we will be racing cars. Youll have multiple supercars to chose from." I saw the other twos faces. They almost looked terrified at the thought. But Preston didn't look completely satisfied with my answer. I brushed it off. He couldn't possibly know anything. But then he started talking.

"You sound like Macey." Grant just shrugged.

Jonas took his turn. "The chauffeur will pick us up in ten. Its just an SUV, I couldn't get a helicopter."

Grant looked disappointed. "Jonas my man, you know I travel in style or I don't go at all. Honestly, I thought you have learned by now." they chuckled.

"Jonas, do you remember who my father is?" Preston looked up to the ceiling.

"Is there a helicopter on the roof?" Grants eyes were going to jump out of his skull.

"What do you think? Jonas, cancel the car. Grant will ride in style today."

"Aww hell yeah man. That's fucking awesome."

Then we did what guys do best. Eat.

Preston called someone. He led us out of the room. We walked down the hall and into a door. I thought it was just another suite. A huge metal staircase, so I took the first step up and everyone followed.

A man stood waiting for us at the top. No sound of a helicopter could be heard. But as he opened the door, the wind blew around us at a million miles an hour. My hair got messed up, which sucked because I spent a whole seven minutes perfecting it. As we walked closer to the helicopter, a familiar feeling washed over me. But this was no time for a mission. I stood my ground, the wind having no power. Jonas looked like he might get picked up and blown over the edge. Preston hurried in front of us and spoke to someone, probably the pilot. I stepped up and sat down.

"How did you get this on such short notice?" I asked once we were all seated and strapped in.

"I know a guy."

And then we were soaring above the city.

 **Cammies pov**

She didn't miss a beat. Fashion was her calling in life.

"- the best have been called in. Prada, Versace, and Armani will be right at your service. And if you aren't happy with their selection, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Michael Kors, tom ford, literally anyone you want will be there. My mother has had favors from over the years, and she saw this as a perfect opportunity Ito call on them. As for accessories like jewelry and shoes, there is an extensive collection at the shop. We are in good hands ladies."

I had stopped listening at Versace. Legendary people wore their gowns every year. I wanted to be one of them. My mind whirled as I started finishing the design that had been in my mind for over a month. But thoughts were put on hold as Liz announced our ride was here.

We could have only the best transportation. A man was at the door and led us down to the car waiting. The hotel lobby was overflowing with guests, louder and busier than I ever could have imagined. Outside was a massive black Lamborghini. I had never seen such a big one. The man opened the doors for us and we stepped inside.

As we sped down the road, I didn't listen to anyone as they talked. I was just focused on the dress.

The place where everything was happening spit out luxury. Everywhere seemed to do that. The same man helped us out and lead us to the doors. Our biggest adventure in Italy was starting now. I couldn't wait.

 **Zachs pov**

This flight was relaxed. Nice. Solomon wasn't barking orders out at me. Just the guys talking about the car they would try to drive, or who would win a race.

The helicopter touched the ground. The pilot led us out. Another man stood waiting by an SUV. Apparently, there wasn't a landing pad near the track. It was a short ride through beautiful trees, some of the leaves hinting at the beginning of fall.

We got out. The air was filled with the smell of rubber. Sounds of engines roaring by were in the distance. A white marble building stood in front of us. It was time.

A lady sat at a desk in front of the doors.

"What are you gentlemen here for today? The museum or track." grant walked up with way too much confidence. Sometimes I thought his ego was bigger than mine.

"Track." his ego was definitely bigger than mine. She looked past him and saw Preston. They nodded and she lead us to the back.

"One of our instructors will come back and go over rules and precautions. Has anyone ever drove a beautiful car like one of ours?"

Grant pushed me to the front. "Zach here has an Audi." she held an unimpressed look on her face. I held the same look too.

"Lovely. Well, he should be in here any moment. I hope you enjoy your time here at our track."

I sat down.

"Do you know how big your ego is? All of your confidence was spilling over the front desk." I talked to grant.

Jonas punched his arm. "Seriously dude, you're awful." Grant shook his head. "Preston, did you have anything to do with us getting in here?"

"My dad just knows people." it was an innocent shrug to an untrained person. Preston winters had a secret, that could have been as big as mine. I gave him a look, I know you're secret. He gave me another look as if to say who wants to go first. I looked to the door as it opened, and a very crisp man stepped in.

He droned on about the history of the cars, and how it was an honor to be able to have Lamborghinis made right here in Italy. He talked about safety, and things we should be mindful of when racing. I stopped listening because I didn't care. We were led into a hall, and I assumed the cars were just a wall away from us.

 **Cammies pov**

Bright white light hit my eyes when we walked in. people rushed straight towards us, no doubt they knew exactly who Macey was or her mother.

"Good afternoon ladies. Today you will be designing a dress for your magical night. A specialist will take you each to a room, and the process will begin."\

A small lady with white hair appeared seconds later, grabbing me by my arm and whisking me away. I saw a flash of the room, and other ladies were pulling the girls away.

I stopped at a room. The lady handed me some clothes. They seemed paper thin but sewn with the softest silk.

"Go change, easy clothes for fitting." her voice had a heavy Italian accent, but it was sweet like grandmothers. She disappeared as quickly as she had shown up at my side.

I slipped out of my outfit and into the underclothes. When I opened the door, there she was, it was a little creepy. She pulled me along and stood me on a pedestal. A mirror almost wrapped around the entire thing. Suddenly I felt exposed, which usually doesn't happen considering the things I wear.

"Designer Color, and fabric?"

"Versace red, and satin." she went to a corner and came back with the biggest selection of red I had ever seen. It was softer than the small clothes I wore. This was definitely going good already. I skimmed through the swatches until a deep red caught my eye. It was as deep as blood, closer to maroon. It was perfect. I gave her the swatch and she returned with a pile of fabric. It wasn't shiny, almost more matte.

She sat that down.

"What design?"

"Strapless with a thigh-high split. And I want it to cinch at my waist, and a skirt that flows out, almost like a princess." she nodded with a smile and started draping fabric over me. Everything started to come to life. Measurements were made. Scissors cut through the beautiful fabric. It almost hurt to see it getting ruined, but it was being turned into something wonderful.

For over an hour, I was turned, lifted and measured. A basic outline of the dress was made. I showed her were the slit should be placed. Everything was going perfectly. The skirt hit at the perfect place, hugging my waist and accentuating my curves. The fabric flowed and the bottom was perfect. Everything was perfect. It was different from anything I had ever seen from Versace. There was so much more that needed to be done, I had no idea how they would finish it before Wednesday next week.

"Finished. Arrive on Tuesday, guaranteed. now time for shoes."

She let me change into my regular clothes. A younger lady came in and brought me to another room. The walls were filled with shelves full of shoes. Cases full of jewelry were covering the floor. It looked like Tiffanys or Cartier. The entire experience kept getting more magical.

Light bounced off of all the diamonds. This was the true form of heaven. The lady who brought me in gestured to the case, as to say choose what you like.

 **Zachs pov**

I walked up to a silver car. The man opened the door and I sat down. I pulled the seatbelt over and he reached in, to start the car. I waved him away and shut the door. People in Nebraska did this all the time, its common knowledge. Preston did it with ease too.

Grant got the door stuck, and Jonas looked like he was ready to shit his pants. I pushed the button and the engine roared to life.

We were waved out, I was the first car on the track. I switched to the racing mode, and tires squealed against the asphalt. Adrenaline rushed through me and I stepped on the gas pedal even harder. The turn felt smooth. Preston was behind me, and I wasn't letting him win.

We crossed the finish line, I was barely in the lead. Grant lined up with me next. The rest of the afternoon sounded like tires against the asphalt.

"Damn, Nebraska must be insane, where did you learn to drive like that?" grant was in shock at how good I was.

"That's how we do it."

As we drove back to the helicopter, my mind had drifted to Cammie. She hadn't crossed my mind once today. They were getting prom dresses. God, I couldn't wait to be able to hold her in my arms and be surrounded by her friends for the entire night. I couldn't begin to imagine how she would look.

Suddenly, the exhilarating day had caught up with me. I felt tired, so I went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a helicopter. Our ride back to the hotel was all about the cars. Maybe I could convince dad to buy one. He would love it. My mother would have a heart attack. She freaks out about all the things I do here but forgets about the tales of me leaping off the side of buildings and out of a runaway train.

 **Cammies pov**

The girls and I walked out of the shop, each of us with bags full of diamonds and shoes worth thousands.

There was no way I would wear any of it until Wednesday. Our dresses would be shipped to California all before the big day. I had no idea how they would do it. We sat in the car, driving back to the hotel. Macey, Bex, and Liz gushed about their experience. Zach hadn't crossed my mind at all through the long day. None of us got any texts, so their dumb asses were probably fine.

As I walked up to my door, I could have sworn I heard a helicopter on the roof. Oh my god, they took a helicopter to go race Lamborghinis. In all the time I've known him, I didn't expect anything less from Grant. He looked good going or he wasn't going at all. I set my bags down and opened the door to Bex.

"They took a fucking helicopter. Grant is more extra then Macey." I let her in and we sat on the couch.

"Oh should have known. Honestly, I don't know why Macey and him haven't gotten married yet. They're perfect for each other."

"No, Macey would kill his childish spirit."

"You're right." we laughed. And then I felt a happy little feeling. It was nice to just talk to her alone, and laugh about stupid boys. It was like a few short years ago when it was just the two of us.

Zach walked in and the room instantly felt brighter. The way he made me feel was dangerous.

"Ladies," he greeted us. "Bex, if you don't mind, ill be stealing Cammie for the rest of the night."

"Take her. Also, did grant do anything stupid today?"

"Other than making a complete fool out of himself, he was fine."

"He managed to do something and not fuck it up?" her voice was filled with shock.

"Uhm, almost." we laughed and she walked to the door.

"Goodnight guys." and then we were alone.

The air had shifted. Something would be happening tonight.

"How was the fitting?"

"Honestly, exhausting."

"You poor little thing. Is it hard being this pretty?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Someone finally understands it." I felt his hands grip my ass. A brilliant idea slipped into my mind.

"I have to go change." I got away before he could say anything. I locked the bedroom door and ran into the closet. There was another suitcase lying in the corner, one I hadn't opened yet.

I unzipped it and pulled out the lingerie he had bought me from our fight. That pointless thing had seemed so long ago. And if I was right with how we felt, this little thing would be very necessary.

A black crop top and booty shorts covered me and I walked back to the living room. He was sitting on the couch and I cuddled up next to him. He put his hand on my chin and turned me towards him.

"I always finish what I start." he leaned in to kiss me and sat me on his lap. The kissed turned hungry and ravenous, back to when we could only have our stolen moments. I got off of his legs and held onto the collar of his shirt. He followed me to the bed, but took off his blazer, revealing his godly arms. God, he was amazing.

We found the edge of the bed and I sat him on the edge. My fingers found the top button of his shirt and undid it. Slowly, I went down the rest of the shirt, seeing that he was growing impatient.

"Jesus Gallagher girl, just hurry up." those were words of desperation. My fingers only moved slower. But then he ripped the rest of the shirt off and pulled me back to his lips. He flipped us over and moved down to my neck. It was unbearable. A moan slipped through my mouth. His hand climbed up my shirt, so I did him the favor and took it off for him. He paused once he saw what I was wearing. I had all the power over him, so I reached down to unbuckle his belt. He slipped out of his pants that were completely unnecessary. He ran his hands down my legs. It was like the night we had dinner with his family. This time was different because then he took off my shorts. His eyes marveled at my body.

I ran my hands through his hair. This time was different because when his fingers hooked under my bra strap, I didn't stop him.

 **In case you missed it, I posted a little page about why I didn't post on Monday. After I post this, I'll be deleting that. All that it said was that I had realized that when I had posted, that left me with only a day to write, so it wasn't going to happen. This is posted on Friday, and in a regular week where I do post on Monday, this would be a bonus chapter, which there won't always be.**

 **Why do you think Zach is suspicious of Preston? What do the other girls choose for their dresses? How do you think Cammie will look? Let me know with a review :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Cammies pov**

People rushed past us with their arms full of bags, fueling their shopping addiction.

We were on the hunt for another cafe for breakfast. Macey grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the group.

"How was your night?" she knew shit. I raised an eyebrow. "Bitch, the walls aren't that soundproof. Plus we are right next to your room. Is he good?"

"Oh my god, Macey! Yeah, but you sure as hell don't need the details."

"I heard last night." she knew she was bugging me.

"How are you and Preston?" then I got the infamous Macey McHenry glare.

"We are private, thank you very much." her voice said that that was the end of the conversation.

"You're a bitch."

"I know, right?" she took it as a compliment. I laughed and went to the front with Zach.

"What did she want?"

"Oh, just Macey being Macey. She asked about our night."

"Well, it was amazing."

"Agreed." I hooked my arm through his. Bex shouted out and we stopped walking.

"I found a place. Follow me." she and grant moved in front of us.

Breakfast was small but so good and authentic. America could never. We had only been here for three days, but I never wanted to leave.

"What would you guys say if we took a plane ride for an hour and go see the Colosseum? Liz looked up from her phone. I had no idea what that was, just that it was iconic for Italy. Apparently, world civ isn't the place for naps, but you live and learn.

Grant was the first to answer. "Preston can get the helicopter." he tried to high five him but Preston declined. Macey laughed.

"Lizzie that sounds amazing. Anyone have a private jet?" I looked at Macey.

"Oh no, this is what a helicopter is for." she nudged Preston. Honestly what a power couple.

"I'm sure I could use it for two days in a row. Back to the hotel, I guess." I hadn't really noticed it before but Preston was pretty shy. Closer to Jonas over Zach or grant. How did Macey and him end up together?

We nudged our way through the crowds of people, no day proving to be less busy.

If no one has ever told you, helicopter rides are fucking amazing. It's completely different from a plane. Everything moves faster. You are also way closer to everyone and there isn't a snack bar.

Zach looked tense. Or just really focused. "Are you good?"

 **Zachs pov**

Helicopter rides always meant something big was happening. And most of the time it meant rappelling out of it or getting to know your cover. Cammie had noticed. Nobody was probably listening, but I've learned that someone is always listening, especially when you don't want them to. I scratched behind my right ear- the side with the tattoo, and she nodded. God, she would do so good at Blackthorne. She notices things, lies like no other and can sneak out better than me. I can slip away, but people notice. She blends in, becomes one with the crowd. Like a…. Chameleon.

We started talking about something else, and it took my mind away from other places.

The building came into view. It was breathtaking. Everyone gasped as they realized what we were passing. The helicopter turned, and the view was gone.

Another car took us away from the landing pad. Preston had us get out and walk around the streets of Rome.

It was far better than Venice. The same cobblestone streets winded down the road. People still rushed by. We turned a corner and there it was. The columns that wrapped around the entire building was at least three times taller than me. The second row was just as tall.

A crowd gathered on the corner. Everyone was shaking. Policemen ran over to try and restrain someone. I grabbed Cammie and we ran over.

Someone was on the ground.

Nick.

He thrashed as the guards tried to get him to calm down. We pushed our way through and he got out one of their loose grips. He saw us and came swinging. So we started fighting.

Solomons' voice came into my head. Try to get intel on the situation. Whos around, is anyone hurt? Nick was here, why was he here? Why was he fighting? Cammie took over for me, and he seemed to be getting weak. As she threw him to the police, he laughed, like it was all a game to him.. How had he gotten here? I didn't know him for long enough to learn anything real. Except for that he and Macey were complicated. And that he had stopped showing up one day. Then Preston replaced him. That was just from paying attention.

"Gallagher girl, why do you think he is here?" I looked around the crowd as she answered. No one seemed hurt. She seemed fine too.

"Macey and he were messy, closer to friends with benefits. He stopped hanging out with us right when Preston was introduced. I guess he wasn't happy with that, but then could have thought this was some romantic getaway. I know how he could have found out."

"Did you post anything anywhere about this?"

"Well duh. We made sure to get him away from all of our accounts everywhere. Why are you so concerned?"

"Gallagher girl, he came all the way to Italy, I don't think it was for sightseeing. If you blocked him from everywhere, then he could have just made different accounts. Found someone who knew where we're staying, where we've been. Preston and Macey arent regular people. It's so easy to find someone today.

"We can talk later, their probably worried. Don't let Macey know. Too many questions for right now."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He got me in the rib, but it's fine." we put on calm faces. She led me back to the massive stadium.

"What the hell happened over there?" I tell who was talking, they were all yelling over each other.

"Zach heard people fighting, so we went to go see what was happening." her voice stayed even, not shaken up at all. They seemed to believe it.

"Let's go. I want to know what's in here." Cammie started walking away.

"Wait Cammie, do you not know what this is?" Jonas sounded surprised.

"I fell asleep in world civ. Didn't people use to fight in there?"

"Uhm sure." we continued moving.

Guards stood at the entrance, letting people in. As Cammie and I walked past, they nodded to us. One of them had looked familiar, like I had seen them before. I pushed the thought out.

I don't know how I could explain what I was looking at. We had walked into a completely different century. Crumbling seats lined the walls. I couldn't imagine all the things that had happened here. Blackthorne had given me millions of facts but I was speechless. How could something be so old?

We walked around, and Cammie found out what the place was. My feet began to hurt, this was the most walking we had done all vacation.

"What if we went to the beach here?" Cammie had the right idea. And even though all of our shoes were uncomfortable, we didn't call a car. It had felt too much like California.

 **Cammies pov**

The Colosseum was actually pretty interesting. And they did plays there instead of fighting. My mind had floated to the beach, and I was ready to feel the sand on my toes again.

All of the buildings started to fade, and I could feel the sun on my skin even better now. Beach houses winded down the coast, and I knew that I would definitely be back to rent one of them.

I got rid of one of my layers and ran into the welcoming waves. Nick and all the drama that would come from it melted away. The boys started wrestling and I went to join them because who cares? It was like that one day at the pier.

After we were finished, I took a drippy walk of shame over to one of the nearby vendors. I bought the shirt closest to a crop top that I could find. Bex grabbed a huge beach bag for the guys to put their shirts in. we walked along the coast, and life just couldn't get any better.

We stayed long enough to see the sunset and took pictures for Instagram. We had taken so many pictures for Instagram.

Everyone split up again to do their own thing. I unlocked our hotel door. On the kitchen counter sat a gorgeous package with the Versace logo all over it. I walked over to it and Zach followed.

I unwrapped a box and put the bag to the side. It was a handbag. I undid the other bag before revealing a gorgeous matte black bag with a gold chain. An actual lock closed the front of it. I pulled down and the bag opened. Inside was lined with my red satin. The gold zippers looked solid. I made sure he couldn't see it, not wanting to give away any hints. Zach bent down and picked up a paper that had fallen.

"Dear Ms. Morgan," he started to read it but held it high so I couldn't reach.

"Bastard," I said, but he only smirked and continued to read.

" _We are honored that you have chosen us to design your dress for the magical night. The design team thought this would look amazing paired with the gown. We hope it is everything you wish for and more. We have also been notified that you flew all the way from California just for your dress. We would like to have you on the cover of Vogue_ ," he stopped and looked at my face. I couldn't believe what i had just heard. "Keep going!" he continued.

" _Along with the photo shoot, we would be wanting an interview on your vision for this dress. You were exceptional to work with, an absolute joy. Versace will be very happy to work with you again, so coming april, they would like to bring you to their design studio for a gown to go to the met gala in May. Everything would be paid in full. I hope you consider our offer, as we have loved working with you._

 _Addio_

 _The Versace team_

He finished, a smile lighting up his face. My mouth was hanging down.

"Holy shit. I'm getting an interview with vouge. I'm going to the met gala!" he laughed.

"Calm down before you explode." I hugged him. I didn't know what else to do. But then my phone started exploding in my back pocket.

 **So Cammie is moving up in the fashion world. When the time comes, you'll get much more information on everything. At the beginning of this chapter, I was kinda unmotivated and had no idea what I wanted to write. But then ideas started to flow. I know it is short, but I will make sure the next one is really long. What else should they do in Italy? What is nick really doing there, and who did Zach see? Leave your review :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Cammies pov**

My hand shook from my phone. Before I had even looked at it, I knew the girls had found their packages too.

 _Everyone meet in my room._

I sent it to the group chat in hopes of the buzzing stopping. It did but then the door was burst down and our suite was filled with the screeching of three ecstatic teenage girls.

They jumped up and down with excitement. I threw my phone down to go join them.

We calmed down. And then realized what had happened so we got excited again...

"Did you guys bring the gifts?" I went to grab mine off the counter and everyone ran to grab theirs.

"Girls are so weird." Zach came over and grabbed my waist. "I'm happy for you." I kissed him. Aside from the nick incident, the trip was going perfectly. And we still had two days left.

"That's how you look when you get a touchdown." his eyes looked hurt.

"Ouch Gallagher girl," he smirked and laughed a little bit. I stared into those captivating green eyes. We stood there for a minute, lost in each other. The door burst open and we broke apart.

"What did everyone get?" we looked at everyone's gifts. One of the letters fell out so we picked it up to examine it even more.

"The photo shoot will probably be after prom. Why would they want to interview us?" Liz was the first to speak. I heard the door shut and the guys had left.

"Probably because we are teen girls from a school in la who flew out to Italy for their designer prom dresses." I put the information together in my head. "Well, one of us is Macey McHenry." she rolled her eyes. Sometimes I think she forgot that her father is the vice president of America and her mother is a legend on the cosmetics business. "Every year, private schools have thousands of dollars spent on dresses, so there has to be more to us if they are inviting us to the met gala and offering more dresses."

Our examination went on for half an hour until we couldn't find any more information.

"I haven't had the acceptable amount of pasta on this trip. Buffet anyone?" of course they agreed so we found the boys and left.

Rachels warning was coming to me as I went back for my third bowl of pasta. I pushed it away, because where would I get this good of alfredo again? Just for good measure, I grabbed one more cannoli too. Tomorrow morning, Zach and I were going on a run.

Everyone walked out with full stomachs and a small amount of regret. So Rachel was right. Dammit. Instead of walking, we ordered an uber and went to lay on the couch.

"Hey, my moms face timing me." before he answered, he added something under his breath. " You're not supposed to know about her and the academy so keep your mouth shut." I nodded and he answered.

"Oh my god! Hi guys!" Rachel beamed through the screen. I could feel her warm hug all the way from here. Emily popped into the screen too.

We talked and laughed. I admitted to Rachel about the pasta. She held a smug look on her face. Exactly like Zach's.

"Did you guys fall in love?" Emily's face was as bright as the sun. I laughed. They wouldn't find out that we had fucked. Zach kissed my head and she swooned. We all talked for a little longer. They were excited for us to come back. I didn't want to leave. Emily said her goodbyes. Rachel talked for a little longer and said that Emily appreciated the tramp. We said goodbye.

"That was nice to talk with her."

"Yeah." I went to open all the curtains. The sun shined and Italy continued to amaze me in a new way. From our view, I could see the entire city and right to where the sea meets the sky. I think I was home.

Zach and I lied on the couch for an unhealthy amount of time until we were tired. There was no need for dinner, the pasta had taken care of any want for food. I walked into the closet and looked at my purse. Italy had turned into a crazy once in a lifetime adventure.

We snuggled up together and I fell asleep. But not for long.

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie wasn't next to me. The bathroom light was on, and coughing came from that room. It was 4 am, what the hell was she doing?

I walked to the bathroom, and it sounded like she was throwing up. I knocked on the door, her face in the toilet bowl. She leaned against a wall, looking defeated and exhausted. Oh shit.

"Zach," her voice was weak. "Please tell me you wore a condom." her voice begged. Her eyes pleaded. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed for the answer. At the time, it hadn't seemed important.

"Oh my god, Zach. You're an assho-" she couldn't finish and leaned over the toilet again. I wasn't going to fight her on that, I just walked over to hold her hair back. She came up.

"I think I'm good." the marble floor was cold, so I walked her over to the bed. There was enough light from the bathroom to see the look in her face, the emotion in her eyes. She was absolutely petrified.

"What if I'm." she took a breath. " _Pregnant?"_ no more than a whisper, but the word I had feared most in that moment sceamed in my ears.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry." I really had no idea what to say, but nothing didn't feel right. So we sat in silence for a minute, just thinking. But tension filled the room.

"I just. We have our entire lives in front of us. I can't stop cheering. What would people at school say? That it was bound to happen sooner or later? And I probably couldn't join the secret service." she sighed and leaned into me.

"Fuck whatever people at school say. And we don't even know if you're really pregnant. Maybe we should wait until we are done traveling. Your future is nowhere near ruined. Everyone would be willing to help and you know that. If it helps, my mom worked at the academy while she was pregnant." they probably weren't the best of words. And I didn't dare say Blackthorne with the chance of mics or bugs. I had gotten lazy and didn't sweep the room.

"Thank you for not freaking out." she moved up to kiss me. Some of the worries melted away. "Let's just go to bed now. Maybe it can fix some things." I wrapped my arms around her, and her head fell into my chest.

I knew we had woken up late. Everyone was probably freaking out. But who cares.

"Do you want to go walk around today?" I whispered into her ear.

"That sounds great." we got dressed and she grabbed her new bag. And as I looked at her, I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a little family. But then I realized I'm 18, and a spy. Most teen parents never ended well. I prayed to God that she wasn't pregnant.

My hope shrunk as we walked down the streets, passing by little cafes. Cammie didn't want anything. And then I saw mopeds.

"Were renting a moped, you can't say no." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the stand, a smile lighting up her face.

 **Cammies pov**

I loved this side of Zach. Where he was carefree, and just wanting to have fun. He was relaxed and unguarded. It was like a whole different person sometimes.

He let me pick the color and I went with a black one. The instructor tried to help him start it, but Zach already knew what to do. Of course he did.

"Not your first time here, huh?" I whispered into his ear.

"Gallagher girl, you don't even know." he sped off into the unknown. Just kidding, it was down the street.

We found ourselves riding up a hill. To the left was a rolling green field. Thousands of purple flowers highlighted it. I couldn't describe the scent, except for that it was delicious. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything, but everything sounded nauseating. That wasn't a good sign. But I didn't want to think about those possibilities. I held onto his waist a little tighter, feeling better.

Zach stopped at a quiet place along the coast and pulled out a blanket with a picnic basket. How in the hell had he done that? I wasn't going to question it, because he would just smirk and brush it off.

He pulled out some plain cheese sandwiches, and all of a sudden, they seemed as good as steak or lobster. I grabbed mine and shoved half of it down my throat.

"Hungry?" he smiled as I devoured my food like an animal. I shook my head. He wrapped his arm around me and we watched the waves crash into the shore, only to fall back into itself.

"Can we just stay here for forever? Honestly, Italy doesn't seem so bad." I felt his chest move up and down.

"Maybe it could work out."

 **Zachs pov**

A hunger grew from deep inside. I needed to feel her warm skin against mine. I knew no one would be around. I leaned down and kissed her lips. It was rough, telling her I needed more. She got it, and climbed into my lap. It was dangerous that I let out so many emotions around her. Everything about her drove me insane. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it. Her fingers danced along the hairs on the back of my neck. My hands moved up and down her hips.

We had a silents agreement, that nothing would go too far, considering the problem. But then she unbuttoned my shirt and I lifted hers over her head. I laid down, the plush blanket on my back. I wish we could stay here for forever, but life would get in the way, as it always did.

The kiss deepened, our hunger for each other growing. Everything was complete bliss. It was around noon, the sun was fully up and the temperature rose. I just pulled her in closer, our bodies crashing together.

No one came up on us. One word, spy. Somehow, I got her up on my shoulders. She saw me walking towards the ocean and tried to get down, but it was no use. I walked up to my knees in the water and she shrieked. I wasn't going to get her wet, she didn't have extra clothes. But that didn't stop me from making her scream. Eventually, I let her down.

"I can officially confirm, 100 % a douche." that was one of our first conversations, how sweet. I ran towards her, wanting to scoop her up, but she was fast, holy shit she was fast. She swerved and I almost lost my balance.

"You play dirty Gallagher girl."

"And you love it." her fingers danced around on my chest. The sun was lower in the sky and the tide was coming in. the sand behind us crunched. No one else was invited.

Nick.

I tensed up and stood in front of Cammie. She was ready to fight or get information, I could feel it.

"Why are you here?" her voice came out like ice.

"How have you been Cammie? Hows Macey?" his voice was casual, body relaxed. He had just let everything slip, whether he wanted us to know or not. "Is Preston good?" they weren't safe.

"Don't say her name." it wasn't a suggestion. I stepped forward and he moved back. I lunged towards his neck but grabbed his arms and got him down. Cammie stepped forward and grabbed his hair, making him look at us. She didn't know how to interrogate someone. But I did. I shoved him into her, and she locked up his arms.

"How ya been nick?" I used the same tone as him, his eyes grew wide with fear, not knowing what my game was. I had to see if he would talk.

"Why are you here?" I growled into his ear, he tried to get away but Cammie held him too tight.

"I heard Macey was here and wanted to say hi." he wasn't talking. I kneed him in the stomach and he groaned a little bit, but the smile didn't falter.

"What did you do to them?" he just shook his head. So we were going with force.

"This can be easy, but you're making it hard. Do you know who Preston is?"

"Yes very well actually. People don't give me enough credit sometimes. Also, I'm sure you've heard of them before, but disguises are very useful." I kept my eyes calm, but he couldn't feel my racing heart.

"How did you do it?"

"I guess I have to spell it out for you. Macey and I were destined to be together. But then Preston got in the way. So I had to get rid of him. Honestly, this was a lovely spot to vacation, I appreciate it. Anyways, I had someone give me a tip that none of the rooms had cameras or mics. I checked in, a man on a business trip. As I walked to my room, I took out one of the employees. Luckily, the cute little couple had ordered room service. When I got to the room, it only took a couple of punches and kicks for them to be knocked out cold. Preston was taken to a secret little spot.

"Of course, I couldn't have the other bitches rat me out." he stopped right there. A red mark ran across his cheek. Cammie's face was filled with anger and satisfaction.

"Jesus Christ, she plays rough." he looked to me, and I was ready to add a black eye. "Oh, I wasn't finished. Knowing that they would be in soon, I tied up Macey and threw her in the closet. The others came in, and their fate was the same." something was wrong. Grant wouldn't go down that easily and Bex wasn't an easy opponent. Neither of them would have let Liz or Jonas get touched. Cammie shook her head. She knew the same things.

"Don't you want to hear the end of the story? Of course you do. So Preston won't be touched, as long as his old man gives me at least a couple of millions. And Macey has to agree to go out with me again." he had finished, his voice was done. I tapped my phone and turned off the voice recorder. And called in some special friends from M16.

"You sick bastard! You're gonna hold my best friends boyfriend hostage so you can get her back because you can't get it up for long enough? Or that you are the farthest thing from a human being that I had ever laid my eyes on?! I can't fucking believe you!" she was livid and absolutely terrifying. He was knocked to the ground. His eyes read no emotion.

He tried to get away, but I held him down right as Cammie landed her first punch. This girl was a deadly weapon. He curled into a ball, trying to protect himself in any way. I would let her beat him into the sand, but pulled her off sooner than later. He couldn't be too bruised, that could get her in trouble.

A helicopter was coming in. it was scary at how quick they were. We wrapped him up in the blanket, having nothing better to use.

Cammie ran to the water and hunched over. The sandwich didn't agree with her stomach. And all of a sudden nick wasn't the biggest problem. I ran over to help as well as I could.

She stopped as the helicopter landed. I held her under my arm, trying to comfort her.

Nick was loaded in, I gave them the recording and did all the things a spy needs to do. They were concerned with Cammie because she knew about everything. They gave her clearance and reassured us that I wouldn't have to do anything except for enjoying the rest of our vacation. That wouldn't happen.

Our ride home was silent, except for when I checked up on her. We returned the moped and went to the hotel as fast as we could walk.

None of the locks were busted. The doors had no dents. It was eerie, no one would have known anything could have happened. I went to one room and she looked in the other. Both were empty. I ran into ours, no one there. We went to Macey's suite.

They all sat on the couch, not a scratch anywhere. Bex, grant, and Macey were just sitting there. Liz was in a ball, Jonas trying to comfort her.

"Are you guys ok?" Cammie sounded scared. They nodded.

"Is anyone hurt? I need the fucking details."

Macey was the first to speak. "He was dressed like an employee, room service cart and all. Preston opened the door and was knocked to the ground. He came at me, I didn't know what to do. I woke up in a closet and they were both gone." Macey McHenry was never scared and backed down to no one. But now she sounded like a girl that had been defenseless. Cammie hugged her.

"Grant and I heard the noise so we got those two and walked over. The door was open, nick and Preston were gone. I couldn't hear or see Macey, so we searched the closets and found her." Macey cut her off.

"Why in the hell would he do this?" her voice was hurt and confused. I looked at Cammie.

"We found him. He said that Preston would be fine if you agreed to get with him again and his dad pays a couple of millions." the room was silent.

"I have people working on the case. Preston will be fine." Cammie got everyone into a group hug.

Everyone agreed to leave that night. No one felt like having fun anymore. We packed up, no trace of anything happening. The cameras had probably caught everything, Preston's dad would be notified soon.

Our ride to the airport was quiet, we were all shaken up. I was glad to walk up the stairs. It meant a nap. The flight felt short, the energy felt wrong. We shouldn't have been leaving like this.

The driver dropped us off at cammies. We put her luggage away. It was nice to see her house again. Then she ran to the bathroom, and I felt even worse because I had caused that.

 **Cammies pov**

I was so sick of throwing up. It's disgusting. When I got to the bathroom, I saw the cabinet. There was a pregnancy test in there. Don't ask me why.

After I could pull myself together, I walked out to deliver the news.

"So, oddly enough, I have a test in the bathroom. Should I take It now?"

"Go ahead." he sounded way too calm for what was happening.

I walked in. Closing the door was terrifying. Now was the moment.

Waiting for the result was pure hell. "Go get it." He walked back with it turned down. I flipped it over.

Oh. My God.

There were two lines. Faint, but there. Zach took it from me and froze.

"Cammie" he just stopped. neither of us knew how to react. I stood there, my eyes wide with shock. I didn't want to accept the truth. My hands clutched my stomach. There were abs there, not a baby. So that's why I said "we're getting a second test tomorrow." he nodded and hugged me. his lips brushed the top of my head.

"my mom is going to freak out if we're any later than this. Sorry to rush you but we gotta go."

We walked out the door. Had our lives just changed permanently?

Rachel opened the doors and immediately pulled us into a hug. It felt good to be back. Dan and Emily came to the door, it was all one big family reunion. The fear melted away a little bit as I melted into the hug.

Luckily, Rachel didn't cook much so I didn't have to eat.

The time zones were really messed up, and jet lag started to hit. But we sat in the living room, telling the stories, abridged.

"Ok, in one word, how would you explain the entire trip?" Dan said.

"Unimaginable." I think that was the only way to put it. Emily demanded to see pictures. There were so many. From getting on the jet to the dress fitting, the Colosseum and the beach. Emily's little eyes were lit up the entire time. "Mommy, why can't we go there?"

"Eventually sweetie."

As per our tradition, we went downstairs to watch a movie. Zach ended up in the middle, me on one side and Emily on the other. We were home.

I fell asleep in Zach's bed and woke up in his arms. It was close to two pm. we had gotten back on a Thursday now it was Friday. Nothing felt right. It would take time to adjust. I rolled over to see a sleeping Zach. He looked at peace, unguarded. I felt bad to wake him up but it was important.

I tried to wake him up gently, but it didn't work. He jumped awake. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah Gallagher girl." his voice was barely there, deep and scratchy. "What about you?"

"I'll know soon enough."

"Cammie, I'm still sorry." he was awake now, remembering what we had to get today.

"It was both of our faults." I pulled him up and walked to his closet. There was the thrasher shirt, the exact one I wanted. I pulled it on and put my hair into a bun. "How come you never wear this?" I found a pair of my shorts I had left here and put them on.

"Because every guy here wears it." smiled. It was my shirt but faintly smelled like him. I had no idea how soap and cologne could smell so good on someone. He went to get dressed and I brushed my teeth. My little Louis Vuitton backpack sat on his desk. I put my phone in it and we left.

No one was downstairs. Dan must have gone to work ad the girls went somewhere. Zach pulled his car out. It felt good to be sitting there. It was familiar. I told him to go to a CVS.

People glared at us as we walked to the tests. They probably weren't shocked, but I didn't care about what they thought. We bought two, just in case. The cashier had a sorry look, she probably saw it all the time. "Good luck," she called as we walked out. She had looked pretty young, maybe she had been in a similar situation. I gave her a smile because girl, I appreciated it.

Zach grabbed my hand as we drove home. I happily took it.

"Do you want to do anything today?" his eyes were focused on the busy road.

"Lay around for a bad amount of time and maybe a workout." Italy had hit me hard, in more way than one. I was already getting out of shape and didn't want P&E to kick me in the ass harder than it already would.

"Perfect."

Traffic in la around 2:30 is awful. You would think people would be somewhere. Oh, the joys of California. It also made the anxiety worse.

45 minutes later, we pulled into his driveway. I was ready to jump out of the door. I went straight to the bathroom.

I finished the test. Then we waited. We each grabbed one and counted to three before flipping them over.

 **Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. Sometimes a cliffhanger just feels necessary. I hate them as much as I love them. Now is the moment they find out if their lives change for forever. Is Cammie ready for parenthood, or will she return a normal teenager? Will Zach be able to stay and support Cammie, or will he run away when life gets to be too much? Find out soon :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Zachs pov**

She walked out, the two sticks turned down. I held out my hand for one. One, two three.

Negative.

I looked at her, and she shook her head.

Negative.

Maybe it was the wrong feeling, but God I was so relieved. She was too. I pulled her into a hug. We weren't going to be teen parents. Maybe in the future, we would have a kid but now was not the time. I breathed out, I had been holding my breath.

"Are we gonna tell anyone?"

"I don't think anyone needs to know. It can be our own little secret. And a reminder.

"So if you aren't pregnant, why do you keep throwing up?"

"Could be the stress, traveling, or all the shit with Nick. This has been exhausting."

"How about we go swim now?" she grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. I loved it when she was carefree, just wanting to have fun. I felt like a kid again, running in the grass without shoes on. For years, I had to put being a teenager on hold because I was running around the world trying not to get killed. California had lessened my missions, mom wanted me out, but something would come up eventually, it always did.

She changed into a stunning bikini. It showed off a lot of everything. Shit, maybe she would end up pregnant if she kept wearing things like that.

We floated around, soaking up the sun. Fall was slowly making its appearance, but it was still at least 90 degrees.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll probably be fine. If anything gets worse, I'll go to the doctor and really make sure."

"Alright. Just tell me if you do anything.

Then a pang of boredom struck. I dove off of my floaty, and swam under hers, knowing exactly what would happen if I did this. She flew up in the air for a second and splashed down into the water. I swam away as fast I could. I had gotten her hair wet. She broke the surface of the water, anger in her eyes. I smirked, and she dove towards me. I had no idea how strong of a swimmer she was. She kicked harder, ready to jump on me, and I went under the water. We came up together, her balancing on top of my shoulders. Instead of her trying to get down, I heard laughter.

 **Cammies pov**

I should have been mad at him.

I should have got down and chased him into the house.

But then this feeling came over me. They say it takes 8 months to fall in love with someone, but I knew that I loved Zach. That's why I couldn't get mad with him for getting my hair wet. He knew that it bugged me, but wanted to hear me laugh. I needed to find out a way to bug him. That's how our relationship worked. We teased and laughed and had fun. And we had gone through a lot, compared to other couples. So that's why I leaned down to tell him, making sure my wet hair got all over his face.

"Zachary Goode."

"Gallagher girl." he didn't know what was coming. I liked it, and I started again.

"Zachary Goode, I love you." there they were, the words out in the open, no taking them back now. He could accept them, or make me a complete fool. My heart raced around in my chest.

"Gallagher girl, I love you too." he used the deep voice that made me go crazy, but his eyes were soft, sharing the same vulnerability. Neither of us was used to telling people our feelings, or being sincere.

 **Zachs pov**

For so long, my life had become one cover that I followed. I never let anyone in, because it was never the real me that they would see. At Blackthorne, we weren't people. We were soldiers. No one cared for our feelings, only our performance. California felt new, human. My old life was slowly shedding, and I welcomed the new one.

I tried to kiss her, but it was awkward. She climbed down. This kiss felt different, like now our relationship was solid. We weren't leaving each other.

God, I hoped nothing would ever happen.

We got out of the pool and went to workout. I had forgotten how big her gym actually was.

"Arms, legs or abs?" she asked as we warmed up.

"Abs."

There was a treadmill, elliptical and bike. Free weights were in the corner, and tons of other machines lined the room. We ran for a warmup.

"Its been too long since I've been to a party." Cammie took out her earbuds to talk.

"Football and cheer got in the way."

"What if we threw one tonight?"

"That's my kind of party Gallagher girl."

"I'll call Marcello after this. He'll get everything we need and tell everyone."

"Cool." the earbuds went back in and we did our thing.

There was a punching bag over in the corner. I walked over and began hitting it. Memories from Blackthorne flooded in, all the cut knuckles and massive bruises. Cammie finished and we began to fight, going over things from class. I taught her some moves that could be considered illegal, but we aren't mentioning that part.

She was a natural. It was almost scary how easily she could flip me over and get me down. I started going harder, but she put more force into everything. I hooked my foot on her leg and she went down.

"Don't let your guard down when you're fighting." she rolled her eyes and I helped her up. When we were fighting, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, we were opponents that we had to beat. Now I could really let go, because it's not at school in the gym. She hit harder too. She got me on the ground and stared down at me.

"Don't let your guard down when you're fighting." I just shook my head. She helped me up and I swung straight at her head. She ducked and kicked inches away from my face. Tomorrow would be awful, because we were sore. After we stretched, Cammie went to her room and turned on the shower. She walked out in just a bra and underwear.

"You know, the shower gets lonely sometimes." she had developed a smirk of her own, I couldn't turn down the offer. She led me to the bathroom, the mirror was already fogging up.

We sat on a couch in her room, the balcony doors were open and we were dressed in robes. It was like we were a fifty-year-old couple, retired with too much money. Her fingers flew across the screen, texting all the necessary people that were involved for a party.

"Marcello has weed and alcohol. He suggested anyone who wants to come can and I agreed. Pool party?"

"If that means that you wear one of those skimpy ass bikinis again, then hell yeah." she smiled and kept texting.

We got dressed and walked downstairs. Nothing was that bad, but we had to wipe up some things.

"Are people here complete bitches that complain about noise?"

"A lot of teens live here, and I've never had the cops called. Is your mom gonna freak out?"

"If she sees there's alcohol, then maybe. Even though she doesn't like it, she's ok with the weed. Emily might try to come over though."

"That sure as hell can't happen. I love her to death but Marcello alone shouldn't be around her."

"Agreed." I got a broom out and began to sweep. "How many people are gonna be here?"

"However many want to show up. Smaller than the first party, but its gonna be wild. I need to check how much ibuprofen we have." she opened a cupboard and didn't find anything.

"We're gonna have to go buy some more. Sorry." I didn't know why she was apologizing. We got in her car and went to a target.

 **Cammies pov**

This was a test for him, to see if he was weirded out by buying tampons. I grabbed the ibuprofen and some tampons. No one would ask questions if they saw both. He didn't get squeamish at all, thank god. We got checked out and drove back home. As soon as I had parked, I ran into the house and into the nearest bathroom.

Why was this shit still happening? I heard Zach run in, close behind me.

"Gallagher girl, what hap-" he saw me in the familiar position. It didn't last for long this time.

"I don't know. I'm just so fucking over it." I wiped my face off and flushed the toilet. I felt defeated with life. He just pulled me into a hug.

"Take it easy tonight, ok?" I hated people telling me what to do, but he was looking out for me, so instead of fighting, I nodded my head.

"Bex, Grant, and Macey will be here soon with food. Then we can set up lights and everything ready. Bet Marcello will show up 5 minutes early?"

"I say seven"

"Deal. we shook on it. I went to brush my teeth.

Zach let them in because I heard voices downstairs. There was still an hour until the party officially started. It wouldn't that long to get a sleek ponytail and put on red lipstick. I walked to the top of the stairs.

"Macey, its an emergency!" she knew what that meant, and I heard her heels clicking down the marble hallway.

"Bitch, you have no idea what to wear, huh?"

We stared at my overflowing closet. We couldn't decide on a mini skirt and bralette or a dress. It had started to get cold outside, but that wouldn't matter because we moved so much.

Macey pulled out a couple of options. Apparently, she had decided on the mini skirt and bralette. One was lace and leather, the other was a matching suede set. She held the first one up and nodded. Then she went to the massive wall of heels, most of which were red bottoms. She shoved a red pair into my arms and I tried them on. The heel had gold spikes on them. I slipped my feet in and walked to the mirror.

"Give a turn." I looked amazing. She gave me a gray cropped puffer coat in case I got cold. I took the shoes off so I could walk down the stairs.

We went to the bathroom and she perfected the ponytail. I realized I hadn't emptied the trash. She gave me a look.

"Are you pregnant?" I thought everyone had heard her. She looked to my exposed stomach.

"God no, but we had to check. I swear to god, if you tell anyone…" then there was a silence agreement because the same thing had happened with her and Nick a year ago. She was sixteen.

We hugged after she was finished. "Well, I'm glad you're not, because tonight would be boring as hell for you."

"Thanks for your concern Mace."

Bex catcalled me as I walked into the kitchen. Macey looked proud of her work. Grant looked impressed too, but Zach was blown away. I smirked at him, and he just stood there. I wiggled my ass a little bit and he smirked. God, he was hot.

The guys put the lights up and we blew up a couple of floaties. The air was dry and hot, so I didn't freeze in my little outfit.

The yard looked more alive than ever. We moved the tramp to a different corner so people didn't fall over it. All of a sudden, I heard someone behind me.

Emily.

I kinda felt weird having her see me like this.

"Are you guys having a party?" Zach had walked over to us.

"Yeah, and you're not invited." he sounded a little harsh, but it was the sound of a brother and sister being sister and brother. She rolled her eyes. "Does mom know you're here?" now he sounded like the protective older brother I knew.

"Yeah." he raised an eyebrow. "Ok, no. But I saw you guys were here and wanted to see what was going on." she sounded innocent, and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Emily, you can't sneak out right now. You're only ten." then I lowered to her ear and whispered into her ear, "I'll teach you the best ways when you're fifteen." she laughed and Zach raised an eyebrow. "That's when you guys will be married, huh." he looked nervous as she said that.

"Oh, you are nothing but trouble." she wrapped her arms around my legs and looked up to me. "I missed you more than Zach." he let out a gasp and pretended to look hurt. She ran to his arms. "I'm just kidding. Kind of." we laughed. I couldn't believe she was almost ten. Zach lifted her up and I stared at them. Maybe a kid wouldn't have been so bad. When he was with her, I saw another side to him. How would he act with our child?

Emily suddenly grew taller than me. She was on Zach's shoulders. "Grant, come here," she yelled at him. He came walking over, and all of a sudden, I was in the air. "What the hell?" but Zach cut me off.

"Last one to my house takes the first line of shots!"

And we were off. Emily shrieked with joy as they ran.

Grant came in second place.

"Good luck man, you know Marcello doesn't go easy." I laughed and he sighed. As we were walking back, Emily spoke up.

"What are shots?"

"Water!" we all said, a little too fast. "So why don't you call it a drink?"

"Because it's in a special "Glass," Zach explained to her. We knew she would sing it like a song to Rachel.

"Why can't I take any?" I started to laugh. She was so innocent.

"Because they're only for us. Sorry, sweetie."

"That's ok. I'm going home now. Bye!" she bounced away. Rachel would probably find out eventually.

The DJ showed up, and I showed him where to set up. Marcello always got the best. Speaking of Marcello, Liz Jonas and Preston were here before him, he and his crew crashed through the door two minutes before the official start time. He was as high as the sky, as usual. Other guys carried in kegs and various bottles.

"What's up Morgan?" we did our handshake. Over the years, we had become buddies. I had found out quick that sometimes class was better with a little buzz. We walked to the back yard.

A couple of people who arrived first were the socially awkward kids who always went to places right on time. I looked down and saw my feet still in socks. No one noticed me slip away to go get the heels. I guess they were Liz's friends because they all immediately started talking. More people usually showed up thirty minutes later. Most of the cheerleaders were here, and Zach had talked to the football team. When a better amount of people were here, we started the music and got started.

 **Zach's Pov**

I told Marcello the deal with Grant, and he immediately started mixing something up. 7 shot glasses were lined up, probably filled with pure gasoline.

He held other glasses out to the crowd. I grabbed one, and cammies stood beside me with one in her hand. Other people lined up, and we tilted the glasses back. I was right, that shit was toxic. Grant looked miserable as he went down the line. As he finished, he pumped his hands in the air and screamed "WOOOHOOOO!" the night had officially begun. When he backed away, he swayed a little. One of the guys helped him walk over to somewhere else.

I rolled a blunt and lit it up. God, it felt good to have something between my fingers again. I took a breath and breathed out. The music pumped louder, people danced, and the good times were beginning.

Cammie walked over with a red solo in her hand.

"I'm glad you can drink tonight."

"God, me too." she took a swig. We switched, and I had some of whatever she as drinking while she took a drag.

We walked to the dance floor and people followed. A slow song turned on, and Cammie spun around on my arms.

The edges of my vision started to fade a little bit. Everyone got a little less stable as the night continued. I was talking to Grant, but noticed when Cammie slipped away for a second. She came back in a bikini that was really fucking hot.

"Hi." she had no idea what she was doing to me. Or she knew exactly what she was doing.

She walked over to the DJ.

"Everyone, you know the rules." she ran and jumped into the pool. Guys ditched their shirts and followed after her. Girls looked hesitant to ruin their outfits, but took off shirts or shorts and jumped in too.

I guess this was a tradition for parties. I got in, the space filling up. I found Cammie in the sea of bodies and held her tight.

 **Cammies pov**

I didn't hesitate to kiss him like last time. I leaned in, wanting to feel his lips on mine. Water fights were held, hair was ruined, and too much pool water was swallowed. Everything was fine until I saw the red and blue lights. I grabbed Zach and went to find Marcello.

"12's here."

he and his guys sprung into action, I grabbed all of the red solo cups. All of the evidence of weed and vodka disappeared in the blink of an eye. Zach and Grant hauled the drunk people into the pool house. Bex collected the shirts. It was a beautiful dance of not getting caught.

A skimpy guy walked over to us. He looked tired and ready to go home. It was only 11 pm. The DJ cut the music.

"Whose house is this?" I pointed to myself.

"Is there a problem officer?" I was laying it on thick. I knew Bex was snickering in the background.

"We've gotten multiple noise complaints from this location." he looked for alcohol or anything 18-year-olds shouldn't have. The guys were good, we were fine.

"Just keep it down, alright kids?" he looked like a kid himself.

"Of course. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good night officer." he nodded and walked back to the car, too tired to care.

"You've done it again." I high fived Marcello and we dragged everything out to resume our party.

Most of the nerds had left. It had become the random people we had become friends with in the halls. We all sat in the hot tub, it had gotten too cold to stay outside.

Some people drifted out from the house. More people left, the party dying down. I held a drink in my hand but sat it down. I hadn't taken it as easy as I should have considering the past couple of days.

Finally, Marcello and everyone that came with him packed up. They left some weed as a courtesy, so we used it up happily.

The fire lit the joints, and we all passed them around. I grabbed a swimsuit cover to sit outside. Liz and Jonas had left, they don't really mess with this stuff. But the rest of us stayed.

"Dude." grant looked over to Zach.

"Yeah bro?" they were a little slow.

"I dare you to jump in the pool with everyone."

"Let's go guys." none of us really ran. By the time we got to the edge, no one jumped in, so we went inside and raided the kitchen.

Everyone was stoned and drunk. That's all that I remembered from the night.

Zach and I woke up, tangled in the sheets. I tried to rearrange my pillow, but a bolt of pain shot through my head.

"Oh my god." I groaned. Zach was awake too, trying not to move.

"I won the bet on Marcello, so you get the ibuprofen." I poked Zach and my head pounded.

"You're evil." he got up, wearing nothing. I stared for a second because it's an undeniable fact that Zachary Goode is a god.

"It's rude to stare, Gallagher girl." I found a pair of pants for him to put on.

Shit. did we do something last night?

"Also, nothing happened. I'm pretty sure it was just an intense makeout session." did Zachary Goode just say "intense makeout session"?

He returned with the holy pill, and I downed it with some water.

Cheer and football had started two months ago. I forgot how good our after party movie marathons were. And how was it already october?

 **Do you guys want to do a Q &A? I've seen other authors do them, and they seem kind of fun. Ask (almost) any question you want. Also, the reason why I posted the last chapter on Saturday is because I couldn't wait for you guys to read it. **

**One more thing, were you suprsied with Cammie, or did you figure that she wouldn't be pregnant in the end? Let me know :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Cammies pov**

Our weekend ended the right way.

We sat on the couch and ate food. We reminisced on the good parts of Italy. Turns out, Preston was found in a small town and was completely fine, aside from being a little dizzy. They got to him thirty minutes after they had talked to us. Nick got nothing but a comfy cold cement jail cell.

The girls and I scrolled through the thousands of photos and we picked the best for our Instagrams. Every single picture had to be perfect to make the cut.

After we found the right ones and strung together a perfect caption. It consisted of pictures from us getting on the jet to the beach, a cafe, or an adorable picture of me with Zach or the group.

 _la prossima volta, Italia…_

Very original, I know. The comments started rolling in. it was all the basic shit like _omg, sooo lucky_ or _wish I was there._ The ones I hated the most was _why wasn't I there?_

Zach posted too. He had some scenic pictures, but most were of me. He had gotten them when I wasn't paying attention, somehow capturing the best moments. It kinda scared me how sneaky he is. Or maybe its part of the charm.

I don't know when people left, but eventually, it was just me and him.

"Do you want to do something?" I looked up at him. I sat in my regular spot, sprawled across his lap.

"You," he smirked. I lightly smacked his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." his eyes took on a dirty look, so I walked away to tease him and see how he would react. Instead of walking to another room, I opened the doors and walked outside.

October was making its debut. Even though it was slightly chilly, it was nice to have a break from the constant blistering heat.

I ran over to where we had moved the tramp last night and climbed on.

The springs squeaked as I bounced, trying out a cheer stunt. Zach came out and leaped onto the tramp, making me lose momentum and fly into his arms. He acted as if nothing had happened.

I stared into his emerald eyes. His strong arms held me, and I didn't slip a centimeter.

"You like what you see?" kids rushed passed us. I was aking my graceful embrace with the floor, but leather arms kept me up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bex swooning. People screamed, the halls loud. But I couldn't hear any noise. I was lost in his eyes. Those damn eyes are where everything started. And the smirk. Who could forget about the smirk?

"I've seen better." I cupped his face.

"Oh," he whispered into my ear. " I highly doubt it," I remembered the way he introduced himself. He only gave the bare minimum amount of information. His voice was friendly enough, but the leather jacket gave off other vibes. And he had a look, _I know something you don't._ that was a cloud that had floated around him from the moment we met. As I stared deep into his eyes, I could see a past he was not proud of and trying to forget. He had let me in more than anyone else. There were more secrets, maybe there would always be secrets.

I hadn't said those three words since dad was here. Josh never heard them, and would never let my mothers ears hear them again.

"What are you thinking about Gallagher girl?" he stared into my eyes, his voice dreamy.

"My dad." those weren't the words I was expecting to come out. But laying in his arms, I had realized that no one else had made me feel safe like this for four years. He just smiled and started walking off the tramp.

"Zach what are you doing?" he didn't say a word and just walked into the house. He dropped me at the computer and sat in the chair. I logged in and he pulled up a website.

"Your dad's name was Matthew Morgan right?" I hadn't told him that. He saw the surprised look on my face "

"It's not exactly hard to find someone on this business." I nodded my head. "My mom helped me out a little bit. I hope you don't mind that I told her a little bit." here's a thing I've figured out about this life. It's not a little bit of the information, its everything you know and anything that goes with it.

"I only told her the bare minimum for what she needed to know. We live our lives on a need to know basis. I only told her what she needed to know to find him." my shoulders relaxed.

"Well, if his name is on the website, isn't that already a good sign?" there was a dangerous amount of hope in my voice. He slowly nodded and opened more tabs, typing fast and clicking on other things. It was a beautiful process. The process of hacking. I've only dabbled in it, but the skill was powerful.

"If they have his name, there's always more information, no matter how small that amount is." a profile came up.

It was him.

My breath caught in my throat. It was the first picture I had seen in years. We had the same nose, mouth and piercing blue eyes. Zach's hand rested and the small of my back.

"You look exactly like him."

"I know." my voice came as a whisper, still in full shock. "What do you have on him?"

A few more clicks.

"He was an agent. A damn good one too. Allies were Joe Solomon." there was no surprise that Solomon was an agent. Now it had been confirmed, all the memories made sense.

"Keep going."

"He went on so many missions around the globe. A good agent, always covered his bases. Until he missed a check in with a safe house in Rome o-"

"On March 3rd."

"Yeah. usually, that means he was compromised. After two weeks, it had become a red flag." he squeezed my hand a little harder. I knew what words were coming.

"So he's either dead or," I didn't flinch at the words, but didn't expect him to go on after that. "Or he's in deep cover and he can't reach out."

"But if he was - is so good, then how come after four years, he hasn't made an effort to send any sign of reassurance?"

"Sometimes an agent just can't get any word out. It could be dangerous, or an enemy could link it to you. If he's as good as this says, then he is trying to keep you safe."

"By leaving me with an abusive whore for four years?" my voice cracked. This was a lot to just find out. He wrapped his arms around me tight. I sank into him.

"It sucks. It really fucking sucks. Depending on their mission or your level of clearance, you won't know anything for months, if the mission takes that long. It's terrifying not knowing if your mom is alive and in one piece." Zach had given me another piece of his past. Him. maybe that's why he never slept very well at night, too caught up on if his mom was safe.

I didn't really know what I could say, so I didn't say anything. I just held him tighter.

"Trust me, Cammie, if there was any way possible, he would have tried to give you a sign."

"No, I get it now. Thank you for telling me this. How well do you know Mr. Solomon?

 **Zachs pov**

She was not getting the direct answer for that.

"Well enough. Why?" she had on her mischevious smile.

"Because we're gonna find my dad."

It was a great idea, but I couldn't get to him until after school started again. I also needed my mom in on this because she knew Solomon better then I do. Cammie understood. I know she got so many more things now. You could see the information coming together in her eyes. It was amazing to see. But she wasn't discouraged. Now I only hoped that I could deliver the answer she wanted.

"What do you want to do know?"

"Honestly, it would be nice to read." when you sat in a Langely holding room waiting for an interrogation, you had free time. There was always something to look over. Reading had become a calming mechanism for me.

We sat there and read for over an hour. Neither of us spoke, we had mastered the art of getting lost in a new world, new reality.

Mom demanded that we went home as fast as possible. She probably missed us. I told Cammie and we walked through the door.

As soon as I stepped through the door, something was sizzling in a pan. It smelled amazing. Pots and pans banged together. She was making something big. Probably our official welcome home feast.

"Hi guys." she sounded tired. Probably a late night with the office. Pots and pans covered the counters. She looked up from a new masterpiece and opened her arms.

"God, you guys are like ghosts. Cammie dear, are you feeling better? I know neither of us had told her about the incident, but Cammie looked kinda scared.

" _Spy,"_ I whispered and pointed towards mom. And then her face went stone cold.

"Rachel, don't worry, I know about Blackthorne. I would never tell a soul."

"Well, even if I wasn't a spy, you were looking a little pale on the night back. It might just be a mothers intuition." she whipped back around in a panic, stirring something in a pan. She waved us away, the kitchen was her sacred space.

"Wait, wheres Emily?" I said before we walked away.

"At a friends house." I nodded. She had seemed kinda sad lately. I grabbed cams hand and we went to my room.

"Is everything ok with her?" Cammie sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, just since we've been back, she hasn't seemed like herself."

"We've only seen her for a couple of hours. School doesn't start until Tuesday, we could do something with her." I nodded.

 **Cammies pov**

"How have you been Gallagher girl?" he wasn't teasing me, it was a check-in.

"Better." it felt like a good answer.

"Do you want to see the doctor still?"

"No. it would probably involve my mother. It was probably food poisoning. Or I got too overworked at the thought of being pregnant." I whispered the last part. Rachel wouldn't have heard us all the way from the kitchen. Besides, someone was always listening.

"Ok."

"Ok." he stared at me, as he did from time to time. I stared at him too. We got lost in each other. He broke the trance and smiled. Damn, I'm lucky.

 **It's short again, but I ran out of time to write it. I haven't been writing this much, but I did get another idea for a new story. I might release like three chapters (once it's an actual story), and then write more if you guys like it. The spy story will be coming soon, but I need to finish the first chapter and figure out a release date. Tell me what you think. And if you're not happy with this, don't worry. Prom and after prom will be wild.**

 **Ps, I promise that I will try to stick to the promised posting schedule, at least one new chapter on Monday, and Thursday/Friday are like bonus days. once the other stories are out, ill figure somthing else out, but thats it for now!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Cammies pov**

Once Emily had gotten back, we ate the feast that Rachel made. Instead of a movie, we played a game and I had won. Zach wasn't going to get a break from the teasing.

The next morning, I walked through the front door and into their foyer. It didn't feel right. I shrugged and went up to Zach's room. And there he was, standing wrapped in a towel. His chest glistened in the light, some water droplets clinging on. His hair was messed up in the perfect way, as it usually was.

"Gallagher girl, have you ever heard of this thing called knocking?" I'm glad that we were over the part when this would have been awkward.

"Yeah. oh well," he smirked at me. All I could see was his chest and open arms. He gladly welcomed me in them. Once he had trapped me in his arms I could clarify one thing. Zachary Goode smelled better than any teenage guy ever should. His soap smelled homemade, and his shampoo was just perfect. It was my favorite thing in the world to wear his shirt, no matter how big it is on me.

He walked toward the closet. That was my cue to leave.

"Are we taking Emily out today?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get her up."

"Good luck." his voice was quiet behind the closet door. What, was a ten year old terrifying to wake up?

I crossed the hall and just stopped. It didn't feel like a spy's house. It felt like a normal home, just a little empty for today. And for another time, I was so grateful for this family for basically taking me in.

Her room was pitch black. She clutched a stuffed bear, and a quiet little snore went through the room.

"Emily, "I leaned down and shook her a little bit. Nothing.

"Do you want an ice cream cone?" still nothing. I thought that would have worked. So instead of whispering, I walked over and turned the lights on. She still didn't move. This is why he said good luck.

Of course, she had a bathroom to herself. I went over and filled a cup with water. It wasn't a ton, don't freak out. I tipped it and water spilled over the edge, landing on her face.

All of a sudden my arm was twisted around my back. I countered the opponent and got us untangled, remembering who was holding me. Her face had a satisfied smile on it. How did she wake up that fast?

"Hi Cammie," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My mom taught me, in case Zach ever tries to do it to me. But you're better than him." she wrapped her self around my torso.

"Speaking of Zac-"

"Do you love him Cammie?" she spoke softly, her face was glowing like she was listening to the most magical fairy tale of all time. My life had been anything from that.

"Love is a very powerful word. But yeah, I think I do." she swooned.

"You guys are really cute together."

"Thanks" my voice was soft, but now there was too mushy shit.

"Ok, do you want to go scare him and then eat waffles? I know mom isn't home." she took the words out of my mouth. She got out of bed and we walked out of her room. The house was silent and so were our footsteps.

I opened the door just enough for us to sneak through and Emily was right behind me. The room was empty. It could only mean one thing.

Emily darted around the corner. And that's when the screams started.

Zach started to laugh. Emily shrieked with giggles. And then I showed up and he jumped 7 feet in the air. I began to laugh and Emily couldn't control herself. Zach just looked embarrassed, and his face turned a bright shade of pink. Emily tackled him into a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" her voice was muffled from his shirt.

"Guess what!?"

"What?"

"Cammie said that we could have waffles!"

"Really? Well, I think you should have pancakes."

"NO!" wow. She could be loud sometimes. I grabbed her arm.

"Enjoy your pancakes because I and Emily are going to make the best waffles in the world." she stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same.

"Alright, I declare a bake-off. We can call grant and he can decide who made the best breakfast."

"Ok. and our waffles will be even better than moms." that was a lot to live up to.

"Go!" we all bolted down the stairs. Emily ripped open the massive pantry door. She went to the bottom shelf and pulled out a huge cookbook. Her little arms shook under the weight.

"Go grab the waffle maker." hopefully she would know where it was at. I skimmed through the book for a recipe and dashed to get ingredients. Zach had pulled out a big bag of instant pancake mix. Everyone knew that was Grants favorite food. I didn't understand how Rachel could allow something like that to ever step bag into her kitchen. It probably broke a law in a far away town.

"No fair!" he just smirked and measured the mix. I had a secret weapon and that I had known grant for four years. He couldn't resist banana chocolate chip pancakes. Waffles and pancakes were virtually the same things in his mind, so as long as I put enough whipped cream on top, I was bound to win.

Luckily enough, Emily knew how to cook well enough. I measured some things, but she did most of the work. So I found whip cream, chocolate chips, and bananas. I also added two extra scoops of baking powder for extra fluffiness.

Zach leaned against the counter, a smug look on his face. His pancakes were sitting on a plate looking sad and flat while drowning in the pool of syrup.

Another advantage that I had was that I knew that Grant had a very specific ratio of pancake to syrup. Zachs wasn't going to cut it. And let's just say we've all eaten a lot of breakfast together.

The waffle maker beeped. We had four perfect waffles stacked up on a plate, filled with banana and chocolate chip goodness. Emily added the whipped cream in between each layer, and we sprinkled more chocolate on. I added the syrup ever so carefully and finished off our beautiful masterpiece.

 **Zachs pov**

I stood there, looking at them adding the finishing touches. Emily took a step back, a smile filled her face. It was good to see her with that enthusiastic smile. It was good to be home.

My pancakes were pathetic. But if I knew a guy like Grant, he would go for the simple stuff.

"The judge is here!" I said in the loudest voice I could manage. Emily sprinted to the door and let him in.

"Don't freak out all at once." he waved his hands down as if there was a crowd of fangirls.

"Hey man." I clapped him on the back and led him to the kitchen. He let out a gasp when he saw the stack of waffles. Emily ran to present her masterpiece.

"I made this entire thing."

"No way!" he pretended to be shocked. "Well then I'm eating this one first." she shoved a fork and knife in his hands and he dug in. I leaned over and whispered to Cammie, "the loser has to do the dishes."

"Ok. well I hope you're good at loading a dishwasher," she smirked and I shook my head.

"Thif ivv thoo good!" he said with a full mouth. He finished chewing and swallowed. "Emily, how did you know about the bananas and chocolate chips?" she blushed.

"I guess Cammie helped a little bit."

"The syrup to waffle ratio is perfect. I swear its a real thing."

"I know!" they laughed together. I pushed my pathetic little stack of pancakes towards him. Emily added a single chocolate chip.

"It will help."

"Alright, so I'm guessing Zach made these."

"Guilty." he took a bite.

"First of all, way too much syrup man," Cammie smirked at me. "But, these would be a perfect cure for the morning after hangover."

"So who wins?" Emily shouted and jumped on the table.

"Gonna have to go with Cammi- sorry, Emily pancakes." Emily stood with her hands on her hips, looking extremely proud.

Cammie attempted to wrap her arms around my shoulders. "Hope you like doing the dishes," she whispered into my ear.

"Ok Gant, your work here is done. Bye."

"What can I say, free breakfast is free breakfast. By the way, I'm taking these home." he grabbed the stack of waffles.

"You better bring that plate back, my mom will kill you." did not want to feel the wrath of Rachel Goode from one of her dishes being gone. She might have been a badass spy, but she was terrifying to make angry.

"Me and Cammie are gonna go play." Emily started walking out of the room, dragging cam behind her.

"Haha." she taunted me before Emily had her out of the kitchen. I scraped my pancakes in the trash and dumped the lake of syrup in the sink. I ran the hot water and started washing things off. It felt like I was back in joes cabin, somewhere deep in a forest in Virginia. Mom has said that I should try to forget about the old life and focus on this new one. But how could I when I'm with my mentor all day, teaching my girlfriend the basics of how to be a spy 101 and when I've been doing it for 4 years.

Emily's happy cries brought me back to reality. I dried the last bowl and crept over to her playroom.

Cammie had completely turned around, moving a doll around. Emily was lost in her imagination.

"Hi Zach." the Barbie didn't stop moving for a second, and Cammie stayed in her spot. Was I getting that bad? Or was she just getting better? Would either one be a bad thing?

"Em, what else do you want to do today?" I was not going to play with dolls all day.

"Uhhhh, we should go to a water park!"

"I think you'll freeze. What if we swam in my pool later?" she nodded at Cammie.

"Ok, thennnn let's go to a park."

"Go get changed." she dashed up the stairs, becoming a bright pink blur.

"Cammie, come pick my outfit out. Please!" she pulled the puppy dog eyes. She was becoming way too spoiled. But maybe that's how it was supposed to be, the youngest always gets spoiled and the oldest is the guinea pig for everything. They disappeared from the hall and I walked upstairs to put real clothes on.

They came out of her room. Emily was wearing jeans and a shirt with a fur coat. God, it was like she had lived here her entire life.

"Where did you get that?"

"Cammie bought it for me when we went shopping." she did a twirl.

"Very nice."

"Didn't you know I'm a fashion designer now Zach?"

"Of course, my mistake." we walked down the stairs and to cammies. My car wouldn't fit all of us, so we got in her Mercedes and drove away.

"I know where the best park in the world is!"

"Where!"

"Its a secret." no matter how much Emily begged, Cammie kept her mouth shut. So then she got bored and told us the riveting story of how she had a dream that mom and dad were getting her a puppy. The puppy also turned into a unicorn.

Cammie waited at a stoplight.

"Ok, now you have to keep your eyes closed until I say."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then no ice cream after this." Emily squealed and I knew that her eyes were very closed. Cammie was pretty good at this.

She turned and pulled into a parking lot. The park was massive. Swings were over to one side, and a smaller playground to the other. In the middle was a massive playground. I think I would have to play on it just to make sure. There was a zip line, rock climb, and poles to slide down. Slides poked out everywhere. I had no idea how Cammie knew about this place.

I helped Emily out of her seat because her eyes were still closed.

"1, 2, 3, open!" as soon as she saw the massive place, she was off, running straight towards it.

"Race you Gallagher girl." we followed the little fur coat dashing to the zip line. It was like the time we were late to class and Cammie saved our asses from a tardy slip.

"I win." I hit one of the support beams first, but Cammie was a second behind me.

"Ok, maybe this time." she found a ladder to start climbing and I followed her. We started the adventure to find Emily.

Apparently chasing after a terrorist group is easier than climbing up a jungle gym. But it was worth it to go down the zip line. Cammie laughed when I was too tall and she was the right size.

We sat on the bench to catch our breath. Emily jumped around and eventually the coat was dropped. Cammie gasped and bolted to pick it up.

"Dramatic much?" she sat back down on the bench and smoothed the coat out.

"Hey, it was 500 dollars." my eyes were about to pop out.

"Jesus, why would you spend that much on her?" I did not understand fashion at all. One leather jacket and you're good. But she only shrugged.

"She wanted it and I couldn't say no. plus, I have no one to shop for but myself. Its fun to splurge sometimes." I just shook my head.

"Well, go easy on Christmas. Judging by my mom's email, there's a Bahamas trip in her near future."

 **Cammies pov**

To all the ladies out there, have you ever just not been able to say no to something? Well, that's how I felt at that moment in the mall.

I laughed. "No promises, but I will try."

"Thanks. I'm sure my mom will appreciate it."

"Yeah, she freaked when she saw Emily walking out of the store with it in her hands." he chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

All of a sudden, someone sat next to us. She seemed pretty young, like maybe our age. Her hair was a striking blonde color, not just the platinum blonde box-dyed hair everyone here had. Her face features were small, nothing too big or overpowering. Her legs were long, she was probably as tall as Macey. And she just seemed nice.

"Hi." her voice was light. "Is she yours?" she pointed to Emily. I was confused. And then it hit me. "Oh no," I blurted out. "That's his sister." I guess they did resemble each other, the same emerald (at times) eyes and light brown hair.

"Oh, that's good." I knew what she meant. Some little girl was playing with her. She had the same blonde hair as the girl next to us.

"Is she yours?"

"Yeah." she sounded prideful, not embarrassed to be a teen mother. "By the way, I'm Kelsie" she held her hand out and I took it.

"I'm Cammie. This is Zach." he did the half wave.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I hope she wouldn't be mad. She just looked extremely young to have a 7-year-old.

"Don't worry its fine," her voice became light and airy. "I'm 23. Shes 7."

"Wow. h-how do you do it?"

"In the beginning, it was terrible. People were awful, always making the comments." I nodded. "Have you had the same thing?"

"I'm in high school so of course. Mostly awful ex-boyfriends." Zach tensed up a little bit. "But we did have a scare."

"People are the worst sometimes. And don't worry, after high school, life gets so much better. Now she's my entire world."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Well, contrary to popular belief, parents still can go out and have fun. I love shopping. Some people might say its an addiction, but I won't admit it."

"Oh, girl same! The problem is real." I felt Zach get up. "Shopping isn't really his thing."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt this _very_ important conversation, but I have to go properly teach someone how to rock climb." Kelsie and I laughed, and he took it as his cue to leave.

"He seems very nice."

"Even better once you get to know him. He's just one of those people who has a tough exterior."

"So what year are you in?"

"I am finally a senior. It feels like its taken ages to get to."

"Have you shopped for prom dresses yet? That was one of the parts that made the living hell bearable."

"Oh my god, you understand!" I had seen her wrists. There were multiple Cartier and tiffany bracelets stacked on each other so she probably knew her designers.

"I was blessed enough to be able to go to Venice and design a dress from Versace. It was an entire dream the whole time I was there." well, for most the time.

"Prom dress shopping was the best. Me and my friends didn't go abroad, but we definitely had our favorite designers. And we traveled around the globe. One of their dads was a pilot, so we took advantage of that during school breaks."

"Same! We've done countless road trips, each one better than the next. Each time has such special memories."

"Yeah. maybe it's not the best advice, but make memories in high school. Make good ones, bad ones, and questionable ones. They make great stories for later on."

"Oh, I definitely already have plenty of stories. Let's just say my friends and I were never bored for long. Don't tell, but sometimes the fun wasn't always legal." she smiled and put a finger up to her lips. She was just like me but had to grow up a little too fast.

It felt like we talked for hours. Apparently, she had been here her entire life. Before high school started, she was from a small town where everyone knew everyone. And then her family packed up and moved to la.

Emily and Zach walked back, the little girl and Emily having a great time together.

"Isabella, can you say hi to Cammie?" she gave a shy little wave.

"Don't worry, Cammie is the best. We're gonna go get ice cream now, right?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Can Bella come too?!" they jumped up and down.

"You want some ice cream, Kelsie?"

"I think we can do that. But first, what's your number?" I think this would become a great friendship. We exchanged numbers and got in the car.

We drove to an ice cream shop close by. Emily begged for the sprinkles and we gave in. zach and I shared a milkshake- two straws and everything, very romantic. Kelsie got to know Zach a little better and the girls ended up with more ice cream on their face then mouths. It was a fun little time.

Of course, both of them cried when we had to leave. Kelsie was able to calm Bella down just fine but Emily was… Emily.

"I'll tell mom that you broke a vase."

"There are no broken vases!" she began to stomp her feet.

"Ok, then Cammie won't let you use her tramp anymore, right Cammie?" he raised an eyebrow at me and her jaw dropped.

"Cammie!" she whined.

"Listen to your brother."

"No fair, you sound like mom." I don't think that was a compliment.

We drove home in the wonderful evening la traffic. It took over an hour when it should have taken less than thirty minutes.

Rachel and Dan had gotten home. I wondered where they went all day. Emily gave them a recap of our adventure.

"-and I made a new best friend. Her name is Bella."

"How nice." Rachel carried on the conversation with her. Zach and I went into his room.

I stood in the middle of the room. As he moved closer, I jumped into his arms and kissed him. Hard.

"Damn, you have not done that enough today." he quit talking and continued kissing me. This time I broke away.

"So usually the day before prom, no one shows up. The place is a ghost town. I also need to make sure my dress gets here tomorrow, that's when its suppose to arrive." he nodded.

"You wanna just stay at your house tomorrow?"

"And do this all day." I kissed him again. I dug my nails into the back of his neck. My fingers gripped that silky hair. He sat me down and held me tight.

"Can't argue with that."

"Fuck. I hate to be the one to leave early, but I need to get some sleep."

"I know."

"Ill text you first thing tomorrow."

"How sweet. Good night Gallagher girl."

"Good night."

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to protect you on the walk. It's a dangerous thirty feet away."

"You know I would beat them first."

"I know." he pulled me in for one last hug.

I went downstairs and said my goodbyes. I also made it to my doorstep just fine. As I walked into the kitchen to get a snack, I realized I was alone. But it was a good feeling. Peaceful.

Before bed, did a little workout to feel good. After I showered, I went out on my balcony to admire the stars. Soon I realized I wasn't alone.

"I have to admit, the bed is a little lonely without you Gallagher girl."

 **Zachs pov**

She looked perfect under the stars and lowlight. Her hair was wet and undone, and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She stood there, in a sports bra and shorts. That was one of her best looks.

"I bet you'll survive."

"We'll see in the morning." a yawn hit me. "I love you, Cameron Morgan."

"I love you, Zachary Goode." they were only our words to hear. We both headed inside and that's where my night came to an end.

 **Should I cut out the spy elements from this story? I feel like it doesn't really fit anymore, and no one seems to enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Prom is a day away now, so what in the world could possibly go wrong for Cammie Morgan? Don't worry, something always does. And what about Zach? Life isn't always perfect for him either.**

 **Should Kelsie become a major character? I've thought of ways that I can make her be more a part of the story, keep her in the background, or not have her at all so you guys decide.**

 **Let me know down below. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Cammies pov**

I rolled over to the other side of the bed. The only thing that greeted me was cold. It was a little disappointing.

My phone was blowing up with texts, some from the girls, some from the group chat and a couple from Zach.

 _I survived the night._ Wow, what a brave soul.

 _Hopefully, you can survive for ten more minutes._

I went through the other messages and told everyone what they need. That I was spending the day with Zach and prom prep would have to wait for its proper time.

The sun was trying to break through my blackout curtains so I got up and opened them. God decided to take over the sun today because my room was filled with the wonderful white light. The lighting was so good that I had to take a couple of selfies for Instagram.

My hair went up into a messy bun. New shorts went on and a crop top followed. I pulled a jacket off a hanger and walked out the door.

But then I looked at my phone. He didn't respond to me. I walked a little bit faster, just in case something had gone wrong.

Nothing was unusual as I walked up the driveway. No cars were there. The house seemed normal.

Everything was fine as I walked through the garage. Rachel was in the kitchen, Emily probably in her playroom, dan reading on the couch. Zach was probably somewhere else.

"Hi Cammie." she knew it was me without even turning around. I went to give her a hug. Emily ran in and glued herself to my legs. Rachel helped te detach her and I said hello to dan. And finally, I was able to get to Zach.

Loud music was blasting through his room. I opened the door and he walked out of the closet.

"Shit. Hi Gallagher girl."

"Did I scare you?" I thought that the number of times the universe would allow me to scare him were used up.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"And it won't be the last," I smirked at the end. He went to turn the music down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close. Exactly where I wanted to be.

"I'm proud of you for surviving the whole entire night without me."

"I did get a papercut from doing homework." he held up a bandaged finger.

"Oh my god you are so dramatic." but I pulled his finger and kissed it to make it better (his words, not mine).

"No, its a sign, that I shouldn't do homework." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure." and then I stopped talking. I had to. He pressed his lips into mine. I kissed him lightly, playing a little bit. He tried to hold me closer, but I wiggled out of his embrace. And by wiggle, I mean stomping on his foot. He tried to get me back, but I was too fast. I ran to the other side of the room and jumped up on a chair. There was no way to get out of what came next. The world turned upside down.

Solomon hadn't covered what to do when your opponent throws you over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. I could tell he was making his way to the door. I gripped onto the door frame as hard as my arms would allow. Then I remember a trick he had taught me, so I flipped my legs around and fell to the ground. It was a very long way down, in case you forgot how tall Zach is compared to me. My feet fell out in front of me and I almost came crashing down. Almost. P&E has taught me well.

"Is someone getting sloppy?" dan passed Zach's room, I guess I had left the door open. Zach seemed to freeze a little bit.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." his voice was distant, or he was uncomfortable. I wasn't going to push it. We all had our secrets.

 **Zachs pov**

My dad had never approved of the spy thing. But I didn't approve of a lot of things he had done either. When he passed by and said that, I froze, hardened up. Cammie noticed like she always did and asked. But I didn't want to answer.

I needed to get rid of the tension in the air. She stood right there, so I pulled her waist in, bringing her closer.

"I think someone promised me a day full of this."

"Well she's ready to get started," she smirked, and I was going crazy.

She grabbed my hand and we crept down the stairs. No one was watching as we slipped out the door and ran barefoot to her house.

 **Cammies pov**

Our day consisted of watching many movies while laying on the couch. Zach only complained for ten minutes when I suggested we watch the fault in our stars. Youll never hear him admit to this, but at the end, I saw a tear fall from his face. He wiped the rest away. I wasn't going to tease him (too much, why waste a perfect opportunity?), because I was a mess by the end.

We only ate three bags of popcorn and half a dozen of doughnuts. Apparently, it was an undeclared cheat day. most of the first bag ended up falling down my shirt because Zach came up with a fun game called _annoy Cammie._ It sort of worked.

My phone binged and there was a knock at the door. My dress was here.

I sprung out of Zach's lap and shook off all the popcorn.

"Wow, Gallagher girl!" he got up to follow but I shut him down.

"No. Stay," I yelled at him like a dog right before I opened the door. "And close your eyes." he held his hands up.

I opened the door. A man stood there, my dress and a clipboard in his arms. The dress was in a cover, but it took over his arms. I signed the paper and he handed me my dress. I thanked him.

Damn, it was heavy.

"Zach you have to stay out of all guest bedrooms, and especially the closets."

"Alright." I ran up the stairs and walked into an empty room. Embarrassed to admit, I squealed a little bit

The bag that covered it felt as nice as the dress. Versace covered everything from the fabric to the 24k gold zipper that held it all together. I unzipped it, and the dress spilled out. The blood red fabric covered the bed. I ran to grab the shoes, and the fitting came back, flooding into my head. I imagined the shoes and jewelry with it and wished that Wednesday would hurry up.

 **Next day cammies pov**

Prom prep was here. Macey picked the girls up and we went to some extravagant brunch place. There were probably 30 other girls eating there too, all getting ready for our fairytale night. It still seemed like a dream, so far away still.

For an hour we sat there and talked about what might happen while dining on french toast.

Macey brought us to another over the top spot. Today would be filled with luxury. There was probably a facial in my near future. I also expected nothing less from her. She was always keeping us looking pristine.

We picked out nail polish colors and sat in chairs while the ladies took care of us. My nails were white. Macey made sure our colors would compliment our dresses. I'm surprised she didn't walk into that fitting room and choose the fabric for me.

Bex tried to convince me to do acrylics. That was a big fat no. Have you ever tried doing _anything_ with fake nails?

After eating many chocolate covered strawberries and getting an amazing manicure, we went to another salon for a facial.

"Macey how do you have time to plan all of this?" she just smiled a sneaky smile.

"Oh Cammie, by now you should know that I have my ways."

 **Zachs pov**

Macey had set the day up perfectly. Cammie would be nowhere near the mall. That was my chance to get the bracelet. Bex had helped me out with the details for weeks. She planned the consultation. Nothing could go wrong. Well, until Christmas gifts rolled around.

I drove to the mall and found Tiffany & Co. the bulletproof glass was lit up by LEDs. I saw the bracelet display and walked over. There it was. The rose gold shone in the light. Diamonds were lined up in the middle. And it crossed over itself. The one she had dreamed about long ago. Well, three months ago. A lady walked up to help me.

"Who are you shopping for today?"

"Uhm, my girlfriend." I either looked way out of place or extremely confused. Teen guys in leather jackets probably don't walk through their doors every day.

"Can I get a name?" I was ready to give out a fake one, the cover for the day, but remembered that life was behind me and it was staying there.

"Zachary Goode."

"Wonderful. I'll have a sales associate with you in a moment."

Someone walked up and led me to the back. Security cameras hid in the corners of the room, barely noticeable. We sat down on bright blue couches and discussed adult stuff about jewelry.

"We at Tiffany are very happy that you are purchasing with us today." she gave me a fake customer service smile. She led me back out and I showed her the bracelet Cammie wanted.

Men came to the case and carried the diamonds away. They returned with a blue bag. I walked over to the register and handed them my card. Someone swiped it. I heard the sound of seven thousand dollars. But then I saw the smile on cammies face as she opened her gift.

I walked out of the store, and I could feel the girls passing by staring at the bag. I just smirked and pulled my sunglasses down. My car looked pretty damn good in the sunlight.

 **Cammies pov**

Bex was glued to her phone as we walked out of another over the top salon. I didn't know there were that many salons for so many different things.

My hair was trimmed and blown out. Tomorrow we would be styled to the gods. My nails were filed to perfection and my faced glowed more than the sun. Bex looked even more like a goddess. Macey was in her natural habitat and Liz looked freaked out with the entire process. I was happy to be out and getting ridiculously pampered.

We went to Maceys to change into dresses to finish off our extravagant day. She had her family driver deliver us to an over the top restaurant. Old couples filled the table, sipping on aged wine and bubbly champagne.

A waiter asked for our order and we presented our fake ideas. Except for Liz. She didn't believe in a fun girls night out. But according to the idea stashed in her purse, she was only twenty and couldn't legally drink.

Our night ended at her house. The only other people there was the house staff. Apparently, her parents were rarely home. I went to one of Macey's closets and pulled out a pair of the silkiest pajamas in the world. We sat in a circle and braided each others hair. It felt like we were little girls again, fifteen and no one in the world could hurt us as long as we stuck together. But all good things come to an end eventually.

 **Zachs pov**

I got home and showed mom the bracelet. She couldnt believe that i had spent that much money. Emily wanted to wear it but i tore it away fast. She would find a way to ruin it.

"None of you can tell cammie about this." i pointed to emily. "Especially you!"

"And what if i do?" she was micking me.

"Then i wont get you a puppy for christmas."

"OK I WONT TELL!" she was ready to explode. Where did she get all this energy? I walked to my room and hid it away from the world. It would make its debut in less then a month. And then i realized that as soon as macey knew i had really gotten that gift, party planning would take place immediatly. I shook the thought away and changed to go for a run. Football was going to be ready to kick my ass, and so was solomon.

 **This might not seem like the best chapter but I'm just saving everything for prom night. Cammies birthday is coming up, so what will Macey plan? How wild will prom night be? What will happen after? Let me know :)**

 **Also, I know that this took a long time to publish but sometimes life gets in the way. Thanks for always reading :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Cammies pov**

The second I woke up, there was already tension in the air. Today would be filled with stress. I got off the bed and immediately felt the cramps. Well shit.

"Mace do you have a tampon?" I shook her awake.

"What?" she was so tired. Sleep filled her voice.

"Tampon?"

"Oh, bathroom cabinet. Sorry girl." it was whatever. At least my dress was dark red. Macey rolled over and fell back asleep. Yesterday must have worn her out. At least today was only getting our hair done and dresses on. And go to prom.

I pulled down my pants but nothing was there. Thank god it was only shitty pre-cramps.

When I got out of the bathroom, everyone was awake and getting in showers. Light makeup went on and the chef prepared smoothies for us.

Instead of more prom prep, we ended up at Macey's second home, the mall. I was immediately drawn to that magnificent tiffany blue store. I walked in and someone greeted me. Over the years I had gotten to know some of the employees. And then I was pulled into a trance towards that one bracelet. The rose gold one. I had memorized every detail of it. So when it wasn't there in the spot, I immediately questioned my favorite sales associate.

"Excuse me, where did that bracelet go?"

"Sorry dear, someone bought it yesterday." my face fell. I was saving that for a Christmas gift or my birthday. Suddenly uninterested, I walked out of the store and into Louis Vuitton. Sometimes a new little handbag could fix everything. But then I saw Chanel and changed my mind.

We walked out of the store with the iconic black bag and white letters. Just another day at the mall. Hours had passed and we had found many more bags. My closet needed a refresher for fall.

With all the hours that had passed, time was lost and we were rushed to the hair appointment. My hair was curled to perfection and all the split ends were cut off. It was swept to the side with voluminous curls. Macey convinced me to go with hair extensions and I was living for them. I spun around and became a different girl. It was almost gross. I giggled.

Liz put her platinum blonde hair in a twisted updo. Macey's hair was straight as a bone, black and sleek. Bexs natural curls were braided into a bun that no one else could have pulled off. Each of us had our own glow, excited for the special night.

We were dropped off at our houses so our glam could get done. That was the last time we would see each other until we met up again for pictures. Of course, there would be a full-blown photo shoot with our iPhones.

I realized that I hadn't seen Zach for the entire day. And that probably wouldn't change until tonight. I sat down in my chair and the makeup artist went to work.

As he finished, I stole a peak in the mirror. He had done a bronzy eye and a matte red lip. My lips looked full and my lashes were long. My eyeliner was sharp enough to stab any tip. My skin looked perfectly airbrushed, thanks to my skincare. Ok well, Macey contributed to that part. My nails matched the lip which matched the dress. The shoes were black but matched just as well. Nothing was going wrong tonight I was sure of it.

Well, I was sure of it until I heard the door open and a vase crashed down in the foyer.

Dear god, my mother was here.

 **Zachs pov**

I needed to see Cammie. Something was wrong. I walked over to her house and saw the hellish red BMW. God, what was Cammie thinking? Instead of bursting through the door, I tried the handle. It opened. There was glass on the floor from a broken vase. No one was in the foyer so I snuck upstairs to save her.

I walked into her room. She wasn't shielding her face. Oh no, the surprise was ruined.

"Gallagher girl, why is she here?"'

"Like I sure as hell know!" then she walked forward and into the hall. "You stay here. And don't. Make. a. Sound." she left. There was nothing I could do, it would only make shit worse for her.

 **Cammies pov**

"Oh Cammie, you look marvelous darling. Absolutely stunning. I can't believe it's your big day!" god. She sounded sincere to another person. She disgusted me. I wanted to slap that smile off her face.

"Why are you here?" my voice was detached as there was no emotion left for her in my heart.

"Cant a mother come say hello to her daughter?"

"When you act like my mother, you can come around. But for right now, you need to leave."

"How precious. You think this is your house. Maybe you're the one who has to leave." oh it was hysterical with how smart she thought she was.

"I'm still 17 for a month. Still legally your responsibility. So what are you gonna do?"

"Kick you out the second you are 18. You can keep the money, god knows the government would get involved and we don't need that now, do we?" her original self was seeping out. Was I really getting kicked out? Is this a bad thing or a blessing in disguise? I could decide later. I would decide later because I had to remove the huge fucking rat from my kitchen.

"Get out or I'll call our friends at the station." that always made her move. Her pretty little record had to stay clean for her cushy little job. She wouldn't slip and I found that out a long time ago. "Feel free to return on the 20th, but no sooner then that." when she didn't move and looked bored, I lifted up my phone. That got her away. Finally, the hag was out and I could breathe again. The rage started to leave and I skipped back upstairs.

"Are you oka-" Zach stopped talking because I shut him up with my lips.

"Perfectly fine. You've seen too much. Just try to forget." and with that, I shoved him out of my room and shut the door. Hopefully, he would look in the mirror soon, because he had red lipstick on his face.

I went to reapply lipstick (because _someone_ messed it) and fix my hair. Time was creeping up on me, and tonight was only getting closer. Now everything was perfect. I walked into my closet and pulled out the jewelry and shoes. The dress would be last. I called the makeup assistant in and he came with the dress. It was stunning. Everything would work well together. I stepped into it and he laced up the back. The bottom fanned out. The slit fell around my leg. I looked like a modern princess. The top was perfect and strapless, and the back had beautiful lace straps to keep everything tight. The seamstress had gotten everything perfect.

I tried to breathe out, but the dress stopped me. Perfect. I did a twirl and I swear there were sound effects. My makeup artist helped me into my shoes and put on all of the diamonds. Maybe it was a little extra. But then I took one more look in the mirror all done up. Of course, it wasn't too much.

My phone buzzed on the dresser. Rachel needed me outside. I was led outside and stopped once I stepped through the door.

I heard a camera snapping pictures. Everyone was waiting for me. Everyone except for Zach. they were all gushing over my dress. Rachel walked up to give me a hug. Dan took a picture. Emily followed and we had our own photoshoot. Dan took one with me. Over the months he had become the father figure I thought id never have again. They had me do some more solo pictures, twirling around like I was in a movie. These were the people I needed to be with tonight.

Emily walked up and turned me around for a different angle. Rachel happily took photos. Then we spun around for more photos. And suddenly a black limo pulled into the driveway. Emily walked over to the car and the door was open. Rachel blocked my view.

 **Zachs pov**

The door opened and I felt Emily's little hand lead me out. She handed me a blindfold.

"Careful with the hair!" she giggled. I was led to somewhere, probably closer to her house. Mom and dad were by us. Cammie was close.

"1 2 3!" I took the blindfold off and Cammie turned around. She, I- I didn't know what to say. I stood there for a second, my breath was taken away. Her hair fell in front of her face just the right way. Her dress- her dress was everything. There were no straps and a dangerously high split exposing. I wasn't complaining. I didn't know that she could get any prettier. God, I wish I wasn't such a guy so I could explain it better.

I just stood there, a stupid look on my face. But damn, that was my girl. She did a spin and the dress twirled around her.

She walked into my arms and I held her close. This moment was too serious.

"Well," I said, taking in the shoes that probably hurt her feet and the amazing curly hair, "you don't look hideous." there was a fire in her eyes, the one that appeared when she wanted to tease me.

"Ditto."

 **Cammies pov**

As I turned around, Zach's face fell. He stood in shock looking like an idiot. A really fucking hot idiot. He held out his arms and I gladly walked into them. Even in my heels, I still couldn't reach his face so he met me halfway. I was careful not to smudge the lipstick.

"Well," Zach said slowly, taking everything in one more time, "you don't look hideous."

"Ditto." then a new smile crept across his face. It wasn't the iconic smirk or the million dollar smile. It was just different. And I loved it. It was all mine.

"Ok you two, picture time!" Rachel got her camera ready and we had our photo shoot. I could feel the time running out. If we were late, Macey would kill us. Everything would have been a waste. She brought us into a hug. It turned into a wonderful group hug.

Zach held his arm out and I took it. We were a prince and princess. The chauffeur opened the limo door and they stuffed the dress in. Our night was officially beginning.

You could tell it was California. Limos and Mercedes lined the streets. Traffic was actually moving, which was a good sign. I stared out the window. How had I gotten here? I was riding down the freeway, sitting in a one of a kind designer gown. Diamonds hung from my ears and wrapped around my wrists. The shoes cost as much as some peoples rent. And best of all, I was leaning against one of my best friends. And boyfriend. The world worked in a weird way. Maybe it was giving back to me for all the years I suffered from my mother. I needed to give it back somehow.

We didn't go to the school. Of course, they went all out for the senior prom. It was one of the biggest events of the year. Young sophomores dreamed about it. To them, it was completely legendary. A myth.

As I said, we hadn't gone to the school. We went to the Beverly Hilton. Yes, where the golden globes are held. Limos filled the street, students getting out, every dress stunning in their own way. Prom was kind of a big deal for us, and just like the school, the students went out too.

News reporters yelled and cameras flashed. A van from vouge was there. The car stopped and Zach got out, opening my door on the other side. My dress spilled out and my heels clicked on the ground. I fixed myself and we made our way to a less crowded spot. There was no way I would walk up there without my best friends.

Bex was the first to find us. Everyone slowly followed behind her. They had kept their dresses a secret. Bex was in a black gown with badass cutouts. Macey's dress was a midnight blue, and jewels covered all the right places. Liz had a bubble gum pink skirt and a white crop top. That shocked me. Liz would never wear something that revealing.

We didn't take long for personal photos because within the next two days, there would be professional ones all across the internet.

The second Macey stepped onto the carpet, her name was called out. Every head turned. I guess it happened a lot for her because she just turned to the cameras and posed. Apparently, you get used to it when your father is the vice president of good ol' America and your mom is a cosmetics goddess. I know this hardly ever happened to Bex, but she was just as good as Macey. I held onto Zach and stood straight, trying to channel an ounce of their energy.

As we were walking into the building, a lady held her microphone out to me. She was from vogue. Oh my god, the photoshoot. Life just kept on giving. So when was it going to come crashing down? Now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"Wow, you're dress is stunning. I haven't seen anything like it. Where did you get it?" the lady leaned in, wanting every word.

"I was lucky enough to partner with Versace themselves and design every detail." I gave an easy smile.

"That's wonderful dear. Enjoy your night." right before I turned away, there was a gleam in her eyes. I've seen her before. But I wasn't going to go crazy thinking about it.

I saw the inside of the venue and gasped. Grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling, light bounced off of the jewels. Suede lined the walls Tables lined the edges of the room and butlers stood with trays in their hands. I think a band was in the corner playing a song. Some couples were already testing out the floor. Some sat at the tables already laughing the night away. Zach grabbed my hand and we went to join them.

We started the waltz. Maybe it was a little bit extra, but Madame Dabney had taught us well. I wasn't going to disappoint her now.

This was different than dancing at a club we weren't supposed to be in, or a party with Marcello. It was just me and Zach, swaying to the music. All of the drama in our lives melted away. Nothing mattered as he held me in his arms.

Too soon were we walking off the dance floor and going to find our friends. There would be plenty of dancing for the rest of the night. And that would include one of the after parties we would find.

 **Zach's Pov**

She glowed as I held her in my arms. We spun around, getting lost in the music. Lost in each other. I saw grant out of the corner of my eye so I led her off the floor. There would be enough time to dance.

"Gallagher girl, where are all the exits?" I whispered as we walked. She didn't ask why or turn around to see the two exits behind us. She already knew they were there.

"Five. And there's at least on butler by all of them. But why Zach?" she kept a calm face. Damn, I was proud.

"You never know what could happen or who will show up." her hand tightened around mine. "Don't freak out." I tried to soothe her with my voice. I guess it worked because she nodded and put on a smile as we walked up to the group. Someone stopped us and started talking to Cammie. I let go and walked over to them.

"My man!" grant clapped me on the back as usual. Was it possible that he was already drunk at a school event? Nah, that was just his ego taking over as usual.

 **Cammies pov**

Someone pulled me away from Zach and started making small talk. God, I hated small talk. It was the basic " I love your dress," and "you look wonderful tonight!" I just had to put on the fake smile and return the comments. Eventually, I was able to escape and walk back to my friends.

We laughed at some stupid story and sipped on sparkling cider. The waiters insisted on us eating strawberries dipped in chocolate, so of course, I ate an absurd amount of them. But don't tell.

Macey got us on the dance floor and we started dancing. Dresses swished around.

The band started playing slow dance songs after an hour. Zach and I were able to dance together again and not get interrupted.

He swung me around and I smiled with glee. My dress twirled and I was walking on air. And then he brought me back to earth. I was falling. No, he dipped me. God, he couldn't get any more romantic. Time stopped as he leaned down. He was kissing me in front of the entire school. So I kissed him back harder. Every girl was either staring in awe or jealousy and disgust. He brought me back up and I put my hand on his chest. His was at my lower back. And I stared into those captivating green eyes, I swear they were sparkling like stars. As I moved around, I saw Dee Dee. There was a look in her eyes, it was an unhappy one. So I smiled bigger and held on to Zach tighter. She stormed away. I think.

Everyone was still staring. Macey was smirking and Bex gave Zach a thumbs up. I smiled and wrapped his arms around me. The night was magical.

Hours went by, and my feet began to hurt. It was a good hurt though. We stuck to the side of the room as the night was dying down, figuring out what to do after. An announcer walked up to the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the room went quiet. it was Mr. Smith. "How has your night been?" we all cheered and some lifted their glasses. "Ah, that's wonderful. Now, before fall break, you've got a chance to see our lovely contestants. And today, you had the chance to cast your votes. Ladies and gentlemen, who will be crowned our king and queen?" we cheered once again. Everyone went silent as professor Buckinghams heels clicked across the floor. No one breathed.

"Introducing… MACEY MCHENRY as your prom queen!" what! Macey didn't run for anything. But she just shrugged her shoulders and walked to accept her crown and sash.

"And for your prom king… ZACH GOODE!" something was wrong. Everyone knows he was not trying to have the spotlight on him. So when he looked into my eyes to know what to do, I shoved him towards Macey with a smile on my face.

 **Zachs pov**

My feet weren't supposed to be moving. They should have been planted next to my girlfriend. And yet I found myself moving forward. So I did what I do best, put on a fake smile and ride it out.

Darcie looked absolutely pissed. Everyone knew that she was that basic ass girl who tried to get everyone to vote for her. Jimmy looked scared.

Mr. Smith put the crown on my head and gave Maceys hand to mine.

"And now for their first dance!" everyone cleared away as we moved onto the floor. As the song started, we started to laugh. We held each other at an awkward distance, like middle schoolers at a dance. Then I remembered that it was Macey and she took over as lead. It was good to have real friends again. It was good to be normal for another night.

The music came to a stop and people began to clap. Why I don't know. But we took our final bow. I handed Macey back to Preston. Cammie happily settled back under my arm.

"Do you know how?" I whispered to her.

"No."

"Well ok then." there was more music to dance to. The dance floor had started to empty and I saw a new door that was opened. I grab Cammie and walked towards it. We walked up flights of stairs. Once we were at the top, I pushed open a door. It was insanely sloppy because neither of us knew what might be up there.

It was beautiful. Lights from the city lit up the sky. Cars passed by but it was peaceful. It was just us. Cammie shivered in the wind. I held her closer. Her dress wasn't offering much help. I took off my suit jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. She looked up at the sky.

"Look at the stars." her voice was filled with wonder.

"I don't see them. I only see you."

"That was pretty cheesy." damn, her lips looked delicious.

I smiled and whispered "I don't care." then I grabbed her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

 **Cammies pov**

We might have stayed there for hours if the venue wasn't shutting down. Bex also rudely interrupted our time.

People were leaving once we made it back down the stairs. They were on their way to go find somewhere else to be. No one wanted the night to end. Because when it did, the dress would go to a closet and hang with all of the other abandoned pieces. They were never worn again, but for some reason, I couldn't let them go. Everyone would still have the memories and feelings, so the night would never truly be gone.

Zach opened the door to the limo. Macey texted me an address to the house we were going to. The night was still young in our eyes. School was sure as hell not happening tomorrow, so we weren't stopping yet. Macey had also insisted that we buy afterparty dresses. I caved and bought one. But in my heart, this dress wasn't coming off until the night was truly over. And if Zach helped me take it off, nothing else would be put back on.

The driver pulled up to someone's mansion. I didn't, question whos house it was, we just walked up the steps and got ready to enjoy the rest of our prom night.

It was basically the same thing as the venue, but less extravagant. Girls wandered around in party dresses or the gowns.

Zach pulled me away from the crowd. We found a quiet corner.

"You wanna ditch?" I smiled and pulled him out a door. No one would follow us. He called an uber and ten minutes later we were driving into the unknown.

At 4 am, we stumbled into a Dennys. There was a tired employee behind the counter but that was it. We found a table to sit at and they came to help us. Also, everyone knows breakfast is the best meal. And waffles are the best food. So naturally, I ordered pancakes.

We sat in the booth and laughed the early morning away. Some people came in so that's when we knew it was time to go. Was it really 5 am? I yawned as Zach held me. Maybe the night was coming to an end.

"Gallagher girl." he stopped me on the porch of my house. "Thank you for making this the best night of my life."

"Zachary Goode, it is not stopping here." I went in for a kiss, but he stopped me. My feet left the ground and he was carrying like a bride. Lucky me, I had a king.

He carried me up the stairs and laid me down on my bed. He unhooked the shoes and untied the dress. Then it was my turn, so I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it down.

 **Cammie and Zach had a happy little prom and a wonderful ending to a magical night. Surprisingly, their night went smooth. Also, a while ago, I mentioned that they had gone to homecoming already. Let's just scratch that if you remember. It will come later. And generally, its homecoming and then prom, but I'm not in high school yet so yeah. Keep in mind that this is a fictional story and I could make a unicorn appear if I wanted to. Sometimes I get sad though because the Gallagher Academy and everyone in it is also fictional. I think spy school would be amazing to go to.**

 **One more thing. If you haven't noticed (or I haven't said), I released a new story called Buried. Go check it out if you're interested.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Cammies pov**

The sheets were left a mess when I woke up. Pillows covered the ground. I stepped over them and walked downstairs, quiet as ever.

Zach stood at the stove, cooking bacon. Without a shirt on. The grease popped and I watched him move the pan back. He moved to a waffle iron that was on the counter.

"You know, it's rude to stare Gallagher girl." he stayed very focused on his waffles. And then he smirked. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. His back was warm and he smelled like the magical soap he uses.

"Damn, that's too bad. Breakfast at three pm?"

"I didn't think you would disapprove," I answered with a kiss. Apparently, the bacon was more important than me because he turned back to it. Rude. I hopped up on the counter and did once a year email scroll.

Holy shit. The vouge photoshoot. That was today. In thirty minutes. I went to Bex's number as fast as light. She picked up immediately.

"You forgot about the photo shoot today, huh?" god she knew me well.

"Bitch of course I did. Where do we meet?"

"Probably Maceys."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"It takes seventeen to get there!" I ended the call with a smile that she wouldn't see and sprinted up the stairs. I grabbed some real clothes and a pair of vans. I practically fell down the stairs as I scrambled to get to the door.

Zach laughed and I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing a set of keys. I took a second to stop and take in the sight. Zach was finishing the bacon and making more waffles in the best cooking attire. Nothing. And in my heart, I knew that I wanted this forever. The cute little thought was over when he said "goodbye Gallagher girl," and I remembered where I had to be. I heard the laugh and felt the smirk from the car.

I walked into Macey's room and the girls were sprawled across the couches.

"You're late." Bex looked at me. For years we've had a competition going to see who could get to Maceys the fastest without getting arrested. Last time she was in the lead.

"Ok, so eleven minutes is slow. Do we have to get ready?"

"Nope." Macey had a singsong voice. "They'll take care of us and provide everything we need." so she didn't have to take care of anything.

"Mace, this is a photoshoot for our dresses. None of us have our dresses."

"Silly Cammie, the dresses will be there. Now, our uber will be here in 5. Get ready to walk out the door." Macey McHenry has never said the word silly while sober a day in her life. I know that for a fact. I raised an eyebrow at Bex and she just shrugged. I raised my hand to my mouth like a drink. Bex shook her head. So everyone was sober. I've learned that sometimes it was better not to ask questions and just watch everything play out. So that's what I did.

Traffic was bad. School had just gotten out. But Macey didn't freak out about anything. That sure as hell wasn't normal. I texted Bex and Liz to see if they had answers.

 **Bex**

 _Cammie_

Liz

 _What's going on with her?_

 **She's been like that since we got to her house.**

It's scary. Macey is never calm.

 _I know. Has anyone texted Preston?_

 **Nope.**

No. would he know anything?

 _Guys rarely do but ill try him._

I pulled up Preston's name and asked why Macey was actually calm.

 **Preston**

 _Cammie_

 _Hey_

 **Hey**

 _What did you and Macey do after the dance?_

 **Uhm, secrets. Why?**

 _Shes unnaturally calm right now and we're going to a photo shoot. You know why?_

 **No idea. I would just ask her.**

 _I'll try. Thanks._

 **Good luck.**

I put my phone down and looked out the window. We were probably in Beverly Hills. The boujee ass stores shown in the light with their bulletproof windows.

People flanked the car as soon as we pulled up. They led us into the building and immediately separated us.

"Macey!" lizs panicked voice filled the air. "What's going on?!" Macey's voice was distance but I heard a faint " I don't know." she sounded scared. The men pushed me down the hall. There was no way I could easily stop them so I let them take me away. Before I knew it, they were leading me into an old Honda and giving me a hoodie.

"Put this on," the man who gave me the hoodie said in a gruff voice. "And here's some advice. Look bored but avoid the windows."

"Why? Where are we going? His partner sat in the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. They weren't going to answer. Lucky for me, I knew how to get them to talk. And Zach had gone over a couple of interrogation tactics with me, just in case anything were to ever happen.

We sat in silence as the man flew through back streets at an unreasonable speed. No other cars were around. Where the hell were my girls?

"Where are we going?" I was getting annoyed by the second. They acted like they didn't hear me. I cleared my throat and began again. "I said, where the hell are we going!?" I shouted a little bit, but they paid no attention. "Ok, I swear to god, if you don't start talking, ill jump out of this car." nothing. I threw back my seatbelt. Really, it's not as hard as you think if you time it right and tuck really tight. I scooted to the door and unlocked it.

"Ms. Morgan, I don't recommend that you do that." one of them spoke.

"How do you know my name?" he scoffed at the question.

"Oh, give us some credit. We are filled in with the bare minimum of information."

"What do you know? Verbatim please." that seemed to do something to them. Maybe they didn't get interrogated by 17-year-olds on a daily basis. The passenger whispered something to the driver.

"Well ms morgan, we think you're worthy of some knowledge. There are some people who are against this photoshoot. They did not want you here, they believe that it is a waste of resources to print this issue. So they are trying, at all costs, to stop this interview. We are here to keep you safe. The security team decided that immediate relocation would be best. And what's the best way to go unseen?"

"You know."

"Oh, you're feisty." he chuckled.

"No. and that doesn't add up. Or seem legit. So where are we going, and where the hell are my friends?"

"All in good time ms morgan. Now, please sit back down and put your hood back over your head." and our chat was over. So I listened because that's all that I could do, and watched the houses pass by.

Then my phone dinged. Shit, how was I stupid enough to forget about that?

 _Cammie_

 _ **Macey**_

 **Bex**

Liz

 _Have you guys heard anything? Where are you?_

 _ **God, I wish I knew. I thought we were going to be completely fine. It seemed normal until I was shoved into a disgusting old Toyota.**_

 _Same._

Guys, are you ok?

 _Just extremely pissed off._

 _ **I'm ready to knock them out and steal the car.**_ There was Bex.

 _Is anyone talking?_ For some reason, I wasn't going to tell them what I knew. It could be fake, and false hope is fucking awful.

 **No.**

 _ **No**_

No.

 _Ok. I guess we'll see each other soon._ I was almost terrified to push send. Because what if we didn't?

The guy driving slowed down in front of a house. It seemed fine. They got out and checked the perimeter. My door opened and I walked up to the porch. Someone opened the door and ushered me inside.

The girls sat in chairs with other people curling their hair. Nothing seemed wrong. I sat in a chair next to Liz but they pulled me up and handed me a silky robe. All the girls were wearing the same one.

When I came back, they started curling my hair and put on glamorous makeup. It could have been nice if I wasn't still mad about the illegitimate kidnapping situation.

Our photoshoot went great. We were given our dresses. I didn't want to know how they got them. We wore the same shoes too. There were fans and everything. Macey almost took over and showed us how to properly pose. I ended up relaxing and getting into it. We found out that Bex was a natural born model. And Liz is not. She would be sticking to the books. Because she almost ripped the dress and broke a fan.

Our feature would come out next month. Macey has tweeted it out to the entire school (yeah it's possible, not just in the movies).

The drive home was nice. They had taken us to a little town just outside of la. Vogue explained the situation and it was legit. I still didn't believe it so Zach was going to help me figure the real thing out.

I thought about the lady from prom night. Was she at the photoshoot? She had been with vogue. I couldn't get the familiar gleam of her eyes out of my head. If she was with us today, her eyes were a different color and she had completely changed her hair. Either I was hallucinating or she was really trying to hide her true identity.

We were dropped off at our houses. I requested to be alone. There was going to be so much homework. My head started spinning as I thought of only one class. Then the thought of school made my mind ache.

Dee Dee was going to be livid that she didn't win prom queen. Macey mentioned the words prom and queen once while we were at school. She would probably start some shit with us. So I went up to the gym to start practicing my punches. There would be no point in losing a potential fight. But as I climb the stairs, Madame Dabney's voice rang through my mind. She would want me to handle this as a lady. So I went into my room instead to start on less violent activities.

 **Zachs pov**

Cammie was busy for the rest of the day. I had nothing else to do. So I ate the waffles alone and texted grant. He suggested running football drills but I came up with something exciting. I won. He didn't question me when I said to meet in an abandoned old building. He also said nothing when I pulled two guns out of my waistband. Blackthorne may not have believed much in shooting, but they didn't leave the subject untouched.

His face showed what his mouth didn't say. When I handed him the pistol, he looked very unsure about it.

"You ever shot a gun, man?"

"Would I be a pussy if I said no?"

"Nah. you're from a better part of California so I'm not surprised. You still down?"

"Yeah. will anyone hear us?"

"Were in a spot where people would expect gunshots. So here's how you cock the gun."

After a couple of rounds of bullets, I found out that grant was pretty good at this. He had knocked down most of the debris I set up and some windows. He was impressed with my skills.

"Damn, what did you do in Nebraska man?"

"So much shit." more then he could ever know.

Once we ran out of bullets, he took me to some local taco stand. Grant must have been a regular because the second he stepped in, the cashier was already taking his order.

The burritos must have weighed three pounds each. We had been challenged to a burrito eating contest. I was not going to lose.

Well, it's been confirmed that grant has a gut of steel and there was no point in trying to win. Mom would have to go easy on dinner tonight. Cammie hadn't been coming over for the weekly dinners. I guess our time just morphed together. That's ok.

I walked into my room and saw the pile of homework thrown across my desk. So I put on some running shoes instead and made my way through the neighborhood. School was going to b hell tomorrow.

 **So Cammie is a natural born model and Liz is not. Also, Cammie is going to find out who that mysterious woman is and why she keeps showing up. Why do you guys think she's here? Sound off in the review section.**

 **Another thing, I feel like this story is getting really long but nothing extremely exciting has happened for the plot. Let me know if you like what's going on. I have something HUGE planned, I'm just trying to figure out how to introduce and tie it in. what are your recommendations?**

 **One last thing. I love that you guys are eager to read new chapters, its seriously amazing that people like this story. Thanks! But I've strayed away from the posting schedule. I didn't really like it. So now there will be new chapters when I have them finished. I love writing, and I want to publish quality stories, so ill be taking my time writing them. Life has just gotten busier, so there's less time to write. I can promise that there will almost always be at least one chapter a week. Whew, this is long, enjoy! Also, thanks for understanding.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Zachs pov**

The gunshot rang through my head. The rumble of the tombs crashing down overpowered it. Joe Solomon had shot the explosives.

My lungs were filled with ash and soot. They began to burn and struggle for air. Joe was dead. He started an explosion and never intended to make it out. I yelled out for him as if it would help. The air grew thicker and flames did a deadly dance. Now wasn't the time to be stupid. I ran in the opposite direction. And the waterfall. I had no choice but to dive into the unknown. No one was there anymore. No one would miss me. The ground let out from under me and I was flying into the ruthless raging river.

The nightmare always ended there. It wasn't a dream. That had been my life. I bolted upright, a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. I was gasping for fresh air. Joe Solomon was very well alive. And know I did have someone worth living for. That life was falling farther behind me, but it would never really leave. I jolt awake from the memories, the sheets tangled on my legs. My body shuddered. Everything from the past four years came flooding into my mind. This is what I held in from the world. It would never see Zachary Goode crumble.

I needed fresh air. The balcony doors looked inviting. Stars were lingering and the colors of the sunrise began to peak through the clouds. Most of the houses were still asleep, not ready to take on the day. Cammies room was lit up. She was probably in the shower. I picked up my phone. Forty-five minutes before my alarm went off. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep so I decided to go for a run. That helped to clear my head. I crept down the siding of the house. It was safer than dealing with the wrath of mom.

Cold water hit my back and the day had officially begun. When I looked in the foggy mirror, sleep clung to the corner of my eyes. It would stay there no matter what I did. Joe would know about the dreams. I think Cammie deserves to know too.

As soon as Joe knew I was in the classroom, he knew about my night. While walking to my seat, he nodded to me. That meant a talk would happen later.

 **Cammies pov**

Before we walked into the first period, Zach pulled me into a hug. His body was filled with tension. I looked into his eyes. He hadn't slept for a minute last night. When he walked in the class, Mr. Solomon looked at Zach and nodded. They had something going on. There was some information missing. He wasn't getting away free.

Zach seemed to calm down as the class went on. By the fifth period, he was back to normal.

Everyone was still exhausted from the break. In P&E, no one moved as fast as they should've. Solomon must have been out of it too because he wasn't on our asses about it. But he seemed to be looking at Zach and me a lot. It was weird.

 **Zachs pov**

Solomon excused everyone to go get changed. I hung around until it was safe to talk. Joe saw the look on my face. It had been there all day.

"Here?" I asked him. He shook his head as if I was an idiot.

"Has it really been that long Zach? You've only been here as long as I have."

"Well, I've been dropping that life behind me."

"A quarter past three." his tone was final and the conversation was over. He patted my back and walked away. For once, the guys would miss me at practice.

I walked into the rundown streets of la. I looked out of place. The few months of being here were really getting to me. My face was completely recognizable. No doubt that joe would have a whole disguise.

He stood in the alleyway unrecognizable. He would never be bad at this stuff

"About time you show up."

"Sorry. Had to park my car."

"I heard you 800 yards away. Anyways, how have you been Zach?"

"You know. The more I try to forget about the academy, the worse the nightmares are."

"How much does Cammie know about this? Does she know about her father and aunt?"

"She has an idea about her father. Shes never mentioned an aunt."

"Remember agent Abigail Cameron?"

"Holy shit, they're related?"

"Watch the volume. Yes. except Abigail hasn't stayed away by choice. She was kept from her by the academy. Safety reasons."

"So all of those years, she never made her self known?" anger started to rise in my throat. Her mother had caused her absolute hell for the last years. There was no doubt that her aunt might try to get to her. And once Cammie found out, there would be no force strong enough to keep her from going. "Enough about Cammie when she's not here."

"You really love her. There's a soft spot that anyone can see. And take advantage of."

"Would it be so bad joe? To have someone you love and truly care about? I don't care if that makes me weak or sloppy. I just want a normal life." I was beginning to shout. Feelings were boiling up inside of me. I should have stopped myself "have you ever loved somebody joe?" he looked away. Pain rushed through his body. The fake blue eyes looked back at me. Questions were over.

"Yes. and I don't want to see you get hurt. You know your life would never be normal again the second you stepped through those doors. I'll see you tomorrow." he turned and walked away from me. Joe Solomon held more secrets then the world could handle. And maybe more pain.

He had never answered me on the nightmares. I would just distract myself. Who did Solomon love? I know we had spent years together before the academy. A special bond had been built. But I haven't seen anyone else in his life.

 **Cammies pov**

I stepped onto the mats. Girls were warming up. I should have been too. But the air didn't feel right, like I wasn't supposed to be here. A new coach walked up. Her black hair swayed in her tight ponytail as she moved. Her eyes lit up in a familiar way. She interviewed me during prom for vouge, but her hair was red. At the photo shoot, it was a light brown and her eyes were just… different. I had to walk out.

The coaches had their backs turned. So I slipped away and ran into the shadows, away from the madness. My head stopped spinning. Why had I seen her before prom? Why did she look so damn familiar? Before I left for my car, I looked at her one more time. But she wasn't there. Someone as pulling out of the parking lot. She flashed me a smile. Oh my god. She looked exactly like my fucking mother.

I hadn't heard about any extended family for years. Before my dad died, we saw some of them a couple of times throughout the year. But nowhere near as often as my aunt Abby. and then she disappeared. Right before my dad did. They couldn't have been tied together. But life had proved that it's never what it seems. Anything can happen at any time.

I should have turned right instead of left. I should have called Zach to tell him what was going on. But I merged into another lane, trying to tail that car. She was good. Far better than me.

The only things I had with me was a practice outfit, my purse and some random snacks in my car. This wasn't a bad idea. This wasn't a bad idea. I just kept telling myself that. We drove farther and farther out of la. This _wasn't_ a bad idea.

I had no idea where we were, but I kept following from a distance. She wasn't a bad driver, but she sure as hell was hard to keep track of. My phone rang. It was Bex. She was gonna beat my ass for walking out on practice. Then she would beat it even harder for following a potential stranger.

She pulled into a gas station. I pulled in next to her. Something deep down told me I could trust her. She could have been my aunt. So now I had to find out.

"Hey squirt." no one had called me that in years. I turned around. She stood there with a hip cocked. And a smirk on her face. She looked safe. I wanted to feel safe. But no one was ever safe. I just kind of stood there, not reacting. "Not ringing a bell? Its aunt Abby!" Maybe she wanted me to run up and hug her. But I stayed there. She sounded happy and cheerful. But no one in my family has been happy and cheery since my father. She seemed disappointed that it wasn't the grand family reunion she had been dreaming of.

People started to stare so we bought some road trip snacks and gas tickets. She didn't say anything as we got gas so I waited for her to pull out in front of me. We drove for a couple more hours. I think we were by the border of the state. But it was a complete desert. Nothing except for tumbleweeds surrounded us. Was she really the right person? She had let me find her now. But what if this was another cover for her?

Let me recap if you missed it. I haven't seen my aunt in _years_. There's so much shit that has happened that I didn't have enough energy to remember people who weren't then and there. Well, except for my dad. All this lady has given me was "hey squirt" and "aunt Abby. I couldn't trust her. But I kept following her through the desert. My phone rang again. This time it was Zach. I wasn't going to drag him into this. He probably had information though. But I couldn't. He was trying to get out of it.

Abby stopped. Dirt flew up from beneath the tires. We really were out in the middle of nowhere. I was really out in the middle of fucking nowhere with a stranger. God, I'm stupid.

"What snacks did you grab?" she seemed friendly.

"Why?" I kept my guard up. She recoiled at my tone.

"Cammie, I'm just trying to be nice. I'm surprised you haven't asked any questions yet."

"Ok, what's in your hand?" it looked like an apple. Apples were usually pretty safe.

"Here, try it." she put it in my hand and I took a bite. As soon as I swallowed, I realized it was a mistake. My vision began to blur and I just wanted to lay down for a second. it seemed harder to breathe. I got down on my knees. A quick nap would be ok, right? I shut my eyes and everything went dark.

 **first of all, I know it has been way too long for me to not post, but I have not been able to write hardly anything. I'm very sorry, but thank you for sticking around and reading.**

 **second of all, I know this is shorter, there will be more soon told by Zach.**


	28. )

**Cammies pov** _10 years later_ Zach and I stood there, on the edge of a skyscraper in the dead of the night. He could never give up the spy life, and I didn't want him to either. I had started joining him on some missions. Blackthorne wasn't complaining. We jumped down. For seven seconds, we were weightless. Every single time the feeling amazed me. Then the parachute would save us from a potentially tragic event hundreds of feet below. Bex and Grant ended up getting married before graduation. Suprisingly enough, theyre still together. Macey and preston have a kid on the way. He still hasn't proposed but everyone knows it'll happen soon. Liz and Jonas are together, still being high school sweethearts and hacking into the CIA every once in a while to check up on us. We didn't know where our missions would take us, we just had to follow. As for my toxic excuse for a mother, she was in a _tragic_ accident. Very sad. Anyways... Rachel and Joe ended up together. Zach's dad had mysteriously disappeared one day. Zach wasn't too mad about it. Emily somehow managed to graduate 2 years early. She grew up to be the complete opposite of Zach. Eventually, her attitude died down and she threw herself into school. I think she's on track to become a doctor. It was amazing to watch my little sister turn into a beautiful young lady. The next morning, we lay in bed next to each other. It was another random hotel room. One day we would settle down and buy a house. Maybe. As I looked at Zach, it was like high school all over again. I was always ecstatic to wake up next to him. I moved my left hand a little bit to see the promise ring he had given me for my 21st birthday in Paris. To stay on brand, it was from Tiffanys. My love for that store never stopped growing. Its a sterling silver band with three rows of diamonds. Macey helped him out with it, just like she did with the bracelet. He got out of bed and went to make breakfast. He never wore a shirt, becoming a trademark along with that smirk. I didn't mind. Our hotels were always nicely stocked with food. We could be there for months at a time or two days. This time was three weeks. We sat down to enjoy our breakfast. "Hopefully you aren't too comfortable here." "Did joe find us something to do?" "Of course." he went over the plans, and soon we were catching a flight to paris. It was exactly how I remembered it seven years ago. Just the air felt magical. On the ride over here, we went over the cover stories. It was going to be pretty chill. Just surveillance on one of the lasting circle members. They were no longer posing a threat, but we needed to make sure of it. We walked around the town, hand in hand. The sun began to set behind the Eiffel Tower. I'm pretty sure those birds that show up in princess movies started singing. Zach wrapped his arm around me and I sank into him. This was exactly where I wanted to be. Then he moved his arm. And got down onto one knee. He moved his hands down to the ground. To tie his shoe. He stood back up and took me by the arms. "Why don't we dance, Ms. Tiffany St. James?" I began to slowly sway with him. "There's no music." "Who cares?" there was the care free Zach I had fallen in love with. Doing whatever he wanted to make someone happy. And then I fell backwards. His strong arms held me there, dipping me in front of the Eiffel tower. We were back at our senior prom night, but no custom Versace dress, just a fake code name, and a whole new identity. He brought me back up and I tried to kiss him, but he spun me away. I turned and faced him. He was there, kneeling on the ground. It took my breath away. " _Zach."_ "Gallagher girl, you know I always finish what I start." in the blink of an eye, he pulled out the blue box I knew so well. Tears started to pool in the corner of my eyes. "So what do you say, Gallagher girl? Marry me?" ****

****

**Happy April fools! The next chapter will be out soon.**


	29. Chapter 27

**Cammies pov**

Townsend was standing at the door. We had been doing this for weeks. I would wake up groggy, and examine my ever growing collection of bruises and cuts. He would shove some food into my hand, and my mind would go blank for the rest of the day.

I dont know why they would drug me every day. But I was tired of it. If they wanted to get something from me, just have me stay awake and I talk. Maybe there were the bruises because I wouldn't talk. I needed to figure out what they wanted me to say.

The next morning, Abby was there to pick me up. She didn't hand me anything to eat. I was actually mentally there. This was my time to figure some shit out. Maybe Abby was a good guy. I still didn't trust her. Before we went into the room, she whispered into my ear.

"Stay strong." she knew what she was doing. I decided to trust her a little bit. Apparently, she thought I knew what to do. I guess I would just remain silent.

 **Zachs pov**

Bex called me 18 times that day. I responded 7 times because she asked the same question. I would respond with the same answer as last time.

No, I don't know where Cammie is.

I don't know why she left.

I don't know if she's safe.

I don't know when she'll be back.

Macey was the only one who asked if I was ok.

God, I don't know what question terrified me the most.

Cammie had been gone for weeks. My mom had offered to help look for her, but i needed to do this by myself. And only Joe would know what to do. So as the house emptied out that chilly November morning, I drove to the cabin instead of the school, but first, I left a note

 _Out cold -_ _Z_

Joe sat there like he had nowhere else in the world to be. I pulled up a chair and he threw me a passport and a fake ID. I was going to find my girl.

 **Cammies pov**

He hit me over and over again. I tried to block some blows, but this was a routine he had gotten down. He kept yelling, wanting me to talk, but I didn't let a word slip.

I was thrown to the ground and he turned to Abby. She stiffened like a rock. Did she really care for me? She had a really fucking weird way of showing it.

"We're gonna show her what happens to people when they dont talk." he basically growled out the words. Abby nodded and he stormed away. But before he was gone, someone stopped to chat. "And I guess we could do her the pleasure of showing her where her father is." I, I didn't know how to react. He saw and smiled with satisfaction.

I hesitated to start talking. Maybe I was afraid of the answer I would get. "Has that really been going on for all this time?" her eyes said everything. And as I looked at her, I did see my aunt. She was nothing like my mother. I wanted to hug her, but there was still too much anger.

"Cammie, I know you're strong. I've seen it before. You just need to keep your guard up." she sounded like she cared. But Zach had told me that one of the best things a spy can do is lie. She seemed like one hell of a spy. So I would still be angry until I got an answer. "And I can't tell you anything right now. Believe me, I want to, but it will have to wait." she reached out to help me but I cut her a look to kill. She yanked her hand back and I got back.

"Ready to travel?"

I was blindfolded this time, and happy that they were switching some things up. I was still wearing my practice outfit. It was filthy. And tiny. The cold air hit me in blasts. I began shivering. My frail arms didn't do much for me. I was practically a stick.

We flew for hours. I drifted in and out of sleep. I had no idea what time of day it was. I had no idea what day it was.

Someone led me off the plane. The weather wasn't much better from wherever we left. But the man tore the blindfold off of my eyes. I hissed at the sunlight. Like an actual vampire. I hadn't seen it in weeks. But I couldn't feel it on my skin like at home. It was like an entirely different thing.

Once I could actually see again, I took in my surroundings. To my left, there was Abby with three other men whose names I didn't care to learn. To my right was an old stone shack. And everywhere else, there was ruthless snow and brutal wind. We were in a winter wasteland. Nothing was alive. I looked back to Abby. She seemed terrified. Neither of us wanted to see what was here.

You know, the mind is an insane thing. At that moment, I disconnected from the hushed conversation twenty feet away and the numbness in my toes. I was whisked back to the circus ten years ago.

We were walking around. In my left hand, I had a package of peanut m&ms. My dad held my right hand. And my aunt Abby was telling us a joke. We all laughed. I walked away from the circus to a family dinner a couple of years before that. My mom wasn't the neighborhood rent-a-slut. We were all a family. We were gathered around a table having a nice dinner. Then it was Christmas morning, and Abby was right there with us, opening gifts. Laughing.

They made life good. And then they disappeared and life fell to shit. It really was her. And she had loved my dad as much as I had.

This is where he was. He was dead. He hadn't disappeared. He was here. The man walked us to the side of the broken down shack. Abby was fidgeting with her earing. Something rumbled in the distance. We walked down a hill. There was a small stone that broke the white field. Not just a stone. A gravestone. Everything dropped to the ground. Abby began to shriek. She bolted to the stone as fast as her feet carried her. I broke free from the men's arms and followed. We stumbled in the snow but didn't stop.

 _Matthew Morgan_

It was him. There was my father. Lying in the cold, unforgiving ground.

Had she known he was here? _Bring the girl to her father. It's the least we could do_. She had figured it out.

We fell to the stone and started clawing at the ground. I wasn't going to cry. Abby screamed enough for both of us. I wrapped my arms around her. It was the only way I would stay in the moment. I tried focusing on the quiet. The rumbling was louder. The ground had started to shake. Someone was here.

Abby's breathing evened out. Tears froze to her face. But the man wasn't moving to help her up. He had a gun in his hands, aiming at my head.

"CAMMIE!" Abby shouted to me in desperation. She pulled out a gun from her pants and began to fire. I threw myself at the ground. Snow began to fly around me. A helicopter had landed. Rachel ran out.

Rachel was here.

Was Zach?

Rachel through me a gun. Some force took over and I knew exactly what to do. I had never shot a gun before. But I aimed it at the man that I hated as much as my mother. And pulled the trigger.

Shots stopped ringing out. The men didn't move. Abby stood there in shock and Rachel was running towards me with open arms. I fell into them. And for the first time in a while, I let the tears fall.

I killed a man.

Those men had tortured me.

I found my fathers grave.

My father might have been a bad man.

My aunt was back.

Zach's mom was here. I had no idea where Zach was.

The flight home was… interesting. I didn't know whether to be mad at Abby or to hug her again. I didn't know how to feel about finding my fathers grave. I didn't know how to feel about Rachel finding me. I didn't want to feel anymore.

I could tell we weren't in California when the helicopter touched the ground. I didn't even need to look.

Rachel led me into a building. It felt safe.

"Welcome to Blackthorne, Cammie." people walked around in yellow jumpsuits. It was a peaceful chaos. There was so much going on all the time but people just knew what to do. "I'm sorry, but there's gonna be more questions." she held a sympathetic look. "But this time, you'll get more answers." I wanted to say ok but something else escaped.

"Is this where Zach was trained?" her eyes said yes.

"Sorry dear, I'm going to let him tell you that story. We're gonna go now, ok?"

"Ok." and with that, I walked into another interrogation room. Willingly.

I sat back to watch them start. They didn't hook me up to a lie detector or any other machine. No man came in to interrogate us. Maybe the movies hyped it up more.

"This will be more like a debriefing." Abby began. I nodded and pretended to know what that meant. "Where do you want us to begin?"

"The beginning please."

"It all started five years ago…

 **Zachs pov**

We stood in a peak looking over some random mountain range of Austria. Cammie was… I still didn't know where Cammie was. I was trying to follow my gut because most of the time it was right. But right now, I was lost and confused. I had tracked down some of the best thieves in the world. But I couldn't find my own girlfriend. What did that make me? I looked at Solomon with my foggy goggles and shook my head. We began the climb back down.

 **Sorry if this chapter seems unorganized. I knew what I wanted to get out of it, but didn't know how to write the words if that makes sense. Eventually, there will be some of my favorite quotes from the series. Try to guess them and leave a review. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Cammies pov**

We sat in that room for hours just talking. It could have been fun girl talk like a sleepover. But instead, we were talking about my kidnapping, torture, my father, and where the hell my aunt had been for four years.

"So, four years ago?" I looked at Abby.

"Five years ago, actually."

 **Authors note: I'm just gonna tell the story. Imagine the reactions as you want.**

 **Abbys pov**

"I had met your father long before he ever knew about your mother. We met through Blackthorne. We instantly connected and became best friends. He cared about you so much. Having to hide most of his life from you absolutely killed him."

"Wait, so how did you two meet?" Cammie pointed towards me and Rachel.

"The best agents tend to work together. Anyways, your father found another group that was trying to take down the circle. The circle is who kidnapped you. I am, well was a double agent for them. I saw you at your prom, cheer practice, and so many other places that you never would have known about. It was all to figure out how to get you to follow me.

And then you did follow me. All the way to the desert. The circle thought you had information that they wanted. They figured that your father had let something slip over the years. But he never did because you never said anything.

"Ok. so then why was I taken to his grave and the little stone shack?"

"They knew that he would be there." I watched her shoulders slump and her breath quicken. Her eyes looked so hurt. But this was the truth. "They thought it would influence you. I was able to call in Rachel."

"That's why you were twisting your earring so much. You looked terrified up there Abby. Did you think they would actually hurt you?"

"Yes. I was worried that they had seen through my cover, that enough emotion slipped when I was around you that they would catch on. God Cammie, I was terrified. But then as Townsend pointed that gun at you, I knew that was the time. And luckily everything worked out fine.

Cammie turned to Rachel.

"Is Zach ok? He didn't come with you." she had desperation in her voice.

"Cam- Cammie, Zach left. He's probably looking for you. If he went with Solomon, there's virtually no way to contact them. I'm almost positive they left together. Dont worry, they both know exactly what to do. Trust me, he'll be back as soon as he can be." some relief seemed to flow between them. Cammie loved him. Shes has never been immersed in our world. She doesn't know how to distract herself from the constant panic that someone might not make it. Except for her father.

"Does this make sense?"

 **Cammies pov**

It was so much to take in. the entire time Abby talked, she looked hurt. She didn't want to do this to me. It was just her job.

"How long have I been gone for?" no one said anything. "Well?" Rachel was the first to say anything.

"Its the third of December Cammie."

I had missed my birthday. My 18th birthday. I had missed Halloween. I had missed Thanksgiving. A whole month and a half was taken from my life, just like that.

Macey was going to throw the biggest party ever. We were gonna figure out a stupid group costume and probably go get drunk in a club. Everything was gone.

"Where are the punching bags?" Abby got up with a smile.

"I've heard Solomon is a pretty decent teacher. What do you have?"

We stood on some mats, getting ready to fight. Rachel stood back, looking like a concerned soccer mom.

I wasn't stupid enough to throw the first punch. I got us started. And she was better than Zach.

I turned my anger into power. I hit harder than I ever have. I ducked quicker and moved faster. Everything left my body. I wasn't eating properly and faded quickly. Abby got me down on the ground. I felt another bruise joining the collection. My body was spotted in various shades of green, blue, and purple. Red scratches were fading. But the wounds were still there. They always would be along with everything else.

We walked back sweaty but accomplished. It felt good to train with someone who wasn't afraid to hurt you.

I searched for showers as soon as we got out of the gym. I couldn't compare it to home, but I was grateful to have decently warm water and conditioner. Our dinner was _interesting,_ to say the least. I was happy to be full for the first time in a month.

I had forgotten how good it felt to sleep on a mattress with a pillow. Rachel had found a very fluffy blanket. Before I was out, I laid there, looking at the stars. It was safe here. This might have been where Zach had grown up. There wasn't the luxury that I was used to, but no amount of money could buy what I was feeling. Closure. Real, true closure.

Boys were up all hours doing something. It was never quiet here. I got a good run in before we had to leave. Soon enough we were stepping into a helicopter. I was ready to be back home. Wait. my phone.

"Abby, wheres my phone?" this was a new type of terror.

"Sorry squirt. It's right here." she tossed it to me. "Do you care about your car too?"

"Shit, where did that go?"

"I have the keys right here. Your purse was left in there. Worst case scenario someone stole it. We watched that area for a solid two months and three people went there max."

My mouth dropped. "Do you know how expensive that bag is alone? And everything else in it! And the car. I cant buy two cars this year. Mom would kill me!"

"The cars would be the least of your mother's concern. She cares about you."

"Bullshit. So when can we get the car?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"As soon as we land." our conversation was over. I stared at the earth flashing by.

After 6 hours, we were landed in the dark desert. As the sand cloud settled down, I could barely see my car exactly where I had parked it one month earlier. I had been gone for a month and a half.

We stepped out of the helicopter. It. Was. Cold. I may have just spent a month and a half locked in some underground prison, but this was a different cold. It meant summer was over. Fall was over. Football was over. Cheer was over.

Abby and Rachel stepped out behind me. They began to walk to my car.

"Can I just go by myself? I need more time to think."

"Of course dear." we held each other in a group hug. "Tell Emily that I'm fine. She doesn't understand this life. I'll tell you if we hear anything from Zach. there's one dead-drop that might work." I nodded. Rachel had to go back with Abby. this job never ended.

I got one more hug and walked to my car.

"Abby, dont be such a ghost this time, ok?" she nodded and stood a little straighter. That wouldn't be the last time we would see each other. And the next time will be better.

Miraculously, it turned on. The black paint was filthy, covered in sand. My purse was sitting in the passenger seat untouched, exactly how it was a month and a half ago.

I didn't want to be angry about the lost time. So I decided that I had the car ride home to be mad and that was it.

Shit. my mom was gonna kick me out. She probably forgot. But now was a great time to start looking for houses.

My ride home was peaceful. But then I thought about Bex. She's gonna kill me. Or not talk to me. I dont know which one would be worse.

I turned off the freeway and started the winding road to my neighborhood. Zach wouldn't be there. But I had to go say hi to Emily. I promised Rachel that.

The house lights were on and the street was silent.

No cars were on my driveway. That was a relief. While I could still see his house, I looked for Zach's car. It wasn't there. Once I parked, I looked at the phone in my cupholder. It would be a waste of time to call him. My screen lit up. Bex was there on my lock screen. We were all posing together after our first game. We were all so happy. Nothing could have ruined that night. When did everything have to get so complicated?

My footsteps echoed throughout the empty foyer. I was truly alone for the first time in a while. I hated it. I had spent too many years of being alone. I remembered Bex. So I wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Bex's house was dim, only a couple of lights turned on. Hopefully, her parents weren't home. Hopefully, she wasn't with Grant. I parked on the road and walked around to her window. Luckily her parents never cut down the massive oak tree next to her room.

I knew where every branch was. I felt twelve years old again. This tree was the perfect escape route.

Her light was on. Her room was a mess. She was stressed about something. I could tell from the clothes covering every inch of the floor. She would never treat her clothes like that.

Oh my god.

Was it from me?

My knuckle hit the glass softly enough, just to get her attention. We had a knocking routine down.

She dashed towards the window to let me in. the cold air rushed into the room as I crawled through the space like years before.

Instead of crashing into me to hug, she stood there like I was a ghost. I reached out to touch her but she jumped back as if I had shocked her.

"Bex, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have, Cam. You were gone for so long. We didn't know if you were coming back. I didn't know if I would ever see you again." her voice cracked.

"Have you been paying attention to the last five years of my life? Of all people, you should understand! You have no idea what happened to me there! Can you not see all of these bruises? Dont you think I would have called you if I could have?" I was talking too loud, but the words just spilled out.

"If we're just going to yell at each other, then I dont want to talk right now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." a sob escaped her throat.

I held my arms out. I needed her to hug me. I needed to know that we would be okay.

"No." that single word was filled with so much pain, hurt, and worry. "You don't get to hug me and pretend that everything is ok. You lost that privellege when you went missing for a month."

"So how can I fix it?" I was breaking down. I couldn't survive if I lost her.

"Its a lot easier to leave when you aren't the one being left, huh?"

"Unbelievable." I turned to her window and started to leave. She didn't move a muscle. It hurt more than finding my fathers grave buried in the snow. For the second time that week, another piece of my heart shattered. I couldn't bother to wipe away the tears that spilled down my cheeks. I clutched my stomach but the sobs were too loud. This was a different type of heartbreak.

 **So Bex didn't take Cammies return very well. is there still hope for friendship? Maybe she'll take time to come around. But what about Zach? Does he and Mr. Solomon return safely? Let me know.**

 **Also, i hope you guys enjoyed the april fools chapter. It was really fun to write about their futures. Did you like that Rachel and Solomon ended up together? I think it was fate in a way.**

 **One more thing. I am on a break for school right now, so I have a lot more time to write and publish :)**


	31. Chapter 29

**Zach's Pov**

It had been almost two months.

But I couldn't give up. So that's why I was sitting on a bale of hay in the shadows of a red barn.

Joe paced back and forth. How could he walk up to his dead best friend's parents house? They had never met him. All they knew was that their son was serving in the navy and a training op had gone wrong. And if he asked about Cammie, then they would start worrying. So we couldn't walk up that porch.

The plane ride home was a different type of hell. I was alone with my thoughts. We had been around the world. And didn't find a single trace of Cammie anywhere. Or the circle. It was terrifying.

Maybe we weren't thorough enough. But Joe has never failed a mission, in the books or out.

That was it.

 **Cammies pov**

I stared into the foggy mirror. The girl staring back at me still had bruises along her collarbone, and snaking down her arms. There were cuts covering her arms that were still healing.

I wanted to hate her. She had been taken advantage of. She wasn't tough enough to resist their toxic words and convincing story. She had found her father buried in the cold grave on the barren side of a mountain.

But this girl had survived. This girl was strong. A survivor from all the shit life had thrown at her. And I liked it.

My closet was drowning in old summer clothes. I sifted through drawers to find anything other than a crop top and shorts. I guess I would have to go shopping. Macey was going to be _extremely_ disappointed.

I knew people would stare. That's what happens when you go missing for a month. But I didn't want to hear the whispers and rumors. They had noticed Zach wasn't with me either.

Tina Walters walked up to me.

"Oh Cammie, I'm so glad you're back!" she squealed. And then threw her arms around me. I froze. Then she released me and my lungs stopped burning from the lack of oxygen. "So is it true that you and Zach went around…" her voice faded into the background. I saw Bex. Her eyes were swollen, puffy, and red. She had cried the entire night. I wasn't the only one who had broken down. Her hair was thrown up in a sloppy bun. She wore her favorite pair of sweats, the ones that had been worn to many movie marathons, but would never be seen out in public. Yet there they were.

She clutched grants hand, just like she does when she gets worried.

And then she found me.

"Cammie, so is it true?" she was really still talking?

I sighed. "Yeah, sure. Uh, I really dont know Tina." I moved her out of my way.

But Bex had turned away. She pulled her hand away from grant and shoved her way out of the crowd. I fought through the waves of people to try and get to her but she was already gone.

Someone was squeezing me again. But these were familiar arms.

She had Liz's bright blonde hair. I sunk into her arms, grateful that at least one person was happy for me to be back.

Mr. Solomon wasn't here. Neither was Zach. A wrinkly old sub hobbled up to the board. She seemed to know the routine. How long had she been here for? I looked to Bex but she was facing forward. I slouched in my seat and the day officially began.

Eventually, I got to lunch. I was so sick of people coming up and hugging me. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're back." "I missed you so much, where did you go?" "you look thinner…" blah blah blah. Everyone was full of shit.

Grant saw that everything was getting to me. He came over to me and I collapsed into his chest. But then I was done being sad. That was finished.

We didn't have to say anything. He knew what was going on without a word. We had become so close over the years. Almost as close as me and Bex.

Once he let me go, Macey looked at me and nodded. She grabbed my arm and we walked out the door. Maybe she and I have never been that close, but we had found out a long time ago that shopping was the cure for everything, no matter what time it was. (with that being said, we've had some awesome 3 am hauls.)

It was almost like she had memorized the winter season edition vouge (ok she totally did). Almost anything that I picked up, she threw back down. We completely re-did my winter wardrobe. It felt so refreshing to walk out with all of those bags. My arms were ready to fall off but in a good way.

The time got away from us. Last period would have just ended. We went to Starbucks to fulfill our white girl stereotype. I wasn't mad about it.

"You haven't seen Zach lately, right?" we were walking back to my car. Why would she ask that?

"No. Have you?" my voice jumped with too much excitement. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering."

"Mace, do you know anything?" I was desperate. Rachels attempt to reach out to them wasn't working.

"I'm sorry cam, but I really haven't. Do you think he's with Solomon? They've both been gone for the same time." Macey didn't know anything about them. Of course, they were together. I had to play it off.

"Maybe. But I dont know where they would go together."

"I bet Zach went off to find you."

"I dont think he could manage that. I was kept in the middle of nowhere."

"Hey, we dont know what he did in Nebraska," well, I did. But then she gripped my hands and stared into my soul. Just kidding, she looked into my eyes, probably for answers. "What happened to you there, Cammie?"

"From what I could tell, it was a bunch of shit from my dad's old job." I fell into the snow with my shrieking aunt as we dug at his grave. My hands were destroyed. I held a gun and aimed it at a horrid man. I pulled the trigger. His crimson red blood flowed out of his chest and onto the snow. But she didn't get to know that part. It was classified.

"Ok. as long as you're ok." her voice softened.

"I am." I tried to sound like I meant it, but she had known me for too long.

"Just dont push everything down, alright?" Macey wasn't Bex. We weren't sisters. But we were something close to that.

"I promise." she hugged me and I got a mouthful of her silky black hair. Yum. it probably costs more than my shoes. We walked to our cars and our shopping trip was over.

Zach's car wasn't in the driveway. I had been home for three days. And for three days, his car was absent. He was absent.

My car pulled into the wrong driveway. I walked up to a different porch and twisted a different door handle. My feet knew exactly where the staircase was. It felt odd to climb without being in someone's arms.

His closet was exactly how I remembered it. Unorganized but clean. A guys closet. His scent was everywhere. It grew to be intoxicating. I grabbed my favorite hoodie that he owned and wrapped myself up. I wandered to his bed and curled up on the edge.

How could I miss someone so heavily? We've only known each other for three and a half months. And yet I knew that our lives had intertwined together so fine that I knew I didn't want to ever be without him again. It shows that love has no time limit.

A gasp escaped my mouth. I didn't know I needed to cry. A couple of tears slipped down my cheeks. I looked around his room. Most walls were bare. Only a couple of pieces of furniture were here. Everything was neat and pristine. Too clean for a regular teenage boy. You wouldn't be able to tell if he was here. Easy to leave. Had Zach been on the run before? His backpack in the corner of the closet was gone. Since I had met him, the bag hadn't moved. I bet it was with him right now.

"Cammie?" Rachels soft voice echoed through his room. She saw me on the edge of the bed, wrapped up in a sweatshirt three sizes too big. She stared at my face that glistened with tears as more fell.

"Oh honey, I miss him so much too." she held me tight in her arms. My tears made a wet little puddle on her shoulder. I held onto her tight.

There are different types of hugs. There's the quick one when you're saying goodbye to someone you dont know very well. Then there's the hug from your best friend when you haven't seen her in a couple of days. There's the crushing hug from Grant because he gets excited to see you and forgets his own strength.

But then there's a mothers hug. She holds you and you know you're safe. Her arms are warm and welcoming. She knows what to say to make you feel better. It's somewhere that you never want to leave. And that's how I felt right now.

"How did you do it?" she knew what I was talking about. How could she stay together while Zach was thousands of miles away on a mission that cant be whispered to anyone else? Of course she probably always found out more than I ever would. But it was still awful.

"You know sweetie," she smoothed my hair, "you just get used to it. And you learn that you can't bear to think about what might happen. You can only think about the good and them returning home. Eventually, you do." this woman had survived so much.

"How can I love him so much?" she took a deep breath.

"I have no idea. But you don't know how much he loves you. Or how much he needs you, Cammie. You make him so happy. Please never forget that."

Rachel invited me over for dinner. She was too kind, as always. But I had to decline. There were too many late homework assignments piling up on my bed. There were too many new moves I needed to work on. Too much cleaning that needed to happen. Too many relationships that needed to be fixed. So much of some things, and not enough of another.

After a workout and a shower, I pulled his sweatshirt back on. Reluctantly, I grabbed a stack of homework off the counter and walked to the couch.

Only the sound of my pencil scratching my paper filled the room. It was too lonely. I should have had someone sitting across from me. We could laugh over some stupid joke and forget about the homework.

So I called Marcello. And it made me smile when he picked up and said my house or yours?

Every single time he amazed me with how many people he could get to come over. Parties were never dull. Is this how I would talk about my senior year? Falling in love with a boy, partying my life away, and all the other shit? Maybe so. And that was ok.

We gathered at his house. Our mini skirts and crop tops had been traded out for furs and boots. But they wouldn't stay on for too long. I mean, have you ever tried to dance in a fur coat? It's miserable.

Marcello knew what to do. He shoved the red solo in my hand and I happily downed it.

He was ready for a second one. But when I went to line up to do some shots, he pulled me out of the crowd.

"Hey. dont drown your sorrows in alcohol. It never ends well," he looked me in the eyes. Holy shit. Marcello was sober. "Go find some girls to dance around with." I had to take his advice. It was rare that he wasn't higher than the clouds. With a little wave, I drifted onto the dance floor.

Someone slipped a blunt into my hand. I couldn't resist. I took a couple of hits. The air filled with a little more smoke. The artificial calm began to take over. I was a little more gone then when I arrived.

I felt Grant's hand held my shoulder. Why was grant here? Of course, Grant was here.

"Cam." he sounded concerned for me. He knew how I could get.

"Grant." I mimicked his tone and tried to put my hand in his shoulder. Have I mentioned that he is basically a mountain compared to me? I didn't get far. I put my arm down and swayed a little bit. Maybe I smoked a little bit too much. He held me with his other hand.

"Cammie," he started again. "I know you'-" I cut him off.

"I've heard it enough today. I'm here to have fun tonight." turned him around and jumped on his back. "Race?" he smiled that mischievous smile.

"Everyone grabs a partner and get your asses outside!" he managed to yell through all the noise. We walked outside and some began to follow. Soon we had a decent crowd forming on the lawn.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Marcello clapped his hands together as if he was about to give the biggest speech of his life. "The first pair to make it to here," his buddy waved at the end of the yard." without touching the ground will win…" he put his hand to his head and then shrugged. "How about a hundred dollars?" the crowd cheered. Of course, he had nothing better to give out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please find a partner and line up." sober Marcello was weird to see. Girls jumped on to guys who weren't their boyfriends. Boys got tangled up with new girls.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" he pulled out an air horn and we were off.

Grant and I have mastered this. I squeezed my legs around his waist. We were more aerodynamic this way. We were able to get the highest speed possible (Liz did tests to prove it).

No one else stood a chance. I laughed like a little kid again. I wanted to wave my arms and twirl in a circle. These moments made me forget about what was happening around me. This is what I lived for. I didn't want it to stop.

The rhythm of grants running had stopped. We were across the finish line, first of course. People cheered for us like we had won the Olympics. If a plane were to fly by, it would see a bunch of intoxicated teens having a good time. People walked back to the beginning to start again.

I needed a lawn chair. Everything was mixing together. I barely made it into one. My night was ending early. And I was not going home.

"Hey." I tapped Marcello on the shoulder. He had his easy smile on. He was back.

"I got you g. Ibuprofen is on the nightstand." I nodded and wandered towards the back doors. Over the years, we had too many parties that ended like this. I had no designated driver. Marcello had many empty guest bedrooms, and I was lucky enough to get my own. I had moved up from a couch. It was an honor.

I pulled the charger out of my purse. It was almost two am. School was going to be optional tomorrow. My heels fell to the ground and the cover went up to my face. It was almost comforting to be here. It meant that we just had one hell of a night.

 **Wow, this took a lot longer then it should have. I went on vacation for a week and was unable to write so I'm sorry for that. I also haven't really had time to write. I wish I could give this story more time because I totally would, but that wouldn't be possible because other important things would be cut out.**

 **Ok, let me say thanks to everyone who continues to read my story even with its ridiculous updates.**

 **Like all the other chapters, I really enjoyed writing this one. Cammie is holding together without Zach, no matter how much she doesn't want to. She realizes just how important Rachel is for her. Growth. I love it. Let me know what you think.**

 **Sorry, I'm talking a lot today. If you make it this far, tell me what you think. Do you like the longer chapters better or shorter chapters? Personally, I like writing medium chapters, not too long or short. Tell me what you would rather have :)**


	32. Chapter 30

**Cammies pov**

My boots hit the ground and echoed through the empty hallway. My ponytail swayed from side to side. I had blended my eyeshadow beyond perfection. My eyeliner was sharp enough to stab a bitch. The bags under my eyes were gone. My eyes weren't bloodshot anymore.

I was in bad bitch mode. Some would call it denial, but I was perfectly fine with it. Macey loved it and helped me plan more outfits. Bex still wasn't talking.

I was carried away in thought and didn't register the hand on my shoulder. It felt familiar from many months ago. No one was supposed to be here right now, classes had already started.

The hand shoved me towards the lockers. My back slammed into the cold metal and my head followed.

Josh smiled as he watched me struggle. I could have easily gotten his ass to the ground.

"Not so tough without your little boyfriend, huh?" let me start by saying that Zach easily had five inches on him. In more than one way. Second, he was expecting a girl who couldn't fight back. If you haven't heard, I've been busy in P&E. Very busy.

So I stuttered.

"J-Josh. Stop." I despised every second of it. But he didn't stop, he just kept smiling. "You're hurting me."

"You know, I've never really gotten over our fight that one day." aanndd I was over it.

"Oh, that's too bad." I smiled and batted my lashes. Maybe I added a little giggle and twirled my hair. And then I grabbed his arm, swung him around, and threw him down. It was almost too easy. It was pathetic. I started walking to class again until a hand seized my ankle.

He was not going to make me fall.

"Oh hell no." I took my other foot and stomped down on his wrist. Hard. he grabbed it and yelped in pain.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled down the hall, still squirming around on the ground.

"Like last time?" I didn't hear his response because I was walking into Dr. Fibbs class.

But I did see the empty seat next to mine. It took away the feeling of all the eyes staring at me as I walked to my spot. Dr. Fibbs simply nodded at me and continued his lecture.

Zach, when will you come back?

 **Zach's Pov**

I laid on the fraying couch in Joe's cabin. A light flickered over the table that was covered with reports, grainy security footage, laptops, and anything else we had used. Everything had the same answer as yesterday. Nothing.

My feet hit the ground with a thud. Joe turned around.

"I am done. We're not getting anywhere. I want to go home. She could be home already. I'm leaving." my tone must have finalized it because he didn't argue. "Joe, we're only 55 miles away. We should have checked by now."

"Go if you need to. I can't stop you. There's no reason to, because you're right." his eyes gleamed. He knew something.

"What do you know!" I leaped towards him. He could have thrown me to the side. But he let me twist his arm back behind his back. "Start. Talking."

"Abby was with her. So was your mom. She's safe." I stood frozen for a second. Cammie was ok. I yanked his arm back and walked out the door.

She's been here for who knows how long? I thought he cared about me. Who the hell would hide something like this? That's all that I could think about as I walked to my car.

I haven't been able to figure out how Joe was able to find this place. It's completely different from la or any other big city. There were fields covered by trees, a lake for fishing, and a two-mile-long lane that you have to drive down to get out. It really was a safe house. Not because of the security, but because of nature.

My foot pushed down harder on the gas pedal. The engine gently purred as I blasted down the highway. It was stupid as hell to go this fast, but I would get to her sooner.

And ten minutes later, I noticed the glare of red and blue lights in my mirror.

An old, pot-bellied man waddled over to my window.

"Good afternoon," he stared me down. "Son. Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Yes, sir. I had no idea that I was going that fast." so we were trying for innocent.

"Do you have an excuse for this?"

"I'm sure you've heard everything. But I was out for a guys weekend when my wife called," he looked taken back. He was listening. "You see, she's only 7 months pregnant. But she's gone into labor. I hope you'd understand my concern right now." he studied my face. I probably seemed too young to have a pregnant wife.

"I don't see a wedding ring."

"She didn't want me to lose it." I glanced at the clock, trying to give him a hint. He must have believed me.

"Alright son, get to your wife. This is your first and last warning."

"Thank you so much sir." and with a nod of his hat, he turned away. I smirked as he waddled back to his car.

 **Cammies pov**

Solomon wasn't here again. We had all began to make a connection. No Zach, no Solomon. They had to be together. As soon as one showed up, the other would be back.

A new sub had taken over. He was an ex-navy seal. He made sure the entire class knew, and that we wouldn't forget it. And honestly, he was better than Solomon. Almost.

Bex found me in my car. I was about to back out. She hopped in the passenger seat and just stared at the dashboard. She hasn't ever not had anything to say. I was still angry at her. Another wall was built up around my heart. What was the first thing we'd say to each other in five days? She hadn't moved from her position.

"Why are you here, Bex?" my voice almost cracked, and it came out harsher then I had intended. Her brown eyes were glassy as she stared at me. She looked… gone.

"I was going to apologize. But seems like you dont want it." so things weren't getting better. I didn't know what to say. She shook her head and opened the door. I stared at the steering wheel. What was there to say? Youre, the one being a bitch right now, and you need to apologize? Yeah, I know that I left, but I'm back now. Are you even happy that I'm here?

I know I said I was done crying over this whole situation. But I wasn't prepared for my best friend to completely leave me. So I allowed the droplets to fall down my cheek.

My phone dinged and I saw the time. Emily was still in school. She deserved the day off. I called Rachel and turned off the freeway to the elementary.

The lady in the office stared at me.

"Can I get a name?"

"Cammie Goode."

"Any identification?"

"Oh sure. I'm her cousin, we just moved from Montana." I pulled out my wallet and handed her the ID. she looked it over and went to her computer.

"And who are you checking out?"

"Emily Goode."

A minute later, a beaming little girl bounced into the office, holding onto her backpack straps.

"Cammie, youre finally here! I missed you so much!" oh god. She was such a good actress. She held onto my hips. We hadn't seen each other in almost two whole days. It was too long. She took my hand and we skipped out of the office.

"Ok, first of all, how did you know what to say?"

"Zach told me what to do." she giggled. Of course, he had. He would be proud.

"Can we go shopping again?" I saw my purse in the passenger seat. Catherine's bank account was probably getting to full. We could help her out.

"Sure. but are you actually gonna wear them this time?" she held a finger to her lips and shushed me. Shit, she is adorable. I got off the freeway and we made our way into the mall parking lot.

I put the black Chanel bag on my shoulder. Emily couldn't stop staring.

"Guess what Cammie?" she held my hand, swinging it back and forth. "That's a really cute bag." I looked down at her. And she was pulling the damn puppy dog eyes.

"Rachel is gonna kill me." I handed my card to my favorite cashier in Chanel. "You better take good care of this. And hide it well." she laughed as she pulled me to Gucci. This girl has my heart.

And so maybe we walked out with more matching bags and maybe a couple of jackets. Louis Vuitton was hanging from my arms. Emily had the biggest smile ever as we walked back to my car.

"Is our day going to end here?" I asked from the front seat. She poked her head through from the second row.

"Uhm, I think we should get hot chocolate. That's what mom would want us to do." I gave her a high five and we went to find hot chocolate.

True to the Californian stereotype, we found vegan hot chocolate. Emily made me do a photoshoot with her and the drinks. It was the cutest photo shoot ever. And as we sat in traffic, Emily enlightened me on her day. A first grader has so much drama. And then she decided it was time for a q&a with me.

"Cammie, how come I never see your mom?" I swallowed hard. It was just an innocent question to her.

"Well sweetie, sometimes people aren't as good as you think they're supposed to be. But dont let that stop you from talking to anyone you want. Because you have one of the kindest hearts I've ever met." I peeked in the rearview mirror. She had a small smile on her lips.

"Oh. ok. But youre happy right?" she was too aware to only be ten years old.

"Of course I am. You, your mom and dad, and Zach make me so so so happy."

"And you really love him?" it was like a Disney princess movie.

"More then you could ever know." my heart began to ache. Was it wrong to believe he would never be back?

 **Zachs pov**

The high school had gotten out by now. Emily would be in class. I have no idea where mom would be. Dad should be at his office. So as I crept down the long street, I had no idea why cammies car was parked in our driveway. And I didn't think I would see Emily get out of the back of her car. They walked to the back of the trunk and pulled out boxes. Boxes from Chanel, Gucci, and Louis Vuitton. Mom was gonna lose her shit if she saw any of that was for Emily.

Cammie opened the garage and the two hustled inside, trying to get away from the winter chill.

She melted my heart. She was so strong. I hadn't been able to see her smile, get lost in her eyes, hold her hand and taste her lips for almost two months. And that was the purest form of hell that I had felt in an extremely long time.

 **Cammies pov**

Emily and I dropped everything onto the couch. And then we collapsed in exhaustion. Shopping is truly an all-day event. A harsh wind (really no more than a breeze) started to blow outside. We cuddled up into a blanket and turned on a movie.

The garage door opened and someone walked into the kitchen. I assumed it was Rachel, so I focused on the movie.

"Hey Rachel." she stayed silent.

"Guess again."

 **So Zach has returned. How will Cammie and Emily react? If anyone is reading and notices that there are summer things in December, that's my fault. I completely forgot that it is now winter for them. Sorry. Let me know what you like, leave a review.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Cammies pov**

Zach.

He was here. Standing in the kitchen. Behind me.

He was here.

 **Zachs pov**

I walked through the garage door. Cammie and Emily were laying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with the fireplace on.

Cam's head moved.

"Hey, Rachel." she didn't bother to check who had walked in. Had her voice changed? No, it couldn't have.

"Guess again."

Her body tensed up. I moved forward, my hand stretched out.

 **Cammies pov**

I shoved a sleeping Emily off of me. He was standing behind the couch. Was it really him?

It was him.

Zach was really here.

I stared at him. I couldn't move. I needed to touch him. I needed to know that it was really him, I wasn't just imagining.

His hair was still messed up in all the right places. He still had the striking jawline. His lips were luscious. I could see his arms move a little bit through the leather jacket I had seen on the first day we had met. He still towered over me.

 **Zachs pov**

She was still her small self, drowning in one of my hoodies. But her mouth wasn't turned into that little smile that had come for only me. Her hair was still that golden brown color. Maybe she had cut it. But then I really looked into her eyes.

 **Cammies pov**

But his eyes. The ones I could stare into forever, that held so much emotion, pain, and memories, had changed. They were… deeper. Holding on to more things then they had the last time I had seen them. But they were still as enchanting as ever.

 **Zachs pov**

They had always been some shade of blue. As light as the sky, or as dark as the ocean. But right now, they were just blue. Not a special shade like usual. They had shed a lot of tears in the past two months. And I wasn't there to help with any of them.

I couldn't keep looking at her. I needed to hold her, feel her, touch her, be with her. But if my gaze left her, then she might leave again.

"Zach, I'm not leaving again. I promise." her voice was the same, but just a faint whisper. The same voice that I had fallen in love with months ago.

She jumped over the couch and fell into my arms. She buried her face into my chest. I inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo and perfume. I wrapped my arms around her even tighter. We stood there, holding each other so neither of us would shatter. I let out a sigh. All the exhaustion, stress, worry, and everything I had felt for two months left.

I was home.

 **Cammies pov**

I inhaled his scent as my head rested on his chest. I felt his steady breathing, and it calmed me.

Zach was really back.

His arms were wrapped around me, as if they had never left. I felt him sigh and the air shifted. Everything was ok again. I felt his lips on my head. I wanted to kiss him back, but I didn't dare ruin the moment. So I stood there, taking in the moment. He began to sway me back and forth. My mind flooded back to prom night. I felt all the smiles, laughs, glares, and the happiness that it brought with it.

Something snapped me back into reality.

Emily reached her arm out, looking for me.

 **Zachs pov**

Only Emily was able to tear my attention away from Cammie. She was looking for Cammie while she was still asleep. I leaned on the back of the couch.

"Hey Em."

She bolted up and all of a sudden she was very awake. She stared at cam who was still wrapped around my waist.

 **Cammies pov**

I moved for Emily. She leaped into his arms. His face instantly lit up. I've only seen him smile that bright for her. I stared at their adorable reunion. Emily was about to cry. She's a little bit on the dramatic side. She looked over to me.

"Cammie, get over here." I was pulled into the hug. This was the only place I wanted to be. Surrounded by the people I love. Emily wanted to finish the movie, so she pulled us to the couch. Zach was in the middle, like the first night we had dinner together. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders when we started. But by the end of the movie, it had traveled farther down.

"Does your mom know?" I whispered into his ear.

"Doubt it. There are ways but a very slim chance she used any of them."

"Mind if I tell her?"

"Go ahead." I pulled up her contact and began to text her.

"Wait, where's your car?"

"Have some faith Gallagher girl," he growled into my ear. God, he drove me insane.

 _Hey, how close are you to the house?_

 _ **Not too far. Why?**_

 _Emily was playing around and fell. She only wants you to be here._ Ok so maybe that was a little far, but that was the fastest way to get her here.

 _ **Oh no. I'll be there in five minutes. Keep her calm.**_

I felt a little bit bad. But she would forgive me in about five minutes.

"What did you say?" Emily shushed us. I smirked and held up a finger to my lips. He just shook his head and pulled me closer. I felt him lean down to kiss my head. Honestly, forehead kisses are extremely underrated. I lifted my head and he got my lips instead. It was a soft kiss, like he was testing the waters. I needed more, but wasn't going to disturb Emily and her movie.

No more then five minutes later, Rachel burst through the door.

"Em, are you oka-?" she cut herself off because she could only hear the movie. But then she could probably see Zach's head peeking above the couch.

"Oh my god, you're finally home." she set something down on the counter and ran over to us. She pulled Zach into her arms.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I could see the bags on the other couch. Rachel hated it when I spent too much money on Emily. But she deserved it. And the girl has a good fashion sense.

So instead of saying something, I stayed there, watching the two. Rachels entire heart and soul is dedicated to her kids. Anyone could see it. And the past months had taken a toll on her, no matter how much she tried to distract herself.

I let out a quiet yawn. It was almost 8. Since when did I get tired at 8?

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" of course she wanted to help us out.

"Mom, please dont focus on that right now," Zach spoke up.

"Yeah, look at what me and Cammie did today." Emily pointed to the pile of bags on the couch.

"Oh so that's where you guys went today," she tried to look angry at me, but there was too relief flowing through her. I smiled a small smile.

"How can you ever say no to that sweet smile?" Emily flashed her pearly whites and grabbed the Chanel box.

"I guess youre right. Well, what did you find?" I helped her undo the wrapping and she showed off her matching bag.

"It matches cammies. Can I go get it?"

"Sure. it's on the table." Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"You shouldn't have."

"Dont worry, there's more." she sighed and hugged me.

"Thanks for taking care of her. She needs a big sister."

"Its nothing. She's like the little sister I never got."

Emily ran back to the living room and danced around with her new purse. She brought me a Gucci package to open. She modeled our new matching jackets and backpacks. As we twirled around, Zach watched us with a smile. Rachel couldn't contain her joy as she watched Emily play around, pretending to be a model. After the last package from Louis, she ran upstairs for something.

I saw a tan fur coat in her arms. The one we had bought months ago.

"You have a collection getting started, huh?" I said as I helped her with the coat.

"Yup! Thanks for taking me shopping today, Cammie."

"Anytime dear." she reminisced on our day. I showed off our pictures from the hot chocolate shop. Emily tried to hide a yawn, but Rachel caught it.

"Go brush your teeth, Emily." Emily began to whine, but Zach leaped off of the couch.

"Race you."

"No, I'm gonna win!" Emily didn't wait for go to start running. Zach was right behind her the second he started moving. I only heard him yell "not fair" and Emily shriek of laughter as they climbed the stairs.

"Also, I want to apologize for the texts earlier. That was a little dramatic."

"Oh, honey please dont feel sorry. I knew it was probably a stretch because you wouldn't let Emily get hurt. And when I saw Zach sitting on the couch with you, that was the farthest thing from my mind. I'm so glad that youre all back and safe."

"Ok. I didn't think you would be too mad."

"How long had he been here before you texted?"

"Maybe forty-five minutes? We started the movie and I lost track of time. And also Rachel, thank you for helping me to stay strong. I was really starting to lose hope, but you pulled me together. I dont think I can ever pay you back for that."

"Cammie, that's what mothers are for. Oh, I hope you dont mind me saying that."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to say it."

 **Zachs pov**

Emily beat me up the stairs. Dont tell anyone but I let her win. She brushed her teeth and let me put her to bed.

"Zachy," I was looking at something in her room. I hadn't heard that in months. "Why did you wait so long to come back? You wanted to come back, right?"

"Em, of course, I wanted to come back. You can never annoy me that much. And I wish I could have come back sooner, but things are complicated." she sighed.

"You guys always say that."

"Yeah, well just enjoy being little. Maybe I'll tell you when youre older."

"Pinky promise?" she held out her tiny hand. We made a promise. "Do you love her Zach?" that caught me off guard.

"More then you can ever know. And she loves you just as much." she sat up to hug me.

"I know. By the way, I totally beat you up the stairs."

"I was going easy on you."

"Sure." she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Do you want mom to come up here?"

"No. good night Zach."

"Goodnight Emily." I shut the door. But before I walked downstairs, I opened my door just a sliver. Hopefully, my room was clean.

I paused before I got to the living room. Mom was holding Cammie in her arms. Tonight was full of emotions. I know that mom had helped her in the past two months.

"Emily went to sleep."

"Thanks for tucking her in." all of a sudden, she sounded really tired. Not from lack of sleep, but from life. "Do you guys mind if I go to bed early?"

"Of course mom." she hugged both of us.

"I'm so glad youre home, sweetheart."

"Me too mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight guys." she walked up the stairs and shut the door. I looked down to Cammie.

"I'm assuming youre staying the night?"

"If you'll have me." her voice was soft. She stared at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"You know you never have to ask twice."

 **Cammies pov**

I stood on my tiptoes to reach his face. He placed his hands on the small of my back and pulled me closer. Our lips crashed together. His hands moved to my hips and pulled me up. I jumped and he carried me to the stairs. I began to undo his pants button and unzip the zipper.

"You just can't wait huh?" he whispered into my neck.

"Why would I want to?"

"God Cammie, youre irresistible." he pushed the door open. I didn't look around his room because I was busy with something much more important. He held me against a wall and did amazing things to my neck. I ran my fingers through his silky hair. I felt my back hit his be, and he let me down roughly. I pulled him down by his shirt, but he eagerly took it off. I smashed my lips into his. All of the fire was returning. We weren't afraid to hurt each other because we knew we wouldn't.

And as much as we were giving, we needed more. He slipped his hands under my shirt and ran them over my hips, slightly squeezing them. It was pure bliss. He moved farther down and held onto my ass. I wrapped my legs around his torso, closing the small amount of space between us. I could feel his warm skin and took off his hoodie I had stolen.

He stared down at me and licked his lips. This was all his. And he was all mine. He finished staring and got back to work.

I saw the Calvin Klein band rise up above his pants. He stepped out of his jeans and I was ready to take everything else with them. But when I held his waist, he whispered to my ear.

"Not tonight." I was a little disappointed. But sex could come later. I just wanted to be held in his arms. He saw my small frown. "But… a shower wouldn't hurt," he smirked and pulled me up. He carried me like a bride. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and took in his scent. God, I wanted every night to end like this so fucking bad.

"You know, in the future, this could happen every single night."

"It's like you read my mind. And I wouldn't need anything more."

He spun me around and opened the bathroom door. The marble floor was cold on my feet so I went to turn the water on.

Zach unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. I kicked it to the side. That was way too expensive to get stains on the lace. Steam began to cling to the mirror. Zach tested the water and yanked his hand back.

"Holy shit, youre gonna burn your skin off." I rolled my eyes and touched the water.

"Babe you're so dramatic. This is lukewarm." his mouth dropped open. I shrugged and stepped into the shower. "Your loss." he opened the door and stepped in after me.

 **Zachs pov**

I watched as she stepped into the shower of steam. The water burned my skin as I stepped in. She saw my suffering and turned the water down just a little bit.

"Hopefully you'll be able to survive," she smirked and got her hair wet. I shook my head and pulled her to me by her waist. She let out a small shriek but covered her mouth. I moved her hand down and flipped her to face me.

I leaned down to kiss her.

"Shhh." I felt her mouth move and knew she was smiling.

Thirty minutes later we stood on my balcony, our breath coming out like puffs of smoke.

I had dried off, but water still clung to my hair. She stood under my arm in my big football hoodie. She was mesmerized by the stars. No clouds covered the sky.

"The stars… I forget how many there are sometimes." I looked down at her. Through the dim light of the houses, I could see her eyes glowing with excitement. Their color was back.

"I can't see them. I can only see you."

 **Cammies pov**

I was glued to the sky. Ever since I was little, the stars had fascinated. Tonight the city light didn't wash them out.

"There are so many stars." he stared into my eyes. And we really looked at each other for a second.

"I can't see them. I can only see you."

"That's one of your cheesier lines," his hands came to the small of my back. We pressed together.

"Please forgive me, ms morgan," he leaned down and whispered into my neck. It was quiet but I could still hear him growl. It drove me insane. We walked back inside, hand in hand. As much as we didn't want it to happen, school was still a thing and we needed to be there tomorrow.

"I know you'll be fine tomorrow," I whispered to him as we lay in bed, intertwined with each, happy to be back in the same bed together.

"Hey, Zachary Goode doesn't get nervous."

"You're too cocky for your own good. 100% a douchebag."

"And you love it."

"Youre right." I felt his fingers playing with my hair as I laid in his arms.

 **Zachs pov**

I just looked at her as she laid in my arms. She had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, but she was just so damn beautiful. Only right now did she look happy, at peace with the world. Nothing was going wrong. I brought her closer to me, inhaling the scent of her freshly washed hair. My eyes began to drift shut. But at that moment I was certain of something.

I was finally home.

 **Ok, this chapter was 99% Zammie, but I'm sure everyone's fine with that. Honestly, I love writing these chapters so much. So Question, do you guys want this to stay a fun teen story with some Zammie or just a sappy love story that seems way too perfect ( but of course we all know nothing can be perfectly perfect)? Let me know because I'm happy to do both.**


	34. Chapter 32

**Cammies pov**

Zach's hand was laced in mine. Mr. Solomons door was open and everyone was taking their seats. And when I looked in the corner to see the feet up on the desk, instant relief came over me. I felt the hand that was holding mine and the world started to even out again.

But as we walked past his desk, Zach tensed up. He glared at Solomon. Apparently, he wasn't happy for the grand return. That confirmed that they had been together. And Zach was angry at him.

The shrill cry of the bell rang out and everyone sat up straight, waiting for instructions. Our rightful teacher had returned, and we were all ready for things to go back to normal.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you'll excuse my absence for the past two months." people stared at Zach, him, and me. If any of them used their brain, it would be easy to figure out that we were all connected. But they wouldn't know just how connected we were. He ignored the stairs and carried on. "I expect that you treated the subs as you would with me." guys in the back snickered. The last two months had left Mr. Solomon with the most absences in the school, most of them had gone unnoticed, thanks to clueless subs. He cleared his throat and the room went silent. "Now, what sub left off where?" that signaled that there was no time for questions. We wouldn't get answers.

I ripped off a piece of paper from my notebook.

"Are you mad at him?" I slid the paper onto his desk.

"Too much to write. I can explain later. Short answer, yes and extremely." he gave it back a couple of seconds later.

"Sorry :("

"I think I'll be able to survive."

I felt his hand rest on my thigh a second later, and I wanted to melt. Eva turned off the lights and a powerpoint showed up on the screen. I leaned my head on Zach's shoulder. It was going to be a long day.

Math didn't drag on. Science seemed to fly by. Even P&E got over too quick. As I sat in the passenger seat of Zach's car, I realized it was because he was back. Zach was really back.

He parked his car in my driveway. We walked in the door and threw our bags on the ground.

"Gallagher girl," Zach had that gleam in his eye. "My backpack is probably as heavy as Liz right now," he paused, probably for effect. "And I have no intention on doing any of the homework inside. So, would you like to go watch a movie?"

"Zach, some of that's important. I don't want to be a distraction." he looked at me with confusion.

"First, since when did you care about school? And second, you are the best distraction I will ever have. So I'm going to grab a blanket, you should go change into something much more comfortable, and I'll make some popcorn." god just his voice was enticing. And the jawline with the perfect white teeth, his perfectly messed up brown hair with those eyes. He stretched his arms over his head, fully knowing that I was staring, and I could see his muscles through the t-shirt.

"Yes, sir." I moved my hand through the air like a soldier.

The gray hoodie was in his room from last night, so I settled for second best.

I took one off a hanger. It was just a random hoodie that he had left here a while ago.

"How many hoodies do you have up there?"

"An entire factory, duh."

"Ah, should have known." he spread the blanket out and I took my rightful spot on the couch.

We scrolled through Netflix for a good ten minutes before settling on a movie we had seen a million times before.

My attention drifted away from the tv and into my thoughts. I realized how lucky I was that we were able to hold each other again. But then I realized that I had no idea where Zach had been, or what he had to do to get answers that ultimately led him nowhere.

"Zach," he shifted me to look in my eyes. His face was soft, at ease. "Where did you go?

When you went looking for me?" felt his chest move as he took a breath.

"Crazy. I. Went. Crazy."

 **Zach's Pov**

Her question was stuck in my head for weeks. It had planted itself right next to my response. I know we had only been back together for two days, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was still mad about the whole thing.

I shuffled through the halls trying not to step on any freshmen. She fell into step next to me.

"Hey," she grabbed my arm so she wouldn't get sucked into the current. "You never told me what was wrong with you and him." I looked out of the corner of my eye. No one would really be listening to us. But we could hardly hear each other.

Cammie's

"Come here." I saw a door that was open more than it should have been. The janitors closet. We stepped out of line and slid into the small space.

Cammie's frail body was pressed up against mine. Her arms were wrapped around my waist. I felt her chest move up and down as she breathed. She just seemed too little.

"You know what they say about the janitors closet…" she grabbed my wrists and placed them on her hips.

"That's only in the movies, babe. Plus you know what we're here for."

"Hm." she sighed. "It's a good thing that we're close to Hollywood." I squeezed her hips a little bit and I felt her move closer to me. I pushed her hair to the side and she stood on her tiptoes, trying to help the distance problem.

And we got lost in each other.

"God, I can't believe we just did that. It's fucking filthy in here."

"Yeah, and I want to leave soon. So are you ready for my explanation?"

"Hey, you weren't complaining."

"Joe and I had returned to his cabin about a week before I came back to you. I knew we weren't going to find any answers because it had been the same things for weeks. I asked him why we hadn't gone to check if you were home because we were close enough to do it. He didn't stop me from leaving. I knew there had to be a reason for it. He had known that you were already back. So I left and came home."

"Zach, -" I cut her off.

"No Cammie, listen to me. I couldn't find you. And I will never forgive myself for that." she just held me tight, not saying a word. I stared at the dimly lit mop. That was what I had needed to say for those last weeks. I had found the right words. Finally.

"Thank you. Shit, we gotta go." she opened the door and I kept my hand at the small of her back. The halls were empty. The bell would ring any second, so we took our time strolling down the hall to get to COW.

"Sorry that I rushed us out like that. But thank you for telling me. Its been bothering you for a while now, huh?" I just nodded. Of course, she perfectly understood. She always did.

"Yeah." I pulled the door open to Mr. Smith's room. He didn't look pleased with us.

"Please don't let us interrupt your lecture, Mr. Smith. Please, carry on." Cammie had sat down in her seat and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was just beginning to explain your homework for over the break." there was a collective groan as a response from the class.

The lunch bell finally rang and we were free for an hour.

And I understood why Cammie had been a little more uptight for the past couple of days. As we walked to our new table inside, Bex didn't say a word to her. She didn't even look at her as she sat down. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her shoulders drop the slightest bit. They were going through something and it had started a while ago.

"I'll tell you later," I heard her whisper in my ear. I nodded in response. Then grant asked me a question and I was pulled in to the conversation.

Cammie opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. A second after she shut the door, she began to talk.

"We haven't had a proper conversation since I've been back. And I hate it. I hate it so fucking much." her voice cracked and she leaned back on the headrest. "And one of the worst things is that it's all my fucking fault."

"Cammie switch me spots."

"No, I can drive."

"Please just do it."

"Fine." she got out and switched me spots. We waited for the parade of students to move before we could even back out. This would never happen at Blackthorne. Of course, people wouldn't regularly leave and come back every day. People usually don't come in general.

"The night I got back, I went to her house. She, I don't know how to explain the look in her eyes. Just hurt, but also blank. And I had barely said three words before we started to argue. It hasn't gotten better since. But I need her back. I need her back so badly." tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Her knees were brought up to her chest. It was a practiced movement. I felt sick to my stomach. I had only seen her cry once. This felt intrusive.

"God, please dont feel bad for me. Just p-please drive." her voice cracked a little bit at the end. And a piece of my heart broke for Cammie Morgan.

"I'm trying Gallagher girl." I tried to sound soothing, but I'm not the soothing type. So instead, I focused on the road and moved as fast as I could

Her eyes were a little redder than fifteen minutes ago. Her breathing was a little more shallow and rapid. And I hated myself for it, but I didn't know how to comfort her. I wanted to reach out and hold her. Do anything to help. But my hands remained on the wheel and my eyes partially on the road.

I pulled into her driveway and we sat there for a minute. She was staring out the window but not looking at anything in particular. So she didn't see the maroon car pull into the driveway with Bex sitting in the driver's seat.

 **Hi guys! I'm going to address the font problem if anyone noticed. Originally, there were fonts to show different handwriting, but it didn't properly transfer over. But you can still read it so I'm leaving it.**

 **Anyway, Bex is here. Will this make or break the friendship? Let me know what you think!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Bexs pov**

I hadn't been here in over two months. Sure it was winter but everything had died. The flowers that lined the porch were all wilted. The fountain wasn't running, and leaves filled the bowl. All of the trees were bare with hardly any leaves left.

But there weren't any Christmas lights hung up.

For the past four years, we would have grant hang all of these lights. They covered the gutters of the roof and wrapped around the trees. Sometimes there were reindeers leaping down the driveway, or candy canes that lined the walkway. It was a winter wonderland. But this year, winter was late.

"You didn't hang up any lights." my voice sounded foreign coming out of my mouth. They were hollow.

"Haven't really had any time." Cammie looked over her shoulder and glared at me. I could tell that her cheeks were stained with tears. All because of me.

I looked for Zach, expecting him to be in the car since he hadn't opened his door yet. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Bex, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" her voice cracked and I started to speak, but she carried on. "Because I feel like you really dont care anymore. Maybe I'm stupid to keep caring. But I do. And I want- I need this to be over. So what do you have to say now?" my time was running out. She was keeping me out. Hiding away.

"Cammie, when you came back that night, I knew that I would see you again. Before that, I had no idea what continent you were on. I had no idea if you were still breathing. So once I knew, I got angry. I needed time to process it all. For the first time since you had been back, it was ok for me to be mad at you for leaving." I dont think I yelled at her. But it was all the pain and emotion leaving me. Hurt filled both of our faces.

"But for two whole god damn weeks? Were you even happy for me to be back? Did you want me back?"

"Did you not hear a single word I had just said? You know I'm not answering the last part because you know what I would say!" she took a breath and her posture fell. Her guard was shattering, little by little.

"I'm done with yelling. I'm done with fighting. I hear you, Bex. And now I understand it. But you could have told me something. Anything would have been better than nothing. All I got was nothing." she moved forward and took a deep breath. "And since I'm so over fighting, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving and putting you through all of this pain."

"Cam," I stretched out my arms and we held each other, becoming a giant mess of tears. "That's all I've wanted for weeks. And I'm sorry too. Just… just for everything."

 **Zachs pov**

I sat in the car. They were tearing each other apart. I glanced down for a second and they were holding each other while wiping away tears. Everyday girls continued to amaze me.

While they were busy, I slipped out of the car door. My house was just 30 yards away. I would be back before they realized I had left.

 **Cammies pov**

"As happy as I am right now, it's fucking cold." we smiled. And then we laughed and ran inside. And life was falling back into place.

"Too cold for the hot tub?"

"Youre right." we went to my room to find bikinis. I pulled open one of the drawers that was about to explode. A black top with gold accents caught my eye. After digging around for the bottoms, I went to change.

The whole suit was literally a couple of strings. He would love it.

"Think he'll like it?" I leaned against the frame of the door. Bex raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Give me a turn." I put my hands in the air and moved my hips. "First, what do you have in mind tonight? Because with a suit like that, you'll take him down." she gave me a devilish smile of approval. I saw her arms were filled with various tops and bottoms.

"Where did you find all of those?" I hadn't seen half of them before.

"Uh, your closet. Where did you get all of these?"

"Good question. I have no idea."

Bex tried on seven swimsuits before she went for a swimsuit cover-up. We got plenty of photos of us doing stupid poses again. We were fifteen again.

We walked downstairs. But someone was sitting on the couch. Zach had gone home while we were talking. So who could that be?

"Stay here." I hissed at Bex. as I crept around the corner, I knew she was two steps behind me. Both of us had a good chance of fighting whoever sat on my couch. But we were in bikinis and long flowing cover-ups.

The man turned around.

It was Zach.

"What are you guys doing?" he stared at us as we moved closer.

Bex moved in front of me."What the hell Zach? Give girls a warning sometimes." I grabbed her arm so she didn't do anything.

He held his arms up to surrender.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll announce the second I walk through the door." I began to laugh. We walked further into the living room.

"What's that?" my eyes were locked on the blue bag that sat on the coffee table. It was the size of a bag that would hold a bracelet.

"Oh. that thing?" he looked at it like it was nothing. I went to pick it up but he grabbed it first. "Happy birthday Gallagher girl."

It was the bracelet. I knew it. He had bought it before we went to the mall.

The teal blue paper fell to the ground. I pulled out the box with the Tiffany logo engraved on the top. I had seen so many like this before. But this was so much better.

When I took the bracelet out of the box, the diamonds immediately hit the light. The walls shimmered with the reflection. The rose gold reflection curved my face. It was everything that I had remembered.

I slipped it on my wrist. It would go well with the Cartier I always had on.

"Thank you so much, Zach." I marveled over my new accessory. "How much did this cost?"

"Just enjoy the gift, Gallagher girl." he chuckled. I couldn't believe that he had actually bought it.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were doing gifts." Bex was sitting on the couch.

"That's ok. We need to have an official party. I won't hold it against you."

"I'm taking you up on that." she stood up and pointed to her bikini. "So, hot tub?"

Steam rose up in my face after we took the cover off. Bex turned on the jets and the water began to bubble. I dipped my feet in. the water was so hot that it burned. We eased our way in until we were used to the heat.

"Youre gonna tell me I'm insane for this, but I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about adopting a dog."

"Bex, you've lost it. Do you remember how the electronic babies went in tenth grade?"

"Yes. and that confirmed that it never having children."

"Oh, I hope that isn't true for you Cammie." Zach's voice was behind us. I jumped a little bit.

"You did it again," I said as he stepped into the hot tub and sat next to me.

"My bad. Anyways, you were saying?"

Bex started again. "Dogs are so much better than kids. They dont cry, you dont have to change or dress them, and you can actually nap for more than three seconds."

"What do your parents say about it?" Bexs dad has had a strong hatred towards dogs for as long as I could remember.

"Yeah, there's another thing. I'm getting my own apartment."

"No way! With Grant?"

"Unofficially. There's no way in hell my parents would agree to that."

"Aww, Bex is growing up." she splashed water in my face.

"I know. Real cute. So now I get to search for apartments."

"I'm just warning you from the beginning; living on your own is much harder then you would think." she gave me a sad look. But I knew what I was saying. Zach squeezed my arm. "Guys stop. I know what I said." their eyes stared at the water. "Am I going to have to throw you in the pool?" that got them to talk quick. They both knew I could.

Bex began to protest, but shut up when she heard her phone go off.

"Sorry, it's my mom, I have to take it." she got out and walked into the house.

A couple of minutes later, she came back to us.

"Guys. hello?" I flinched as cold water hit my back. Zach moved his head away but kept his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. "God, its like youre 16 again. I have to go."

"Ok first, you were doing way worse when you were 16. And why do you have to leave?"

"The school called. Said I had too many absences."

"Since when did your mom start caring?"

She sighed. "Since now. Because it's my "senior year" and I can't risk not getting into college." her parents had never been too strict. She wasn't used to rules. I had never seen her listen to this easily. It was like the last few months made her… _responsible_. Zach and I untangled ourselves. I hopped out to give her a hug.

"Thank you for letting me fix things," I said as she hugged me.

"No. I needed to get my head out of my ass and talk. Lets never do this again, ok?" she held up her pinky.

"Ok." we pinky promised and sealed the deal away forever.

She walked inside and I heard the front door close.

"Cammie." a low voice growled in my ear.

"Yes, Zach?" I tried to sound innocent. But innocent isn't really my thing. And we played dirty.

"I always finish what I start." his hands gripped my tiny waist. I wanted to respond, but he was doing wonderful things to my neck. I wasn't able to form an actual sentence, my mind was going insane. We began to back up and I slammed into a beam. The rocks scratched my back.

"We can't do this out here." I was able to get those few words out. His fingers were messing with the strings on my bottoms. I could feel him pulling me towards the house.

The doors had magically been left open. There was no way we would make it to the bedroom. He laid me down on the kitchen table. I arched my back to avoid the cold, but it made him go insane. His lips crushed into mine even harder. His hands were rubbing my hips, under my top, or holding my legs. I couldn't tell what he was doing but didn't want him to stop.

"Zach," I held his head in my hands. My breaths were coming heavy. "I love you so much."

"Cameron Ann Morgan." he stared into my eyes and bit his lip a little bit. "One day, we will come home from an impossibly long day at work, and do whatever we want in our own home."

 **Zachs pov**

As soon as the words left my lips, I knew how much I wanted it to be true. It would be in a couple of years, but I needed it to happen.

"You are my home." she was panting a little bit. We both were.

All of a sudden, I ripped my body from hers. Someone was pounding on the door. I stared her down and she did the same to me. She was honestly in a better position to answer the door than me.

I re-tied her top while she pulled her bottoms back up. Her cover-up was on the ground and she scooped it up while she hurried to the door.

 **Cammies pov**

I struggled to get the stupid string tied before I opened the door. The walk seemed much shorter than usual.

A man was standing at the door, holding a box. I questioned it for a second. Usually, Amazon dropped my boxes off just inside the gates.

"Garden box for," he looked at the receipt and gestured to the box. "Cameron Morgan?" right. The box of fruits I order during winter.

"Of course. Thank you, sir. Have a happy holiday!" he stared at me for a second, like I was the wrong person. But then he shrugged and walked away, having better things to do.

Zach was perched on the edge of the table. He looked amazing in just his boxers.

"Hello? Cammie."

"What?"

"I asked what's in the box."

"Oh. fresh fruit that I order in the winter. Sorry, I got distracted." I smirked.

"Happens a lot. And that's the most Californian thing ever."

"Hm, more for me." I glanced at the microwave. The mall was still open.

"Have you done Christmas shopping yet?"

"Gallagher girl, I dont go shopping until the day before. Gotta keep up my tradition." I rolled my eyes.

"Youre such a guy. Well, I'm leaving in ten minutes. I need to buy Emily her things."

"Right, ten minutes. Wake me up when youre ready." I smacked his chest playfully and walked to my room. He knew me too well.

Fifteen minutes later, I crept down the stairs.

"That's impressive. Only five minutes late."

"God damn it. How'd you know I was here?"

" _Spy."_ he pointed to himself. "Just kidding. You just barely sprayed perfume, huh?" my face gave him his answer. I walked to the kitchen.

"Get in the car."

"Why the range rover?"

"Because not everything will fit in the Mercedes."


	36. Chapter 34

**Cammies pov**

The next 6 days were filled with endless hours at the mall. Only once was my card declined. We really appreciate Christmas bonuses.

Bex had dedicated an entire day to plan out lights. And within twelve hours, my house was a winter wonderland, wiping the last year completely out of the park. I had to shut her down when she suggested the fake snow though.

But after all the madness settled, it was time for the Christmas movies and hot chocolate, building gingerbread houses and picking out the tree. Of course, I still had to pick out a tree.

Zach had rented a truck and the four of us piled in. Dan was working late. That seemed to be happening a lot more lately.

Emily happily entertained us with Christmas carols and stories on the way there. She was also dead set on finding the perfect tree. She got the final say in what we bought.

As soon as you stepped out of the truck, pine tree hit you in the face. I took it all in. lights were hung around gates, and gentle music played from inside. As we walked closer to the small cabin, you could practically taste the freshly baked gingerbread. Snowmen were there to greet you at the door. Emily got her picture with it. She also tried to get one with every single decoration. Rachel happily followed her around, snapping all of the pictures she desired.

Zach and I had found our way into a row of trees. We needed to catch up with each other. I had been distant the past week, and neither of us liked it. He held my waist ever so gently. I lifted my leg in that picture perfect pose.

A lady tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I saw you two and thought you were adorable. I took this picture if you dont mind." she showed me her phone. It was perfect. I was staring into his eyes, absolutely starstruck. In the second one, he was giving me a delicate kiss. The lighting was perfect and the trees just added to it.

"Oh, these are perfect! Do you mind sending these?" we exchanged numbers.

"If you ever need a photographer, this my number. Dont hesitate to call." she smiled.

"You know, ill need senior pictures soon, so maybe I'll take you up on it." she nodded and walked away.

"What do they look like?" Zach came up and wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head. He didn't wait to see them. "Perfect."

 **Zachs pov**

She giggled and turned around. I held her tight as she buried her face in my chest. Nothing could ruin our moment.

Except for Emily.

She came dashing around the corner.

"As cute as you guys are, I want to find a tree."

"Thanks, Em." she grinned and grabbed my hand. She was moving so fast that she almost pulled me down.

We searched for hours (twenty minutes) until Emily finally found the one she wanted. It was at least fifteen feet tall and ten feet wide.

"Emily, where will this fit?" mom stared the tree down and probably thinking of ways to convince Emily to pick a different one.

"I bet it'll look great in the living room." she batted her eyelashes. I looked to Cammie and she winked. Of course, she taught her that trick. And then Emily had mom wrapped around her finger.

"I guess I'll go find a guy to help us bring it home." she disappeared, making her way to the register.

"Guess what, Zach?" Emily was swinging my arm as we walked around.

"What?"

"Cammie taught me that trick." she swung around and looked very proud of herself. I looked at Cammie. She shrugged.

"I knew it would come in handy," Cammie smirked at me. I had taught her too well.

Mom found us. She had a guy following her with a saw. Emily eagerly led him back to her tree.

He sawed it off of its trunk and I helped him load it into the truck. Pine needles fell everywhere. I was covered in them.

Emily and Cammie had run off to go take more pictures. Cam was showing Emily how to do a pose. She fell out of it and they both laughed. I smiled as I watched them.

I felt moms arm wrap around me. She rested her head on my arm.

"I'm so glad youre home. She wasn't the same without you."

"She had Cammie, right?"

"Not for very long." she sighed. I looked at her frail body. This had hit her harder then I thought it had.

"I promise I'm never leaving again."

"One day. One day it will all be behind us."

The girls came skipping back with their arms linked together. Emily was trying not to spill a cup of hot chocolate. When did she get that?"

"How did you get that?" mom bent down to get on her level. Emily stared at Cammie. Cammie held a finger to her lips, trying not to look guilty. Mom raised an eyebrow at her.

"You two will be the death of me." the two giggled. Emily dashed to the truck, eager to get to the warmth of the heater.

"Have I ever told you how much I love her?"

"Only about a million times." I kissed the top of her head. We got to the truck and I opened her door before getting to the driver's seat.

I pulled onto the highway, making sure the tree was strapped in tight. Emily got the Christmas songs and we were on our way back home.

We belted out all of the lyrics, filling the car with awful out of tune notes.

Until the truck swerved into the lane.

Until we were spinning through three lanes of traffic.

Until the car flipped.

 **What just happened!? Next chapter out soon.**


	37. Chapter 35

**Cammies pov**

I could see the truck coming too fast in the wrong direction. My mouth was open and moving, but there was no sound coming out.

"OH MY GOD! I love you all!" I gripped Emily's hand. And with no more than a second to save ourselves, we collided into the front of the car in front of us.

I flew backward into the seat. My neck hit the headrest a little too hard. I thought it was over, but we were still moving. Flying through the air.

Gravity was taking over. We tumbled over three times before coming to a stop. I let go of Emily's hand and tried to open my eyes. Something warm and sticky was oozing over my head. Maybe her drink had spilled.

We were upside down. My seatbelt kept me from falling down. I put a hand up to catch myself once I undid the seatbelt.

There was no way I could see the front, so I looked at Emily. Her arm was bent at a weird angle. She made no noise. But I could see those bright eyes. They were filled with shock. As I moved to help her get out, glass fell out of my hair like water droplets.

Red.

My crimson red blood stained my hand. I was bleeding.

Something began to burn. We needed to get out. Fast. were there sirens in the distance?

Someone was tugging at the door.

Zach pulled me out. He was frantic. There were scratches covering his face. I reached out to help him. I wanted to make him feel better. He swatted my hand away.

"GET EMILY!" his voice was full of sheer panic. We dove towards her side of the truck. He came back up with her in his arms. She began to cry out, realizing what had happened. He sat her down with me.

"Just, just keep her calm." he kept moving. My head started to pound. Sirens wailed in the background. But the only thing I could hear were his cries.

 **Zachs pov**

Emily was out. Cammie was out. People were on their way. But what about mom?

Nothing was moving on her side. There was no sound of her trying to get out.

"Mom?" I crouched down to dig her out of the wreckage. "Mom. wake up. Mom. MOM!" she lay there too still. Her breathing was labored and uneven. Her neck leaned back too far.

I dug into the mess. The metal scraped my hands, but I moved faster. I needed to get her out of there.

Hands were on my back, pulling me away. Emily screamed in the background. People were surrounding us.

"Get off of me!" I shoved them away.

"Sir, we're here to help."

"Zach!" Cammie cried out. "Let them help you." her voice was harsh. I stood up. "They'll save her." she was softer this time."

"Help her! She needs to get out! For the love of God, please help my mother!" I was crumbling. They weren't moving fast enough.

"Sir, please calm down. We're doing everything we can." someone led me to Cammie and Emily.

"But… she-" I stood there with nothing left to say, and a numb feeling took over my body. I was completely gone as they pulled her out with the jaws of life.

 **Cammies pov**

A lady was bandaging my head. Saying things like trauma and brain bleeding. They had taken Emily to help with her arm. She was screaming and crying. It hurt worse than the gash in my head because I couldn't do a single thing to help her.

I turned around to take in the scene. And god I wish I hadn't.

Glass glittered in the headlights. Pine needles were mixed with it. Bits of metal were strewn across the ground. I followed the path to the front of the truck. It was absolutely mangled.

Zach was standing in the middle of us and the truck, not moving. He stared at the cab of the truck. I moved toward him. He fell onto me and I struggled to support all of him.

But as they pulled Rachels limp body out of the truck, I choked on my own breath.

His shoulders began to move up and down. Tears ran down his face and dripped onto my shirt. I wiped mine away. It was his turn to be weak.

I dont know when they got us into an ambulance. I had only seen them put her on a stretcher. I watched as the helicopter touched down and they wheeled her into. I saw when they put an oxygen mask and took her vitals. They began to shout things that didn't sound good. I focused on holding Zach and hoping that he couldn't hear what was going on.

We sped down the freeway. Emily had been hurt the worst out of the three of us. Zach and I took turns holding her while we held each other. We were in more shock than pain.

Zachs pov

I could feel the wind coming off of the blades from the helicopter. I knew who it was here for. And I couldn't bear to watch them load her into it as she clung to life.

Nurses ushered us to separate rooms. I caught a glimpse of the emergency room. It was hard to believe that some people were having worse nights then we were. I pulled the girls in for a hug before they left my sight. It took all I had- which by this point wasn't much- to not go after them and keep them safe with me.

A lady with platinum blonde hair and puffy lips walked in my room. She asked me questions. I answered them as best as I could, but my head was in a million other places. I needed to be with three other people.

Everything was fine except for some scrapes. The shock would wear off later. I didn't care about that. I needed to know if my mom was okay. If she was still breathing on her own.

The door opened and the nurse walked back in.

"Looks like we can let you go."

"Have you heard anything on Rachel Goode?" my voice was too desperate. I was too desperate. She looked at me with fake sympathy in her eyes.

"Right now she's in critical condition. The next twelve hours are going to be crucial for her. But we are doing everything we can." she paused, waiting for my reaction. I simply nodded. "Do you have a little sister by chance?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to follow me?" I jumped off the bed and we walked through the door.

"Em?" I got through first. She was sitting there on a table. Her cheeks were puffy. She had been here all alone for forty-five minutes. Scared, alone, and all by herself.

"Zachy!" her voice went all high. She was ready to jump off the bed but I stopped her.

"Just stay right there." I moved over to her. Her arm was wrapped in a cloth cast.

"Wheres mommy?" she sounded so small and vulnerable. She was. And I dreaded the answer I would have to come up with.

"She… she had to go somewhere else. But," I took a breath. "But she'll be fine." it pained me to look in her eyes and tell her that. Because I didn't know if it would be true.

"Can I see her?"

"Not right now Em." I looked down at her arm again. "What did they do for you?" I had to change the subject and not have her focus on that.

"They gave me an x-ray. I had to lay really, really still. It was impossible. But it doesn't hurt. Well not anymore at least. They gave me a good tasting treat."

"Well good job for not moving. Did they say what happened?"

"No. but theyre gonna tell you since mom can't be here right now."

"Ok. what color cast are you gonna get?" she yawned and leaned into me.

"I dont want to answer any more questions." she sounded so tired. "Wait, is Cammie here?"

"I haven't seen her yet, but you'll see her soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise." she leaned into my side.

"Zachary Goode?" another nurse walked in.

"Yes?"

"Would you come with me? We have paperwork to fill out." I sat Emily upright and stood up.

"I'll be back soon Em."

Before I wrote down anything, I picked up my phone. Three miss calls from him. I called him back and got more anxious as the phone rang.

"It's bad. It's really bad." a sob escaped my mouth.

"When can I come see her?" he sounded frantic, desperate, just as worried as I was.

"I- I dont know. They took her by life flight. No one will tell me anything. God, it's all my fucking fault." I shook my head and wiped the last tear away.

"Is Cammie with you?"

"In a different room.'

"Tell me everything you know as soon as you get information."

 **Cammies pov**

They unwrapped the hastily done bandage job. The blood wasn't flowing like a river, but my head kept spinning.

"Have you gotten any news about Rachel Goode?" I asked the nurse who was still in the room.

"We can't share any information about other patients to people who aren't family. I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"The doctor will be in soon for your stitches. I have some numbing cream for you." she smeared a clear gel around the cut.

"Thank you." all that was left to do was wait.

My stitches didn't hurt too bad. But my chest did. I had no idea where Zach and were. If she was okay, if he was handling everything well.

We filled out paperwork for insurance. Thank god I had turned 18 because my mom was not getting pulled into this mess.

Other people sat in the same room with me, writing down similar things. All of a sudden someone stood up.

"Zach." it came out like a sigh of relief. I ran into his arms. He smelled like motor oil. The scent burned my nose. But I felt his arms around me and I was grateful that we were both still here. "Wheres Emily?" I stared into his eyes. They had gone blank. Simply balls of green with nothing else.

"She's in a room. They got her arm in a cast. She seemed calm, but I know she wants to see you immediately."

"Has… has she asked yet?"

"Yes."

"Babe I'm so sorry. Let's go get her and leave as soon as we can." we moved towards the doors, someone rushed past us. Zach's father.

"I didn't think you would come. Didn't think you had enough respect for her anymore." I tugged on his arm so we could get going. But Zach wasn't finished.

 **Zachs pov**

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to my mouth.

"I can smell the skanks cheap perfume on you. Dont even bother coming to visit her. You've never deserved her." I put him back on the ground. Nurses were surrounding me. And then he laughed.

"I'm only here because you can't handle all the paperwork. Trust me, I have much better things to be doing. If you know what I mean. Oh, hello Cammie. Tell her hi for me." I curled my hand into a fist. I could put him in here for a month with the blink of an eye.

"Dont you dare even look at her." I moved to stand in front of her. "Let's go, Cammie." she reached for my hand. I turned around and started moving. She fell behind a little bit and I jerked her forward.

 **Cammies pov**

Emily was asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful, curled up in a little ball. Her left arm was stuck out and I could see the soft cast wrapped around it. I sat down next to her while a new nurse went over the discharge protocol.

"Before we begin, may I ask how you are related?"

"His wife. Her sister-in-law." I flashed the fake four karat ring on my left ring finger. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Congratulations, by the way." she moved on to talk about helping Emily take care of her arm and the appointments that would follow up.

"I'm so sorry to say, but I heard about your mother." she looked up from the computer screen. She either linked last names or the resemblance. "Is your father able to help with all of this?"

"He's not in the picture right now." that explained all the late nights at the office or missed family dinner nights.

"Ok. and you are fine with taking on all this?"

"Of course." he looked to Emily. Almost all of us were so lucky tonight. Things could have been even worse.

The nurse left for a minute.

"Can you order an uber?"

20 minutes later, we were walking into the chilly night air. A red Audi was waiting for us. Zach put Emily in one seat and I crawled into the middle.

We sat in silence, watching the city fly past us. All of the lights blended together. I had been given medicine to help clear my head and it made me tired.

Bexs car was in Zach's driveway when we pulled up. She got out as soon as the driver stopped.

"I'm so glad youre ok."

"Thanks." I saw Zach pass by with Emily. He headed into the house. "Youre really ok to stay while we're out?"

"I think I can handle her sleeping." Bex shrugged.

"Just dont try to wake her up and you'll do great. You know how to get into my house if you need it."

Zach came back out.

"Gallagher girl, they have her in a room. We need to go now."

 **I actually got a little teary-eyed as I wrote this. Who knows what will happen to Rachel? Will she pull through? Or will fate take over? Who was Zach talking to in the emergency room? All will be revealed soon.**


	38. Chapter 36

**Zachs pov**

We sat there for hours, having pointless little conversations.

Machines lined the walls. Everything was beeping and trying to keep my mother alive. Doctors and nurses drifted in and out of the room every hour.

I stopped one of the men coming in and out. "Can you tell us what happened?"

He cleared his throat. "Well young man, your mother has gone into a coma, perhaps from the shock of the accident. We're still running tests to find the answer. Shes suffered head trauma, multiple broken ribs, and some burns. Luckily she is still breathing on her own. That is a relief, trust me." he said it as if we should just know. As if this happens every day. I guess for him it does.

"This might sound stupid, but do you know when she might wake up?"

"We are still figuring things out, son. Its only been a couple of hours. Only time will tell." he patted my back and walked out of the room.

"If it's so good that she's breathing on her own, then why are there so many damn tubes and machines? I ran my hands through my hair. Cammie grabbed my arm and brought me back down to the chair.

"Zach, they really just need more time to run tests. I bet Liz could figure it out." I shook my head, not listening to what she had said.

"Why couldn't it have been me? She doesn't deserve this. Maybe she's done some bad things in her life, but shes made it over a hundred times. Emily can't lose her mom. I can't lose my mom."

 **Cammies pov**

There's so much shit in his past that I dont know about. He spent a lot of time with joe, so they weren't together. But anyone could see the bond they had formed. All night fear had been in his eyes. Exhaustion was everywhere else in his body.

"Dont ever say that again. Zach," I made sure he was paying attention. "Please never say anything like that again. This is already driving me insane seeing her like this. Imagine how I would feel if it was you there."

"God, I'm so sorry Gallagher girl. There's just, oh you have no idea." he crumpled into the seat.

"Babe you can talk to me. You can always talk to me." I held him in my arms the best I could. He only shook his head. "Well then try to sleep. Do it for me, please. And I'm saying this with all my love, but you look like hell."

"Real sweet Gallagher girl."

"Like always." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. And with that, Zachary Goode let his walls fall down. For a few hours, he could just be at peace and not worrying about everything.

The pain meds had worn off a while after we had gotten here. I checked my phone. It was nearly 4 am. Zach was completely out. While he slept, I stared, hoping that something would happen. Rachel would move. Her lungs could suddenly become stronger. She would wake up. It had been longer than a couple of hours. The doctors should have given us results, but none had come in.

So I decided that it was okay for me to sleep.

The room was dimly lit, even though the sun had risen. Someone stood over Rachel. He kept his hands in his pockets. Zach was still laying on my lap so I didn't move.

It was Mr. Solomon.

No, it wasn't.

Because I saw his hand move up to his face to wipe away tears.

Joe Solomon doesn't cry.

"Mr. Solomon?" it came out as a question but I knew who it was.

"How did this happen?" he didn't sound like a man that was crying moments before.

"Zach didn't tell you?"

"He said he didn't know anything."

"At that moment, it was true." filled him in with the limited knowledge we had. The light caught in his eyes. He looked… almost like Zach. That wasn't possible. Well ok, not in physically. But they were both terrified to lose her. They both had the panic and worry. There's also love. Different types, but both there just the same. He was in love with her.

"You love her, dont you?"

"Who couldn't?"

"Youre right. But you've completely fallen for her."

"She's a married woman."

"If I heard anything correct, then not for long."

"It's inappropriate to be discussing this as your teacher."

"But youre also my fathers and aunts best friend. Plus, who would ever know?" he shrugged, not looking away from Rachel.

"Have you heard anything from Abby? Does she know?"

"We haven't talked in some time. I dont know how to tell her this. You know how she handles news like this." he took a breath. "Her and Abby are practically sisters. They found each other at the academy and have grown virtually inseparable. When Abby found out about your father, it almost broke her. I have no idea how to tell her about this."

"Maybe we dont for a while."

"Yah." I let a breath out. Was that the right thing to do?

"Joe?" Zach had woken up. His voice was deep and husky, riddled with sleep. "When did you get here?" The room had filled with more light. That silky brown hair was messed up how it always was when he sleeps. He stretched his arm muscles and I could see them flex through the white long sleeve.

 **Zachs pov**

I stood up from the chair and went over to them.

And there she was. Laying in the bed, practically lifeless. Bandages covered burns or cuts around her face. I could only imagine what her ribs looked like. Bruises ran up and down her arms.

All my fault.

"Hey, why dont you go to the cafeteria and eat something? I'll be fine up here." I looked at Cammie to see what she wanted to do.

"It's a good idea." so I grabbed her hand and we began to search for food.

"Are you gonna bring Emily here?" she looked up from her salad.

"I have no idea Gallagher girl. I dont want her to see mom like this, but she needs to know what happened. Shell ask questions eventually and I can't lie to her. Even if she won't quite understand."

"Maybe we wait a week. We can go home and celebrate Christmas, take our minds off of things. Rachel will wake up. That might be the best time." she reached across the table to take my hand.

"Is there anything to celebrate?"

"Emily would be devastated if we didn't do anything. You know that. Plus, its the most wonderful time of the year right?" her voice cracked a little bit at the last part. I looked into her bright blue eyes. She was trying to make things better as usual.

"I love you Gallagher girl."

"I love you too Zachary Goode." something about the way she said my full name drove me insane. I wanted to take her away to someplace good. She would never have to worry about the bad in the world again. But everyone knows that place doesn't exist.

Over the next thirty-six hours, we walked around a little bit. Or played card games. Or just held each other, hoping everything would get better.

I found us walking into the children's section of the hospital. Cammie had brought me to the nursery. Somehow she had sweet-talked the nurse into letting her hold a baby. The newborn looked like a mass of blankets with a head on top. But Cammie just smiled, cooing at the little thing. It started to whine and she soothed him.

"You know, I never thought you were one for small children."

"I am once I know theyre not mine." I gazed at the sight. She had gone back to rocking him. I found myself looking into the potential future. Except that was our baby she was holding. There would be a wedding ring on both of our hands. Instead of sitting in the hospital, we would be in our own home. Or Cammie would be in a hospital bed, waiting to catch the first glimpse of her new baby as I held her hand tight.

Who am I kidding? I could never be a father. That would need commitment. That's not really my style.

Cam handed the baby back to a nurse and we went to the room. Joe had already left. I thought we would be alone.

 **Cammies pov**

"Hey, squirt."

"Aunt Abby." I let go of Zach's hand and gave her a hug.

"Zach, get over here." seconds later his body covered my back.

"Are, or well how- hi Abby. How are you?"

"Breathe cam. I'll be better. But dont worry about me," she took us both in. "how long have you been here?"

"Uh, probably almost two days."

"I can tell. You should go home, take a shower and take a proper nap." I could tell Zach didn't want to leave Rachel's side. She saw his gaze too because then she added, "she'll be fine with me."

"Alright. I guess a shower wouldn't be too bad."

"Thank you. Now, give me your secret to staying after visiting hours." I held up my left hand with the massive diamond on it.

"According to the hospital, I'm Cameron Goode."

"Oh, I'm so proud!" she smiled with her eyes bright. "My niece is becoming more like me."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Extremely good." she nodded with a grin. I finished ordering our car.

Thirty minutes later, I began to pack my purse. There wasn't much to put in.

"If you dont mind me asking, what happened with your dad?" I slid into the back of the uber.

"You can guess what some of it was about. But I dont want to talk about that right now." he raised his eyebrow to the driver. He was the reason why.

"Ok." I settled into his arm and took in the new scenery that I've seen a thousand times before.

"Have a good Christmas Adam." the driver said as we got out. "The day before Christmas eve." he probably saw the confusion on my face.

"Of course! Happy holidays sir!" we walked up the driveway. Before Zach opened the door, I pulled him aside.

"I have to grab Bex and go back to my house. Its a Christmas emergency," he was gonna add a comment, but I stopped it with a kiss (FYI, that is one of the best ways to shut a guy up. Luckily they talk, _a lot_ ). "Yes, there's more. All my orders have finally come in." he stood there with a smirk across his face. I returned the look.

"God youre beautiful." he kissed my forehead before turning the handle to go inside.

Bex and Emily were sitting on the couch. Nothing was on fire. That surprised me.

I crept up behind Bex. "Hey bitch I'm back." her hands moved to my wrists and I flew over the back of the couch.

"We've got to go to my house. Emergency." she stared at me unamused. "There's ice cream in my freezer and you can't get out of this."

"Actually, there isn't any ice cream in your freezer." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Bex that was Ben and Jerry's!"

"I know, and it was amazing." I could only roll my eyes for a response.

"Now you have no choice. Let's go."

 **Zachs pov**

The girls made their way to the door. I was able to get Emily to stop questioning me to ask a question.

"Gallagher girl, can Em go with you guys?"

"Absolutely not." cam turned around."

"Why not!" Emily had her hands on her hips. I felt bad for Cammie. This never ended well. "Am I not your favorite still?" cam held her hand on her chest.

"Emily, why would you say that? Most of the gifts are for you. But I guess that will be changed." a little blur of energy rushed past me. Cammie held her arms open, waiting for the impact.

"Ok, you're forgiven. Make sure to wrap Zach's with the prettiest pink paper you have."

"I bought it just for him." I shook my head and let a little smile slip across my face. Bex and Cammie were able to escape while Emily laughed.

"You know, the two of you are gonna be the death of me."

"Is that a good thing?" she stopped with me at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a great thing. I have to go shower, Em. Try not to break anything."

"No promises."

The steam filled the walls of my shower. I felt the water burning into my back. Cleansing me of the past three days. Maybe this could be a fresh start until the new year.

 **Cammies pov**

Boxes covered the couches. They had taken over most of the living room and were working into a hallway.

"Who are most of these for?"

"Some are for you and the group, others for Zach, Emily, and Rachel. You know I can't help myself so I bought something for me too."

"Just some light shopping, huh?"

"You know there's more upstairs. That's from the mall. The luxury brands."

"What'd you get Zach?"

"Dont you dare tell him. But a motorcycle. Bmw. all black. Honestly, if I knew how to ride one, I would keep it for myself." I imagined him on it, with the black leather jacket. Way too hot.

"Best girlfriend ever. How are you giving it to him?"

"It'll be delivered Christmas morning. I'll wrap the key in a box." she nodded for approval. We added bows and made curly ribbons. I debated on which wrapping paper to use for everyone's gifts. My theme this year was matte black and white paper tied off with gold bows. It matched all of the white lights that had been strung up. Bex had run out to get the pink paper for Zach. That was what the key would be wrapped in.

"So where do we put all of them?" Bex leaned against the couch in exhaustion.

"A guest room upstairs." and with that, we began making many trips, up and down the stairs.

 **alright. Hi guys, I'm back. this took wayy too long to publish, I know. but I couldn't think of how to start it. once I got started, I couldn't stop. in all reality, this took three days start to finish. sorry for the wait. it might seem short, that's because there's a lot of dialogue.**

 **what's gonna happen for Rachel? are her and joe destined to be together in the end? how will the holiday go? I always like seeing what you think in the reviews :)**


	39. Chapter 37

**Zach's pov**

My heart began to pound as I sat down in the driver's seat.

When I touched the steering wheel, my hands shook so violently that I thought it had shocked me.

This was not going to happen. So I pushed the button to start the car, looked in the backup camera, and drove down the winding driveway to the mall.

 **Cammies pov**

I inhaled the scent of his sheets. How did I get here? I was with at my house with Bex last night. Oh well.

Something brushed my hand. A piece of paper. With his lazy scrawl that I had seen many times in class. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to try and focus on it.

 _By the time you read this, I will have already fled the house. Don't worry, I'm only going to the mall for gifts. I hope you slept well Gallagher girl. I'll be back later. - Z_

I knew that he was never going to be the one to leave a love letter. This was better. Of course, he saved shopping for the last second. I stretched my arms up, waking up for the day and stuffing the note in my bra.

But there was a chill in the air. I pulled a blanket over my shoulders to protect myself from the blizzard-ous conditions. His hoodie was on the ground, so I happily swapped the blanket for it.

I walked out onto the bridge to see how the guys had done. A massive tree covered the foyer. Green garland was wrapped around the banister. Smaller trees stood at the base of the stairs. There was a twinkle in the air, like snow falling. Just kidding, it doesn't snow in Los Angeles. Especially inside.

Pine wafted through the air. As I walked down the stairs, I could see that they had covered Emily's playroom in decor. Even her dollhouse had mini trees and tinsel on the roof.

It had truly turned into a winter wonderland.

Little feet followed me down the stairs. And little arms with a cast wrapped around my legs.

"Good morning Em."

"Cammie. I need your help upstairs."

"Al...right. Lead the way." she stumbled up the stairs and pulled me into her closet.

Boxes covered the entire floor. Packages from Amazon to Louis Vuitton.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"The internet." she shrugged. "Mom gives me her credit card every year." of course she does. "Can you help me wrap?" I picked up some tape and wrapping paper.

"Give me a box."

I think we sat in there for a good two hours. Most of the time was spent from Emily searching through gifts that I could wrap. There was a decent-sized pile that I wasn't allowed to look at.

We hauled everything out of the closet to take downstairs. My arms were full as I followed Emily. She stopped so hard she almost dropped everything.

"WOW! Our house looks like the north pole!" she moved faster to put all the gifts down. "Did Santa do this?" her eyes were wide with anticipation for my answer.

"He doesn't want me to give away his secret." I winked.

"You know Santa?"

"I know where we can take pictures with him."

"When can we- can we please go?" I could feel the waves of excitement radiating off of her.

"Let's wait for Zach to get home."

 **Rachels pov**

I had lost time. My memory had become blank from the past four days.

The lights. The headlights. It came flashing back. The truck tumbling down the highway. Cammie. Zach. Emily.

Every bone in my body was stiff. But any time I tried to move pain shot through everywhere. I laid there to get my bearings, taking deep breaths. The oxygen felt pure as it is pumped into my lungs.

Monitors kept going off, beeping at various times. How many of them am I hooked up to?

My eyes felt heavy to open. My mouth was as dry as a desert. I felt feeble. Someone sat in the corner of the room. His posture alone was recognizable. But his usual confidence and pride that he carried were gone. A tired, worried man took his place.

Joe.

"J-Joe." the word was as faint as a whisper and as croaky as a frog. His gaze didn't leave the curtains.

I looked around, trying to find water, juice, or something that I could drink. Nothing. I tried again, but louder.

"Hey, wiseguy."

 **Zach's pov**

Every person in La had come to the mall within the last week. As I drifted through stores, they had been sucked dry from all the good stuff. I could see that Chanel had some decent things that Cammie wouldn't mind, so I moved on empty-handed.

But I stopped at the entrance. We couldn't afford any of this. There would be so many medical bills, regardless of what insurance would cover. Emily and mom would need future visits for checkups. The rental company would be billing us soon too. And the girls probably bought more gifts than anyone could need.

So with that, I made my way out of the mall with only three little bags. A necklace for mom, earrings for Cam, and a dress for Emily. It would still be a good holiday.

"Joe, Joe, calm down. You said she's awake? And talking? Holy shit! Let me call Cammie. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

My head was all over the place. Cammie, call Cammie.

But her phone was dead because no one answered.

 **Mr. Solomons pov**

Ever since Zach and Cammie had left, I was here for most of the time. Abby had visited but could barely hold it together. So that left me my spot in her room, the tight chair in the corner.

Or at her side, holding her hand, wanting to give anything for her to wake up.

Nurses would wander in and out, each one glancing at my hand.

"J-Joe." someone said my name. no, no one was here to say it. Just Rachel propped up in her bed. God, I'm hearing things now. Were her eyes open?

"Hey, wise guy."

Rachel.

Her eyes were open. I stared into those golden-brown eyes. And she stared back.

"Yo- you're, oh god. Thank god you're awake." I rushed to her side, ready to hug her but thought twice before doing anything. Her frail body couldn't take that.

"I never thought I would put Joe Solomon at a loss for words." she had that gleam in her eyes that she got from teasing me. "How long have I been out for?" I couldn't look at her straight. I didn't want to face the fact that she could've been killed. It had happened so many other times but this was too close. Too real.

"Joe," she couldn't finish as she choked on her own words.

"Hey, let me get you some water." I pushed the tears away and went to find a nurse. '-never thought id put you at a loss for words.' she had done it more times then I would admit to. When she introduced me and Zach to Emily; her eyes had lit up with joy. Or when she and Zach reunited after four years of separation. Or- the list could go on forever but that woman amazed me day after day.

"Excuse me," I tapped a nurse's shoulder, "Rachel Goode has woken up."

We rushed through the hall gathering various doctors and nurses that had been working with her.

The second they stepped through the door, questions were being asked, vitals taken, and I retreated to my chair to escape the gentle madness.

 **Cammies pov**

Zach ran into the living room, ignoring the Christmas decorations. Ignoring everything. I read his expression. She's awake.

"Emily, go get shoes on. We have someone to go see." she went to get shoes. I moved from my spot on the couch and into his open arms. "I knew she would be fine." his heart pounded faster than ever.

"Gallagher girl, you don't understand. Nothing has ever gone this bad before. Shit's gotten dangerous but she recovers. But when I saw her lying in that hospital bed, I had no idea what would happen."

"Hey," I held his face in my hands, getting him to focus. "None of us did. But now she's fine. So let's go see her. It's a Christmas miracle, Zach."

"Thank you Gallagher girl. For everything." Emily showed up behind us with my shoes too. We ran to my car, not wasting another second here.

 **Rachels pov**

"You never answered my question." everyone had cleared out. That finally left us alone.

"You never got your question out." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Who needs technicalities?

"What day is it?"

"Today is Christmas eve." all of the air left my lungs. The kids were alone. On Christmas eve. All my fault. And they are probably worried sick about me. No fresh cookies or carols. Watching movies while curled up with popcorn and blankets. Our lives had just started leveling out. After Zach and cammies deal, we probably would have been out all the way.

"Have you called the kids?"

"As soon as I saw you wake up. I'm sure they'll be here soon." he sighed. "Rachel, I don't know how to tell you this, but dan is cheating on you. And has no intention of stopping anytime soon."

Never cushions anything. "I've known for months. I just didn't want to ruin anything for the kids. They're so happy here."

"Zach knows."

"Of course he does." I sighed. "They've never been the best of friends. You know he has trust issues. Years ago, dan pulled something like this and he took it directly to heart. Emily doesn't understand yet. But she will one day."

"I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Joe, you've done more for me over the years then I could ever thank you for. And from that, and so many other things, I lo-"

Zach stood there frozen in shock. Cammie and Emily were right behind them.

 **Zach's pov**

Joe was next to her bed, holding her hand, glaring at me for interrupting their conversation.

"Mom!" Emily practically crawled under our legs to get to her. She was ready to jump on the bed but joe pulled her down. "Hey! Let me give her a hug." she squirmed in his arms but it was no use.

"Here, you can hold my hand," Joe released her and she sat in his lap. "Baby I missed you so much."

"Where did you go mommy?"

"I was here the entire time." she glanced at Emily's cast. "What happened to your arm sweetie?"

"I got a cast! The doctors said, well I don't remember what they said. Zach knows though." everything was exciting to her, even breaking her arm. I explained what had happened to us. Cammie's hand was at my back the entire time, steadying me.

For hours, we caught up on life. Both of us- all of us- had learned that four days was enough to change anything.

Cammie went off about the Christmas decorations that she had put up. I hadn't seen any in the house this morning. They dove into a conversation of accessories and how they were set up. Seasonal decor brought out a different side of Rachel. I moved to the corner with joe.

"Do you want to talk about your dad?" he was so tired. Worn out. Joe Solomon had finally been scared in his life. Not just scared of being hurt, but terrified of losing one of the people he cares about the most.

I tensed up at the mention of that man. He was no longer my father. He hadn't been for 12 years.

"No. the only reason he was here was to finalize papers because I couldn't do it. They're still together on paper." anger was boiling up inside of me. "She's come to terms with it- slowly- but she's detaching." why would he want to lose someone like her?

"Hey. you know he doesn't deserve her. And don't put this shit on your shoulders."

"I'm not going to do any-"

"Zach, I know you. And I won't watch you wear down from it. Focus on helping her recover. Teach Emily all of your tricks. Be with Cammie. You can finally live your life. You're out of the agency." he looked down at his feet. I soaked in all that he said. And he was right. He was always right. I went to open my mouth but no words could come out.

And then there was a spark in his eye. That damn spark that meant he was about to mess around. It never came out often. After his life, hell even just the past three years, I thought it would extinguish. No, it was well and alive.

"Have you thought about proposing?"

"Every single day." and then I smirked, ready to play his game. "Have you?"

"So why haven't you?" he went on, completely ignoring me.

"We're barely halfway through senior year. We're only 18. What if one day she decides that it's not worth it to be with me?" if she comes to her senses?

"I've seen the way you look at her during class. How you show a completely different side of yourself when you're together. Zach, you light up when you're with her."

"I love her so much, Joe." he glanced at the girls as they all smiled and laughed. But his focus was on mom when he replied.

"I do too kid."

 **Cammies pov**

Emily lied on the edge of Rachel's bed. "But do we really have to go? I want to stay here with you, mom."

"How can you put out cookies for Santa if you're here?" Rachel always knew what to say to her.

"I guess that's a good point." but she didn't move from her spot. I began to fold the blanket on my lap. The sky outside was black and at some point, the room had gotten brighter.

Everyone stood up and said our goodbyes. Rachel grabbed my hand as I walked out the door.

"Cammie, thank you for helping Emily. I knew Zach would be able to handle it, but Emily doesn't quite understand everything, you know. I can tell she's happy with you.

"Oh Rachel, you're gonna make me cry. Did they say how much longer you have here?"

"No less than three days. For observation purposes, and to let me heal." she looked as if she's finished, but thought of another thing. "There's a gingerbread recipe on top of the fridge that I make every year for Christmas morning. If you want to, Emily would love it if you made it. Or let her help."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zach leaning against the door frame. He looked serene, just taking in the moment.

"I would love to. I just don't know if I could do your justice."

"You'll do great sweetie. Well, im probably gonna take a nap, and I don't want to keep you for any longer. Merry Christmas, kids." Zach came in to squeeze her hand for one last time.

"Merry Christmas mom."

"One more thing. Make sure joe gets home and cleans up. I know he's been here for four days."

"Of course, mom."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." a doctor came around us and it was finally our time to leave. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and all was good.

 **Zach's pov**

Joe was leaning against the car. Emily had already fallen asleep.

"Mom says you should leave for the night."

"So I've been kicked out, huh."

"You need it, man. Take a shower, eat some real food. Im sure Abby will be here soon. She'll be fine." he just looked into the distance. Were both still shook from the situation. "Come over tomorrow morning. We'll have breakfast and stuff."

"Alright. Thanks, Zach. Have a good night." I nodded and he walked away to his car.

The heater was on when I sat in the passenger seat.

"Gallagher girl, it's only 65 outside."

"Yeah, only. I'm basically frozen." I rested my hand on her thigh, knowing that that would make her melt.

"Did you call Abby?"

"I'm surprised we didn't run into her. She'll probably be here soon."

"Good. I promised Joe that she would show up. I also got joe to leave. Go home and take a shower." I paused for a second, staring at her hair that had been piled into a messy bun. Her nail polish was beginning to chip on the tips. She wore my sweatshirt, oversized on her. Absolutely perfect. "I didn't buy that many presents. Just one thing for each of you. I just started thinking about all the bills that we would have to pay and it didn't seem right." the words were speeding up and fell out in jumbles. My hands were getting clammy. It was happening again. When I get nervous and feel ashamed.

"Babe dont worry about it. I would have a good day with just the two of you. It's not just gifts that make Christmas special. And I know that Emily and I have both bought an absurd amount of gifts. we will all have a great day." I don't know how she does it. Always being able to bring me back to reality.

Instead of pulling up to my house, she went to hers.

"I have some gifts, would you mind helping?"

"Not at all."

 **Cammies pov**

The locks were different on the house.

Catherine had finally kicked me out.

"What the hell?" kicking the door only hurt my foot. So I pulled a couple of bobby pins out of my hair and went to work.

"Would she steal anything?" Zach watched as I tried getting in.

"It would only be from herself. She's probably too drunk to realize that she could have." wait, her car wasn't here. So I would have a while to pack.

"When do you think she di-"

"Got it." I cut him off and opened the door.

Everything still looked the same. The light decorations were still there. My presents covered the couch. Nothing had been taken.

"I've been at your house most of the break, as you know. So she came sometime around then and left for another winter vacation."

"Alright. Well, tell me what to grab."

We hauled all of the presents into the range rover. What didn't fit went into the Mercedes. I decided to grab some clothes for the next couple of days. This house was too lonely to come back and live in.

"Do you care if I put some stuff in your closet?"

"Am I officially giving you 'the drawer'"? He held up his fingers to be dramatic. "Im pretty sure that means we're like a _couple_ couple."

"Well don't tell anyone, but I like you, Zachary Goode."

"I love you Cameron Ann morgan." he sealed it with a kiss. "And of course you can have a drawer. Take up half the closet." he drew me in with his voice, even as we talked about sharing a closet for a while.

"Looks like we'll have to go house shopping soon."

"Are you mad about it?"

"No. it's finally giving me a reason to leave here. To leave this hell hole for good."

"You gotta have _something_ good that happened here."

"I met your family. I reconnected with my aunt. There have been awesome parties," I twisted my favorite bracelet on my wrist, "But other then that its been lots of lonely nights doing homework, laying on the couch, or waiting for my ass of a mother to get home and degrade me. Trust me, it'll be good."

"We won't be neighbors anymore."

"That probably won't be a problem."

"Yeah, you're right. What do you need to grab?"

I sifted through the winter clothes, picking out outfits for a couple of weeks and more. Might as well start packing now.

He drove my range rover back and I took the Mercedes. Before everything was in the house, we had Emily set the cookies out for Santa.

"Promise me you'll wake me up if you hear him?"

"Promise."

"Ha, pinky promise." Zach and her locked pinkies. I just smiled and took in the scene. We all had on matching red onesies. I have no idea how she did it, but Emily had convinced Zach to wear it.

I had to one-up him from the pinky promise, so I pulled the gingerbread card.

"What if Santa dropped off fresh gingerbread?"

"Ohh can you ask him to Cammie?"

"I bet I can. Did you hang up your stocking?"

"Guess which one it is?" I peered over at the mantle. Sure enough, there was a bright, sequin-covered stocking hanging. Next to it were three red ones. Rachel had probably bought them for the rest of us. Always so sweet.

"The red one?"

She fell onto while giggling.

"No," more laughter, "its the pink one silly."

"Oops." she pulled Zach and me into a hug.

"I have to go to sleep so Santa can come. Goodnight guys."

"You don't want to be tucked in?" I guess Zach had gotten used to that part of the night. He's always so gentle and caring towards his little sister.

"Nope. because you guys need to go to sleep too."

"Alright. Goodnight Em." she disappeared up the stairs and we were finally alone for the first time that day.

Zach turned on the tv and we watched a virtual fireplace instead of the real one. Call us lazy but that would make it way too hot in the house.

We sat there together, not saying much. Just enjoying the crackling fireplace and each other.

After we were sure that Emily was asleep, we unloaded the presents. Almost all of them. One was being delivered tomorrow morning. Thank God Catherine didn't change the gate code.

I marveled at all the presents overflowing from under the tree. Our matching matte black and white wrapping looked perfect against the frosted white tree and matching decor. I had a theme this year.

"You ready for bed Gallagher girl?"

"Come look at the decorations with me."

We wandered through the house, admiring everything. Ok, I know I was. Zach didn't exactly have the eye or appreciation for interior design. But the house was like a Christmas museum. Big enough to get lost in.

Somehow though, we had wandered up the stairs and into Zach's room.

"Stay here. I have a gift for you." I picked up the box that I had kept away from the other gifts.

"We already opened the pajamas though." he sounded confused. Come on Zach, it wasn't that hard. Not yet at least.

"I know." I walked into his bathroom and shut the door. I also couldn't believe that I was doing this.

I sat the plain gift box on the counter and started unwrapping it. This was so stupid.

I pulled out the outfit. Take a guess at what it is.

The red fabric was lacy. I pulled it out and there were straps. A shit ton of straps. There were stockings and a red garter. Under that little outfit was a detached bra. Pushup bra.

Once I figured out how to put it on, I turned in the mirror. The back was almost non-existent, just the band of my bra and a couple of straps. Hooks were holding onto the stockings. The thong was basically gone. He was either going to love it or laugh me out of the house. Probably the second option.

I grabbed my phone for a picture because Macey would die if she saw me wearing this. I also looked like I belonged in a strip club. Maybe that adds desire.

I glanced at the red lipstick in the box. If everything went right, then that would be too messy.

There was even a little hat to pull it all off. I couldn't mess up my perfect sloppy ponytail.

I opened the door just enough so he could hear me. "Close your eyes." he covered his face and nodded for a response.

"I would say you've been bad, but that's pretty cliche, don't you think?" I leaned against the door frame, making sure he had a good view of everything. His mouth just kinda hung open. But his eyes were saying volumes. I swayed my hips as I walked to his bed. Macey would be proud. "Don't leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies. I put my finger under his chin and pressed his mouth shut.

"Jesus fucking christ, youre driving me insane." he looked hungry. Desperate.

"Oh this little thing, I pulled it out of my closet." he slipped a couple of fingers through the straps on my legs. He was asking for permission. I nodded and he undid the clasp. Everything moved faster from there.

Hours later, I was laying on his bare chest. Almost asleep from the exhaustion, I knew that cookies would not be happening.

"Merry Christmas Zach."

"Merry Christmas Gallagher girl."

 **Hi guys, im finally back. Let me first explain why it took me so long to upload. I took an unannounced break because I've been traveling. It might sound like a lame excuse but most of the time I had no access to my laptop or the internet. So there was no way to write. It only took me about two days to write this chapter.**

 **This is also my longest chapter yet, so I hope you were happy with it. I'll try to stick to at least one new chapter a week.**

 **Question time. It doesn't really relate to the story, but how do you guys imagine Zach and Cammie to look? You know what I think, but I've never seen a celebrity or anyone that quite resembles Zach. Cammie has some pretty close ones. Let me know!**


	40. announcement

Its been a while guys! Im so glad to see how many people have loved the story. I'm sorry to have just disappeared. As everyone has seen, life got hectic. But I've decided to come back and announce that I'm gonna revamp the story. After reading through a couple of my chapters, I saw how messy this was. I had no real endpoint. so I'm basically going to redo this series, keeping spy things almost entirely out of it. but there will still be the same basic plot. I hope you guys are excited to see what I come up with. I'm super excited to start writing again!


	41. new story is out

yet again this isn't a new chapter but I thought this was the best way to tell everyone I have published the first chapter of my new story begin again! please go check it out. there's definitely going to be a new vibe to it, but much more organized than this story. it's pretty short but there's definitely more to come.


End file.
